


Требуется Сожитель (Roommate Wanted by Geromy)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Roommates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуз нужен сожитель на лето. Дейву нужно жильё. И, вопреки всему, включая саму Роуз, он умудряется пройти через её лабиринт тестов, и она соглашается сдать ему спальню. Дейв, решает, что жизнь в одной квартире с девушкой будет нормальной после того как он "въехал", но становится только сложнее, когда он видит, что Розу Лалонд... Весьма примечательная особа. Которая любит целоваться со многими другими девушками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roommate Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894348) by [Geromy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy). 



Крепкий и знакомый порыв ветра ударил в спину Роуз, выходящей из факультета, в руке её многоцелевая сумка с ремнём, которую она сразу же надевает на положенное место. Её палец скользит по клавишам её наладонника, пока она спускается на несколько ступеней, останавливаясь сразу же, как только она перестала стоять на дороге и могла не отвлекаться на возможный инцидент.

Она только что закончила свой последний экзамен в этом семестре и чувствовала себя очень, _очень_ свободной.

Не то чтобы она боялась провалить его. Литература была одним из самых лёгких для неё предметов, и она была достаточно умна, чтобы посетить все занятия по психологии в первом семестре, чтобы они больше не мешали ей. Нет, она чувствовала свободу, потому что конец экзамена означал, что она наконец-то может устроиться спокойно, взять больше смен на работе и меньше заниматься в летние месяцы. Роуз записалась на пару летних курсов, чтобы можно было уйти вперёд по программе, но с двухдневным семестром справиться будет значительно проще, чем с шестидневным.

Сообщив Джейд, что она закончила писать экзамен, Роуз двинулась с места, изредка ступая каблуками в лужи, когда она безрезультатно пыталась переступать через них. Она ещё раз обернула шарф вокруг своей шеи, засунула руки в карманы своей куртки. Да, с такой погодкой она была очень хорошо знакома. Дождь, ветер, яркое солнце, и полное отсутствие желания наслаждаться чем-либо из них.

Теперь, когда с семестром покончено, осталась лишь одна проблема, с которой Роуз надо будет разобраться, и которую она откладывала во время экзаменационных недель. Сегодня тот день, когда ей, наконец, надо будет заняться ей всерьёз. Или, может быть, завтра, раз после пяти экзаменов и небольшого проекта романа пойти напиться было бы очень и очень привлекательным вариантом. Если добавить сверху похмелье, то, возможно, удастся оттянуть с ней ещё на пару дней.

_Нет, Роуз, ты не можешь затягивать с ней дальше, не важно, насколько привлекательно это не звучало бы._

Проведя своей проездной карточкой по сканеру, она заскочила в автобус и уселась рядом с кучей других студентов, которые закончили тот же экзамен, что и она только что. Некоторые из них были полностью расслабленны, другие до сих пор нервничали. Отличить одних от других было легко: одни сидели, уткнувшись в свои телефоны или обкусывая ногти, другие лениво болтали пальцами или болтали с соседями. Роуз просто ухмыльнулась, поставила сумку себе на колени и достала книгу. Заодно решила проверить телефон, заметив, что на экране зажглось ответное сообщение от Джейд.

ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ (2:34 РМ): встретить тебя в винном магазине? ;D  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД (2:34 РМ): Несомненно.

Её телефон снова отправился в сумку, и она открыла книгу на закладке, дав ей спокойно соскочить со страницы к ней на колени.

Много страниц и несколько остановок спустя, она увидела знакомое здание - её любимый музыкальный магазин, и убрала книгу, чтобы попросить остановить. Снова надев сумку на плечо, она поднялась, направилась к двери и схватилась за поручень рядом, чтобы не свалиться. Автобус замедлился, остановился, двери с шипением открылись. Роуз поблагодарила водителя, прежде чем выйти и направиться к маленькому торговому центру, в котором, помимо всего прочего был винный магазин, магазин скейтбордов и невероятно качественный прокат фильмов для взрослых. Естественно, Роуз достаточно часто заходила в этот центр.

Проходя через парковку к винному магазину, она заметила припаркованный мотоцикл Джейд. В корзине лежал запасной шлем, Джейд держала свой под мышкой. Роуз натянула на лицо улыбку, быстро замаскировав её под заинтересованную ухмылку.

\- О, так меня сегодня подбросят до дому? - ехидно бросила она, щеголевато поправляя волосы. - Я так рада, что твоя щедрость распространяется только на четверть моего пути назад. Я просто обожаю кататься в автобусах.

Джейд ухмыльнулась в ответ. Она была одета в тонкие джинсы, куртку и смехотворно громадные кожаные сапоги. Роуз никогда не понимала чувство моды Джейд. И не слишком пыталась.

\- Ага, конечно, - ответила Джейд, открывая дверь идущей следом за ней Роуз. - И сколько свиданий ты бы пропустила, если бы не ездила в автобусе, чтобы отдавливать ноги другим людям?  
\- Довольно много, - признала Роуз, поворачивая прямиком к полкам с водкой, в то время как Джейд подобрала свою упаковку пива. Она кричала через магазин, когда они оказались разделены полками, обрадованная тем, что сейчас других посетителей не было. - Но если бы ты подбирала меня чаще, я могла бы постоянно встречаться с тобой, и тогда мне эти свидания вообще не нужны были бы.  
\- О, как _смешно_ , - проворчала Джейд. Роуз отчётливо слышала саркастическое ":Р" в её тоне и улыбнулась. Лучшего сожителя, чем Джейд, не существовало, и Роуз никогда не собиралась поменять своё мнение по этому поводу.

Джейд вышла из-за полок со своей упаковкой, наблюдая, как Роуз тщательно выбирает спиртное дополнительных вкусов и марок, которые её интересовали. Absolut был хорош, но не великолепен. Smirnoff - слишком клиширован. Это было формой искусства, и Роуз всегда подходила к нему ответственно.

\- Итак, - начала Джейд, ковыряя пол носком своего сапога. - Мы собираемся хотя бы _поговорить_ о моём выезде до того как надерёмся?

У Роуз упало сердце, вместе с ним она присела, чтобы подобрать бутылку Bols с нижней полки. Она упорно спрятала своё лицо, оценивая вид своих ног в том месте, где чулки натянулись в коленях. 

\- Ты не выезжаешь, ты просто уезжаешь на лето.  
\- Ладно, - Джейд вздохнула, ритмично постукивая коленями по своей упаковке пива. - Так мы поговорим об этом? Роуз, я знаю, что ты не любительница приводить в дом чужаков, но ты не потянешь квартплату в одиночку. И это только на четыре месяца!

Роуз почувствовала себя слегка оскорблённой, встала и прихватила бутылку Sourpuss, прежде чем направиться со своими покупками к кассе. Джейд последовала за ней, наклонив голову на бок. 

\- У тебя правда нет времени искать жильё подешевле, особенно если ты планируешь взять больше смен в баре. Разве ты не понимаешь этого?  
\- Конечно же понимаю, - ответила Роуз, разыгрывая напыщенный тон, и одну за другой выставила свои бутылки на ленту. - Я просто не нахожу эту проблему настолько срочной. Семестр не начнётся ещё две недели. У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с этим позже.

Джейд тяжело вздохнула, звякнув своими бутылками об стойку.

\- Роуз, люди не ищут жильё за несколько дней до начала семестра, они ищут его заранее. Тебе и без того стало достаточно трудно искать кого-нибудь, когда ты решила отложить дело напоследок. Я говорила тебе начать это до экзаменов, и ты меня не послушала. Ты не можешь продолжать откладывать его. Тебе нужен временный сожитель, чтобы он оплачивал мою часть квартплаты, пока меня не будет.

Роуз продолжала молчать, копаясь в кошельке и выкладывая на стойку свою кредитку и паспорт. Джентльмен за кассой ничего не сказал - просто взял её карточку и протянул дебетовую машинку.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто... оплатить свою долю на время, пока тебя не будет, - пробормотала она, быстро теряя надежду из-за того, к чему шёл этот разговор. Джейд рассмеялась и похлопала Роуз по голове.  
\- Я уже должна оплатить билет на самолёт и гараж для моего мотоцикла, и счета у себя дома. Я не могу потянуть ещё и эту квартиру, и ты это знаешь.  
\- Тогда не уезжай, - попробовала Роуз, забирая свой пакет с бутылками с хмурым видом. Покупка Джейд прошла гораздо быстрее, и она уже копалась в кармане в поисках ключей к тому времени, как успела ответить.  
\- Я должна. Не похоже, что Дедушка протянет до конца лета. Мне нужно запаковать его вещи и продать дом и всё остальное.

После этого Роуз замолкла, разместила свои бутылки в корзине мотоцикла Джейд и натянула запасной шлем поверх своего обруча для волос. Ей правда очень не хотелось быть эгоистичной. Она полностью понимала причины отъезда Джейд и сочувствовала её ситуации, но... Джейд поставила её в тяжёлое положение. Роуз не хотела приводить в дом чужака, особенно больше чем на одну ночь. Даже двухнедельного знакомства с кем бы то ни было не хватало, чтобы она чувствовала себя спокойнее. И она сильно сомневалось, что что-нибудь может помочь.

Она обхватила руками талию Джейд, когда мотор взревел, и они тронулись. Роуз наблюдала, как всё проносится мимо - люди, здания, деревья, машины - и ничего не произносила. Даже когда они несколько раз проскочили на красный. Они достаточно быстро вернулись в комплекс, и Джейд заняла своё обычное место. Роуз слезла, забрала свою сумку и пакет и понесла их вместе со своим шлемом внутрь. Джейд пошла следом с пивом в одной руке, другую положила на плечо Роуз.

\- Просто дай объявление, хорошо? Я уверена, кого бы ты не нашла, это будет прекрасная личность, и у тебя не будет ни малейших проблем с тем, чтобы поладить с ней. Чёрт, может быть, она даже выдержит тебя больше, чем неделю. Разве это не будет замечательно?

Роуз улыбнулась, но на самом деле совсем не оценила шутку. Изнутри её душило беспокойство, и от этого хотелось кричать, отчаянно хватать воздух и рвать свою собственную глотку. Но она должна была сохранять спокойствие. Особенно ради Джейд. Она не могла ни при каких обстоятельствах ещё больше усложнять это лето для Джейд. Ни в коем случае.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнула она, немного расслабившись, когда её ноздрей коснулся знакомый запах дома. Он определённо обнадёживал. - Но тебе придётся помочь мне написать его. У меня такое впечатление, что тебе лучше знать, что незнакомец оценит помимо лапши и осьминожков.

Услышав это, Джейд рассмеялась, поставив своё пиво на кухонную стойку.

\- Роуз, прошу тебя. Чего любой потенциальный съёмщик квартиры мог бы хотеть увидеть в объявлении, кроме осьминожков?

Роуз заметно расслабилась, когда они обе рассмеялись, и легко покачала головой, бросив свой мотоциклетный шлем на скамейку рядом с дверью и отправляя своё спиртное на стойку. Она начала выкладывать бутылки, решив, что лучше приберечь их на сегодня. Джейд в свою очередь сразу же приступила к первой бутылке пива, отперевшись другой рукой на стойку и делая первые несколько глотков.

\- Даже не знаю, с чего стоит начать его, - признала Роуз, снимая куртку и шарф, прежде чем направиться в гостиную, где её ждал ноутбук. Она встала на колени у кофейного столика, подняла экран и разбудила его. - В смысле... Что вообще в них пишут? Требуется сожитель, пожалуйста, без извращений, или я вас могу выкинуть в окно?

Джейд рассмеялась, присев рядом с ней и бросив на стол подставку под своё пиво. 

\- Можешь написать это, если хочешь. Может помочь отфильтровать некоторых людей, которые не хотят делить квартиру с потенциальной убийцей.  
\- Ну, если они не хотят этого, то им, возможно, вообще не стоит искать сожительства с кем-либо.

Джейд чуть не подавилась пивом, и Роуз полюбовалась ручейком, стекающим по её щеке.

\- Ну хорошо, твоя правда. Но давай серьёзно, я не знаю что писать. Просто скажи, что две спальни, одна ванная, автобусная остановка до школы прямо возле парадной, и что девушка ищет сожителя на следующие 4 месяца. Звучит похоже на правду, верно?  
\- Пожалуй, - задумчиво пробормотала Роуз. Но всё же должен был быть какой-то способ гарантированно привлёчь кого-нибудь, кто не устроит слишком много проблем. Написать "только девушки"? Скорее всего, это не сильно поможет. Может быть, дело не в том, чтобы уменьшить количество человек, которые увидят это объявление, но... в том, чтобы уменьшить количество человек, которые его заметят. Пассивный тест, который срежет всех лишних людей ещё до первых разговоров или телефонных звонков.

И вот тут её осенило, и, точно также как и при написании её историй, каждый элемент объявления появился сам собой. Слово или два там, маленькая ироническая картинка здесь, и она уже загружает готовый файл на свою флешку. Завтра она принесёт её в университет и распечатает, а потом расклеит на обратном пути. Всё по старинке. Бумажные объявления и скотч. Никаких объявлений в сети, никаких QR-кодов, только отрывные полоски с номерами её телефона. Да, это должно сработать.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Джейд, сделав пару гамбургеров прежде чем усесться. - Это уже вроде как... моё 6-ое пиво, а ты ещё даже не вскрывала свои бутылки вычурного коктейльного бухла. Ну его нахрен, давай бухать. Я пойду фильм поставлю.

Роуз ухмыльнулась и закрыла свой ноутбук, отодвинула его в сторону и поднялась на ноги.

\- Ладно, ладно. Тебе что-нибудь смешать?

Джейд ответила с полным ртом, сделав глоток пива, чтобы попытаться придать хоть немного вкуса, несомненно, пресной булке гамбургера.

\- Хватит пытаться меня напоить. Ты же знаешь, что всё просто кончится сексом.

Роуз ответила на это смешком, доставая бокал для мартини и шейкер. Заполнив шейкер льдом, она начала смешивать свой сладкий ягодный коктейль. Рюмку Бананового Bols, рюмку брусничной водки, рюмку Малинового Sourpuss и самую капельку гранатового сиропа, залить доверху 7Up. Вот это способ отпраздновать.

Налив смесь в бокал, она вернулась в гостиную, глотнула и села рядом с Джейд.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты будешь жаловаться насчёт секса, Джейд.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что _ты_ не захочешь _нализаться_.

Роуз подобрала свой гамбургер под знакомый аккомпанемент заставки 20th Century Fox. Два коктейля и три мартини спустя Джейд прикончила свою упаковку пива, растянулась на диване и заснула. Роуз сама едва держалась, наконец, решив повернуться и положить голову на колени Джейд. Если она и будет по чему-нибудь скучать, пока Джейд в отъезде, это по таким ночам. Ночам, когда ничто не имеет значения, когда ответственности лишены смысла... когда просто _весело_. Это её самые любимые времена. Но без Джейд Роуз сомневалась, что ими придётся наслаждаться особенно часто.

Особенно когда у неё будет новый сожитель, которого придётся ставить на уши.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Мне карамельное мокко фрапучино. Две части эспрессо, примерно три с половиной ложки сливок и ровно 3 дюйма крема, говорю на полном серьёзе. Если хотите побыть милой, сбрызнете сверху капелькой шоколадного сиропа и посыпьте корицей.

Дейв ни разу не поднял глаз от своего кошелька, пока заказывал напиток, копаясь пальцами в мятых долларовых бумажках. Всегда стоит стараться получить то, что хочешь от этих дурацких карикатурных кофейных стоек, но если он оплатит свою утреннюю чашку, при этом посеяв все деньги на мотель, то как-нибудь переживёт это. Он не хотел искать нормальную работу, пока не будет точно знать, где живёт, но найти жильё оказалось дьявольски, мать его, тяжело. Во всех объявлениях, которые он смотрел, было что-нибудь типа "только девушки, не пьющий, только девушки, без вредных привычек, не курящий, только девушки, только девушки, только девушки..." К чёрту всё это.

Он перебрал все объявления на сайте университета, на Крэйглист надеяться не приходилось, и когда он совсем отчаялся и заглянул в общественный центр, даже там не было ничего для людей моложе 75 лет.

Вся эта охота за крышей над головой до сих пор была просто чудовищной тратой времени, и Дейв с тихим ужасом тратил остатки своих денег. У него осталось две недели. У него не было забронированной заранее комнаты, и единственным альтернативным вариантом было отправиться в общагу. И одна мысль об этом заставляла содрогаться. Как будто бы ему хотелось застрять в спальном бараке, полном отвратительно пахнущих, шастающих по бабам качков, которые до сих пор не вылетели из школы только благодаря местам в футбольной команде. Его наверняка с порога определят в геи и изобьют просто потому что он планировал карьеру сценариста фильмов, и это последнее, чего ему сейчас нужно было.

Ни при каких долбаных условиях он не опустится настолько, чтобы пойти в этот сраный дом для богатеньких сынков.

Но Дейву не особенно хотелось возвращаться назад на юг. Конечно, он любил своего брата, и жить с ним было круто, но ему всё же нужно было немного расправить крылья. Жизнь в тени брата надоела Дейву ещё когда ему было 18. Когда ему стукнуло 20, он был сыт этим по горло и решил начать школу с летнего семестра, вместо того чтобы дожидаться Сентября. Он был готов вылететь из гнезда, и он прекрасно с этим справился.

Но вот теперь. Он сидит в Старбаксе со старым дохлым ноутбуком, слизывая взбитый крем с чашки, на боку которой написано "Shaggy 2 Dope", и пишет дряной маленький сценарий на каком-то бесплатном софте, который скачал ещё когда ему было 14. Совершенно без цели и даже без места, которое можно было бы назвать домом.

Пару тысяч слов спустя его чашка уже давно опустела, и бросив взгляд на садящееся солнце, Дейв почувствовал, что на сердце у него тяжелеет. Провались нахер этот город вместе с его недостатком дешёвого жилья, и провались за ним следом эта клишированная обстановка в кофейне. Он затолкал свой ноутбук в сумку, бросил чашку в мусорницу, где ей было самое место, и направился к двери.

По пути к выходу его глаз зацепился за доску объявлений: какое-то объявление о заговоре, пытающееся убедить, что пришельцы существуют, и что они настоящие создатели вселенной в ещё более инопланетном заговоре. Да, разумеется, уважаемый Сэр "эктоБиолог", как скажете. Несомненно, я позвоню по вашему личному номеру, который, несомненно, тот же, что и номер вашей мамы, с которой вы наверняка до сих пор живёте, и, конечно же, обсужу с вами все, что только можно о пришельцах. Хотя, похоже, один человек на это всё же клюнул. Одна полоска с нижней части листа была оторвана. Оборжаться.

Рядом примостились старые знакомые: грузовики на продажу, пропала собака, пропали люди, общественные события, требуется сожитель... Стоп, джекпот!

Он схватил флаер обеими руками, не замечая того, насколько варварски это смотрится со стороны, пока не услышал удар кнопки об пол. Он быстро огляделся, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не заметил, потом поднял её и приколол бумагу на её законное место, чтобы прочитать объявление должным образом.

Ладно, если бы иронического использования графических заготовок было недостаточно, чтобы зацепить Дейва, то захват изображения прямо со страницы Word без проверки на грамматику и с jpeg-артефактами точно хватило. Этот чел, должно быть, был хреновым двойником Дейва. Чёрт, Дейв даже не удивился бы, если бы его долбаный братец приехал вслед за ним на север и повесил это объявление. Оно было просто настолько идиотским, что прекрасно вписывалось в дух Страйдеров. Это был сияющий маяк надежды, и никогда раньше Дейв не отрывал маленькую полоску с телефоном быстрее, чем сейчас.

Он торопливо вышел из кофейни, запрыгнул на свой велосипед и двинулся вниз по улице. Он направился прямиком в отель, практически взлетел по лестнице и чуть не вышиб свою дверь. В комнате царил бардак за исключением кровати, на которой уборщица поменяла постельное бельё, но это было проблемой на другой день.

Дейв уселся на свою кровать и подобрал колени, задумчиво болтая пальцами ног и покусывая губу, пока набирал номер на своём iPhone. Господи, он очень надеялся, что это нормальный чел. Он надеялся, что этот чел решит, что он нормальный. Бля.

\- Аллё, говорит Джейд!!

Ни хрена себе, это была девушка, и, судя по голосу, очень милая. Бля, это делало всё примерно в 10 раз хуже и в 10 раз лучше.

\- Эм, - пробормотал он... так, а зачем он вообще звонит? - Привет.

Он услышал смех на другом конце и сглотнул.

\- Привет, - ответила она, несомненно, издеваясь над его замешательством.  
\- Мда, ээ. Я Дейв. Видел твоё объявление о комнате на лето? Надеялся, что могу прийти посмотреть. Может быть даже сегодня?  
\- Объявление? О боже, ну слава небесам. Погоди минуту. Я на самом деле та, кто выезжает, тебе надо поговорить с моей сожительницей. Я просто подняла её телефон, потому что она в ванной. Сейчас дам её! - голос Джейд затих, но послышался разборчивый крик "Я захожу внутрь!" Дейв прищурился, пытаясь разобрать, что говорила другая девушка. Джейд рассмеялась, послышался плеск воды, потом быстрое "сейчас она!", прежде чем приглушённые звуки затихли. Заговорила девушка номер два. Её голос был гораздо глубже, куда более хорошо поставленный и значительно более угрожающий.  
\- Это Роуз.  
\- Привет, Роуз, это Дейв.

Блин, это ему теперь, наверно, зачтётся, как насмешка над ней?

\- По-моему, я не знаю Дейва.

Это было сказано как-то намерено бестолково. Он попытался подавить смех, повернув голову и закрыв телефон ладонью на секунду.

\- Ну да, прости. Я звоню насчёт комнаты, которую ты сдаёшь. В смысле, я хочу прийти взглянуть на жильё. Твоё объявление просто охренительно ржачно. Великолепное использование дерьмовых шаблонных рисунков.

Он услышал улыбку в её голосе и звук движущейся воды.

\- Рада, что тебе понравилось. Большую часть других комментариев, которые я получила, советовали мне поработать над моим профессионализмом. Вперемешку с ними бы комментарии, ставящие под сомнение мою сексуальность и обвиняющие меня в 'хитроумном сволочизме'.

Дейв на минуту запнулся - это были довольно грубые слова за какой-то дерьмовый кусок бумаги. Но она, похоже, была не слишком расстроена из-за этого, так что, может быть, это её и не беспокоило?

\- Очень немногие люди действительно понимают такой уровень иронии. Оно довольно дерьмово, но что тут скажешь, у нас всегда будут фильмы студии Asylum.

Роуз несколько мгновений не отвечала на это.

\- Когда ты хотел бы подойти?

Просто, мать его, джекпот. Дейв почувствовал, как его сердце скакнуло от облегчения, воз-блять-радовавшись. Какой бы странный иронический тест она не устроила, Дейв совершенно точно прошёл его. И это не только был хороший знак, означающий, что он нашёл жильё, это был хороший знак, означающий, что он, возможно, поладит с ней.

\- Как можно скорее. Через столько времени, сколько тебе потребуется, чтобы закончить принятие ванны и одеться. Если только ты не предпочитаешь ходить голой, это меня тоже вполне устроит. Мне не помешала бы твоя экскурсия по квартире.

Роуз снова тепло усмехнулась, и Дейв почувствовал, что сейчас загорится. Он, как обычно, держал лицо, но прямо сейчас он на самом деле не мог врать самому себе. Он был в восторге от того, что наконец-то, бля, получил крупицу надежды.

\- Ну что же, - начала она под усилившийся плеск воды, несомненно, вставая из ванной. - Приезжай прямо по адресу на объявлении, и постараюсь успеть нацепить хотя бы в исподнее.

Адрес на объявлении? Бля, Дейв даже не заметил его, что уж там говорить про запись. Ну что же, не велика беда, верно?

\- Прости, я сейчас, вообще-то, не перед объявлением, я просто взял номер и побежал. Но если ты дашь мне адрес сейчас, я его запишу и...  
\- До скорой встречи, Дерек.

Трубка смолкла, и Дейв почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло в живот. Она серьёзно только что бросила трубку? Она ожидала, что он вернётся до самого кафе, чтобы взять адрес... Бля, серьёзно?

Как будто он станет это делать. Как будто, блять, оно того стоит. Наверно, её квартира всё равно та ещё дыра и...

Это единственная квартира, которую он нашёл за прошлые две недели, чёрт бы его подрал. Он не мог просто так дать ей уйти. Не важно, насколько текущий арендатор собирался растянуть эту беготню за сраными призраками.

Он громко и тяжело вздохнул, оглянулся на часы на прикроватном столике. Уже шесть вечера. Даже если он возьмёт такси, всё равно, наверно, не успеет туда до закрытия. Он мог бы просто сходить в кафе завтра, но, блять, это значит провести ещё одну долбаную ночь в этом отеле, и потратить ещё несколько часов, за которые другие комнаты разберут, и, дьявол, эта вполне может оказаться среди них. 

Он прилёг на свою кровать с громким стоном, схватил подушку и прижал к лицу. Он громко вопил в неё, впиваясь ногтями в края и лягая ногами матрас, словно ёбаный психопат. Кем себя эта сука вообще возомнила? Этот её иронический тест с дурацким рисунком был не единственным сраным тестом, который нужно было пройти? Что это, блять, поиск святого Грааля?

Дейв замолк, когда почувствовал, что матрас вибрирует, убрал подушку и посмотрел на место, где снова зажёгся его телефон. Он подобрал его и... Как и следовало ожидать, это она. Стоп, что? Он нажал кнопку ответа и громко втянул воздух, готовясь.

\- Лучше, блять, начни с объяснения того, что повесила трубку случайно, потому что если это не так, у меня на тебя немалый, блять, зуб.

На другом конце послышался вздох, но это был вовсе не голос Роуз.

\- Дейв, это Джейд. Позволь мне начать с того, что тебе, пожалуй, не стоит говорить Роуз, что я звонила.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующее утро Роуз разбудила щекотание, кончики волос Джейд касались её лица. Поначалу просыпаться было неприятно, но осознание ситуации принесло ей улыбку. Она подняла взгляд к глазам Джейд, как обычно блестящим, ярко зелёным и полным энергии. Джейд всегда была ранней пташкой. Это утро не стало исключением.

Особенно это утро.

\- Мне почти пора уходить, - прошептала она, быстро наклонив голову, чтобы клюнуть Роуз в щёку. Потом она упала на бок, взмахнув волосами, и соскочила с кровати на пол. Её футболка, уже давно задранная до ключицы, упала вниз, закрывая грудь, но едва доставая до её зада. Роуз повернула голову на бок, чтобы полюбоваться. Джейд была загорелой, как раз как ей нравилось, мускулистые ноги покрыты недельной щетиной, а крепкая задница прикрыта её фирменными мальчишескими шортами. Вот такой была Джейд.

Роуз снова закрыла глаза, вытянув носки и потянувшись под одеялом. Она поискала пальцами пуговицы, запахнула края фланелевой пижаму на грудь и застегнулась. Не то чтобы Джейд не видела раньше всего, что можно было увидеть, но у Роуз было определённое чувство такта относительно того как она представляла себя дома.

\- Ты уверена, что тебе обязательно надо уезжать? - спросила она, должно быть, уже в миллионный раз, и всё так же безнадёжно, как и в первый. Джейд бросила ей сочувственную улыбку через плечо, набирая что-то на телефоне.

\- Абсолютно. Без меня будет не настолько плохо, ты знаешь это. Просто. Прекрати быть такой отрицательной относительно всего! - она закончила набирать сообщение и бросила телефон на стол, подобрала штаны, которые выложила ещё прошлой ночью. - Я знаю, что ты любишь быть реалистичной относительно всего, поэтому ты внушаешь себе ложных надежд, но тебе стоит довериться мне в кое-то веки!

Она просунула ноги в штанины, застегнулась и сняла ночную футболку, заменив её на майку без рукавов. Роуз уже смотрела в другую сторону, не заинтересованная в обычных выговорах, которые получала от Джейд за подглядывание. Она слышала всех их раньше, но сама никогда особенно не беспокоилась об этом. Её вполне устраивало то, как она была. И это благодаря всему тому оптимизму, который изливала на неё Джейд. ... Хмм, может и правда настало время для новых перспектив.

\- Зачем ты вообще встала так рано, - спросила Роуз, повернувшись на бок и прижав подушку к щеке. - У тебя самолёт только в десять, а сейчас шесть утра. - Она спрятала нижнюю часть лица другой подушкой, наблюдая, как Джейд неровно накладывает блеск для губ, кидает флакон в сумку и застёгивает её. - Иди, поваляйся со мной ещё немного.

Джейд замедлила шаг и оглянулась, улыбаясь с безнадёжным выражением на лице, прежде чем откровенно ухмыльнуться и прыгнуть на кровать. Роуз перекатилась на спину, улыбаясь за своей подушкой, когда Джейд забралась на неё сверху и влажно поцеловала в лоб.

\- Ты просто большой ребёнок. Тебе вовсе не нужно, чтобы я с тобой валялась. Тебе 21 год! ТЫ большая девочка! Я верю в тебяяяя!

Комната наполнилась хихиканьем. Потом Джейд снова встала, поправила волосы и подобрала свою сумку.

\- Мне просто нужно закончить несколько дел в городе, прежде чем я уеду. Забросить мотоцикл в гараж, отнести моё эссе и всё в том же духе.

Роуз тяжело вздохнула и села, позволив подушке упасть, через силу нацепила на лицо улыбку. Чёрт, это было трудно слышать или наблюдать, или испытывать.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - признала она, вытирая под губой, где, она знала, размазалась помада. - Ты больше, чем просто сожительница, ты знаешь это, верно? - Как бы она не старалась сохранять невозмутимость, у неё начинали наворачиваться слёзы на глаза. Джейд наклонила голову, поправляя свои очки, медленно многозначительно вздохнув.  
\- Конечно же я знаю это, - наконец ответила она слегка дрожащим голосом, но бодрым тоном. - Мы лучшие подруги! И никакое количество месяцев разлуки это не изменит. Через четыре месяца я буду валяться на этой кровати, а ты будешь заваривать чай, и всё будет так, словно я никуда и не уезжала. Обещаю!

Роуз продолжала молчать, потом кивнула, через силу широко улыбнулась и слезла с матраса. Ей стоило бы возвращаться в свою собственную кровать, но она предпочитала эту. Она пахла лучше.

Она развела руки, подходя к Джейд, схватила её в объятие. Джейд с радостью ответила на него, пробормотав что-то о том, насколько это было глупо, грустить из-за такой мелочи, и что это всего лишь несколько месяцев, и что они могут каждый день болтать через сеть. И Роуз просто ответила, что это не важно.

В конце концов, они расцепились, и Роуз проводила Джейд до двери. Она вытащила свою сумку в коридор, держа шлем в другой руке.

\- Пообещай мне, что не будешь давать отворот любой возможности, хорошо? Предупреждаю тебя, Роуз. Дай шанс хоть чему-нибудь! Устрой себе приключение! Хорошо?

Роуз просто кивнула, наблюдая как Джейд уходит по коридору, и закрыла дверь, когда она скрылась из виду. Роуз заперла дверь прежде чем прислониться к ней лбом, в последний раз вздохнув от жалости к себе. Потом она выпрямилась, повернулась и отправилась прямиком в спальню Джейд, забралась на её кровать и снова предалась жалости к себе.

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы она просто опять заснула, свернувшись вокруг подушки Джейд и прижав её к себе. Да, наверно, она могла бы провести так каждую ночь. Сейчас это звучало, как лучший возможный вариант действий.

* * *

\- Здрасте?

Владелица подняла голову, закрытую капюшоном. Щелканье костей указывало на то, что вошёл посетитель, задев открывающейся дверью самодельную ветроловку. Она улыбнулась, когда он вошёл, пронзив его глазами глубокого фиолетового цвета. На первый взгляд он был обыкновенным искателем приключений. Не благородного происхождения и не особенно богатый. Но от него всё равно может быть польза.

\- Добро пожаловать, - мурлыкнула она, выходя из-за стойки. Широкие рукава её робы болтались на руках, ниспадая водопадами чёрного шёлка почти до пола. - Что привело вас в мой магазин?  
\- Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Женщина остановилась. Он что, игнорирует её? Она прочистила горло, пытаясь вежливо улыбаться. Он выглядел таким озадаченным, смотрит прямо на неё так, как ни один крестьянский мальчишка не смог бы. 

\- Я прямо перед вами. И это не дом, это магический магазин. Заклинания, зелья...  
\- Роуз?

Неожиданно на неё навалилась какая-то сила. Она почувствовала, как её грудь пронзает боль, всё тело застывает. Роуз. Кто такая Роуз? Как...? У неё начало мутнеть в глазах, и она схватилась за голову. Она тяжело сползла на пол, сжимая глаза так сильно, что чернота превратилась в водоворот пурпурного.

Роуз захлопала глазами, просыпаясь, посмотрела на дальнюю стену, где доска для заметок Джейд была почти очищена от всего, кроме одной фотографии с ней и её старой собакой. Где-то в другой части квартиры дверь хлопнула, закрывшись от ветра. Она закрыла глаза, надеясь, что сможет снова провалиться в сон, но не сработало. Признав своё поражение, Роуз наконец выбралась из кровати и потащилась в душ, чтобы смыть пот с прошлой ночи.

Умывшись, высушившись и причесавшись, она вернулась в комнату Джейд, осторожно сняла со стены плакаты и свернула их, убрала в кладовку вместе с её фоторамками и тетрадями. Джейд забрала большую часть своей одежды с собой, оставив только зимнюю куртку в шкафу, поэтому комната была почти пуста. Сняв бельё с кровати и пропылесосив пол, Роуз решила, что комната готова к новому съёмщику. Насколько бы ей не хотелось его заводить.

Роуз унесла грязное постельное бельё и бросила в свою собственную корзину, поискав глазами крышку. Её собственная спальня была совсем не настолько чистой, как у Джейд, и, учитывая тот факт, что Джейд была порядочной неряхой, это уже что-то говорило. В конце концов, она нашла её (попутно обнаружив ещё 20 грязных предметов одежды, которым тоже не помешала бы стирка), и потащила корзину в коридор. Раз уж начала, стоит попытаться сделать это место хоть немного презентабельным.

Она правда была бы не против, если бы тот парень снова позвонил ей. Хотя бы потому что иметь сожителя, который не прочь скоротать ночь за Мега Акулой против Гигантского Осьминога и Нацистами в Открытом Космосе, звучало лучшим вариантом, который она когда-либо сможет найти. Но не было более эффективного способа уязвить мужское эго, чем назвать его чужим именем. Роуз одержала верх над многими людьми, используя этот метод.

Заперев за собой дверь, она потащила свою корзину к лифту, спустилась на нижний этаж и направилась в прачечную. Конечно, там было всего лишь несколько стиральных машин и сушилок, к тому же все работающие от монеток, но атмосфера была чудесной. Работая над фанфиками, Роуз неоднократно приносила свой ноутбук в прачечную, чтобы писать сцены изнасилования. Здесь была самая подходящая для этого энергия.

Сегодня в прачечной было так же пусто, как и всегда, только какой-то молодой парень, видимо, решив использовать стиральную машину в качестве личного массажного кресла, сидел на ней, приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза тёмными очками. Роуз хмыкнула, когда он не двинулся при её появлении - видимо, заснул.

Затолкав бельё в стирку, она от скуки оглядела его. Серый капюшон, натянутый на бледные волосы, рукава закатаны до локтей, молния полностью распущена. Он был одет в старинную футболку CocaCola, которая, несомненно, была куплена в Target или каком-то подобном магазине, и кроссовки Nike в стиле 1990-х поверх белых спортивных носков, явно не добавлявших картине привлекательности. Особенно в сочетании с чёрными шортами до колен, из-под которых выглядывали загорелые ноги с ещё более тёмными волосами.

Надо будет ей написать про этого парня в ближайшее время. Какая у него история? Путешествующий музыкант? Неудачливый комик? Или просто странный гомосексуалист, который дрыхнет в платных прачечных, чтобы воровать чужие левые носки. Да, звучит в самый раз.

Более чем довольная идеей, она направилась наверх, поклявшись себе, что сразу же начнёт эту историю. Дать этому незнакомцу прошлое, включающее в себя жестокого старшего брата и ботанистого бывшего парня, может быть, даже со скобами на зубах, как в дерьмовых фильмах. Фильмах, которые ему нравились, в то время как владелец футболки Кола-футболки жаловался на их отвратность. Но они всё равно любили друг друга, до того самого момента, пока кривозубый не залез в его шкаф. Прости, Кола-футболка. Мы все тебе глубоко сопереживаем. Ты сможешь снова завоевать его. Не теряй надежды.

Разумеется, к тому времени как она вернулась в свою квартиру, история уже успела ей надоесть, и она решила вместо этого послать короткое сообщение своему боссу о том, что может взять больше смен, прежде чем снова вернуться к уборке. Хотя, если быть честной, Роуз, разумеется, не "убиралась". Она просто сгребла всё в одну кучу и оставила её до тех пор, пока Джейд что-нибудь не понадобится из неё, после чего убрала её с глаз долой.

Она позаботилась о горшёчных растениях, которые Джейд выращивала на подоконнике, наполнила раковину водой, собрала в стопку письма, счета и отказы от её агентов и издателей. После 5-го полученного отказа она решила перестать принимать их близко к сердцу. Роуз завела себе журнал для них, когда была в 11-ом классе. И она не собиралась нарушать свою традицию сейчас. Вообще-то, она должна скоро получить ещё одно. Её последняя рукопись, которую она в прошлом месяце отправила агенту в Канаде. К сожалению, во всей книге не было ни одно упоминания о лосях или бобрах, поэтому она особенно не надеялась на успех.

Когда Роуз вернулась в прачечную, чтобы переместить вещи в сушилку, Кола-футболка уже куда-то исчез. Короткий осмотр подтвердил, что его вещи всё ещё в стиральной машине... Что это, ради всего святого, за ужасный пиксилизированный глаз, который только что посмотрел на неё? Разумеется, если он вернётся, она не хотела попасться на горячем, поэтому её вопрос остался без ответа, когда она захлопнула дверцу машины и отошла от неё. Вместо этого она направилась прямиком к лифту и успокоила свою адреналиновую вспышку, прислонившись к задней стенке.

Господи, какой же странной она была, когда оставалась одна.


	4. Chapter 4

Ирония ситуации совершенно не доходила до Дейва, пока Джейд не произнесла "Ну ладно, мне пора бежать на мой самолёт".

Разумеется, она пришла не на свидание, тупорылый ты кретин. Почему он вообще хоть на минуту мог подумать, что запасть на неё имело смысл? Он в буквальном смысле встречался с ней, чтобы занять её спальню в её старой квартире.

\- _Ты получишь комнату, обещаю. Я наблюдала за реакцией Роуз на каждый звонок, который она получила по объявлению, и ни один из них не кончился настолько же хорошо, как твой. Она на самом деле улыбалась, пока говорила с тобой. Не каждый такого от неё удостаивается._

Именно это Джейд сказала ему по телефону прошлой ночью, и он с жадностью слушал, лёжа на своей кровати в отеле. Наконец-то он нашёл жильё, охренеть! Пусть, по всей видимости, у него будет сожительница, которая будет ставить его на уши, но кого это волнует? Он всё равно, наверно, почти не будет бывать дома. Ему всё ещё надо зарабатывать себе на жизнь.

Дейв был на седьмом небе. Не то чтобы это на самом деле можно было сказать, глядя на него. Но он правда был в восторге. Он чувствовал, как что-то извивается и дёргается у него в животе. Беспокойство из-за нового дома, но это было _хорошее_ ощущение.

Джейд попросила его встретиться с ней на чашку кофе прежде чем он въедет, чтобы она могла отдать ему ключ и расписать "какая именно ситуация". По телефону она не стала не стала особенно распространяться, но когда они встретились, она рассказала всё подробно.

\- Роуз может быть специфической, - предупредила она, помешивая в своей чашке по часовой стрелке, другой рукой опираясь на стол. - Она не будет в особом восторге от твоего присутствия. Может быть, попытается сыграть в свои игры разума с тобой, чтобы убедить сдаться и выехать, но поверь мне - она тебя не тронет. Она просто хочет удостовериться, что ты для неё достойный соперник. Если бы ты ей действительно, по-настоящему сильно не нравился, она бы просто ушла. Но она этого не сделает.  
\- Звучит интересно. Уверен, ничего такого, с чем я не смогу справиться. Я вырос со старшим братом, так что привык к подобной херне.

На самом деле, это звучало как довольно назойливая помеха, с которой придётся разбираться. Дейв не хотел сдаваться и особенно не хотел отдавать победу своенравной полусумасшедшей девице. Но, возможно, всё-таки придётся так поступить, если эти её игры разума окажутся особенно обременительными. Ему же ещё надо с _работой_ и прочей лажей разбираться.

Джейд остановилась на секунду и отложила ложку в сторону, кажется, сдержав вздох.

-Позволь мне перефразировать... Пожалуйста, не ставь на ней крест.

Дейв постарался не засмеяться от её смены тона, откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Оу, ладно, это несколько меняет дело. Не в смысле "чем ты за это мне отплатишь", но... Ты знаешь её секрет, верно? И мне, наверно, стоит его знать, верно?

Джейд, кажется, задумалась на минуту. Она сделала несколько глотков, закусила губу и посмотрела на свои ногти.

\- Я не уверена, как именно это объяснить, чтобы не выставить Роуз психопаткой. Потому что она не такая! Она совершенно нормальная и очень весёлая, просто она... Она очень... склонна к навязчивым неврозам. Она любит, чтобы всё шло по плану. И если что-то отклоняется от плана, она обязательно должна руководить этим. Короче, прёт в выгребную яму впереди стада. Прошу прощения за неаппетитную метафору.

Дейв усмехнулся - это было довольно мило.

\- Но просто такой она человек! - настояла Джейд, положив руки на стол и направив указательные пальцы на него. - Ты - отклонение от плана, и если ты позволишь ей забрать контроль, то к завтрашнему дню она вышибет тебя из квартиры. Тебе нужно... Не знаю, оказать ей сопротивление, но не брать над ней верх. Покажи, что ты намерен отбиваться, но не угрожаешь её образу жизни. Мне жаль, что это, наверно, не имеет никакого смысла и просто звучит жутко.

Дейв пожал плечами, легонько пнул её ногу своей так, чтобы это могло показаться случайностью. 

\- Это вовсе не жутко, - ответил он, подбирая драник со своей тарелки и заталкивая в рот. - Ты беспокоишься о своей подруге и хочешь удостовериться, что я знаю, как обращаться с ней, чтобы она не осталась в одиночестве. Я так понимаю, это часто случается? Она отталкивает от себя людей, потому что они недостаточно интересны для неё или не бросают достаточно сложный вызов?

Выражение соболезнования на лице Джейд чуть не разбило ему сердце. Он попал не в бровь, а в глаз, и, судя по всему, Джейд до сих пор не встречала ни одного человека, который на самом деле понял бы это и причину её переживаний. Она опустила взгляд на свои колени, помотала большими пальцами.

\- Не помню, когда она в последний раз заводила стабильные отношения с кем-нибудь, кого не отталкивала почти сразу же, потому что он недостаточно умён. По-моему, одна девушка подошла достаточно близко к успеху, но... Она была слишком назойлива, когда дело касалось алкоголя.

Опаньки, стоп... девушка? Он не думал о том, что эта Роуз могла быть лесбиянкой, но... Это вполне объясняло её достаточно странное ЛГБТ-дружелюбное объявление.

\- Наверно, в конечном счёте нужно просто быть не слишком вежливым, - попробовал он, наблюдая за выражением лица Джейд, чтобы оценить истинность догадки. - Не мириться с её выкрутасами, но и не устраивать ей выговор в лоб.  
\- Именно, - ответила Джейд ожесточённым тоном. Должно быть, она чувствовала огромное облегчение. Дейв был рад, что помог ей с этим. - Подыгрывай ей и давай ей знать, что вы на равных. Роуз может вести себя по-детски и пассивно-агрессивно, но... У неё просто такой способ узнать людей. Просто... - тут Джейд потянулась к его руке, взяла в свои руки и сжала. - Я знаю, что она будет трудной личностью, и мне жаль за несколько лет моего вклада в это поведение, но прошу, _прошу_ , не теряй веру в неё. Я не знаю, сможет ли она продержаться одна. Роуз нужна какая-нибудь поддержка, когда дела станут совсем плохи. Кто-нибудь, кто сможет разделить её неприятности. Ей нужен друг.

Дейв был слегка потрясён этим, неожиданно начал чувствовать, что именно было жуткого в её описании. Недостаточно жуткое, чтобы он развернулся и ушёл, но всё же. Достаточно жутко, чтобы он начал немного беспокоиться о том, что вообще происходила между этими двумя.

\- Расслабься, - ответил он, похлопав её по рукам, которые всё ещё сжимали его. - Я понял. Не такая уж большая беда. Уверен, что ты просто волнуешься, потому что будешь в отъезде. Всё будет совсем не так плохо, как тебе кажется. Сколько урона может причинить одна девушка?

Джейд глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. Потом улыбнулась, отпустила его руку и протёрла глаза под очками. Почему, он не знал. Она точно не плакала.

\- Ты прав, - решительно сказала она, допив своё кофе. - Я просто нервничаю, потому что буду так далеко. Всё будет хорошо. Спасибо тебе, Дейв. У тебя есть мой номер и мой ник, если что-то пойдёт не так - звони, не стесняйся.

Дейву пришлось выдавить нечто похожее на улыбку. Хотя бы только для того, чтобы успокоить Джейд. 

\- Я точно не буду одним из этих.

Потом она встала и ушла, оставив десятидолларовую купюру на столе за их завтрак. Дейв задумчиво доедал драники и обернулся посмотреть в окно кафе, поглядел на свою припаркованную машину, доверху забитую коробками. Он заметил Джейд на её мотоцикле, припаркованном как раз перед ним. Она надела шлем и газанула. Чёрт, это было круто даже по его стандартам.

 

Когда он поднялся, чтобы уйти, он не удержался и длинно зевнул. Денёк, мать его, будет длинный. Особенно учитывая то, что начался он в семь утра. У Дейва почти не было чистых вещей, поэтому пришлось надевать то, что удалось откопать. Результат выглядел ужасно, а пах, должно быть, и того хуже. Но пока он не вынужден разгуливать голышом, жаловаться, в принципе, не на что. Пусть эта его рекламная футболка Coca-Cola застряла в далёком 2004 году.

Тем не менее, было немного странно входить в здание. Джейд дала ему адрес, даже нарисовала карту, которая показывала свободное место для парковки.

(Не настолько иронично, как объявление Роуз с шаблонной картинкой зубной пасты, но достаточно мило, чтобы Дейв оценил.)

Тем не менее, смотреть через стеклянную дверь входа в здание и прикладывать незнакомый ключ было странно. Заходить в лифт было странно. Нажимать кнопку 4-го этажа было странно. А когда он был на четвёртом этаже, всё стало просто неправильно. Тем не менее, он не остановился и шёл по коридору, пока не отыскал нужную дверь.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он поднял кулак и осторожно постучал в дверь. В ушах стучал пульс, гулко отмечая каждый удар сердца. Бля, не должно это его так нервировать. Это просто девушка, у которой проблемы с контролем. Он сталкивался с гораздо, гораздо более худшим. Не было причин так волноваться.

После пары минут тишины он начал успокаиваться. Дейв постучал ещё раз и прижался ухом к двери. Похоже, никто подниматься не собирался. Никто не кричал "Сейчас подойду!", и он не слышал шума воды, который выдал бы душ. Нет, полная тишина.

Дейв осторожно потянулся к карману за ключом от двери. Господи Боже, пожалуйста, пусть Роуз не будет дома. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , пусть её не будет дома. Ключ идеально подошёл к замку и легко повернулся, замок щёлкнул, дверь медленно открылась.

В квартире царил полнейший бардак, это во-первых и в главных. Места было много, это верно. Окно с широким подоконником слева, подоконник заляпан землёй и завален газетами, да ещё и какие-то горшки с зеленью стоят. Серьёзно? Кто вообще станет портить такое чудное место для сидения? Ну не важно. Ещё пара окон в задней стене: одно над кухонной раковиной, заполненной грязной посудой, стойка рядом усыпана газетами и письмами; другое за диваном, точно также замусорено пультами, джойстиками и крошками. Телевизор перед ним, рядом стопка dvd-дисков без чехлов... Просто грёбаный кошмар.

\- Здрасте?

Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов по ковру, оглядываясь. Слева ещё одна дверь, справа коридор. Душа он всё равно не слышал. Но взглянув на вешалку рядом с ним, сделал очевидный вывод, что либо кто-то был дома, либо у владелицы было слишком много курток.

\- Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Всё равно никакого ответа. Дейв предположил, что она, наверно, внизу, может быть, пошла относить бельё в стирку или захватить что-нибудь из торгового автомата. Или прогуляться до Старбакса. Ну, ещё одна попытка.

\- Роуз?

Он усиленно прислушался, но ответом была всё та же тишина. Наверно, её и вправду нет дома.

Он вышел из квартиры, закрыл и запер за собой дверь. Ему не слишком хотелось перетаскивать сюда весь свой шмот, пока её не было дома. Это, скорее всего, стало бы слишком сильным шоком для человека, который, по всей видимости, и так был на взводе из-за нового сожителя. Можно и подождать, пока она не вернётся, чтобы он мог нормально представиться ей. Дейву особенно нечем было заняться и не хотелось торчать здесь, особенно в таком виде, но... Ну, у него есть ключ, так что у него был и доступ к прачечной.

Так начался его день большой стирки. Дейв вывалил содержимое своей корзины в одну из машин, всем своим весом навалился на дверцу, запер её и засунул монеты в щель. У него было слишком мало одежды, и ему было слишком пофиг, чтобы сортировать её. По сути, каждый день стирки у него проходил именно так. Но какая разница, одежда стиралась, так что чего жаловаться?

Запрыгнув на стиральную машину, он откинулся назад, чтобы прислониться к стене, подтянул ноги и вытащил телефон. Он послал Джейд короткое сообщение о текущей ситуации, но поскольку ответа не было, стало очевидно, что она уже села в самолёт.

Вздохнув, Дейв откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и расслабился, чувствуя вибрацию под собой. Он почувствовал, что его опять одолевает зевота, и, прежде чем успел сообразить, заснул. Неизвестно, что ему снилось. Тьма, красные и синие колонны, паника, страх, обратный отсчёт на таймере. Единственным твёрдым предметом, в котором он был уверен, была странная красная каменная плита у него под ногами, и он стоял рядом с кем-то кого он не знал, но откуда-то знал?

Его глаза медленно открылись, когда таймер остановился на нуле. Дейв понял, что сидит с открытым ртом и каплями слюны по краям рта. Он медленно втянул воздух и поднял голову. Спал он явно недолго - минут десять, не больше. Его стиральная машина всё ещё работала. Кто-то успел положить своё бельё в другую, пока он спал. Вот блин, это было просто стыдно.

Надо бы пойти проверить, не пришла ли Роуз. Но она всё ещё нервничал из-за этого. Нервничал достаточно сильно, что решил, что дойти до Старбакса и скоротать немного времени работой над сценарием будет лучшим вариантом. Он оставил свою стиральную машину, вернулся к машине, откопал сумку с ноутбуком в багажнике и направился вниз по улице пешком. В конце концов он должен был дойти до Старбакса.

Что он и сделал, после чего неплохо провёл за письмом. Но к тому времени, как его запал потух, он обнаружил, что прошло уже 4 часа. Время ланча, и он оказался в тупиковой ситуации - надо было решать, что делать. Было бы мило пригласить Роуз. Может быть, если бы он налажал перед ней хвост публично, она не стала бы сразу же слетать с катушек из-за этого. Но разве это не было бы слишком сильным контролем с его стороны, о чём Джейд его как раз предупреждала? Не заставило бы её чувствовать себя пойманной в ловушку?

Ну, всегда ведь можно спросить.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:13PM]: эй зубная паста  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:13PM]: что скажешь насчёт перекусить вместе  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:13PM]: ничего сомнительного  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:14PM]: я просто должен узнать твой долбаный секрет  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:14PM]: секрет под названием "за каким хреном она выбрала зубную пасту"  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:15PM]: не оставляй меня в неведенье роуз я должен его узнать  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:15PM]: это меня уже несколько дней терзает  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:16PM]: я как хренов зелёный чел из губки боба  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:16PM]: должен добыть формулу  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:17PM]: формулу идеальной иронии  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:17PM]: это же на уровне полковника сандерса  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:18PM]: какого хрена оно произносится полковник  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:18PM]: разве не должно произноситься как полка вник  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:18PM]: полу в ник  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:18PM]: пол ван дайк  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:18PM]: я разгадал код  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:20PM]: так чё ланч д/н?????  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:21PM]: Если я скажу да, ты прекратишь писать мне?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:22PM]: ничего не обещаю  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:24PM]: Где ты хотел бы встретиться.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:24PM]: я подумывал насчёт твоей хаты  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:25PM]: я принесу китайской еды на вынос  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:25PM]: Ты не придёшь сюда на ланч.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:26PM]: опоздала я уже иду  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:27PM]: Как ты вообще узнал, куда идти?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:28PM]: ты сказала мне вернуться к объявлению я и вернулся к объявлению  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:29PM]: Если бы ты на самом деле вернулся к объявлению, ты бы знал, что на объявлении не было адреса.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:30PM]: так ты мне наврала  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:30PM]: чёрт как это грубо  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:31PM]: Такая уж я. Огромная старая гнилая сука.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:33PM]: ты вовсе не сука  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:34PM]: ты просто из особой породы людей  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:34PM]: в этом нет ничего неправильного  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:35PM]: погоди я щас поднимусь  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:36PM]: Что?  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД[12:36PM]: Дейв, о чём ты говоришь.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [12:37PM]: тук тук

Разумеется, он на самом деле не стал стучать. Балансируя пакет с едой на колене и с наплечной сумкой поперёк груди, он открыл дверь ключом. Дейв беззаботно вошёл, оглядывая комнату. Разумеется, Роуз сидела на диване - тут что, и вправду стало чище? - и с выражением полного недоверия своим глазам смотрела на него, подняв взгляд от наладонника. Дейв улыбнулся, картинно бросив ключи в миску рядом с дверью.

\- Как дела, соседка?


	5. Chapter 5

Роуз была недовольна. Вообще-то, если хорошенько подумать, она была недовольна больше, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь. Не только какой-то незнакомец владел ключом от её дома, это был тот долбаный обладатель Кола-футболки, парень, первое впечатление о котором в буквальном смысле было "плохо одетый спящий бомж".

\- Прошу _невероятного_ прощения, - решительно начала Роуз, пытаясь оставаться спокойной, пока она откладывала свой телефон в сторону. - Мне кажется, мы не встречались, не говоря уже о договорённости на твоё _проживание_ здесь.

Но Дейв продолжал действовать по-своему обходительно. Он вошёл без разрешения, прошёл на другой конец комнаты, поставил пакет на кухонную стойку и начал копаться в содержимом. Это что, на самом деле происходила?

\- Вообще-то вроде как говорили, - парировал он, поворачиваясь на каблуках в сторону шкафчиков, и начал копаться в них. - Я Дейв, помнишь? Звонил пару дней назад. Я договорился с Джейд, потому что ты сказала что-то о том, что ты без ума в меня влюбилась в ту же секунду, как услышала насколько крутой и мужественный у меня голос, и что ты навсегда отреклась от отношений с женщинами, так что мне, наверно, стоит жить с тобой.

Вилка завертелась в его пальцах, когда он достал её из ящика. Господи, он двигался, как какой-то странный самурай-танцор. Это было настолько неестественно и глупо, и интригующе. Роуз не удержалась и зарделась, наблюдая за ним. Но она намеревалась сохранять хладнокровие, поэтому, несмотря на желание вскочить на ноги и заорать, она просто прищурилась.

\- Я ничего подобного не говорила. Я сказала, что ты звучал как приятный и достаточно образованный человек.

Поза, в которой Дейв застыл, повернувшись к ней спиной, заставила её забить тревогу. Она выпрямила спину, наклонила голову, почувствовав, как у неё перехватило дыхание. Но она быстро вернула себя под контроль, облизнула нижнюю губу и продолжила следить за ним. Роуз не могла позволить ему взять над ней верх, ни за что. И если она начнёт волноваться, то это точно значит, что он одержал верх. Если Роуз действительно хочет избавиться от него, придётся дать ему понять, что его присутствие её нисколько не беспокоит.

Но потом он поворачивается к ней лицом. Его глаза всё ещё скрыты этими уродливыми солнцезащитными очками, но его губы растянулись в ухмылке. Как у парня, который так одевается, вообще могут быть настолько розовые губы и настолько чистые веснушки?

\- Ты сказала это обо мне? Чёрт. Я слышал только то, что ты улыбалась, пока мы говорили по телефону.

Бля, это определённо дало ему преимущество. Но Роуз не собиралась сдаваться так быстро.

\- Я бываю вежливой как спонтанно, так и вообще. Я завела себе привычку всегда улыбаться, когда разговариваю с будущими клиентами, даже если мы не видим друг друга. На твоём месте я бы особенно не обольщалась из-за этого.

Роуз наконец смогла встать, равнодушно разгладила рукава. Но всё же она не была уверена, что ей нужно делать. По какой-то причине ей казалось, что ходить рядом с ним небезопасно, пусть он и был относительно нормален на вид. Единственным альтернативным вариантом было бегство в её комнату, что, несомненно, было бы неудачным решением. Поэтому вместо этого Роуз приблизилась к нему, осторожно, держа стол между ними, сжала пальцами спинку одного из стульев, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

\- Будущие... Клиенты, - задумчиво ответил он, выставляя коробку с китайской едой на её конец стола и бросая сверху упаковку палочек. - Ты хочешь сказать, что потенциальные сожители и друзья для тебя просто клиенты?  
\- Ты не был потенциальным сожителем или потенциальным другом, - Роуз яростно потрясла головой, не притрагиваясь к его еде и отказываясь сесть. - Я вообще не собиралась снова с тобой разговаривать. Так что ты был клиентом.  
\- Каким образом я должен был быть клиентом, если ты не собиралась снова со мной разговаривать? - Дейв, очевидно, не испытывая никаких проблем с её игрой в гляделки, открыл свою коробку и стал помешивать содержимое вилкой. - Так что либо ты уж очень дерьмово разбираешься со своими клиентами, либо тебе понравилось то, что я знал Asylum. И кстати говоря.

К её удивлению, он извлёк коробку с DVD диском, на которой была знакомая обложка. Он на самом деле купил Мега Акулу против Гигантского Осьминога за два доллара на Китайском рынке?

\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы начать с классики, а потом перебраться к чему-нибудь потяжелее. Лучше бы ты меня не наёбывала с этой иронией. Потому что если ты искренне верила, что картинка с зубной пастой найдёт тебе соседа, который тоже любит шаблонные картинки, то ты глубоко заблуждалась.

Роуз была ошарашена. Он не только за одну минуту перевёл все стрелки на неё, он ещё на самом деле оказывался вполне _сносным_ собеседником. Такое вообще было возможно? У неё на самом деле кончился завод. Роуз хранила молчание, когда Дейв поставил свою коробку на стол и стал есть, делая ей жест, приглашающий присоединиться.

Она медленно села, распаковала коробку и разорвала упаковку палочек. Ситуация была по-идиотски невероятной. Её не только превзошли, она на самом деле... _Сдавалась_. Надо было удостовериться, что это не войдёт у неё в привычку. Она не могла позволить этому продолжаться. Ни за что.

Роуз ела молча, Дейв же продолжал трепаться. Он говорил о какой-то старой женщине на рынке, которая медлила со своими покупками, но зато у неё была уморительная футболка, говорил о своём первом опыте с китайской едой... просто говорил. И говорил. И _говорил_. Через некоторое время Роуз наконец смогла немного успокоиться, отодвинула свою коробку в сторону и села прямо.

\- Почему ты не используешь палочки? - спросила она, смотря на зубцы вилки, зажатые между его губами. - По-моему, ты стал бы это делать хотя бы в псевдоироническом смысле.

Дейв положил вилку и поднял руку, протянул ей и указал на маленький шрам под безымянным пальцем.

\- Не сгибается. Я не могу их держать. Я и мой брат очень любили баловаться с мечами, пока росли, поскольку мы были глупыми и охренительно крутыми... это один из тех раз, когда мы добаловались.

Роуз задумалась, на секунду отведя взгляд.

\- Один из?

Дейв, похоже, никак не отреагировал на то, что она потеряла бдительность, просто продолжил болтать о разбитых лампах и тех случаях, когда приходилось накладывать швы, и об одной птице, которую он умудрился насадить на меч. Он был хорошим рассказчиком. Но она не могла заставить себя насладиться услышанным.

\- Итак, - наконец сказал он, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки. - Теперь, когда мы установили, что я буду жить здесь, есть ли какие-то вещи, о которых нам нужно поговорить? Ты моешься по утрам или по ночам? Хочешь устраивать закупку продуктов по отдельности, или мы можем ходить в магазин вместе с общим бюджетом? Нужно ли мне подвозить тебя куда-нибудь и когда? У меня есть машина.

Роуз не хотела слушать всё это. Она не хотела слушать всё это, она не хотела думать об этом, и больше всего она не хотела обсуждать это. Бля. Нахер Дейва, нахер всю эту ситуацию, и нахер Джейд за то, что вообще уехал.

\- Мне. Не нужно, чтобы ты меня подвозил. У меня есть прекрасно работающий автобусный проездной. Я буду покупать свои продукты, ты можешь покупать свои. Я буду сама себе готовить и покупать себе свой алкоголь. Я моюсь по утрам, потому что первое, что мне нравится после сна быть чистой.

Дейв отнёсся к ней как минимум снисходительно, судя по его реакции. Он успокаивающе поднял руки, отвёл глаза, очевидно пытаясь выковырять что-то застрявшее между зубами языком.

\- Всё нормально. Я всё равно не могу покупать тебе спиртное. Мне только двадцать.

Роуз остановилась, медленно подняла на него взгляд. Она не удержалась, начала ухмыляться, подражая его снисходительному виду.

\- Тебе... Всего лишь двадцать?

Вот теперь он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, нервно сглотнул и сел ниже.

\- Ну да. И что?  
\- Когда ты в последний раз напивался, Дейв? - Роуз наклонилась вперёд, сплетя пальцы вместе и положив на них подбородок. О, это уже становилось интересно.  
\- Типа... Не знаю, несколько месяцев назад?  
\- Значит, на Новый Год. Когда ты, судя по всему, был ещё у себя дома со своим братом.  
\- Да ладно, кому какая разница когда я в последний раз напился. Напиваться совсем не круто. Это просто грязно и неудобно, а утром ещё и больно. Я хочу сказать, что это примерно как анальный секс. Такая же боль в заднице.

Роуз ухмыльнулась ещё шире.

\- Я так полагаю, у тебя в этом большой опыт, поэтому ты знаешь, насколько это болезненно.

Дейв смог издать лишь какое-то устыжённое шипение в ответ на это, скорее всего, более чем благодарный сейчас за свои тёмные очки, скрывающие глаза. Роуз снова взяла верх. Она гордо закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку стула.

\- Ничего подобного! Мне! Нравятся! _Женщины_! И только женщины! Я не знаю, насколько болезненно заниматься анальным сексом.

Встав из-за стола, Роуз собрала пустые коробки, чтобы выбросить, бросила его вилку в раковину к остальной посуде, ждущей мойки. О, теперь это было даже слишком весело.

\- Только то, что тебе нравятся женщины, ещё ничего не значит. Я насадила достаточно мужиков. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе может понравиться, пока не попробуешь.  
\- Не-не-не, хватит говорить об этом. Очень рад познакомиться с тобой, Роуз, ты просто очаровательна. Пожалуйста, держись подальше от моей задницы.

Он продолжал спокойно сидеть. Роуз была вынуждена признать его самоотверженность.

\- Ну, если ты вдруг передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Дейв продолжил пыхтеть и ворчать, пока Роуз лениво водила губкой по тарелками, всё ещё не чувствуя, что настроена на самом деле мыть их. В конце концов он заговорил, как-то неловко и тихо.

\- Я думал, что ты всё равно _лесбиянка_ , так зачем тебе вдруг хотеть спать со мной.

Роуз усмехнулась и вернулась в гостиную, села на своё место и подняла телефон.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я лесбиянка?

Он, кажется, хорошенько обдумал ответ, прежде чем озвучить его.

\- Ну, Джейд говорила, что у тебя была девушка, так что просто предположил.  
\- У меня было достаточно девушек, - Роуз отложила телефон в сторону и вместо него взяла ноутбук. - Ещё у меня было достаточно парней. Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты на самом деле веришь в то, что Б в акрониме ЛГБТ означает бекон.

Это, похоже, пришлось ему по нраву. Роуз это вполне устроило. Дейв поднялся со своего стула и прошёлся, держа руки в карманах.

\- Ну да, разумеется. Это же мой любимый бутерброд - с латуком, гуакамоле, беконом и томатами.

Роуз, не удержавшись, фыркнула, покачала головой, читая ответ своего босса. Похоже, теперь она будет в ночных сменах пять дней в неделю вместо трёх. Её это вполне устраивало.

\- Итак, эмм, - начал он, стянув свою куртку и бросив на диван рядом с ней. Господи, его наряд был просто охерительно убогим. По крайней мере, у него была куча белья в прачечной. - Мы всё-таки перенесём моё хлам сюда, или ты позвонишь копам, чтобы они меня арестовали?

Роуз быстро взвесила оба решения. Похоже, что сейчас они были в том положении, когда он ушёл бы, если бы она сказала ему катиться отсюда. Простой откровенный тихий момент, когда она могла перестать быть настороже и не чувствовать себя пойманной в какую-то игру. Она, вроде бы, даже чувствовала себя в безопасности. Вообще-то, сыграть в "я от тебя ещё избавлюсь" может быть довольно весело. Может быть, он не станет сдаваться настолько быстро, как все остальные.

\- Можешь остаться, - наконец ответила она, тихо, словно говорила самой себе. - Почему бы тебе не закинуть своё бельё в сушилку, пока я переодеваюсь во что-нибудь более подходящее для переноски коробок.

В конце концов, она до сих пор была в пижаме.

\- А, ну да, - ответил он, кажется, только сейчас вспомнив про своё бельё в прачечной. - Я пойду сделаю это, пока ты... эм... Переодеваешься.

Роуз остановилась на пути в свою комнату и оглянулась, когда он запнулся.

\- Что-то не так?  
\- Как ты узнала, что у меня бельё в прачечной? - спросил он, подняв одну бровь над очками. Чёрт, ни фига себе у него кустистые брови. - Ты же не псионик, верно? Потому что, по-моему, в каком-то договоре должен быть пункт о том, что тебе не позволяется использовать магические способности против своих сожителей.

Роуз была вынуждена признать богатство его воображения. Она улыбнулась, поворачиваясь и продолжая идти к своей двери.

\- Никаких способностей. Я просто закладывала своё в стирку, пока ты дрых на стиральной машине. - она не стала ждать его реакции. И без того представляла, что он чувствует себя ошарашенным и устыжённым. Так всегда было с людьми, над которыми она одерживала верх. Особенно, похоже, с этим парнем.

Закрывшись в своей комнате, она опрокинула корзину для белья с кровати, сбросив чистое бельё на пол, чтобы разобрать. Наконец она отбросила в сторону полноценный наряд и надела его, заодно собрав волосы в короткую косичку. Когда она покинула свою комнату, входная дверь была распахнута настежь, и Дейв заносил первую из, видимо, многих коробок.

\- Итак, - спросил он, выдохнув и бросая коробку на пол. Похоже, он не особенно часто тренировался. - Которая именно из комнат моя?  
\- Я бы не стала называть её твоей, - осторожно ответила Роуз, наблюдая за его реакцией и подходя ближе. Его лицо не изменилось, но он кивнул, словно ожидал этого ответа. Чёрт, Джейд что, посвятила его в детали игры в "я от тебя избавлюсь"? - Но, тем не менее, это вторая дверь прямо по коридору. Идём.

Она прошла мимо него в сторону спальни Джейд, задумавшись на минуту, прежде чем толкнуть дверь. Не то чтобы она боялась заходить туда. Она заправила кровать после стирки и вычистила комнату, так что она знала, как выглядит комната. Но, тем не менее, Роуз ещё не до конца _привыкла_ к тому, как она выглядит. И, разумеется, у неё было тяжело на сердце, когда дверь распахнулась. Стены голые, кровать заправлена так, как Джейд никогда не стала бы стараться, письменный стол очищен от всего, кроме стакана для карандашей и базовых припасов, ковёр вычищен, даже книжные полки по большей части очищены, за исключением пары Осьминожков на самой верхней полке, сидящих на нескольких толстенных книгах по ядерной физике, до которых Роуз не дотягивалась, и которые не могла поднять.

Она отошла в сторону, чтобы Дейв мог занести свою коробку, поморщившись, когда он бесцеремонно бросил её на пол.

\- Не так уж и плохо, - вынес он свой вердикт, осматриваясь и погладив пальцами простыни, словно испытывая плотность ткани. - Нужно немного индивидуального подхода, но у меня всё необходимое с собой. - Он пихнул ногой коробку на полу. Роуз почувствовала, что её начинает мутить.  
\- Мда. Ну ладно. Можешь устраивать в этой комнате _какой угодно погром_. Не стесняйся. - Она сопроводила свои предупреждения парой издевательских усмешек и вышла из комнаты, чувствуя себя спокойнее. Если этот мальчишка не проявит уважение к пространству, которое она ему отвела, то она превратит его жизнь в ёбаный ад. Роуз обернулась, заметив, что он не идёт за ней следом, и подняла голос. - Дейв, нам стоит принести всё сюда, прежде чем ты будешь распаковываться. Так я смогу хотя бы начать готовить обед, пока ты занят.

Дейв удостоверился, что на обратном пути выключит свет - уже хорошо - и чуть не навернулся, пытаясь при этом обойти свою коробку. Ну и зрелище.

\- О, так ты собираешься готовить мне?

Роуз только ухмыльнулась, немного наклонив голову, разглядывая его. Очевидно, что она будет готовить для него. Она всё равно не привыкла готовить на одного, а он _уже_ один раз угостил её ланчем. Но. Зачем давать ему знать о том, что он что-то будет получать просто так, если она вместо этого может сыграть у него на нервах?

\- Я ничего не говорила о том, что буду готовить для тебя, - ответила она в лоб, снова поворачиваясь и направляясь к двери. Шах.  
\- Да, но ты ничего не говорила и о том, что не будешь готовить. Я бы сказал, что надежда всё ещё есть. Готов поставить на то, что ты просто пытаешься довести меня до истерики всей этой своей фигнёй с "одинокой волчицей", просто чтобы посмотреть, куплюсь я на это или нет. Тем временем я буду готовить себе свои собственные дрянные макароны с сыром, а ты тем временем будешь готовить стейк со снобистской миной "о, ну я же не _говорила_ тебе, что не буду ничего тебе делать" и этой своей ухмылкой. Просто поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.

Она направилась к входной двери, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем выйти в коридор. Он попыталась придумать ответ, но обнаружила, что ничего не приходит в голову.

Шах и мат.


	6. Chapter 6

Итак, Роуз определённо была беспокойной, как Джейд его и предупреждала. Но всё-таки она была не настолько плоха, как он предполагал. Подтрунивать над ней было довольно просто. Ставить её на место было просто. И, судя по тому, как она реагировала каждый раз, когда он ставил её на место, Роуз не чувствовала угрозы. Только вызов. Именно это Джейд советовала ему делать. Да, это было скучной и объёмной работой, но вовсе не трудной.

Роуз заинтересовала его. Причины, породившие такой характер, и почему она вела себя именно так, и какой она была на самом деле, когда ты проходил её странный тест, и она, наконец, расслаблялась. Он хотел представить, как они просто смотрят вместе фильм, что она просто расслаблена и смеётся, без стервозных колкостей, без притворного веселья. Простое обыкновенное веселье. Мог ли он рассчитывать добить его, если бы попытался? Если бы он перестал подыгрывать, был бы другой способ убедить её проявить настоящую себя? Или она просто соскучилась бы и нашла способ выставить его, как Джейд и предупреждала?

Бесспорно, пока что говорить было слишком рано. Дейв на время оставил эти мысли, сфокусировавшись на своём замке из коробок, стоявших в его новой спальне. Тут определённо было пусто. Одеяло было слишком уж девчачьим на его вкус, а стены выглядели практически полностью пустыми, только простая белая краска, даже фотографий нет. Шкаф тоже оказался весьма вместительным - ничего не занято, кроме одной ячейки с пометкой "Д". Ему показалось,   
наверно, столько места даже не потребуется.

Вот только когда Дейв начала распаковываться, была уже совсем другая история. Его фотооборудование заняло весь стол, как он и предполагал. Для его книг потребовалась только одна книжная полка, но вместе с камерой, несколькими банками формальдегида, привезёнными из дома, и целыми стопками пластинок, остальные оказались полностью забиты. Шкаф заполнился одеждой, когда сушилка закончила работу, на стенах появились плакаты из его дома, и он поставил в угол несколько своих мечей. Скорее всего, они не понадобятся, но всё равно приятно, что они рядом.

Осталось только распаковать аудио аппаратуру. Дейву очень не хотелось ставить её в гостиной. Работа перед людьми заставляла его смущаться, а от кого-нибудь вроде Роуз можно было ожидать разве что "забавных" критических комментариев по поводу каждой царапины, продолжение её дурацкой игры. Но в спальне для неё места не было. В гостиную фотооборудование не перенесёшь, потому что сделать её полностью тёмной будет просто невозможно. Бля, это полный отстой. Дейв не хотел просто забрасывать музыку, но, судя по всему, выбор у него был небольшим.

Он положил ноутбук в ногах кровати - скорее всего, стол ему всё равно не нужен для этого - и разбудил его. Достанькореша открылся в тот же момент, когда он подключился к wifi, всплыл запрос на новый контакт от садоВедуньи. Дейв с радостью принял его, и, совпадение, она как раз оказалась в сети.

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать садоВедунью [СВ] в 05:56 PM --

ВД: привет незнакомка  
СВ: привет  
СВ: погоди, это дейв?? :o  
ВД: ну конечно рад что ты помнишь меня  
СВ: ну я не собираюсь прямо так сразу забывать тебя!!!  
СВ: мы говорили меньше 12 часов назад! :P  
СВ: стоп, ты уже у роуз??  
СВ: о боже пожалуйста скажи мне что ты в порядке  
ВД: ага всё нормально  
ВД: не знаю мне она нравится  
ВД: её попытки выбесить меня довольно милые  
ВД: у неё реально плохо получается  
ВД: у меня такое впечатление что мб она специально не старается??  
ВД: я просто не чувствую презрения  
СВ: ну, так ты от неё вообще отбивался?  
ВД: ага  
ВД: хаха я сразу же раскусил что если она говорит  
ВД: ‘я не говорила что буду готовить для тебя еду’  
ВД: то это значит что она будет готовить просто она не сказала этого  
ВД: так что если я буду сам себе готовить  
ВД: то и она тоже обязательно будет готовить мне  
ВД: а потом устроит представление с выбрасывание её в помойку  
ВД: просто чтобы выставить меня идиотом  
ВД: после этого она даже не стала бы со мной разговаривать хахаха  
СВ: хмммммммммммм…..  
ВД: в смысле хммм  
ВД: это хороший хмм или плохой хмм  
СВ: хммммммммммммммммммммммммммм  
ВД: да ладно ну хватит меня мучить   
СВ: хммммммммммммм!!!!!!!  
ВД: хватит блин хмыкать  
СВ: по-моему, ты справляешься вполне неплохо!!  
ВД: ну да можно и так сказать  
СВ: просто помни что она тоже человек с чувствами, хорошо??  
ВД: ладно не вопрос  
ВД: вообще-то мне даже было интересно  
ВД: сколько мне придётся ждать пока она не прекратит страдать фигнёй  
ВД: и просто типа станет моей подругой  
СВ: ну, с этим.... несколько сложнее :/  
СВ: роуз вбила себе в голову что никто не хочет дружить с ней, потому что, ну, знаешь она слишком долго играла в эту игру  
СВ: и все от неё устали  
СВ: так что если хочешь чтобы она приняла тебя как друга, тебе придётся  
СВ: не знаю, доказать ей, что ты действительно хочешь быть её другом!!!  
СВ: и для начала стоит не сдаваться и вести себя так, словно ты уже её друг  
СВ: веди себя с ней так, словно она твоя подруга даже несмотря на её игры. это покажет ей, что ты хочешь дружить и что ей не обязательно продолжать испытывать тебя  
СВ: в конце концов она перестанет!!  
СВ: но дейв этого возможно придётся ждать много месяцев так что  
СВ: не теряй надежду хорошо!!! просто сфокусируйся на себе и пусть всё происходит само по себе  
ВД: наверно это вполне логично  
ВД: я всё же не до конца уверен как мне с этим быть типа  
ВД: если я буду игнорировать её игры вдруг я ей наскучу  
ВД: но чтобы подружиться с ней я должен не встревать в её игры  
СВ: о ты всё ещё можешь встревать   
СВ: просто не ничего не делай, если только она не начала первой, понимаешь??  
СВ: всегда будь дружелюбен по отношению к ней пока она снобничает  
СВ: это её взбесит потому что поначалу она будет думать, что это часть игры  
СВ: потому что она постоянно настолько неоткровенна со всеми, что ожидает ровно того же ото всех  
СВ: но в конце концов она сдастся!!!  
ВД: ладно круто это совершенно логично и совсем не выставляет её психопаткой  
СВ: :P   
ВД: но кажется я тебя понял   
СВ: хорошо!!!  
СВ: мне всё же любопытно …  
СВ: почему ты решил, что хочешь подружиться с ней? я думала, что тебе нужна была только крыша над головой  
ВД: ну   
ВД: нужна  
ВД: но  
ВД: ты сказала что ей нужен друг  
ВД: и позвонил я именно к ней именно потому что она показалась мне клёвой  
ВД: так почему бы мне не хотеть  
СВ: :)   
ВД: что  
СВ: ничего 8)  
ВД: да не ну что  
СВ: ничего!!  
ВД: так чего ты улыбаешься  
СВ: 8) :) 8) :)  
ВД: я больше никогда тебе писать не буду  
СВ: ):   
ВД: да блин  
ВД: кажется мне всё равно надо идти похоже роуз сделала обед пока я распаковывался  
СВ: :oo лаааадно  
СВ: пока дейв!!  
СВ: удачи!  
ВД: до скорого 

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] прекратил доставать садоВедунью [СВ] в 06:22PM --

 

Это, пожалуй, было слишком много информации о нестабильности Роуз, чем Дейву когда-либо нужно было понимать. Насколько можно было судить, у неё в голове чудовищный бардак. У неё дома, где она росла, было настолько херово? Конечно, у всех есть свои недостатки и маленькие чудаковатости, но... Когда речь заходила о Роуз, с ней что-то по-настоящему было _неправильно_.

И, несмотря на то, что он едва знал девушку, Дейв начал беспокоиться за неё. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как вообще кто-либо мог жить так, как жила она.

 

Он появился на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда Роуз облизывала большой палец. Она помешивала что-то на плите, и, похоже, попробовала, прежде чем выключить газ.

\- Ну, это не стейк, - сказал Дейв, криво ухмыльнувшись и подходя ближе. Он поднял руку и сдвинул свои тёмные очки на лоб, поскольку наконец-то стемнело достаточно, чтобы ему не резало глаза. Роуз, похоже, была удивлена, впервые увидев его глаза, застыла на мгновение, прежде чем опустить взгляд на кастрюли.  
\- Ты сам говорил про макароны с сыром, - ответила она, поднимая кастрюлю с плиты и перенося её на стол, где уже стояли две тарелки. - Я просто пыталась угодить тебе.

Он с любопытством наблюдал, как она сервирует тарелки. Это была явно не коробочная дрянь от Kraft. Полоски сыра тянулись вниз, когда она выкладывала лапшу на середины тарелок. Роуз перешла к следующей кастрюле, в которой были нарезанные отварные брокколи и цветная капуста. Она выложила на пасту как раз достаточно, чтобы она оказалась полностью покрыта. После этого шла нарезанная ломтиками свинина. Один за другим, она расположила их на тарелках кольцами вокруг лапши. Мясо было сбрызнуто яблочным пюре, и, закончив капать им на тарелки, Роуз облизала ложку и умелым движением кинула её в раковину.

Потом она подняла обе тарелки и обернулась, по всей видимости, не ожидав, что за ней наблюдают. Она попыталась не воспринимать это всерьёз, нагнула голову и обошла его, чтобы поставить тарелки на обеденный стол. Как не странно, на этот раз она поставила их так, чтобы они сидели рядом, а не на противоположных концах.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - сказал Дейв, доставая столовые приборы из того же шкафчика, что и раньше, чтобы помочь ей. Роуз отобрала их и расставила сама, после чего вернулась к холодильнику, чтобы налить стаканы воды. - Джейд говорила мне, что твоя фамилия Лалонд, а не, мать его, Рамзи. Что это вдруг?

Роуз, кажется, была тронута, но в кое-то веки в хорошем смысле. Она поставила стаканы, поправила волосы, сняла фартук, при этом постоянно смотря себе в ноги.

\- Ничего особенного, - твёрдо сказала она, садясь на свой стул. - Просто мне иногда нравится делать всё изящно.

Дейв хмыкнул, садясь на своё место, и, не тратя времени, начал есть, потому что, как бы он не хотел это признавать, выглядело невероятно вкусно, и он был _рад_ , что не пришлось готовить самому себе.

\- Хорошо. Рад, что мы прояснили это, потому что когда я в первый раз зашёл сюда, квартира выглядела так, словно тут ураган прошёлся.

Он уже ожидал, что Роуз обидится. Но, как не странно, она просто ухмыльнулась и бросила на него короткий взгляд.

\- У меня плохо получается убираться за собой каждый день. Но это не значит, что я не делаю некоторые вещи правильно.  
\- Справедливо, - Дейв кивнул, немного пожевал, прежде чем продолжить. - Но, боже ты мой, если ты будешь готовить каждый день, то я буду убираться. Это будет малой ценой за такую еду вместо лапши Ichiban каждый день.

Она не подняла взгляда от своей тарелки, но улыбнулась.

\- Звучит, как довольно привлекательное соглашение. Я буду работать в ночные смены со вторника по субботу, так что если ты не против обедать в пять, то я с радостью посвящу тебя во все особенности, касающиеся уборки.

Особенности? Звучит слишком усложнёно и похоже на ОКР. Ну ладно, чего-то такого от неё следовало ожидать.

\- Обед в пять меня вполне устроит. А где ты работаешь в ночные смены? В бакалейном магазине или вроде того? - Похоже, скучная работёнка. Ему было трудно представить Роуз работающей в подобном месте. Её бы слишком быстро уволили за её язык.  
\- Вообще-то, я бармен, - ответила она, проглатывая последний кусок. - Это пивоварня, объединённая со спортбаром. Смены с шести до двух. Но мне очень нравится энергия в этом месте. Особенно часов в 11, когда толпа начинает меняться со спортсменов на ночных завсегдатаев. Интересно слушать, как старики рассказывают байки из своих жизней, в то время как всякие зазнайки пытаются со мной заигрывать, придя прямиком из своих офисов в больших корпорациях, где у них, как им кажется, такое многообещающее будущее.

Дейв обнаружил, что изучающе разглядывает лицо Роуз, пока она говорила. Кажется, она была вполне _счастлива_ этим. У неё и в самом деле был дар анализировать и изучать людей, верно? Но это могло быть источником проблем. Люди не всего вписываются в стройные колонки. Ему не хотелось узнавать, как она реагировала на случаи, когда люди ломали её представления о них. Если она не была осторожной, это могло кончиться довольно мерзко.

\- Но, да. На следующей неделе я начинаю работать по 5 смен в неделю, так что, скорее всего, ты не слишком часто будешь видеть меня в поздние часы. По понедельникам и четвергам я буду также уходить по утрам, потому что у меня занятия.

Мдааа, вот это амбициозно. Дейв даже в школу не ходил. Но ему всё же нужно было начинать искать работу.

\- Если только ты не заработаешься до смерти, всё нормально, наверно, - ответил он, снова сосредотачиваясь на своей тарелке. Блин, действительно вкусно. Да он тут будет жить как чёртов король. - Я буду звонить на твою работу и говорить, что ты заболела, если увижу, что ты слишком устаёшь.

Роуз замерла. Она сморщила губы и положила вилку, опустила руки на колени. Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё, но она опустила взгляд вниз.

\- Почему... Почему это вообще тебя волнует? Ты едва знаешь меня.

Она всё ещё не смотрела на него. Это было странно. Он что-то сказал не так? Или это было как раз то, о чём говорила Джейд? Она не думает, что он может относиться к ней хорошо и не может хотеть дружить с ней. Ага, понятно.

\- Ну конечно, сейчас не знаю, - ответил Дейв, откинувшись на спинку стула и забросив ещё одну вилку лапши в рот. - Но скоро узнаю. И, чёрт, вполне возможно, что мы скоро станем друзьями. Это было бы круто. В смысле, если тебя это тоже устраивает. Я не собираюсь насильно привязывать тебя к своему стулу дружбы или скидывать тебя вниз по лестнице дружбы, или ещё что-то.

Она не ответила на это. Только разрезала ещё кусок свинины пополам и отправила в рот.

\- Ты уже закончил распаковываться?

Ну, это точно означало смену разговора.

\- Настолько, насколько смог. У меня не хватает места для моих вертушек и оборудования для микшерной аппаратуры. Но, наверно, если мне действительно приспичит, я могу менять их местами с барахлом для фотолаборатории. Ничего особенного.

Это, похоже, привлекло её внимание, как раз когда она пила из своего стакана. Когда она поставила его на стол, на краешке остался отпечаток помады. Она что, на самом деле подкрасилась перед обедом?

\- Какое барахло для фотолаборатории? - спросила она, наклонившись вперёд. Её руки легли на стол для опоры.  
\- У меня есть портативная тёмная комната, - ответил он, стараясь не разводить помпезное хвастовство. Что было практически невозможно сделать. Он гордился своими игрушками. - Красная лампа, фотоувеличители, кюветы для проявления и всё остальное. Нужно только закрыть окно какой-нибудь фольгой и, вуаля, можно делать фотки. Использовал одну и ту же камеру с тех пор, как мне было где-то 13 лет. Только тогда я в основном клепал автопортреты. Но теперь я вроде как вырос из этого.

Он несколько увлёкся своими мыслями к этому моменту, уверенный, что Роуз должна была заинтересоваться.

\- Не знаю, я, типа. Запечатлеваю людей. Мне нравится ориентироваться на поиск одного снимка для аспекта чьей-то жизни. Упростить их до одного момента во времени, как будто бы фотография могла сказать о них вообще всё. Это совершенно бессмысленно и захватывающе. Мне хотелось бы как-нибудь сделать альбом для одной модели. Если сделать достаточно снимков, может быть, я смогу поймать достаточно этих одиночных моментов, чтобы запечатлеть на плёнке каждый её аспект. Это было бы потрясающе.

Совершенно устыдившись, Дейв поднял голову, быстро набил рот остатками лапши. Бля, не стоило ему говорить о подобной херне перед людьми.

\- Это на самом деле восхитительно.

Дейв медленно поднял глаза на неё, проглотил, что мог, прежде чем выдать сдавленное "чего?"

Роуз смотрела в сторону подоконника, на котором стояли горшки с растениями. Большая часть из них выглядела довольно здоровыми, за исключением одного ростка в дальнем конце, на котором осталось только два листика.

\- Ты не просто делаешь снимки, у тебя есть причина делать это и есть послание, которое ты хочешь донести, особенная цель, лежащая в основе твоей работы. И более того, ты можешь выразить свою цель словами. Это правда кажется мне достойным восхищения.

Срань господня, он умудрился сделать невообразимое Он на самом деле добился откровенности от Роуз Лалонд. И не просто откровенности. Комплимента. Совершенно честного комплимента, без всякой задней мысли. Если бы его физиономия не так сильно пылала краской, он мог бы даже праздновать.

\- Ничего особенного, правда, - смутившись, произнёс Дейв, вставая со своего стула и отправляя тарелку в раковину. Немного подумав, он вынул её, составил всю посуду в сторону и наполнил раковину водой. Он же _говорил_ , что будет убираться здесь.

\- Так, а что за история с твоей музыкой? - спросила Роуз, всё ещё сидя за столом.

Дейв просто пожал плечами, капая моющее средство в раковину и наблюдая, как пузырьки вращаются в потоке воды.

\- Мне она просто нравится. Интересно создавать что-то, под что люди могут танцевать, и что может вдохновлять их.  
\- Тебе стоит установить свои вертушки здесь, - предложила Роуз, поднимаясь со своего места и положив тарелку в кучу рядом с раковиной. Дейв оглянулся на неё, чтобы удостовериться, что она говорит серьёзно, и её выражение выглядело, в общем и целом, воодушевляющим. - Мы можем немного сдвинуть растения с подоконника, и у тебя будет место, чтобы сесть. Перед окном достаточно места для вертушек. Взять пару стульев, можно съездить в икею за мебелью, если нужно. Тебе не стоит бросать ни одно из своих искусств или ограничивать себя только одним за раз.

Дейв держал глаза на раковине, продолжая тереть тарелки. Ему очень хотелось чувствовать воодушевление от е слов, но это могло просто завести его в ловушку и разочаровать, и, что хуже, поставить в неловкое положение. Он не хотел устанавливать их в гостиной, не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь слушал его или видел, как он этим занимается. Разумеется... Если она работает в ночные смены...

\- Конечно, звучит прекрасно. Спасибо.

Он мягко улыбнулся ей, и она тоже ответила улыбкой. Потом Роуз обошла его, начала подбирать помытые тарелки, вытирать их и укладывать в шкаф.

\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я давлю на тебя или вроде того, - сказала она, закрывая шкаф и открывая ящики буфета. - Я просто... Я знаю искусство. Это большая часть моей жизни и... Наверно, я рада, что ты тоже понимаешь его.

Это уже начинало становиться интересным. Он пытался слушать, не слишком любопытствуя, время от времени поглядывая на неё, но не пялясь. Она продолжала вытирать одну и ту же сковороду, похоже, не осознавая, что делает это уже несколько минут.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, когда я говорю, что люблю Джейд до смерти, но её разум слишком математичен. Она изо всех сил старается понимать, слушать и симпатизировать, но её страсть лежит совсем в другом. Это отнюдь неплохо, просто... Ну, она выращивает растения в горшках и балуется со своей электроникой. Она иногда играет на гитаре для развлечения и баловства, но это совсем не то же самое. Совсем не то, как слушать, как ты говоришь о своих фотографиях. Ты говорил в нужном тоне. Это было всё, что я хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь понял.

Кажется, она всё-таки вышла из своего транса. Повернувшись спиной к Дейву, она отложила сковороду и ушла с кухни. По всей видимости, она не сразу сообразила, насколько проявила себя. И даже если ей было необходимо вдруг возводить эту стену, Дейв всё равно ощущал, что фундамент под ней стал гораздо слабее.

Когда с посудой было покончено, он вытащил из комнаты несколько последних коробок, чтобы установить вертушки возле окна, как Роуз и сказала ему. Он свернул газету на подоконнике, переставил горшки с растениями, особенно осторожно обращаясь с почти мёртвым ростком. Он свалил стопкой свои пластинки, установил и подключил вертушки к микшеру, предварительно украв несколько стульев с кухни. Похоже, для них всё же придётся купить мебель. Ну ничего. Его больше радовало то, что он вообще мог их поставить.

В какой-то момент, пока он раскладывался, в комнату вошла Роуз, одетая в свою пижаму. Это была не та же, что утром - короткая и узкая. Он поглядел на неё с улыбкой, немного вспотев от движения тяжёлых приборов и возни с кабелями, которая уже пару раз заставила его тихо выматериться.

\- Ты на чём-нибудь играешь? - спросил он, поначалу невинно, но то, как покраснело её лицо, выдало Роуз.  
\- Скрипка, - ответила, тихо, словно бы пытаясь избежать его. Она что, не осознавала, что на ней сейчас было одето или что?  
\- Тебе стоит как-нибудь сделать со мной микс что ли.

Она застыла в коридоре на минуту, прежде чем покачать головой.

\- Я не играю для людей. - Пауза, перед тем как она снова двинулась к своей комнате. - Прости.

На первый взгляд это звучало так, словно он должен был уважать это и двигаться дальше, имея это в виду. Но её тон прямо-таки сочился от смысла "вот тебе состязание. Удачи".


	7. Chapter 7

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] начала доставать садоВедунью [СВ] в 10:21PM -- 

ТТ: Я тобой недовольна.   
ТТ: Если бы меня попросили измерить моё недовольство тобой по шкале от одного до десяти, оно было бы как минимум на 15.   
СВ: эхх  
ТТ: И это всё, что тебе есть сказать в своё оправдание?  
СВ: роооооуз мне жаль если я поставила тебя в неудобное положение  
ТТ: Это неслабое преуменьшение.  
ТТ: Приглашать незнакомца войти в дом, потому что у него уже есть ключ?   
ТТ: Тебе не кажется, что стоило хотя бы обсудить это со мной?  
СВ: не было времени обсуждать. ты несколько месяцев это откладывала :|  
ТТ: Это не означает, что ты могла всё устроить у меня за спиной.  
СВ: роуз  
СВ: я люблю тебя понятно, и я просто хотела удостовериться, что с тобой всё будет хорошо  
СВ: я не хотела чтобы тебе пришлось беспокоиться о деньгах или ещё о чём-нибудь пока я в отъезде  
СВ: кроме того, ты же знаешь что дейв понравился тебе с того первого разговора!!!  
СВ: а ещё он очень милый так что тебе стоило бы наверно, поблагодарить меня!!  
ТТ: Ты права. Отказ мне в свободе воли совершенно оправдан тем, что ты находишь его привлекательным внешне.  
СВ: ой ну прекрати быть такой драматичной   
СВ: роуз ты ему понравилась и если ты не станешь автоматически строить барьер от него, то может быть он тебе тоже понравится   
ТТ: Я не собираюсь открываться.  
СВ: ладно, не открывайся! но можешь ты хотя бы не лезть из шкуры вон, лишь бы выгнать его? дай ему шанс  
СВ: я говорила с ним ранее и он очень милый и он хочет узнать тебя получше   
СВ: и ты ЗНАЕШЬ, насколько это трудно для других, даже если ты не ухудшаешь ситуацию потому что ты просто сложная личность  
СВ: если он на самом деле хочет стать твоим другом тебе стоит хотя бы попробовать   
ТТ: Я не думаю, что ты лжёшь, но у меня есть сомнения в откровенности его утверждений.  
ТТ: Однако, из скромности, я не буду слишком на него напирать.  
СВ: спасибо!!!!  
ТТ: Но это не значит, что ему не придётся разбираться с основами.  
ТТ: Он сам сказал, что будет заниматься уборкой в доме.  
СВ: :| роуз  
ТТ: Что? Я не могу совсем спускать его с поводка.  
СВ: ууууууууггггггхххххххххх   
СВ: по крайней мере признай, что он милый ;D  
ТТ: Даже если бы он был милым, я бы этого не признала. Ты бы видела, во что он был одет, когда припёрся сюда.  
СВ: хаха да это верно   
СВ: но помимо этого?  
СВ: а?  
ТТ: Мне нравятся его веснушки.  
СВ: аааааа??  
ТТ: Пожалуй, в общем и целом, у него пристойная внешность.  
СВ: ты стопудово думаешь что он милый  
ТТ: Ничего подобного.  
СВ: готова поспорить, что ты в него втрескалась  
ТТ: Дети втрескиваются.  
СВ: только не занимайтесь этим на моей кровати хорошо  
ТТ: Я пошла спать.  
СВ: хаха оууу ну не надо так!!!!  
СВ: рооооуз :(   
СВ: <3?  
ТТ: эхх.  
ТТ: <3  
СВ: <3!!!! 

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] прекратила доставать садоВедунью [СВ] в 10:44 PM -- 

 

Роуз была не слишком довольна тем, насколько беззастенчиво вела себя Джейд, но, судя по всему, сделать тут ничего нельзя было. Тем не менее, Джейд была права, когда сказала, что Дейв на самом деле _казался_ не _таким_ уж _плохим_. Немного грубоват, но в остальном нормален. Роуз была честной, пообещав не слишком напирать на него. В конце концов, он не заслуживал полной опалы. Но и лёгкой жизни от неё он тоже не дождётся. Он всё ещё был чужаком для ней, и это никак не изменится до тех пор, пока к нему не будут применены всесторонние испытания. Ой, в смысле, пока _он_ не пройдёт их.

Завтра она начнёт первые тесты. Их придётся слегка изменить, потому что она не хотела пока что _избавляться_ от Дейва. Нужно только посмотреть, что он из себя представляет и каковы его пределы. Но это будет нетрудно. Это всегда нетрудно.

Она начала сразу же после утреннего душа. Просто напросто разбросала свою одежду по полу, трусики оставила на дверной ручке, бюстгальтер на крючке для полотенец, а полотенце - мокрым в углу. Дейв _сказал_ , что будет отвечать за уборку. Роуз уже планировала провести день за письмом, прежде чем пойти на работу, поэтому её не будет дома, чтобы припираться из-за этого.

Наложив макияж, она оставила всё открытым и разбросанным на столешнице. Маскирующий карандаш и тени вне коробочек, карандаш для бровей без чехла, жидкость для подводки без коробочки, помада без колпачка. Она удостоверилась, что парфюмерия занимает как можно больше места, прежде чем вынуть расчёску из корзины, причесать волосы и натянуть обруч для волос. Идеально.

Она покинула квартиру, прихватив свой ноутбук. Дейв всё ещё спал после вчерашнего раннего начала дня и переезда, поэтому она оставила ему записку, в которой не было ничего, кроме "Удачи с поиском работы".

Она понятия не имела, действительно ли он искал работу или нет. Но он не упоминал, что у него уже есть работа, и, вне зависимости от обстоятельств, записка всё равно была достаточно хамоватой. Последняя точка, миссия завершена, насколько она могла судить.

В кофейне было уютно. Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как она была тут в последний раз, слишком занятая экзаменами и нормальной учёбой. Но теперь, когда с ними было покончено, она могла устроиться на своём привычном месте, неспешно потягивать чай масала и работать над своим романом. У неё даже появилась новая идея для него после сна, который она видела этой ночью. Роуз раньше никогда не думала о написании серьёзной романтики, но что-то в динамике этого приключение зацепило её, и это интриговало. 

Она могла лишь надеяться на то, что сможет описать отношения должным образом.

Попытка представить его была самой большой мукой. Роуз очень мало и очень редко использовала мужских персонажей, за исключением престарелых волшебников, поэтому настроиться на молодого человека было трудно. После часа мытарств она почувствовала полное уныние, с горьким видом допила чай и закрыла крышку ноутбука. Это, несомненно, смешивало её планы. Она смотрела на людей, проходящих за окном, задумчиво закусывая ноготь мизинца. Что бы ей сделать с этим персонажем? И, что гораздо важнее, что ей делать с остатком дня?

Размышления обернулись решительностью, и, несмотря на то, что решение заставило её сжать раздражённо зубы, Роуз направилась домой. Похоже, Дейв всё ещё не просыпался. Она порвала свою записку и скомкала её, выбросив клочки в мусорное ведро. Можно было, конечно, пойти ещё поспать и подождать, пока он не проснётся, но это было бы слишком просто. Вместо этого она включила телевизор, нашла какое-то утреннее ток-шоу и врубила его вызывающе громко. Да, Maury будет в самый раз.

Понятное, что само шоу её нисколько не интересовало, и первые 15 минут были абсолютной пыткой. Она закатывала глаза, прятала лицо в ладонях - это было просто убого.

Но зато эффективно. Дверь комнаты Дейва скрипнула, и он вывалился наружу, волосы растрёпанные, ноги голые, ничего, кроме футболки и семейников, с большим ворсистым одеялом, которого она никогда не видела, свисающим с его плеч. Дейв на самом деле напоминал новорождённого котёнка тем, как он жмурился и спотыкался. Чёрт, она почти что почувствовала укол совести.

\- Доброе утро, - дружелюбно предложила она, нажав отключение звука на пульте. Сладкая свобода. Слааадкая, сладкая, мать её, свобода. - Прости, что не принесла с собой кофе. Я не была уверена в том, что ты пьёшь.

Дейв почти попытался улыбнуться, поднял кулак, завёрнутый в одеяло, и протёр им глаза.

\- Карамельное мокко фраппс, - ответил он, голос громкий и непривычный со сна. Он слегка приоткрыл глаза и смог только чуть-чуть скосить их. Потом он двинулся на кухню, подобрал свои тёмные очки там, где оставил их прошлой ночью, и надел.  
\- Погоди, - Роуз прервала его, чувствуя весёлое удивление. - У тебя что... Похмелье? Не говори мне, что ты вломился в мой шкафчик.  
\- Ха ха, смешно, - Дейв всё ещё выглядел утомлённым, приковыляв и усевшись на диван рядом с ней. - Нет, у меня не похмелье. Просто мои глаза очень чувствительны к свету. Были такими с раннего детства. У моего брата та же проблема, так что, наверно, это у нас передаётся по наследству.

Теперь Роуз неважно себя чувствовала из-за своей шутки. И из-за нелесных внутренних комментариев, которые она вчера отпустила. Но всё же она не стала извиняться. Оно того не стоило.

\- Что смотришь?

Его полусонный голос был слишком милым, чтобы продолжать сучиться... бля, это отстойно.

\- Maury, конечно же. Что ещё стоит смотреть в субботу утром? - На её взгляд, её улыбка была чуть-чуть слишком откровенной. Особенно когда Дейв улыбнулся в ответ. Поначалу он улыбнулся про себя, смотря вперёд, но потом повернул голову к ней.  
\- Мультики про супергероев, - ответил он. Она должна была засмеяться. Это правда было слишком мило. - Так какие планы на сегодня?

Роуз откинулась на спинку дивана, собралась с мыслями. Что она там планировала, ещё раз? Ах да.

\- Ну, я уже провела своё утро за письмом в кафе, - начала она, собираясь продолжить. Дейв, однако, был другого мнения.  
\- Да ладно, бля, - воскликнул он, не саркастически, но иронически. - Письмо в кофейнях - это, по большому счёту, всё, чем я занимался последние две недели. Похоже, у нас есть кое-что общее.

Роуз застыла, неожиданно почувствовав, словно её огрели по голове. Это было... волнение?

\- Ты не говорил мне, что пишешь, - сказала она, отчаянно мечтая о чашке чая, за которой можно было бы спрятаться. Она всё ещё не хотела выглядеть заинтересованной или радостной из-за этого. В конце концов, это не должно ничего значить для неё.  
\- Обычно нет, - ответил Дейв, начиная прогонять сон из своего голоса. - Но я начал сценарий для фильма в прошлом месяце, основанный на кое-каких персонажах, которых придумал, когда был ещё маленьким.

Ладно, Роуз была вынуждена признать своё поражение. Джейд была права. Дейв на самом деле _был_ милым. Просто. По-мальчишески милым, а не в виде парень-ох-хотела-бы-я-чтобы-он-меня-заметил.

\- Фильм, значит. Не могу сказать, что я пробовала это. - Но ведь всегда можно попробовать, а? Может быть, с ними получится лучше, чем с её миллион первым провалившимся романом.  
\- Ты пишешь только книги? - спросил он, почесав нос, прежде чем сбросить с плеч одеяло. Блин, ни хрена себе он _худой_.  
\- Да, - ответила Роуз, испытывая некоторое желание забрать у него одеяло, чтобы можно было исчезнуть за ним. Она знала, какой вопрос будет следующим. - Такая вот я скучная.  
\- Ты не скучная, - парировал Дейв, легко пожав плечами. О нет, мистер, от Роуз Лалонд комплиментами ты не спасёшься. - То что обыденно - не обязательно скучно. О чём твои книги?

Не тот вопрос, которого она ожидала. Ну что же. Ещё одна победа тебе, Страйдер.

\- Я пишу о магии, - Роуз уже не была уверена, почему вообще поддерживала разговор. Ведь Дейву всё равно на самом деле не интересно... Правда? - Ведьмы, колдуны и чародеи, добрые и злые. И, прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, они не как в Гарри Поттере.

Дейв закрыл рот. Как раз собирался спросить. Собирался спросить, как спрашивали все остальные, всегда. Хорошо, что он решил не искушать судьбу.

\- Звучит круто, - попробовал он вместо этого, зевая и кладя голову на спинку дивана. Бедняга, ему, наверно, стоило бы ещё поспать. Ну, не всё коту масленица. - Тебе стоит как-нибудь дать мне почитать один из них.

Ответ Роуз был мгновенным, сдавленный смех, она вскочила на ноги, скандируя:

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет. - Она покачала головой, перекрестила руки и отвернулась от него. - Этого не случится. Если мои книги недостаточно хороши для публикации, то они недостаточно хороши для тебя. Или вообще для кого-либо.  
\- Это неправда, - лениво ответил он, словно бы и не собираясь воодушевлять её. Ну конечно же он не собирался. - В смысле, ты, наверно, слышала это уже тысячу раз, и я не могу заставить тебя поверить в это. Но. Это действительно неправда.  
\- Ты прав, - огрызнулась Роуз, более раздражённым тоном, чем обычно. - Я слышала это уже тысячу раз, и ты не можешь заставить меня передумать. Мне позволено попытаться достигнуть тех стандартов, которые я установила для себя.  
\- Тебе это позволено, не спорю. Я просто говорю, что, возможно, тебе было бы не настолько кисло, если бы ты не ставила свои стандарты настолько нереалистично высоко.

Теперь она подняла голос, кипя от раздражения. Кем он, чёрт возьми, себя возомнил? Он не был писателем, не был издателем, не был редактором, у него не было права говорить ей, какими должны быть её стандарты.

\- Издаться - это не невыполнимая задача. Тысячи тысяч авторов смогли издаться. Это вполне достижимая цель. Что ты вообще об этом можешь знать? Что, ты по прихоти написал сценарий для фильма, и теперь неожиданно стал экспертом всего бизнеса?

Дейв выдержал эту вспышку с длинным вздохом, держа голову опущенной. Похоже, такие конфликты были ему привычны. Ну что же, чудно. Пусть хоть плачет, ублюдок.

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, Роуз, - сказал он, держа спокойный тон. - Я просто не хочу смотреть, как ты бичуешь себя, потому что какой-то богатей в Нью-Йорке говорит, что тебе стоит это делать.

Блять, весь этот разговор приводил её в бешенство. Роуз знала, что её лицо залила краска, и она подождала мгновение, сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем вообще думать об ответе.

\- Богатеи в Нью-Йорке держат в своих руках цели моей жизни. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы слушать их совета.

Дейв просто поднял руки, тихо пробормотав "хорошо", прежде чем опустить их. Он повернулся, сцапал своё одеяло и потащил его через коридор. Роуз расслышала, как он буркнул "извини, что вообще сказал что-то" и обречённо вздохнул.

С этим можно было копнуть глубоко. Сказать ему, что, может быть, причина, по которой он до сих пор был таким неудачником по жизни, была в том, что никогда не выкладывался до конца ради успеха и воспринимал любую данную ему награду, как успех. По этой причине он был не достаточно хорош, чтобы начать свой альбом фотографий, по этой причине никто не слушал его музыку, по этой причине он никогда не увидит своё имя в титрах какого-нибудь фильма.

Но это было бы слишком сильно. Это могло бы стать причиной, по которой он съедет. И это было совсем не то, чего она хотела. У них были разные мнения по некоторым вопросам, спору нет. Но не более того. И именно на этом ей стоит остановиться.

Она оставила его одного на всё утро, прекрасно осознавая, что он, скорее всего, был настолько же погружён в раздумья, как и она. По какой-то причине, то, что она ничего от него не слышала, заставило Роуз тревожиться. Она слышала шум душа, но даже после того, как он вышел из ванной, он ничего не сказал. Никак не прокомментировал беспорядок, который она оставила, и когда Роуз заглянула в ванную, она обнаружила, что он на самом деле прибрался. Теперь в углу стояла плетёная корзина, которую она не узнала, заглянув внутрь, она обнаружила его грязное бельё, утреннюю футболку и трусы. Должно быть, его. Он на самом деле собирался сдаться только из-за неё?

Дейв убрался и на столешнице, засунул её расчёску назад в корзину и переместил весь макияж в угол. Он ничего не убрал в коробочки - Роуз могла только предположить, что он просто не знал, что от чего - но всё было аккуратно упорядочено и убрано с пути. Слева в стакане появилась новая зубная щётка, рядом с её феном для волос лежала электробритва, которую он, должно быть, поставил на зарядку.

Вздохнув, Роуз вышла из ванны, признавая своё поражение, и постучала в его дверь. Потребовалась минута, чтобы он ответил. Дейв приоткрыл дверь, всё ещё завёрнутый в полотенце и уже с тёмными очками под мокрыми волосами.

\- Прив, - сказал он, по всей видимости, нисколько не обращая внимания на капли воды на груди и падающие с мокрых волос. Роуз пришлось напомнить себе держать глаза на его глазах, хотя она и задержалась на секунду, прежде чем ущипнуть себя за переносицу.  
\- Если у тебя не запланировано на сегодня ничего другого, - начала она, поднимая плечи в знак поражения, - мы могли бы съездить в Икею. Захватить всё, что тебе может понадобиться. ... Например, новую корзину для белья.

Ей надо избегать прямого зрительного контакта. Чёрт, как же она ненавидела действовать в своих играх в открытую. Они были пассивно-агрессивными не просто по названию.

\- Ага, хорошо, - Дейв оглянулся на свою комнату. Она попыталась заглянуть внутрь, испытывая некоторое любопытство. Вид чьей-нибудь комнаты мог многое сказать о личности человека, в конце концов. И процесс познания настоящего Дейва рано или поздно дойдёт до экскурсии в его комнату. - Я сейчас соберусь.  
\- Я сделаю ланч, - предложила Роуз, делая шаг назад. - Тебе хочется чего-то особенного?

Дейв, похоже, честно задумался над предложением, прежде чем повернуться прямо к ней и сказать с совершенно серьёзным выражением:

\- Тунца.  
\- Тунца?  
\- Тунца.  
\- Ладно, пусть будет тунец.

Это довольно просто. У неё было пару банок в запасе. Добавить немного майонеза и сельдерея, кинуть на две последние булки для гамбургеров, немного сыра - и готово.

Она прилежно трудилась над бутербродами, пока он сушился и одевался. В конце концов он появился на кухне, одетый гораздо лучше, чем Кола-футболка, в нормальных джинсах, а не тех странных шортах. Слава богу. Волосы всё ещё были немного мокрые, но она не думала, что парень вроде Дейва будет особенно об этом суетиться.

\- Как успехи? - спросил он, присаживаясь за стол. Он лениво повертел в руках свой телефон и зевнул.  
\- Как аз собиралась вынимать их из духовки.  
\- Стоп, духовка? - он, похоже, был удивлён, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть.  
\- Да, - ответила она, чуть не светясь от удовольствия. Дверца духовки была слегка приоткрыта, через неё было видно, как тунец плавится от жара на верхней полке. Сыр полностью растаял и капал на противень. Неприкрытые края тунца заметно потемнели, булочка стала хрустящей, и Роуз решила, что готово. - Ты никогда раньше не пробовал плавленый тунец? Я почти уверена, что такие делают в Johnny Rockets.  
\- Прокачу на ракете твоего Джонни, - ответил он, садясь прямо, когда он поставила перед ним два ломтика. Роуз ухмыльнулась, садясь за стол со своей тарелкой и двумя банками лимонада. Он взял свою банку, пока она открывала свою, и после пары глотков оба приступили к еде.  
\- Я более чем уверенна, что он настолько же гетеросексуален, насколько вообще возможно, - ответила она, осторожно дуя на сыр, прежде чем куснуть. - Но можешь попробовать, если угодно.  
\- Пробовать - для пустомель, - Дейв набросился на бутерброд сразу, после чего красочно ловил воздух широко открытым ртом и обмахивая лицо. Очевидно, что было слишком горячо, но он всё же проглотил кусок. - Я, еб его же, добьюсь успеха.  
\- Ты добьёшься успеха в ебле его же.  
\- Чертовски верно.  
\- А я думала, что ты "определённо интересовался только женщинами, пожалуйста, не трогай мой зад?" Что вдруг с этим случилось?  
\- Это всё ещё правда, - настойчиво ответил Дейв, при этом совершенно неубедительно пожимая плечами. Не то чтобы она не привыкла к такому. Большинство мужчин, которых она знала, очень трепетно относились к проявлению своей сексуальной ориентации. - Но если поможет изобличить тебя, я, может быть, и трахну чувака.

Роуз не удержалась от улыбки, услышав это. Она даже засмеялась, уронив голову на руки.

\- Вижу, я уже испортила тебя, заставив больше походить на меня. Великолепно.  
\- Уверен, мы скоро начнём наблюдать и моё влияние на тебя, если подождём достаточно долго.

По какой-то причине это утверждение казалось другим. Он сказал это совершенно серьёзно, с ровным лицом, проглатывая последний кусок своего бутерброда.

\- Ты будешь играть мне на своей скрипке и позволишь мне прочитать одну из своих книг, а я позволю тебе взглянуть на мои фотки и что-нибудь сварганю для тебя на микшере.

Роуз молчала несколько мгновений, наконец, встала с вежливой улыбкой и забрала опустевшие тарелки. Она даже донесла их до посудомойки, вместо того чтобы бросить в раковину, как обычно. Всё же, она проигнорировала его комментарии, вместо этого сложив руки на бёдрах.

\- Если ты готов к выходу, думаю, нам стоит идти. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты за рулём.

Дейв легко ухмыльнулся. Но всё же встал, проталкивая руки в рукова своей толстовки, как, судя по всему, делали только парни.

\- Ага, я знаю. Не тащить же стол назад в долбаном автобусе. Даже не стоило бы его покупать, если бы его разбили и... обоссали.

Роуз практически фыркнула через руку, одарив его взглядом "ты вообще серьёзно?", прежде чем её накрыл новый приступ смеха. Дело было не только в его чувстве юмора, дело было и в её. Это просто постыдно. Но он, похоже, был доволен её смехом, потому что расплылся в улыбке.

\- Я, бля, серьёзно говорю, бомжи - они как собаки. Там, откуда я приехал, они готовы ссать везде, где попало, и их в этом даже нельзя винить? В смысле, срань господня, у парня даже сортира нет, так зачем ещё больше усложнять ему жизнь, злясь на него за то, что он ссыт. Просто наслаждается мелочами жизни.  
\- Может ты уже просто обуешься и выйдешь наконец. Это самая абсурдная бредятина, какую я когда-либо слышала.

Дейв, очевидно, на это не купился, просто ухмыльнулся шире и пошёл в сторону двери.

\- Может быть, поэтому так многие из них заводят собак. Видят, что псина ссыт везде, и это, наверно, делает их менее застенчивыми...  
\- **_Дейв_**.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Иду. Но ты не можешь отрицать, в этом есть здравое зерно.  
\- Нет, определённо не могу.


	8. Chapter 8

Надо признать, Дейв никогда раньше не бывал в Икее. Поскольку это было его первое жильё после дома, он никогда раньше не нуждался в мебельном магазине. Чёрт, даже его брат просто делал столы из досок и шлакоблоков. Дома у Дейва мебель была слишком далеко, и её было слишком мало. Что делало идею настолько большого и безумного мебельного магазина неправдоподобной. 

Роуз действовала довольно прямолинейно; она подобрала тележку, схватила сумку, чтобы "разделить" их вещи на разные кучи, и сразу же пошла в зал. Она подбирала всякие мелочи, вроде корзинок, подпорок для книг, лампочек и перегородок для ящиков. Дейв шёл следом, проникнувшись благоговением, в конце концов, нашёл для себя новую корзину с крышкой и положил её в тележку. О, она ещё и складная? Шикарно.

\- Так что, вы просто обставили всю свою квартиру здесь? В смысле, господи, ты видела это место? Сколькими разными способами можно обустроить спальню? По всей видимости, 46-ю. Я этого не знал.

Роуз, похоже, забавляла его реакция. За что надо было бы быть благодарным, потому что они уже успели один раз сцепиться сегодня. Он правда не собирался провоцировать её своим комментарием. Но под Роуз "Темпераментную" Лалонд нужно было просто подстроиться, даже если её и нельзя было понять.

\- Вообще-то, мы купили здесь только наш кухонный стол, стулья и стойку для телевизора. Столы и книжные полки уже были, когда мы впервые сняли квартиру.

Дейв внимательно кивнул, копаясь во всякой дребедени и фиг-знает-чём, пока его половина тележки не оказалась заполнена так же, как и половина Роуз. Столько всякого полезного барахла. Вообще-то, даже очень полезного. Показушного и глупого, но полезного. Это можно было поставить на полки, а вот это можно повесить на подоконнике, а вот это можно втиснуть в шкаф... Идеально.

Всё же они наткнулись на отдел со столами раньше, чем тележка переполнилась окончательно, и Дейв начал присматриваться и оценивать свои возможности. Ему определённо нужно было что-то слегка приподнятое - стол обычной высоты не подходил под вертушки. Разумеется, рабочая поверхность должна быть как минимум размерами с сами вертушки, но он не стал бы спорить, если бы оставалось место под пару бутылок.

В конце концов, Роуз исчезла за углом, пока Дейв продолжал смотреть, намереваясь найти идеальный вариант. Было бы даже лучше, если бы у него было что-то вроде верхних полок, не слишком высоких, чтобы на них можно было поставить микшер. Учитывая все условия, у него всё равно оставалось даже слишком много вариантов на выбор, а не слишком мало.

В итоге он выбрал один из столов, ещё раз осмотрел со всех сторон и встал перед ним, пытаясь представить, как будет выглядеть вся его система. В столе были даже нижние полки, на которых можно было разметить пластинки - приятное дополнение.

На этом можно было работать. Пальцы прижимаются к пластинке, оттягивают её назад, подталкивают вперёд. Другая рука привычно скользит по кнопкам. Запись, сэмпл, цикл. Он уже слышал их, знакомые биты, базовые мелодии, а вместе с ними - особенные сэмпл скрипки, перекрывающийся безумной мелодией в исполнении самой Роуз Лалонд. Ему стало интересно, как звучит её игра, в каком стиле она играла, но, что важнее, как выглядит её лицо во время игры. Закрытые глаза, полное погружение в собственный мир, из которого она говорит одним только смычком... оттягивает его назад с поклоном головы, поднимает взгляд только чтобы удостовериться, что у неё всё ещё есть публика, но смотрит коротко, из-под ресниц, страстно и остро... а потом её рука тянется назад, и пальцы начинают танец по струнам.

\- Этот решил взять? Ты довольно странно смотришься, зависнув над ним с таким видом.

Дейв распрямляется и расправляет плечи. Какого чёрта, что это он вдруг зафантазировался. Он прочистил горло и спрятал руки в карманы.

\- Ага, этот подойдёт. Не слишком большой, как ты думаешь?

Роуз глубокомысленно наклонила голову и улыбнулась.

\- Нет, должен поместиться. Ты уже определился, какой цвет тебе нужен?

Ох, блин, можно было ещё и цвет выбрать? Дейв сразу же схватил бирку, и, да, к ней была прицеплена палитра цветов. Вишнёвый, "эспрессо", мокко, чёрный, белый, дуб... Господи боже.

\- Не знаю, какой подойдёт под кухонный стол? - он протянул ей палитру, и Роуз пришлось обойти тележку, чтобы взглянуть. Она намотала локон волос на палец, пока разглядывала цвета, лениво игралась с прядью. Дейв наблюдал за этим до тех пор, пока она снова не заговорила.  
\- Я бы посоветовала цвет эспрессо. Он нейтральный и не слишком светлый, чтобы быть броским.

Дейв не имел не малейшего представления, как эти качества вообще были связаны, но раз её это устраивало, то он был "за".

\- Ладно, круто. Так что теперь. Мне надо позвать какого-то бедного простофилю, который потащит один к моей машине?

Ухмылка Роуз немного сбила его с толку. Она указала на стойку, стоящую в стороне. При ближайшем осмотре выяснилось, что ему нужно было записать номер товара. Ладно. Дейв положил в карман полоску бумаги и вернул карандаш в коробку, из которой брал его. Розу уже шла к выходу из отдела, и он поспешил за ней.

\- Итак, я должен отнести его на кассу, как в бакалейной лавке? _Потом_ какой-нибудь бедный простофиля придёт и выкатит его для меня.  
\- Это так забавно.

Дейв не был уверен, чего стоит ожидать после этой фразы. Что это вообще за место и почему оно, чёрт возьми, настолько сложно устроено?

Когда они вошли на склад, всё начало вставать на свои места. Блин, ему нужно было самому грузить эту штуку на тележку?

\- Какого хрена, почему ты меня не предупредила, что тут самовывоз. Полный отстой.  
\- Не надо разводить мелодраму, - ответила Роуз, продолжая держать свою тележку, словно домохозяйка. - Просто прочитай номер на своей бумажке, и мы найдём нужную полку.

Дейв сделал, как ему было сказано, не переставая ворчать и ругаться по поводу того, насколько бредово всё это было. Ориентироваться между рядами стеллажей было довольно просто, и вскоре они нашли нужный. В середине лежала груда коробок, которые он искал. Дейв был несколько ошарашен - почему они были такими маленькими? Как они умудрились втиснуть туда всё?

\- Что это за фигня, стол-чревовещатель? В этой штуке что-то очень неправильно в плане отношения размера к объёму. Там всё должно быть набито плотнее некуда.  
\- Слово, которое ты искал - акробат, а не чревовещатель, - Роуз наконец отпустила свою тележку и подошла к коробке, чтобы помочь перетащить её. - Чревовещание - это иллюзия придания способности разговаривать неживым объектам, в частности, марионеткам.  
\- Поверь мне, я знаю о блядском чревовещании всё, - простонал Дейв, хватаясь за другой конец коробки. - Мой брат зарабатывает этим на жизнь. Ну. На одну из своих жизней, по крайней мере.

Предположение о том, что коробка очень плотно забита, оказалось верным, но вместе они смогли довольно легко загрузить её на нижнюю раму тележки.

\- Твоя очередь толкать, - выдохнула Роуз, убирая со лба чёлку. О нет, мисс принцесса не очень-то любит поднимать тяжести, а? - Чревовещатель, как мне кажется, не слишком благородная профессия. Но это форма искусства, поэтому я должна уважать её. Где он выступает?

Дейв схватил тележку за ручку и начал толкать, напряжённо пыхтя.

\- В основном на детских утренниках. Ещё он вертится по клубам и занимается какой-то хренью через сеть, так что в общей сложности он зарабатывает немало.  
\- Полагаю, марионетки - не основа его деятельности в клубах и интернете?

Дейв задумался. Достаточно ли _хорошо_ он знал Роуз, чтобы говорить ей о том, что его брат владел целой отраслью, целиком и полностью построенной на марионеточной порнографии?

\- Не-а, - наконец, ответил он, решив, что стоит соврать, чем делиться пикантными подробностями о его прошлом. По крайней мере, не так рано. - Кэл просто талисман дома. Никаких ему сомнительных похождений.

Роуз выглядела почти что скептической, когда он взглянул на неё. Но она просто улыбнулась и повернулась, чтобы найти очередь поменьше. Что было не так уж и трудно, учитывая, что касс было где-то штук 40. Ждать, однако, пришлось долго. Особенно из-за размера их собственного заказа.

Багажник машины Дейва заполнился, и вскоре они были на пути домой. Большую часть времени было тихо, только радио играло. Дейв задумчиво барабанил пальцами по рулю. Роуз, похоже, большую часть времени развлекалась со своим телефоном. Но потом она убрала его.

\- Знаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты почувствовал необходимость соврать мне, - неожиданно сказала она, смотря в пассажирское окно и сложив руки на коленях. - Я знаю, что стыдиться своей семьи - обычное дело, знакома с этим чувством на своём опыте, но... Стыдиться, по-моему, вообще глупо.

Дейв ухмыльнулся. О чём она вообще говорила? Не отрывая рук от руля, он бросил на неё взгляд.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Я не врал тебе ни о чём. Особенно относительно моей семьи. Мы вообще когда-нибудь говорили о моей семье?  
\- Да, говорили. - Роуз повернулась к нему, выпрямилась. - Мы обсуждали твоего брата не далее как 20 минут назад. Ты сказал, что его работа с марионетками не распространяется на его работу в сети. Это была ложь.

О господи боже в небесах, во что он вляпался. Она всё-таки _знает_ об этих сайтах? И, что важнее, _сколько_ она знает об этих сайтах?

\- Это была не ложь. О чём ты вообще?

Роуз не отступала.

\- Дейв, если ты действительно думаешь, что я не загуглила бы фамилию человека, с которым собираюсь жить в одной квартире, ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

Твою мать. Дейв тяжело вздохнул, благодарный за красный свет на перекрёстке, позволивший ему притормозить и взглянуть ей в глаза. Вот теперь он чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Не стоило лгать, и он знал это.

\- Ладно, ладно, ты меня поймала. Я соврал насчёт сайтов своего брата. Весь его бизнес построен на кукольной порнографии. Я был всю свою жизнь окружён ими и пытался заблокировать эти воспоминания, теперь, когда я наконец освободился от них. Ты это хотела услышать?  
\- Было бы неплохо услышать извинение. - Роуз повернулась вперёд и закрыла глаза со своим снобистским видом, скрестив руки на груди.

Она... что, серьёзно? Она на самом деле собиралась выбить из него извинение, после всей той фигни, которую она устраивала с самого начала, когда он позвонил? Он от неё не слышал ничего даже близко похожего на извинение, а теперь она ждёт, чтобы он извинялся за... за маленькую ложь, в добавок к которой он выдумал целую историю и обоснования?

\- Прости, - выдохнул Дейв, проглотив своё достоинство и желание высказать всё о её лицемерии. Будь хорошим, будь добрым, будь дружелюбным, и она откроется. Если ты будешь открытым, то и она будет открытым. В этом секрет.

Едва он произнёс это, она улыбнулась, повернулась к нему настолько быстро, что её волосы на секунду превратились в вихрь. Она улыбалась широко, её глаза были такими яркими и... нихрена себе, она на самом деле выглядела счастливой и благодарной за одно, по своей сути, саркастическое извинение?

\- Благодарю, - её тон граничил с признательностью. Дейв был несколько сбит с толку тем, что получил в ответ не саркастический упрёк. Может быть, он на самом деле добивался от неё искренности?

Улыбка не сходила с её лица и была почти что заразительной. Пять минут спустя Дейв затормозил на парковке возле дома, и она всё ещё продолжала светиться всё тем же выражением. И направляясь к багажнику машины, она, кажется, улыбалась только шире.

\- Я правда не понимаю, что заставило тебя так стыдиться, - крикнула Роуз, ожидая, когда он поможет ей перетащить покупки из багажника. - Мне очень даже понравилось смотреть эти сайты. Я была разочарована, когда оказалось, что это его сайты, а не твои.  
\- А, ну да, - проворчал Дейв, начиная собирать пакеты и закрывая багажник. За столом придётся спуститься ещё раз. - Ничто не заставляет меня любить фетиши моего брата, как тот факт, что я вырос и всю жизнь терпел пытки ими. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько, блять, раз я просыпался в куче этих дерьмовых кукол. Кто знает, в _каких_ местах побывали эти ёбаные носы? А теперь они кучей на моей морде.

Роуз, как минимум, забавлялась ситуацией. Она тихо хихикала про себя, стоя в лифте, хотя и не задавала вопросов, пока они не оказались в квартире, подальше от лишних ушей.

\- Итак, это был ещё и его фетиш, а не просто способ заработка? Это мило. Прекрасно, когда получаешь деньги за то, к чему ты испытываешь страсть.

Дейв сдул чёлку, упавшую на лицо, и бросил пакеты на пол, бросив на неё взгляд через плечо.

\- Напомни мне никогда не знакомить вас двоих. По-моему, такие дозы насмешек за один раз могут быть смертельными.

Он не шутил. Она, кажется, поняла это, учитывая, что она опять хихикнула. Хорошо. Это лучше, чем случайно полагаться на пассивно-агрессивное топливо, которое, видимо, питало всё её жизнь.

\- Я не хотела насмехаться, - сказала она, изображая обиженный тон, который был очевидной насмешкой. - Полагаю, мне пришлось бы побыть в твоей шкуре, чтобы понять, что такого ужасного в фаллических марионетках. Мне они кажутся просто неодушевлёнными питомцами.  
\- Это самая неправильная вещь, какую я когда-либо вообще слышал, - вздохнул он, качая головой. Роуз ответила вызывающей ухмылкой, двигаясь в сторону входной двери.  
\- Пошли, Пиннокио, поднимем твой стол.

Ох, нет, нет, бля, быть того не может. Она уже дошла до двери, и он поспешил за ней.

\- Клянусь богом, если ты ещё хоть раз назовёшь меня так, я спрячу все до последнего тюбики помады, которые у тебя есть. Ты понимаешь, что когда я родился, он хотел назвать меня именно так? Это не шутка, ты оживляешь болезненные воспоминания. Я задет. Уважай мои границы, блин.

Роуз практически откровенно фыркала, прикрыв лицо, опустив руку только для того, чтобы ехидно улыбнуться и тихо сказать:

\- Не говори мне, что ты заберёшь мою помаду для того, чтобы подкраситься под Кэла.  
\- Да блеееееееееееееееАААААА _ААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

После того как они втащили стол наверх, полдень прошёл тихо. Роуз сразу же отправилась готовить обед - ветчина, глазированная в мёде, и запечённая картошка, красота - в то время как Дейв сразу же приступил к попытке собрать эту дурацкую хреновину. Серьёзно, эта штука была полной хренью. К тому времени, когда Роуз закончила готовить, Дейв даже не добрался до момента, на котором конструкция могла бы _стоять_.

\- За каким чёртом ты вообще привела меня в это место, - жаловался он, безнадёжно облокотившись на стол и заталкивая в рот картошку. - Всё просто ужасно, и именно из-за Икеи. Никогда не чувствовал себя более задолбавшимся за всю свою жизнь. Затолкать себе в жопу фаллоимитатор было бы легче, чем собрать этот сраный стол.  
\- Ну, раз ты так считаешь, я могу помочь с этим.

Дейв бросил на неё кислый взгляд, но она только прикрыла глаза и глотнула эспрессо. Он хотел было придраться к её маленькой чашке, но оно того не стоило. Шурупы и части от А до ZZZZZZZZZZZ выпили из него все силы.

\- Значит, ты сегодня работаешь, - сказал он вместо этого, заталкивая в рот кубик ветчины.  
\- Да, - Роуз вздохнула и поставила чашку на блюдце. - Я вернусь где-то к трём часам ночи. Постараюсь не разбудить тебя.  
\- Мне пофиг, - заныл Дейв, поменяв руку, подпирающую голову. - Я всё равно всё ещё буду собирать этот идиотский стол, так что спать не буду.

Она фыркнула и поднялась из-за стола, поставила посуду в раковину и исчезла в своей комнате.

Дейв почувствовал себя несколько одиноко после того, как она ушла. Только он, тиканье часов, наполовину опустевшая тарелка еды и собранный на четыре процента стол. Прекрасно.

Сначала он закончил обед, разобрался с мытьём посуды и сковородок, которые она использовала. К тому времени, когда он снова сел над своим столом, Роуз вышла из своей комнаты. Очевидно, она переоделась в рабочее. Облегающие чёрные штаны, чёрные туфли, чёрная майка, чёрный галстук, тёмный макияж , волосы заплетены в тот же спортивный хвостик, что и в первый день, когда он въехал. Мда, обычное лицо, какое увидишь за барной стойкой.

Дейв с любопытством наблюдал, как она копалась в своей сумочке, вытащила проездной и сунула его между губ. Чёрт, да на них, наверно, было больше помады, чем на лице Дейва за всю его жизнь.

\- Тебя подбросить куда-нибудь? - предложил он, вращая отвёртку в руке. Кажется, он напугал её, словно она на самом деле забыла о том, что он живёт здесь. Ну просто прекрасно.  
\- О, нет, всё нормально, - она улыбнулась. - На автобусе ехать недалеко. - Теперь она, кажется, заторопилась уйти, остановившись только чтобы бросить через плечо. - Увидимся завтра.  
\- Ага, - ответил было Дейв, но, бросив взгляд на работу, которую ещё предстояло сделать, засомневался, что успеет закончить до того, как кончится её смена. Грёбаные Шведские ублюдки.

* * *

Вопреки всем предположениям, он всё-таки смог завершить стол. И, более того, это заняло только четыре часа, и вот он уже устанавливает своё оборудование. Всегда было приятно устанавливать столы в первый раз на новом месте. Всегда чистые и организованные провода, разделённые на пучки купленными цветными зажимами. Он начал собирать их с пола и устраивать так, чтобы они не распутывались. 

Поверхности стола великолепно подходили под его микшеры, и, одну за другой, он перенёс все свои пластинки на полку внизу. Он полил растения на подоконнике и повалился на диван, широко зевая. Смешать что-нибудь прямо сейчас, теоретически, было очень заманчиво, но ну его к чёрту, он был истощён.

Нажав одну из кнопок на микшере, он включил свою секретную мелодию и начал убираться, запихивая пластик и пенопласт в картонные коробки, в которых перевозил оборудование. Оставшиеся шурупы он кинул в один из ящиков, прекрасно зная, что есть приблизительно однопроцентный шанс на то, что они вообще когда-нибудь ему понадобятся.

\- _I don’t wanna close my eyes,_ \- запел он, драматически повернувшись на каблуках возвращаясь к входной двери. - _I don’t wanna fall asleep ‘cause I’ll miss you babe._ \- Поставив коробки у стены, он вернулся к столу, забрал инструменты и убрал их в чехлы, после чего отправил вслед за шурупами в ящик. - _And I don’t wanna miss a thing._

* * *

Песня играла достаточно долго, и в итоге он поставил _Лезвия славы: Звездуны на льду_. Прошло едва ли 20 минут от фильма, прежде чем Дейв заснул на диване, сдвину очки на лоб и свесив руку к полу. Ему снились деньги - так много денег, он заработал их, мухлюя на фондовой бирже. Блестящие чемоданы и кучи банкнот, монет, золота, о да, вот это настоящая жизнь.

\- Дейв, - вдруг услышал он, застигнутый врасплох, когда перед ним неожиданно появилась какая-то девочка с чёрными волосами, обрезанными по плечи, с громадной ухмылкой на лице и ярко красными очками, в которых он увидел своё отражение. Что это, у него течёт кровь из горла? - Дейв, проснись. Тебе не стоит спать здесь.

Он выскочил из сна, быстро потянулся рукой к горлу. Одёрнул руку и почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел, что она чиста. Он не был мёртв. Что за дурацкий сон. И ещё более дурацкий страх. Теперь он вспомнил, где находится, и почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Дейв протёр глаза и сел. Роуз стояла чуть позади него, нависнув над его плечом, которое, несомненно трясла, учитывая, как быстро он был вырван из сна.

\- Я не спал, - соврал он, показывая на телевизор. - Просто фильм смотрю.  
\- Дейв, это заставка Netflix, которая идёт после окончания фильмов, - хмыкнула Роуз, положив ладно ему на лоб и задумчиво погладив. - Я так понимаю, фильм кончился несколько часов назад.  
\- А, ну да...

Он сел и несколько мгновений пытался прогнать сон, закрывая и открывая глаза.

\- Вижу, ты всё же смог закончить стол. Выглядит очень красиво и недёшево со всем этим оборудованием.

Дейв ухмыльнулся про себя, притянув колени к себе и снова кладя голову на диван. Блин, как же он устал.

\- Тебе стоит как-нибудь сыграть со мной, - сказал он, подняв голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё. Она ответила улыбкой и похлопала его по плечу, прежде чем отойти.  
\- Ладно, сыграем. Обещаю. Но не сегодня. Иди спать в свою комнату. И, пожалуйста, не буди меня завтра рано.

Он молча ответил кивком, и Роуз ушла, исчезла в своей комнате, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Ещё раз потерев лицо, он почувствовал, что проснулся достаточно. Дейв выключил телевизор, проверил, заперта ли дверь, и направился в свою спальню.

Было трудно поверить, что Роуз каким-то образом добралась домой в три часа утра, но часы не врали. Он забрался в кровать и заснул, едва уронив голову на подушку.


	9. Chapter 9

Ко времени, когда каникулы закончились, Роуз обнаружила, что вернулась в знакомый постоянный ритм. Не просто в доме, но и учётом Дейва в нём. Он нашёл работу на должности бариста к концу первой недели, и хотя его смены начинались в 6 утра и длились по 10 часов, он пользовался отсутствием занятий и допоздна засиживался над своим сценарием. Роуз подумывала о том, чтобы присоединиться к нему, после того как проснулась - правда, честно подумала, и желание так и сделать глодало её весь день, но она так и не присоединилась. Что-то в её разуме продолжало настаивать на том, чтобы она не теряла бдительности, напоминало, что раскрывать себя слишком сильно опасно. Это всегда опасно.

В конце концов, он приходил домой, и они ставили какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм, пока Роуз готовила обед, и после того, как она уходила на работу, он до поздней ночи работал на своих вертушках. По воскресеньям и средам Роуз не работала, и эти ночи действовали ей на нервы больше всех. Дейв никогда не дотрагивался до своей музыки, когда она была дома. Иногда он запирался в своей комнате, повесив на дверь грубую записку "Не входить! Используется тёмная комната", или сидел на диване со своей тетрадью для заметок, пока она что-нибудь вязала или работала над своим романом. Эти ночи проходили тихо, и Роуз чувствовала тяжесть и подавленность от необходимости поддерживать невозмутимость и умный вид. Он же всегда, казалось, был расслаблен - и она ему завидовала.

Это случилось в последнюю пятницу перед началом занятий. Это также была первая пятница, когда у Роуз выдался выходной, и она твёрдо решила использовать эти часы, чтобы наверстать своё чтение и заняться стиркой. Она проснулась в 10, как обычно, понежилась в обжигающе горячем душе. Смотря на своё мокрое отражение в зеркале, она вздохнула. Она очень скучала по Джейд. Скучала по утрам, когда они вместе чистили зубы, а потом Джейд предлагала высушить её феном. Скучала по возможности часами лежать в обнимку с ней ночью, чувствовать прикосновение её губ и языка, слышать те божественные звуки, которые она издавала.

Но сегодня Роуз сама сушила свои волосы. Смотрела на свои собственные глаза в зеркале, пока чистила зубы. Доставляла себе удовольствие сама, по старинке, без удовольствия чьей-нибудь компании и тепла. Конечно, она могла бы снова начать приводить в дом людей, теперь, когда Джейд уехала. Но это требовало так много сил. Раньше она это делала, чтобы привлечь внимание Джейд - чтобы дать ей знать, что она нормально относится к случайным связям. И это прекрасно сработало. Теперь у Роуз такого выбора, в общем-то, не было. Она недостаточно доверяла Дейву. А если не было иной цели, кроме бессмысленного секса, не было никакого глубинного смысла, то стоило ли вообще делать это?

Одевшись, Роуз спустилась на нижний этаж и направилась в прачечную. Она отсортировала цветное бельё от белого и загрузила две отдельные машины, оставила корзину в углу и вернулась наверх. В квартире она задержалась только для того, чтобы подобрать книгу, и спустилась вниз с ней. Она запрыгнула на стойку рядом с раковиной, прислонилась к стене, вытянула ноги и удовлетворённо вздохнула. Да, это был лучший способ провести полдень. Гудение стиральной машины, запах кондиционера для белья и прекрасное закрытое пространство, где не слишком жарко и не слишком холодно, не слишком ярко и не слишком темно.

Роуз открыла книгу, позволив закладке упасть на колени, подобрала её, хорошо отработанным движением повернула вокруг пальца и сунула между страницами ближе к началу книги. Она погрузилась в знакомую фантазию, скользя глазами по страницам и проваливаясь в другой мир.

* * *

Когда она вернулась наверх с корзиной чистого белья, Дейв был дома, растянулся на диване с мороженым во рту. Он поднял взгляд на открывшуюся дверь. Что-то в том, как он напрягся при этом, создало впечатление паники, и он быстро сел прямо и поставил ноги на пол.

\- Ахм... - начал было он, но быстро сообразил, что его рот всё ещё заполнен. С громким хлюпом он вытащил плитку мороженого изо рта. - Ты вернулась.

Роуз подняла бровь. Всё в его поведении выглядело подозрительно. Он явно видел, что она подозревает, судя по тому, как просветлело его лицо, и натянулась ухмылка.

\- Что ты разбил? - спросила она, инстинктивно оглядывая квартиру за его спиной. Всё, кажется, было на месте. Может быть, он просто ведёт себя, как идиот. Она потащила свою корзину с бельём в спальню, Дейв поднялся и пошёл вслед за ней, жестикулируя рукой с мороженым на палочке.  
\- Ничего я не разбил! Я просто не был уверен, где ты. Прихожу домой из магазина, и, *пуф*, Лалонд нигде не видно. Думал, может быть, мне стоит начать составлять объявление о пропавшем человеке. Расклеить парочку на соседних зданиях. Поместить твою фотку на пакеты с молоком. Кстати, так на самом деле делают, или это просто очередное киноклише?

Она толкнула дверь в свою спальню и зашла внутрь, поставила корзину на место и подняла крышку. Для начала она убрала книгу в сумку, потом начала вытаскивать бельё. Дейв медленно прогуливался туда-сюда за её спиной, кусая своё мороженное.

\- Уверяю тебя, если бы я на самом деле пропала, ты не увидел бы меня как минимум двенадцать часов.  
\- Ну, технически, я тебя не видел с половины шестого прошлой ночи. Так что двенадцать часов уже есть.- Он оглядел её комнату, ещё раз куснул мороженое. - А ты та ещё неряха.

Роуз была несколько ошеломлена этим заявлением, встала прямо и сама огляделась. Что верно, то верно - в её комнате был изрядный бардак. Она никогда не убирала законченные вязания, тетради с заметками для её романов просто бросались на пол рядом со столом, когда она заканчивала с ними. Тем не менее, она не ожидала, что кто-нибудь скажет ей об этом настолько прямо.

\- И что с того? - она, как обычно, скорчила рожу. - Я считаю, что хаос - признак развитого разума, если быть честной. Если я могу сфокусироваться в этом, очевидно, что я умна. Кроме того, я более чем уверена, что если мы заглянем сейчас в твою комнату, там будет бардак не хуже моего. Ты не можешь отрицать этого даже на секунду, Дейв Страй...  
\- Давай сходим погулять.

Улыбка Роуз потускнела, она замерла, медленно повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Его лицо опять покраснело, обычно совершенно прямой рот чуть-чуть загнулся вверх по краям. По тому, как дёрнулось его адамово яблоко, казалось, что он даже нервничает.

\- Что?  
\- На обед. Ты и я. И, в смысле, в кино тоже, если хочешь. Ну, просто прогуляемся, понимаешь?

Теперь Роуз тоже покраснела, вернула взгляд на бельё и продолжила его укладывать. Поняв, что она закончила с этим шагом, она судорожно попыталась вспомнить, где вообще её шкаф. В голове всё плыло от волнения. Он что, бля, серьёзно спросил? Это было на самом деле тем, что она думала?

\- По какому поводу? - наконец выдавила она, повернувшись к нему спиной и занявшись переносом белья в шкаф. Её лицо горело, и пока он говорил, она старалась не смотреть на него, внимательно слушая, ища что угодно в его тоне или словах, что выдаст его чёртовы настоящие планы.  
\- Да просто так, - сначала ответил он. Потом подумал и добавил: - В смысле, случай, как бы, есть? Я хочу сказать, занятия скоро начнутся, и, по-моему, мы много добились за последние пару недель и всё такое. Ну, то есть поладили и вообще. Можно было бы отпраздновать это? Тост за дружбу?

Вот оно как. Вот и ответ. Роуз немного успокоилась, услышав это, распрямила плечи, прежде чем поняла, что на самом деле сжалась от волнения. Тост за дружбу звучал честным поводом. Даже слишком честным, вообще-то.

\- Хорошо, - наконец ответила она, повернувшись к нему лицом. Он, похоже тоже почувствовал облегчение, его лицо вернулось к нормальному для него выражению. - Звучит неплохо. Тебя устроит в шесть?

Дейв чуть ухмыльнулся, кивнул, повернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты, снова сунув мороженое в рот. Послышался громкий хлюп.

"Это свидание!"

Но это же не так на самом деле, верно?

* * *

Остаток дня Дейв просидел в своей комнате. Он не вывешивал таблички о тёмной комнате, поэтому она постучалась, чтобы дать ему знать, когда ланч был готов. Когда он открыл свою дверь, она успела заметить только его рабочий стол, заваленный тетрадями и какими-то отдельными листами, всё оборудование фотолаборатории было сдвинуто так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места. Наверно, он готовился к занятиям в понедельник. Серьёзно? Он зовёт её на обед, а потом целый день учится?

Всё же он вышел есть, перекладывал к себе на тарелку салат, пока Роуз доставала варёные хот-доги.

\- А я-то думал, что ты готовишь только здоровую пищу. Вот это вкус дома, если что-то и можно им назвать.

Роуз поставила тарелку перед ним вместе со специями, быстро вернулась к своей собственной тарелке и маленькой миске чипсов к ней. Ланч прошёл так же, как и большинство других. Дейв говорил и говорил о еде, рассказывал истории из дома. Роуз мало-помалу привыкла слушать их, даже запоминала некоторые детали о его прошлом. Было приятно слушать моменты из его жизни. Иногда это вызывало у неё желание быть настолько же открытым, насколько был он. Но, судя по всему, его жизнь в прошлом была гораздо легче, чем её.

\- Итак, куда пойдём сегодня? - наконец спросил он, с хрустом разгрызая морковку. У него на губах выступила заправка для салата. - Я пока что не слишком хорошо знаю город. Или что тебе нравится. Наугад я бы сказал, что ты любительница Итальянской кухни, но я не знаю наверняка.

Удивительно, но он угадал правильно. Вопрос в том, действительно ли она позволит ему получить удовольствие от правильной догадки? Мда, она и так достаточно его грузила. Кроме того, это была вполне серьёзная тема.

\- Ты прав, - сказала она, проглотив последний кусочек и облокотившись на стол. - Я выросла на Итальянской кухне. Мне она очень нравится.

К её удивлению, Дейв не стал поздравлять себя или кичиться этим. Просто коротко поднял брови, кивнул, потом отодвинулся от стола и поднялся на ноги. Но не ушёл, не прихватив напоследок ещё кусочек брокколи, щедро макнув его в заправку.

\- Чудно, я найду какой-нибудь Итальянский ресторан.

Он двинулся к своей комнате, и, немного ошеломлённо, Роуз смотрела, как он уходит.

\- Ты собираешься выбирать место? Не советуясь со мной или ещё чего?  
\- Или ещё чего, - эхом ответил он, поворачиваясь и продолжая двигаться спиной вперёд. - Можешь ты мне довериться на один вечер? Я тебя не собираюсь убивать пищевым отравлением. В этом можешь на меня положиться.

Роуз терзали сомнения. Ей очень не нравилось это слово, действовать в соответствии с ним ей нравилось ещё меньше. Доверие. Роуз Лалонд не доверяет. Больше никому. Люди не достойны доверия. Это был факт, и она давно приняла его.

Она попыталась придумать ответ. Что-то остроумное и небрежное, что поставило бы его на место. Но дверь в его комнату уже закрылась, момент был упущен, и вместо этого она осталась одна, наедине со своими жалкими нервами. Может быть, соглашаться на обед было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

* * *

По мере того, как шесть часов вечера приближались, Роуз говорила себе это всё чаще и чаще. Она закончила наводить макияж - уже три раза, вообще-то - не забыла про дезодорант, надела хорошее платье, откапала пару настоящих туфель, заплела что-то декоративное в волосы вместо своего обычного обруча. Она выглядела прекрасно. И не важно сколько раз она убеждала себя, что всё кончится катастрофой, она знала что всё пройдёт прекрасно. Нет, она не могла знать этого, потому что не могла доверять Дейву. Мысли метались туда-сюда и запутывали её ещё больше. Она поднялась со стула, тяжело дыша из-за паники. Должен быть какой-то способ успокоиться.

Открыв Достанькореша, она нашла в списке знакомый контакт и открыла окно чата с ним, вписав только: "Как нужно готовиться к свиданию?"

Ответа не было. И вскоре её часы показали 06:00. Роуз глубоко вздохнула и поднялась, снова занервничав, когда из коридора донёсся голос Дейва.

\- Ты готова?

Нет, совершенно не готова. Ни за что, никогда, ни при каких условиях.

\- Да, - ответила она вопреки себе, в последний раз взглянув в зеркало, прежде чем выйти в гостиную. Дейв стоял в дверях, поправляя рукава рубашки. Он на самом деле озаботился надеть сорочку, даже с подходящим под неё галстуком глубокого красного цвета и брюками вместо своих обычных джинсов. Он на самом деле выглядел, как подобает выглядеть взрослому. И после того, как он разобрался с рукавами и надел сверху спортивный пиджак, он стал выглядеть, как кинозвезда прямиком со страниц глянцевого журнала.

Роуз слегка запнулась, выходя наружу, очень , очень понадеялась, что он этого не заметил. Видимо, всё же не заметил. Он перевёл взгляд на неё и, кажется, встал прямее, на его губах заиграла расслабленная улыбка. Чёрт, он опять должен носить эти свои дурацкие тёмные очки. Ей на самом деле было в кое-то веки интересно смотреть ему в глаза. Ублюдок.

\- Выглядишь чисто, - прокомментировала Роуз, на её лице выступила задорная ухмылка, когда она отвела взгляд. Она подхватила свою сумочку со столика, покопалась в куртках, пока не нашла подходящую. У неё было слишком много курток. В конце концов, она выбрала одну из них, просунула руки в рукава и удостоверилась, что она правильно сидит на плечах.  
\- Выглядишь прекрасно. Типа, просто роскошно.

Застыв на месте, Роуз уставилась в пол. Знакомый ужас ударил по ней, как молот, заставив сердце больно скакнуть и упасть, а горло пересохнуть. Она попыталась сглотнуть, но почувствовала только боль. Кажется, её вот-вот начнёт трясти, спасибо хоть куртка тёплая. Она немного ссутулилась, сжалась в себя и скрестила руки на груди. Теперь она не просто нервничала. Она была испугана.

Какого чёрта он разыгрывал и почему? Что, мать его, всё это должно значить? Она слишком нарядилась? Она кажется ему непривлекательной? Чёрный был неподходящим цветом для свидания?

Сжав зубы, она вынудила себя улыбнуться, сузила глаза и бросила взгляд на него.

\- Спасибо.

Кажется, Дейв заметил изменение в её манере поведения, но проигнорировал его, решив вместо этого открыть дверь для Роуз, поигрывая ключами.

\- Я выбрал идеальное место, только подожди, увидишь.

Роуз почувствовала ещё одну волну дрожи, сжалась ещё сильнее. Она чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется, её щёки горели, голос дрожал, когда она заговорила, пытаясь говорить хоть как-нибудь внятно.

\- Разумеется.

* * *

Поездка в машине, в общем и целом, прошла тихо. Роуз смотрела в пассажирское окно и сфокусировалась на дыхании. Вдох и выдох, медленно и осторожно. Она не моргала, даже когда глаза высохли и начали болеть. Потому что каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, возвращались воспоминания, ужасные вещи, которые она не хотела вспоминать снова. Чувства, которые она не хотела переживать снова. И, что больше всего, боль, которую она не хотела чувствовать снова.

Ресторан, в который затащил её Дейв, был вовсе не таким уж особенным, как он его расписал. Она уже была здесь несколько раз. Меню едва ли изменилось, так что переступив порог она уже знала, что стоит заказать.

\- Очень жаль, что я не смогу получит даже бокала вина на сегодняшний ужин, верно? Мы могли бы просто надраться, заказать спагетти на вынос, а потом вернуться в квартиру и обжираться, пока не сблеванём. Вот это было бы офигенно.

Роуз едва смогла выдавить улыбку. Её живот уже болел и без его дурацкого трёпа, и она смотрела на что угодно, только не на него. Хотя он мог до бесконечности игнорировать очевидное, и, заметив, что Роуз сделала заказ сразу же, как только села, он, наконец, решился.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот вырубишься.  
\- Я в порядке, - холодно ответила она, держа глаза на уходящем официанте. - Прошу, просто думай, что ты хочешь заказать.  
\- Ну, как скажешь, - тихо ответил он тоном раздражённого придурка. Роуз хотелось наорать на него, но оно того не стоило. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас, когда она чувствовала себя настолько ужасно и небезопасно. - Я так полагаю, ты здесь уже была?

Роуз испуганно подняла на него взгляд, по всей видимости, предупредив его вздохом. Он спокойно посмотрел на неё поверх меню и перевернул страницу.

\- Ты уже знала, что хотела заказать. В смысле, мгновенно, как только вошла.

Она попыталась успокоиться. Правда попыталась. Она кивнула, снова опустив глаза. Дышать всё ещё было трудно, поэтому Роуз закрыла глаза, ровно настолько, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться, без возвращения воспоминаний.

\- Извини, - сказал он, откинувшись на спинку стула и закрывая меню. - Наверно, с этим я облажался. Стоило всё-таки спросить тебя, а не корчить из себя героя.

Не работало. Роуз почувствовала себя только хуже. Её опять начало мутить, когда она опустила голову на руку. Почему, чёрт возьми, он вёл себя так мило? Что он пытается доказать? Что она какая-нибудь злобная стерва, и что он не заслужил её высокомерия? Это был очевидный ответ. Именно это он пытался сказать своим неожиданным свиданием и целой горой неожиданных комплиментов.

Ну что же, ей придётся показать ему злобную стерву во всей красе, верно?

\- Я, честно сказать, рад, что ты вообще согласилась на это, - сказал Дейв, подождав с минуту. Возможно, до него начало доходить настроение Роуз. На её взгляд, надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не заметить его до сих пор. И она знала, что Дейв не идиот. Он делал это специально. Он провоцировал её.  
\- Почему бы и нет?

Удивившись ответу, Дейв поднял глаза от салфетки, прочистил горло и убрал руки за спину, чтобы перестать теребить салфетку.

\- Наверно, Джейд меня несколько запугала, когда предлагала мне комнату. Типа, было так много всяких правил, которым я должен следовать, или ты меня возненавидишь. Я боялся, что что-нибудь испорчу. Но последняя пара недель прошла довольно гладко, так что я подумал: "эй, может быть, теперь всё устаканилось". Но всё равно было такое ощущение, словно что-то ползает совсем рядом.

Роуз прижала язык к щеке, щёлкнула, вкрадчиво закатив глаза. Что-то действительно ползало, бесспорно. Но вот только ли рядом? Сомнительно.

\- Но теперь, когда ты здесь, и мы проводим время вместе и всё такое, я чувствую себя гораздо спокойнее. Что мне больше не придётся ходить на цыпочках, опасаясь ранить или рассердить тебя. Мы можем просто откинуться и быть друзьями. В смысле. По-крайней мере, я так себя чувствую.

Откровенность, с которой он смотрел, была смехотворной. Маленькая улыбка, затуманенный взгляд, выражение лица, которое Роуз прекрасно знала, будучи действующим олицетворением манипуляции.

\- Я ценю сентиментальность, - наконец сказала она, откинувшись на спинку своего стула и положив ногу на ногу. Она начала разглядывать свои ногти, удостоверяясь, что он понимает, насколько мало её на самом деле заботит его проявление дружбы. - Но я не заинтересована в дружбе с тобой.

Это разбило маску Дейва. И, как она и ожидала, это не расстроило его. Он выглядел злым. Злым за то, что она вскрыла его ложь, весь его фасад вранья. Его брови подскочили вверх, глаза сузились, губы сжались. Чудно.

\- Прошу про... почему это нет, собственно?

Роуз глубокомысленно гудела, наклонив голову, разжимая пальцы с каждым пунктом, отсчитывая их.

\- Во-первых, ты замкнут. Ты сидишь взаперти в своей комнате большую часть дня, а когда выходишь, продолжаешь молчать. Или вообще избегаешь показываться в квартире. Твои игры на превосходство не только детские, они ещё и слабые. Серьёзно, ты убираешь мой бардак, ни слова не говоря о нём, только для того, чтобы показать мне, что я, как ты красноречиво выразился, "та ещё неряха". Ты нелюдим, скорее всего, самоироничен, ты не делишься со мной никакими из своих работ, несмотря на то, насколько высоко ты о них отзываешься, и даже когда ты позвонил по поводу комнаты, твой первый комментарий касался моего вкуса, который ты описал как "дерьмовый". Этого достаточно?

Дейв оставался относительно спокоен. Но почему бы и нет? Они же в ресторане, в конце концов. Идеальное место, чтобы Роуз могла разгрузиться. Место, где он не мог отбиваться от неё, не устроив при этом сцены. И Роуз знала, что, судя по постоянно замкнутости Дейва, он не станет рисковать чем-то подобным. Он слишком заботился о своей репутации, чтобы осмеливаться проявлять свои изъяны публично, не важно, насколько они малы.

\- Знаешь что? - наконец произнёс он, тихо, положив руки на колени. Дейв кивнул и подобрал со стола свои очки, разогнул дужки, надел их, поднимаясь, другой рукой выудил из кармана ключи от машины. - Я даже не буду с этим спорить. Не важно, насколько неправильно истолкованы и ханжески вещи, которые ты говоришь, можешь просто продолжать думать так и дальше. Я выхожу из игры.

Её глаза оставались на его спине, пока он шёл к двери. Он же не серьёзно. Он же не серьёзно, верно? Он просто уйдёт и оставит её здесь? Похоже, именно это и происходило. Прошло несколько минут, но он не возвращался.

Дейв Страйдер сдался.

Она осторожно встала, покопалась в своей сумочке и выложила 50 долларовую банкноту на стол. Теперь у неё окончательно пропало желание есть здесь. В общем-то, ей и так не хотелось есть здесь. Она задержалась ровно настолько, чтобы объяснить официантке ситуацию.

Направляясь к автобусной остановке, Роуз была ещё больше благодарна за тёплую куртку.

Она оставалась оптимистичной большую часть пути домой. Она не только победила, она сделала это самым удовлетворительным образом из возможных. Она сделала это в месте, где он не мог спорить или драться, или даже отрицать, что она права. Она заставила его слушать, заставила понять, заставила посмотреть в лицо тому, кем он был. Она чувствовала облегчение. Такое, чёрт возьми, облегчение. Она победила в игре. Не важно, сколько он пытался набрасываться на неё, она вышла победителем. Не он подмял её под себя. Она только что дала ему под зад.

Так почему, вопреки всему этому, у неё была такая тяжесть на душе и ужасное предчувствие?

* * *

Когда Роуз вошла в квартиру - с едой на вынос в руках - чувство усилилось десятикратно. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот и чуть не остановилось. Дейв поставил на кухонный стол картонную коробку. Его вертушки были разобраны.

Он на самом деле уходил.

На неё снова навалилась паника. Она не этого хотела. Она не хотела, чтобы он сдавался, и уж точно она не хотела оставаться одной. Она хотела, чтобы он просто перестал разбрасываться комплиментами, скрытыми подтекстами и непонятными мотивами.

Каким-то образом, это чувство немного притихло, когда Дейв вышел из коридора с камерой в руке, линзы аккуратно зачехлены. Он проигнорировал её присутствие и сразу же пошёл на кухню, осторожно уложил камеру в коробку.

\- Ты... Ты съезжаешь? - сдавлено произнесла Роуз, борясь с пуговицами своей куртки. Почему это не вызывало у неё чувства триумфа?  
\- Да, съезжаю, - он не повернулся к ней, выложил всё из коробки и начал перекладывать по-другому. - Мне правда жаль, Роуз, но я так больше не могу. У меня занятия в колледже и работа, на которых надо сосредоточиться, не говоря уже о всех проектах, которые я не закончил. Мне нужно на самом деле иметь возможность заниматься всем этим и хоть как-то, блять, жить. Я не могу тратить всё своё время на игру в седелку для тебя и стараться не расстраивать тебя, когда ты только и делаешь, что ищешь любой повод раздуть из мухи слона.

Она придержала язык. Настала его очередь говорить. Это было очевидно. Она не была уверена, почему это не было очевидно раньше.

\- Когда я сказал тебе, что мне нравится фотографировать и создавать музыку, это было сказано откровенно. И твой ответ был откровенным. Мы делились своими интересами и понимали друг друга. Я понимаю, что саркастический стёб может быть весёлым, но он перестаёт быть весёлым, когда ты ведёшь себя так, словно кроме него ничего нет. Ты воспринимаешь его настолько всерьёз и ведёшь себя так, словно у всего есть скрытый подтекст, но это не верно. Иногда люди откровенны друг с другом.  
\- Я просто подумала...  
\- Что именно? Что я пригласил тебя на обед только для того, чтобы ты подумала, что нравишься мне, а потом мог бы посмеяться у тебя за спиной? - Дейв обернулся, не закончив собирать вещи и оставив их разбросанными по столу. - Роуз, ты меня знаешь. Не так хорошо, как знаешь Джейд, не так, как меня знает мой брат, это верно, но ты знаешь обо мне кое-что. Ты знаешь, что мне нравятся дерьмовые фильмы с акулами, что я слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы играть свою музыку для людей, и что я боюсь марионеток. Ты правда думаешь, что парень, который видит кошмары про Улицу Сезам, мог хоть на секунду задуматься над подобным планом, который ты мне, по всей видимости, предписала?

Она неожиданно для себя засмеялась, подняла руку, чтобы вытереть лицо. Слёз не было, но чувствовала, что они близко. Её глаза болели, горло горело.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Роуз. Твои саркастические подколки и то, как ты краснеешь, когда я делаю комплимент о твоей еде, или то, как ты торопливо улизнула, когда я попросил тебя поиграть. У меня нет причин пытаться вызвать у тебя ложное чувство безопасности. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты на самом деле чувствовала себя в безопасности. Но тебе, блять, надо серьёзно понять, что чем усиленнее ты пытаешься искать в людях плохое, тем больше ты увидишь плохого. И не потому что ты всё это время была права. Просто ты доводишь всё до отметки, когда люди больше не хотят даже пытаться доказать тебе, что ты ошибаешься.

 

Квартира затихла, только холодильник тихонько гудел. Дейв, спустя пару мгновений, отвернулся, вздохнул про себя. Он чувствовал себя совсем неважно от того, что всё-таки сорвался и наорал на Роуз. После всего, что он узнал о ней, после того, как его специально предупредили и попросили ничего не портить. И вот теперь он всё портил.

Когда он снова повернулся к ней, она, похоже, не злилась. Она застыла на месте, куртка распахнута, пальцы сжимают сумочку и пакет с обедом, который она принесла. Он не видел её глаза из-за волос, она смотрела в пол.

Нужно было что-то сказать. Дейв не хотел представлять, что катастрофа в человеческом лице по имени Роуз сейчас, должно быть, представляла себе. Она постоянно оценивала себя, и это был один из тех случаев, когда он правда, правда не мог позволить ей поставить себе "неуд". Только не сейчас, когда всё было так нестабильно.

\- Слушай, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался или нет? Потому что мне хотелось бы остаться. Ты хорошая соседка, с тобой интересно говорить и проводить вместе время. Но я пойму, если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушёл. Я, вроде как, только что наорал на тебя, а до этого оставил одну в ресторане. Вполне понятно, за что ты выгнала бы меня отсюда.  
\- Я не понимаю.

Дейв замолк, просто смотря, как Роуз вытирает лицо ладонью. Бля, он довёл её до слёз. Это уже точно конец игре.

\- Может быть, нам стоит сесть и на самом деле поговорить, без игр в угадайки?

Она кивнула.


	10. Chapter 10

Двадцать минут спустя они сидели на диване. Роуз, по её словам, нужно было успокоиться. Она была на грани истерики - это было заметно - и он не собирался искушать судьбу. Поэтому Дейв временно убрал свои вещи с глаз долой, пока она заваривала себе чай, а потом включил телевизор потише для белого шума, и они сели рядом, завернувшись в покрывала.

\- Итак, что именно так трудно тебе понять? - спросил он, смотря в сторону. Он не хотел обратить в ничто весь прогресс в их отношениях, поэтому приходилось тщательно выбирать каждый шаг. Дейв правда хотел верить, что Роуз пойдёт ему навстречу и не станет устраивать разбор каждой его фразы на предмет скрытого смысла. Но сегодня он уже успел получить хорошее представление о том, что может произойти.  
\- Мне трудно понять, почему... Ты хотел бы так хорошо относиться ко мне, если только не для того, чтобы злоупотребить этим.

Он почувствовал, как у него опускаются плечи, когда он поднял голову. Такое не каждый день услышишь.

\- Я бы сказал, потому что ты тоже человек, у тебя есть чувства, и чтобы ты была счастливой, нужно, чтобы к тебе относились с уважением.  
\- Но почему тебя будет заботить моё счастье?  
\- А почему нет?

Опешившая Роуз смотрела в свою чашку.

\- Ладно, посмотрим с другой стороны, - предложил он, немного наклонив голову на бок. - Почему ты хотела бы, чтобы другие были счастливы? Почему ты держишь двери открытыми для людей или говоришь им, что они хорошо выглядят...  
\- По-моему, меня так просто воспитали.

Тоже верно, в принципе.

\- Ну, да, большинство из нас воспитывают так, чтобы мы относились к другим людям с уважением.  
\- Я не это имела в виду.

Он осторожно наблюдал за ней. Её взгляд всё ещё застыл на чашке.

\- Возможно, "так меня воспитали" - не совсем верно сказано. Было бы вернее сказать что-то вроде "окружение, в котором я выросла".

Вот теперь они заходили на опасные воды. Дейв понизил голос и замер, удостоверяясь, что она не начнёт чувствовать тревогу.

\- Что с окружением, в котором ты выросла?

Вот тут Роуз наконец подняла глаза, почему-то улыбаясь, вопреки своим словам. Но, несмотря на улыбку, по её блестящим глазам и тому, как она побледнела, было очевидно, насколько разбитой она на самом деле чувствует себя.

\- Оно заставило меня верить, что не существует такой вещи, как "просто относиться хорошо к другим".

Дейв молчал, пока она говорила, внимательно смотрел на её лицо. Её взгляд бегал, задерживался то у неё на коленях, то на телевизоре, то на руках, но никогда на нём. Голос напряжённый, очевидно, переполненный чувствами, но, вопреки его ожиданию, она продолжала говорить.

\- Моя мать и я.... Мы не слишком много разговаривали, пока я росла. Не так, как можно ожидать от матери и дочери. Она была очень успешной, очень богатой. До сих пор такая. Учёная.

Он ответил кивком, показывая, что слушает.

\- Она не была плохой матерью. Никогда не наказывала меня, не кричала на меня... Но у меня всегда было такое ощущение, что она не очень хочет, чтобы я была рядом. Она обращалась со мной скорее как с гостьей, чем как с дочерью. И вместо того, чтобы узнавать меня лучше или обращаться, как с дочерью, она просто... Покупала мне много вещей. Раскидывала деньги направо и налево, как сумасшедшая, пытаясь заставить меня улыбнуться. Потому что она не знала другого способа сделать это. Не знаю, наверно, я появилась слишком рано для неё, и она не имела представления, как со мной обращаться.

Дейв вопросительно сдвинул брови, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы в её истории. Как общение с её матерью и поиск скрытого смысла во всём вообще могли быть связаны друг с другом?

\- Поэтому я всегда думала так: если ты покупаешь мне подарки, я предполагаю, что это потому что ты не знаешь, как сделать меня счастливой. Если ты делаешь мне комплимент, ты просто пытаешься сделать вид, что тебя это вообще заботит, чтобы я попалась и поверила. Если ты говоришь "спасибо"... То только потому что это самая базовая фраза, какую можно сказать.  
\- Некоторые люди действительно будут такими, - наконец произнёс он, отведя от неё глаза как только она посмотрела на него. - Но надо дать им шанс показать, что это не так, прежде чем начинать контратаку.  
\- Я знаю, - признала Роуз. Он не был удивлён. Роуз была эмоциональной и высокомерной, но отнюдь не глупой. Далеко не глупой, и Дейв не хуже неё понимал, что она знала, что её дурные привычки были совсем не теми истинами, по которым стоит жить. - Я уже сделала это один раз.

Дейв сел прямее. Роуз опять замерла взглядом на телевизоре, в уголках её рта появилась маленькая улыбка, когда она пригубила чай.

\- Моя последняя девушка. Джейд уговорила меня опустить бдительность, и я на самом деле смогла сделать это. Мы встречались, довольно долго, вообще-то. Для меня это был большой прогресс. Когда я только начала колледж, я предпочитала спать с кем попало.

Он начал задумчиво чистить ногти, пока она говорила, понял, что слегка сжимает челюсти. Должно быть, это та самая девушка, о которой упоминала Джейд. Та чувствительная к алкоголю.

\- Она была прекрасна, - продолжила Роуз, повернувшись, чтобы подобрать под себя ноги. Её пальцы задели его ноги, и он глянул на них. Разумеется, ногти накрашены чёрным лаком. - Элегантная и очаровательная. Хотя она воспринимала себя слишком серьёзно. Было пару глупых моментов, на которых я ловила её, и, вообще-то, она неплохо открывалась мне. Я делала так же. Мне нравилось проводить с ней время. Она шила, я вязала, мы просто наслаждались тем фактом, что никому из нас не нужны мужчины. Стыдить её было забавно. Дразнить её было забавно.  
\- Думаю, ты до сих пор очень любишь её, - пробормотал Дейв, смотря на свои пальцы.  
\- Нет, - просто ответила она, пожав плечами. Он поднял взгляд, слегка наклонив голову, и заметил, как она нервно убирает прядь волос за ухо. - Прошёл уже почти год. Я даже не думаю о ней теперь.  
\- Джейд упоминала о твоей бывшей подружке, которая бросила тебя из-за того, что ты пила. Это та же самая?  
\- Да и нет, - Роуз усмехнулась.  
\- Да _и_ нет?  
\- Да, она говорила о той же девушке. Но бросила она меня не из-за этого. Просто я так всем сказала. Меня... Унизили, очень серьёзно.  
\- Чем именно?

От неё донёсся обиженный смех, но когда он посмотрел на неё, у Роуз была улыбка на лице. Она подобрала одну из диванных подушек и метнула её в Дейва. Это заставило его ухмыльнуться.

\- Почему это я должна рассказывать тебе то, что не говорила никому?  
\- Потому что я только что сказал тебе, что ел свои козявки из носа до 14 лет.  
\- Ты... что, серьёзно?  
\- С чего я стал бы врать из-за такого?

Роуз покачала головой, ухмылка на её лице превратилась в маленькую улыбку. Теперь она начала разглядывать свои руки. Её голос опять напрягся.

\- У неё... угх. У неё была сильно верующая мать-христианка. Она бросила меня, когда её семья узнала о наших отношениях. Пошла исповедоваться, обозвала меня дьявольской соблазнительницей. Даже сейчас я не уверена, действительно ли она верила в это или просто пыталась вызвать мою ненависть ради своего блага. Это... Убило меня, и я просто... Соврала. И никому не говорила об этом с тех пор.

Дейв не был уверен, что именно произошло, поскольку сам никогда не интересовался однополыми отношениями, но сочувствовал ей. Все открыли что-то, что вызывало сожаление. По сути, это был размен.

\- Значит, ты поэтому ведёшь себя со мной настолько опасливо? Ты ожидаешь, что я встану и уйду так же, как и она. Дело совсем не в том, что все бегут от тебя из-за твоих игр.  
\- Джейд что, трепалась у меня за спиной? Вот зараза. - В её тон очевидно был шутливым. Роуз сжала пальцы ноги и почесала другую. - Я бы сказала, и то, и другое. В смысле, если бы я не предполагала, что все уйдут, я не стала бы даже начинать игру.

Насколько Дейв мог судить, головоломка Лалонд начала приближаться к разгадке. Она выглядела гораздо спокойнее, хотя рассказывала историю своей жизни. Она шутила, как обычно, и не вела себя, как высокопарная стерва, как обычно. Это была приятная перемена.

\- Ты выглядела несколько разочарованной, когда подумала, что я ухожу.

Повисла долгая пауза. Роуз с минуту смотрела в пол, прежде чем перевести взгляд на него.

\- Я была разочарована. Даже несмотря на то, что случилось в ресторане, я... думала, что ты будешь другим. Более честным и прямолинейным. Я думала, что ты найдёшь способ ответить, и мы просто продолжим шутить.  
\- Итак, - заговорил Дейв, хлопнув ладонями. Он подтянул ноги на диван, скрестил их и обнял себя за локти. - Что теперь? Давай говорить в открытую. У нас впереди ещё четыре месяца вместе, думаю, можно прекратить эти игры.

Она согласно кивнула, улыбнулась.

\- Я хотела бы, чтобы ты остался. Я чувствую себя спокойно рядом с тобой.  
\- Я могу остаться, - ответил Дейв, кивнув. - Я даже буду продолжать убираться за тобой, если ты пообещаешь никогда больше не воспринимать это, как пассивно-агрессивную попытку подкопаться под тебя. Мне наплевать на то, что ты неряха. Это черта твоего характера, и у меня нет причин воспринимать её в штыки. Это как если бы ты пришла домой, нацепив 50 пар тёмных очков, чтобы подчеркнуть мои проблемы с глазами.

Теперь она смеялась, запрокинув голову назад.

\- Хорошо, обещаю, я позволю тебе спокойно убираться за мной. И я буду продолжать готовить тебе.  
\- И ещё, слушай, я не собираюсь тебя просить довериться мне полностью. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно будет переучить кое-что, и на эту хрень требуется время, но прошу, по крайней мере подумай о том, чтобы сказать мне, что у тебя на уме в следующий раз, как будешь чем-нибудь расстроена или у тебя возникнет проблема со мной. С этого момента мы официально друзья, идёт?

Он протянул руку. В её глазах всё ещё была тень нервного страха, но она протянула свою руку и пожала его.

\- Договорились.  
\- Закрепим эту суку поглубже. После...  
\- После?

Он опустил руку и поднялся с дивана, указывая за её спину в сторону спальни.

\- Иди за своей скрипкой. Затусим, чтобы закрепить сделку.  
\- Я думала, что ты не играешь для людей? - съехидничала она, хотя и поднялась на ноги.  
\- Ты тоже. Мы оба выйдем из привычной среды. Подпишем это доверие и всё такое.

Он действительно начал бы нести гейскую хрень, но это казалось бестактным после того, как она открыла своё сердце и рассказала о своей паршивой бывшей.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Роуз, обошла диван и направилась в спальню. - Но даже не думай о том, чтобы стушеваться и выйти, Дейв Страйдер.

Он состроил улыбку. Нервничал. Чертовски нервничал. Он так уже несколько недель не завершал ни одной песни. Была одна, в которой не хватало крутого соло, и ни один из виртуальных инструментов его не устраивал. Может быть, можно было бы бросить ей этот вызов после небольшой практики.

Он установил свою станцию, пока ждал Роуз. В конце концов, она вышла со скрипкой в одной руке и смычком в другой, всё ещё в платье, в котором была на обеде. Выглядела она так, словно готовилась выступать перед публикой. Может быть, она чувствовала себя соответствующе?

\- Хорошо, с чего начнём?  
\- Я смешаю что-нибудь для тебя, чтобы прощупать почву. Просто дай мне какой-нибудь сэмпл. Четыре такта. Какой-нибудь рифф для фонового бита.

Роуз медленно и задумчиво приблизилась, ступая на своих шпильках с лёгкостью балерины. Она нашла место и застыла, молча смотря на него.

\- Здесь?  
\- Да, в самый раз, - заверил её Дейв, настраиваясь на запись. - Начинай, я готов.

С глубоким вдохом Роуз подняла скрипку и упёрла в шею, её глаза застыли как только пальцы нашли своё место. Она подняла смычок три раза, прежде чем дотронуться до струн, начиная на удивление на удивление оживлённо и ритмично.

Получив сэмпл на четыре такта, он кивнул, проиграл его ещё раз для себя, прослушивая через наушники. Она отложила инструмент в сторону, наблюдая за его работой так, словно ждала результата музыкального экзамена. А ведь она и правда не часто играет для людей.

\- Послушай, - сказал Дейв, отключая наушники. - Я продолжу запись, так что можешь в любой момент снова вступить с чем-нибудь ещё. Я могу продолжить микс параллельно с тобой.

Он проиграл сэмпл. Она вслушалась в него несколько раз, закрыв глаза и отсчитывая про себя такты. На четвёртый раз она снова подготовила скрипку, дождалась окончания и начала следующего повтора. На этот раз её мелодия звучала медленно, мягко, в чём-то меланхолично. Контраст между ними завораживал. Дейв слушал, пока она продолжала играть ещё несколько тактов, и, спустя минуту, закончил запись.

Ещё одна кнопка добавила барабанов, поддерживающих ритм её мелодии. Один за другим он начал добавлять элементы, в конце концов, закрыл глаза и переместился на свои диски. Она перестала играть, пока он работал, закончив свою часть в их мелодии. Роуз внимательно наблюдала за его действиями, широко раскрыв глаза.

Дейв добавил несколько припасённых мотивов. Перемешал их, равняясь на барабаны, при этом продолжая проигрывать её сэмпл на заднем плане.

Внезапно он остановил вообще всё, позволив заготовкам пройти ещё пару раз, прежде чем затихнуть. Роуз терпеливо ждала, пока Дейв прослушивал результат с самого начала. Потом он опасливо протянул ей свои наушники.

Она, кажется, волновалась не меньше его, попыталась улыбнуться, подходя ближе и принимая наушники. Дейв нервничал настолько сильно, что отступал назад до тех пор, пока не упёрся в подоконник. Он плюхнулся на него, не отрывая взгляда от Роуз. Она надела наушники, выглядя на редкость глупо с обеими половинами, а не только с одной, как он обычно использовал их.

[Дейв нажал проигрыш](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOkeFOkE7No). Она закрыла глаза, слушала. Её пальцы лениво плясали, словно подражая аккордам. В какой-то момент она замерла, неожиданно открыла глаза. Он взволнованно посмотрел на неё, невольно закусил ноготь большого пальца. Роуз выглядела... Довольной?

В итоге она улыбнулась, взяв скрипку и смычок в одну руку, чтобы другой можно было прижать наушники ближе. Значит, ей правда понравилось? Блин, он чуть не подпрыгнул от волнения. Никогда раньше он не нервничал настолько сильно, показывая свои фотографии людям. Почему сейчас всё было настолько по-другому?

Несколько минут спустя она стянула наушники и повесила на шею. Она снова улыбнулась ему. Роуз выглядела спокойнее, чем во время их недавнего разговора. Хотя, наверно, не стоило этому удивляться.

\- Это было невероятно, - вынесла вердикт она. Сердце Дейва подскочило. - Поверить не могу, что ты мог создать что-то настолько прекрасно всего лишь из пары моих риффов.

Бля. Дейв чувствовал, что его лицо по цвету можно было бы сравнить с помидором, и от этого возникало желание что-нибудь ударить. Но он заставил себя улыбнуться, застенчиво приняв комплимент.

\- Спасибо. Но, в смысле, ты тоже сыграла здесь огромную роль, так что... Не надо отдавать все лавры мне.

Роуз приподняла свободной рукой юбку и присела в реверансе.

\- Я играю гораздо реже, чем стоило бы, - сказала она, с любовью смотря на свою скрипку. - Желание немного угасло после того, как моё сердце перестало болеть.

Дейв несколько мгновений смотрел на неё, потом бросил взгляд на свои диски и снова на неё.

\- Помоги мне закончить песню.  
\- Что? - она, похоже, не ожидала такой просьбы.  
\- У меня есть песня, - начал он, поднимаясь на ноги и возвращаясь к микшеру. Он нажал кнопку, на которой она назначена, позволил ей проигрываться через наушники. Роуз подняла наушник как только началась мелодия. - В ней есть место для соло, я знаю это, но ничто из того, что я могу смешать, не подходит. Ты можешь справиться с этим.  
\- Дейв, я не могу... - неуверенно произнесла Роуз, пытаясь снять наушники. Но он удержал её руку.  
\- Просто послушай и решишь потом.

Кажется, она согласилась, слегка кивнула и закрыла глаза. Она снова надела наушники. Дейв чувствовал, что его нервы напряжены до предела. Это трек был, наверно, один из самых близких к завершению, гораздо ближе, чем любой из тех, что были до него. Но если он хочет, чтобы Роуз открылась, нужно было дать что-то в ответ. Это было его пожертвованием.

Дослушав мелодию, Роуз опустила наушники, с минуту раздумывала, прежде чем решиться.

\- Проиграй ещё раз и попробуй записывать.

Дейв выполнил просьбу, начал проигрывать заново и включил запись. Прошла половина песни, прежде чем она подняла скрипку, дотронулась смычком до струн.

На этот она начала с длинной ноты, разворачивая её в отчаянную и обнадёживающую мелодию. Дейв присел, продолжая слушать и наблюдая за каждым её движением. Её глаза были закрыты, Роуз полностью сфокусировалась на музыке. Её губы дрожали от концентрации, лицо пылало, тело медленно поворачивалось, платье трепетало вокруг её ног, а от причёски, обычно идеально уложенной, отделилось несколько локонов.

Мелодия была короткой, какой и должно было быть соло, но она продолжила, к угасающему исходному ритму присоединился новый, быстро опускающийся и поднимающийся. Звучало, как та же мелодия, которую составил он, просто дополнительный слой сверху. Роуз доиграла до конца трека, прежде чем снять смычок со струн. Она прислонила скрипку к столу и подняла наушники, протянула их Дейву.

Её лицо пылало краской, грудь быстро вздымалась и опускалось. Похоже, игра принесла её неслабый выброс адреналина. Дейв зачарованно смотрел на её лицо. Никогда раньше она не проявляла такой страсти. Даже во время той речи об искусстве. Он только что стал свидетелем самой истинной формы Роуз Лалонд.

И это было самое прекрасное зрелище, какое ему когда-либо доводилось видеть.

\- Скажи мне, что это было хотя бы прилично.  
\- Это было прекрасно, - быстро ответил он, забирая наушники. - Не думаю, что слышал что-то более эмоциональное за всю свою жизнь. Это было волшебно. Невероятно. Как ты вообще придумала такое?  
\- Просто посмотри, подойдёт ли она под твою задумку, - Роуз снова покраснела и слабо ухмыльнулась. - Это всё же твоя песня. Последнее, что мне хотелось бы, это испортить её.

Тоже верно. Старательно держа глаза на микшере, он надел наушники и [включил новую мелодию](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6e2XacZSIs).

Поначалу это была та же самая песня. Быстрая, взрывная на старте, нежная и манящая, тревожный гитарный рифф, сопровождаемый пианино. Ритм был чистой музыкой, гармонией струн, ведущей туда, где у него всегда было пустое пятно. Но потом - новая вспышка жизни, когда заиграла её скрипка. Она шла вразрез с его гармонией, контрастируя так, как он всегда мечтал. У него похолодело в животе, по спине побежали мурашки. Это было именно тем, что он представлял. Совершенно. Идеально.

Когда мелодия закончилась, его трясло, руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Он выдавил слабую усмешку, снял наушники и положил на микшер. Наконец, он смог посмотреть ей в глаза, сжав руками свои колени. Она выглядела такой обнадёживающей. Широко раскрытые глаза, тень лёгкой улыбки, пальцы нервно впиваются в платье.

\- Это оно. Именно то, что я искал.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Тебе ещё налить?

Пальцы Роуз продолжали скользить по клавишам её ноутбука. Она наконец-то поймала за хвост идею романа, который начала несколько месяцев назад. После многих недель борьбы с её новым персонажем, она наконец-то нашла свою музу и почти завершила книгу. Даже между работой и занятиями она писала в каждую свободную минуту.

\- Прости, что?

Она остановилась, дописав предложение, и взглянула на Дейва. Дейв качал в пальцах пустую чашку.

\- Ещё чашечку? Или ты закончила на сегодня?

Роуз лениво повернула голову, бросив взгляд на его ноутбук, лежащий открытым на том же столе. Примерно две недели назад Роуз начала дублировать свои сеансы письма с его, и с тех пор они писали вместе ежедневно. Роуз работала над своим романом, Дейв работал над своим сценарием. Полудни проходили почти в полной тишине, и они никогда не делились своими работами друг с другом.

\- Конечно. Думаю, меня хватит ещё на одну.

Он, кажется, просветлел, кивнул и улыбнулся, быстро проходя за стойку, чтобы наполнить её чашку. После их совместной тусовки в ту ночь что-то изменилось. Роуз поняла, что она наконец-то открылась перед ним, рассказала ему, почему она была именно такой. Разумеется, они столкнулись с парой препятствий, но, каким-то образом, Дейв всегда относился к ней с пониманием и симпатией, всегда успокаивал её. Даже когда Роуз злилась на него, он не вёл себя снисходительно, и она с лёгкостью успокаивалась, прислушиваясь к его логическим аргументам.

Но больше всего, на её взгляд, изменился Дейв. Он всё ещё вёл себя мило, как и всегда, оставался таким же саркастичным и говорливым, иногда вёл себя откровенно глупо, но теперь он реже запирался в своей комнате, говорил ещё больше, даже чаще улыбался. Его компания была просто приятной. Простой и приятной. Она наслаждалась ей. Роуз нравилось писать вместе с ним и смотреть фильмы вместе с ним, и делиться своими ощущениями в любой момент, когда он спрашивал.

Дейв вернулся с двумя чашками в руках. Он поставил одну рядом со своим компьютером, другую протянул ей. Роуз поблагодарила и приняла её, улыбнулась и снова села.

\- Знаешь, - начала она, приостановившись, чтобы сделать глоток. - Я думаю, что именно ты -причина, по которой история шла так хорошо для меня.

Он заворчал и откинулся на спинку своего стула, потянулся забрать свою чашку, прежде чем снова придвинуться к ноутбуку.

\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- В моей жизни было не так много мужчин, которых хоть как-то на меня влияли. Когда я работала над этой историей в прошлом месяце, моей самой большой проблемой было представление мужского персонажа. Возможно, первого, которого я когда-либо писала. По крайней мере, первого юного мужского персонажа, а не наставника преклонного возраста. Я начинаю думать, что ты причина, по которой я смогла сделать это. Надеюсь, он не слишком копирует тебя.

Дейв расцвёл, засмеялся и сделал глоток. 

\- Я надеюсь, что он точная копия меня. Надеюсь, что он пишет средневековую музыку и любит ироничные игры. Надеюсь, что его зовут Да'ливайен, и что он окажется величайшим мастером меча всей Европы, будучи мастером магии.

Роуз прыснула в кулак, отставила чашку в сторону и снова положила свой компьютер на колени.

\- О, ну конечно. И он будет легко сломлен, когда войдёт в волшебную деревню, главное развлечение которой - театр марионеток.  
\- Это не смешно.

Она всё равно засмеялась, чувствуя на себе его взгляд через тёмные очки.

\- Вообще-то, я перепишу всю книгу, и это будет её главной темой. Миссия Да'ливайена - преодолеть его глубокий страх перед говорящими куклами. И, разумеется, сделать это можно только занявшись любовью с одной из них.  
\- Богом клянусь, замолчи.

Её смех стих, она решила его пощадить. Роуз перечитала про себя последний написанный абзац. Может быть, сегодня она больше не могла добавить что-то ещё. Она прикрыла ноутбук и вплотную занялась чашкой, повернувшись так, чтобы наблюдать, как Дейв прилежно стучит по своей клавиатуре.

Он был полностью погружён в работу, когда писал. Он всегда горбился и нависал над своим ноутбуком, работал упорно, без остановок. Роуз действовала более спокойно и небрежно, её больше беспокоили детали, чем скорость. Наверно, это была разница в оттенках.

\- Ты мне так ничего и не рассказал о своём сценарии, - сказала она, разглядывая его лицо, которое было совершенно неподвижным от концентрации.

\- Конечно же, рассказывал, - парировал он, едва ли замедляя скорость бега своих пальцев. - Он основан на персонажах, которых я придумал, когда был мальчишкой. И это, в общем, всё.  
\- Быть не может, чтобы это было всё. Что там происходит? Какие они?

Дейв вздохнул, беспомощно ухмыльнулся и признал своё поражение.

\- Если тебе так хочется знать, это просто чувак и его друг. Они повздорили, потому что Джефф вые... тра… поимел маманю своего друга, и они должны вновь разжечь свою дружбу через серию вызовов, брошенных дружественной им парой чёрных парней, только чтобы выступить против них вместе, что, в итоге, будет самым большим из испытаний.

Роуз потребовалась минута, чтобы переварить это. Звучало похоже на обычный фильм, предназначенный для одноразового просмотра наркоманами и подростками. И, если подумать, звучало очень похоже на то, что мог бы написать Дейв, по крайней мере, с точки зрения иронии.

\- Пожалуй, мне это даже могло бы понравиться, если бы я попробовала, - признала она, пожимая плечами. - Хотя, может быть, только из-за того, что ты это написал.

Дейв немного покраснел, ухмыльнулся, и вернулся к работе. 

\- Я называю его "Фильм Крутого Бро и Типа Джеффа"  
\- Стоп, что? - Они обменялись взглядами, глаза Роуз сузились в подозрении. - Крутой Бро и Типа Джефф. Ты имеешь в виду те дерьмовые веб-комиксы из 2006? Со знаменитым "Я предупреждал тебя о лестнице"?

Дейв покраснел сильнее, немедленно откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Ага... Это я их сделал.

Она снова начала смеяться, откинувшись назад и запрокинув голову.

\- Да ты шутишь! Я, блин, была просто помешана им, когда мне было 13. И я уже целый месяц живу в одной квартире с автором? Дай-ка мне вернуться назад во времени и предупредить прошлую себя о том, что случится, чтобы она могла подготовить свои фанфики.  
\- Не вздумай выпендриваться с путешествиями во времени, - предупредил он. - Прошу, не говори мне, что ты на самом деле писала фанфики. Потому что если это правда, то я хочу прочитать их.  
\- Уверена, что с fanfiction.net их уже давно удалили. Кроме того, тебе не захочется читать то, что я писала, когда мне было 13. Если только у тебя нет фетиша к "склейкам запятых".  
\- Ещё как есть.

Разговор затих, когда он вернулся к работе. Роуз смогла выдавить из себя ещё пару абзацев, периодически отвлекаясь на глотки из чашки и наблюдение за людьми. Она смотрела, как Дейв начал потихоньку притормаживать, допил свою чашку и, наконец, откинулся на спинку стула и расслабился.

\- Как насчёт того, чтобы я прочитал что-нибудь из твоих недавних работ?

Инстинктивно она ответила с издевательской усмешкой, панически закрыв свой ноутбук как можно скорее, словно он на самом деле мог прочитать что-нибудь с экрана, сидя на другом конце стола.

\- Нет, ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Ничего до тех пор, пока я не начну публиковаться.

Он пожал плечами. Очевидно, на этот раз он на самом деле отнесётся к этому с пониманием. Может быть, потому что он на самом деле симпатизировал ей, учитывая состояние его музыкальных работ.

\- Тогда... Что-нибудь из раннего. Ты ведь видела мои комиксы.

Роуз отчаянно вздохнула и улыбнулась, закатив глаза. Она окончательно закрыла свой ноутбук, перегнулась через подлокотник стула и засунула его в свою сумку.

\- Хорошо. Я позволю тебе прочитать мой самый первый роман, который я закончила. Тогда я не знала о требованиях и работе агентов и на самом деле потратила целую неделю, печатая его в библиотеке на красивой карточной бумаге, а потом ещё кучу денег на отсылку конверта.

Дейв ухмыльнулся про себя, но в остальном никак не комментировал. Он последовал её примеру и убрал свой ноутбук, в несколько глотков прикончил свою чашку. Она поймала себя на том, что разглядывает, как дёргается его адамово яблоко, и почувствовала прилив стыда. В последнюю пару недель она часто ловила себя на этом, иногда она задерживалась на нём взглядом настолько, что уже не удавалось выкрутиться. Наверно, это началось примерно в то время, когда Дейв стал чувствовать себя достаточно спокойно, чтобы не бежать в свою комнату сразу же после душа, дабы натянуть что-нибудь из одежды . За последние несколько дней она уже несколько раз видела его завёрнутую в полотенце задницу.

Не то чтобы она жаловалась.

Они вышли из кофейни и направились к его машине. Роуз устроилась поудобнее на переднем сидении, бросая редкие комментарии о плохо одетых туристах, мимо которых они проезжали. Дейв смеялся и начинал рассказывать выдуманные на ровном месте истории об их жизнях. Пара, которая была вместе с шести лет, не заботилась ни о чём на свете, кроме друг друга и каждый день жила мечтой приехать в Америку и купить по паре резиновых тапочек от каждого производителя в стране. Она сказала ему, что это должен быть его следующий сценарий фильма. Он иронично согласился.

Когда они вернулись домой, Дейв бросил свою сумку на диван и уселся.

\- Как их стоит назвать? Шерил и Жак? Вроде неплохие имена. Жак может быть военным, а Шерил - его женой-медсестрой.

Роуз фыркнула из другой комнаты, копаясь на верхней полке своего книжного шкафа в поисках обещанного манускрипта.

\- Думаю, ты немного просчитался с эпохой, - крикнула она, ругнувшись, когда что-то упало ей на голову. - Я почти уверена, что во времена Второй Мировой никто не носил резиновых тапочек.  
\- Ты _почти уверена_ или ты _уверена_? Потому что это две большие разницы.

Она ничего не ответила, только улыбнулась про себя, вынося книгу. Это была стопка листов, скреплённых зажимом для бумаги, всё ещё в своём оригинальном конверте, порванном сверху. Она уже давным-давно убрала все письма с отказами в свою коллекцию, но решила, что они для него не важны. Вернувшись в гостиную, она бросила книгу к нему на колени, ухмыльнувшись от его хрипа, когда он почувствовал вес тома.

\- Блин, это роман или последние семь томов Библии в одном?  
\- Оба, - ответила она, усевшись рядом с ним и скрестив ноги. Она наклонилась ближе к нему, перебирая пальцами чёлку. - А теперь заткнись и читай, если тебе так интересно.

Он перелистал несколько первых страниц, загнул их назад, когда нашёл начало первой главы.

\- Итак, это одна из тех историй про волшебников или что-то другое?

Поначалу она смогла выдать только устыженный смех, отвернувшись от него. Господи боже, она и правда слишком много писала о них.

\- Не то же самое, что и остальные, - пауза. Дейв фыркнул, не отрывая глаз от страницы. - И нехрен ржать, блин, ты пишешь о персонажах, о которых писал ещё семь лет назад, так что ты ничем не лучше.  
\- Тоже верно, - Дейв засмеялся только сильнее.

Несколько страниц спустя Роуз наскучило смотреть, как он читает. Она занесла свои вещи в свою комнату и немного прибралась, даже нашла видное место для своей скрипки, вместо того чтобы снова запихивать её с глаз долой. Она продолжала ходить по квартире, перекладывая вещи с места на место, и всё это время Дейв сидел на диване и читал.

Учитывая, что это первая книга Роуз, она была относительно короткой по сравнению с другими. Дейв читал быстро, дойдя где-то до середины к тому времени, когда она начала готовить обед.  
  
\- Так, погоди, Заззерпан старый или Фригглиш старый? А ещё, что это вообще за имена такие?  
\- По-моему, я меняла их возраст туда-сюда, когда писала это, - засмеялась Роуз, бросая овощи на сковороду и с удовольствием слушая, как они начинают шипеть. - Не то чтобы постоянство было моей сильной чертой, когда мне было 13 лет.  
\- Стоп, ты это написала, когда тебе было 13? - Это, похоже, привлекло его внимание. Дейв повысил голос, чтобы его было слышно через шипение кипящего масла. - Господи, а я в это время малевал дерьмовые комиксы о Джеффе и Бро в MS Paint. А ведь всё это время это могли были быть Крутой Заззерпан и Типа Фригглиш.

Роуз закрыла рот, прыснув от смеха. 

\- Увидеть моих персонажей в твоём художественном стиле было бы воплощением мечты в реальность.

Дейв тоже не выдержал и засмеялся, хотя когда она оглянулась на него, он продолжал прилежно читать.

\- Уррргх, Фригглиш, что случилось с твоим _ГИАНГСКИМ НАШЕЙНЫМ ХРЕНОМ_? - он водил руками в воздухе, представляя расположение слов. – Тцц-тцц-тцц-тцц. Оу, ты дал его тому разкрутейшему суверентинёру. Представляем нового друга……….. Калмасиса!  
\- _Боже_.

По каким-то причинам издевательства Дейва над её древней работой успокаивали Роуз. И не только потому, что своим комиксом он издевался над делом её жизни. Она просто не чувствовала себя оскорблённой. Она чувствовала, что может смеяться над его критикой, потому что они были такими беззаботными, что не было смысла обижаться на них. Он отличался от всех тех, кто забрасывал её письмами ненависти по почте. Полной противоположностью её матери, которая пролистала бы первые несколько страниц и оставила, не сказав ничего, кроме "это очень круто". За прошедшее время она научилась доверять ему и всему тому, что он говорил.

Дейв читал оригинальную книгу до тех пор, пока не пришла пора обедать. Он сделал закладку и присоединился к Роуз за столом.

\- Знаешь, вообще-то, книга совсем неплоха, - сказал он, погружая вилку в жаркое. - В смысле, написано и правда довольно паршиво, раз тебе тогда было, типа, пять, но сюжет не такой уж и плохой. Готов поспорить, эти персонажи были бы великолепны, если бы ты работала над ними сейчас.  
\- Ага, конечно, - она попыталась ответить на комплименты смехом, избегая зрительного контакта и продолжая есть. - Они были ровно такой же слаборазвитой и неуклюжей размазнёй, только описаны чуть лучше.  
\- Я серьёзно, - он улыбался, но настаивал. Она чувствовала на себе его взгляд, чувствовала, как он коснулся её лодыжки. - Дай мне почитать что-нибудь из того, над чем ты работаешь сейчас, и я гарантирую, это будет даже лучше, чем мне кажется. Такой уж я предсказатель. Или нет, лучше, я прибыл из будущего. Я самый большой твой фанат и вернулся назад в это столетие, чтобы вмешаться в твою личную жизнь и воплотить в реальность мою мечту стать источником твоего вдохновения.

Роуз закатила глаза. Честно говоря, ей нравилась бредятина, которую нёс Дейв, пусть она и была полна клише, а иногда раздражала. По какой-то причине она никогда не сомневалась, что если она попросит его прекратить, он сделает это в ту же секунду. Именно поэтому было так легко наслаждаться ей.

\- Я почти закончила с книгой, которую пишу сейчас. Дай мне три недели для редактирования, и я отошлю её агенту, и если он даст добро, ты можешь быть первым, кто её прочтёт.

Он не был впечатлён этим, продолжал жевать, обречённо пожав плечами.

\- Что ты сама о ней думаешь?

Этот вопрос застал её врасплох. Что она думает о своей работе? Она когда-нибудь вообще задумывалась о чём-то подобном раньше? Обычно её мнение строилось на основе чужих мнений. Бросив на него взгляд, Роуз попыталась придумать ответ. Что она думает о своей собственной книге, учитывая только то, что она знала о ней?

\- Это... Возможно, лучшее, что я написала за свою жизнь, - решила она, немного наклонив голову набок. - Я улучшила разнообразие персонажей и изрядно поработала над их описанием по сравнению со схожими персонажами, которые описывала ранее. Это первый раз, когда я писала главного мужского персонажа достоверно и значительно повысила половое разнообразие среди побочных персонажей. В смысле, Калмасис был совершенно агендерным, но это никогда на самом деле не упоминалось. Он просто был, потому что в своё время я не была уверена, что с ним делать. Я... Горжусь собой. И, учитывая эти улучшения, мне хочется сделать несколько новых шагов в следующий раз. Достигнуть новых границ.

Да, пожалуй, именно так. И это даже не касалось того, насколько развитым был этот сюжет по сравнению с другими, или насколько улучшился её стиль в целом. Она была довольна этой книгой.

\- Видишь, - ответил он, и она снова почувствовала прикосновение его пальцев ноги к своей лодыжке. - Тебе не нужны издатели, которые будут говорить тебе, что ты справилась великолепно. Важнее всего то, что думаешь лично ты. Звучит как фраза из очень дерьмового комикса, но, знаешь, это всё равно правда.

Если бы она услышала это утверждение из его уст несколько недель назад, это привело бы её в бешенство. Она бы сорвалась и начала обижаться и оскорблять его. Но теперь это заставило её лишь улыбнуться. В конце концов, он был прав. Она провела слишком много времени, фокусируясь и беспокоясь о том, что думали все остальные, чтобы подумать остановиться и рассмотреть своё собственное отношение. Как она могла быть творцом, если её не заботило то, что она делала?

Он не стал ждать ответа, поднялся из-за стола. Положил свою тарелку в раковину, протёр стойку и вернулся к дивану, чтобы продолжить чтение. Она с минуту наблюдала за ним, прежде чем улыбнуться, встать из-за стола и помыть свою тарелку. Сегодня она будет мыть посуду, что бы он там не возражал.

Она оставила его заканчивать книгу, решив вернуться в свою комнату. Взяла скрипку и начала играть, повторяя соло, которое играла для него в ту первую ночь совместной тусовки. Без его добавлений звучало не совсем так, но мелодия всё равно была приятной. Она обволакивала, как мягкое покрывало, согревала воспоминанием о той ночи.

Когда Дейв постучал в дверь, она лежала на кровати в пижамных шортах, задрав колени вверх и с тетрадью на бёдрах. Стучал он довольно тихо, на тот случай, если она уже заснула.

\- Заходи.

Он застенчиво зашёл внутрь, небрежно помахав книгой в руке.

\- Я дочитал.

Роуз жестом показала на стол, где до сих пор валялся конверт. Он двигался медленно, незаметно осматривая комнату и стараясь не показывать этого. Роуз сжала щиколотки, неожиданно сообразив, что валяется в весьма вызывающей позе.

\- И как тебе? Именно то, о чём ты всегда мечтал? - спросила она, закрывая тетрадь, зажав пальцем страницу, и уделяя ему полное внимание. Дейв неловко пытался засунуть стопку бумаги в её конверт, поворачивая его во все стороны.  
\- Вообще-то, да. Я рад, что ты не устроила убогого окончания в духе "и жили они долго и счастливо". Эти концовки-мечты - полный отстой. Твоя концовка на самом деле удовлетворительна. Типа, она ужасна и раздражает, но действительно хороша. У тебя талант писать хорошие истории. Осталось только наполнить их хорошими персонажами и правильно подать. И мы оба знаем, что к этому времени ты с этим наверняка уже разобралась.

Она пожала плечами, немного покраснев, и посмотрела на него. Был уже поздний вечер, его тёмные очки висели на воротнике его футболки. В том, как загорело его лицо, оставив светлые пятна на местах, где он постоянно носил очки, было что-то очень милое. Это, наверно, был один из самых постыдных способов загореть, по-фермерски, но почему-то ему такой загар на самом деле шёл. Словно он постоянно краснел из-за своих веснушек.

\- Увидимся завтра, - сказал он, наконец, засунув книгу в конверт и положив на её стол. Она пожелала ему доброй ночи и, когда он повернулся уйти, снова открыла тетрадь. - О, ещё кое-что, - он остановился в дверях, борясь со своей гордостью. - Спасибо, что позволила мне прочитать это.  
Я знаю, что тебе, должно быть, было тяжело.

С мгновение они молчали, прежде чем Роуз улыбнулась, чуть-чуть разведя ноги и позволяя ему взглянуть на тыльные стороны её бёдер.

\- На самом деле, было не так тяжело, как обычно.

Он ухмыльнулся и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. С минуту Роуз смотрела ему вслед, закусив нижнюю губу, потом снова прикрыла тетрадь и подобрала свой мобильник.

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:46 PM]: Джейд, помнишь, ты целую вечность назад сказала, что Дейв был милым?  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:47 PM]: И я тебе ответила, что это было нелепо, и что находить парней милыми - это по-детски?  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:47 PM]: Полагаю, это моё официальное признание поражения.  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [10:10 PM]: вот блин!!  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [10:12 PM]: Что?  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [10:13 PM]: если ты заведёшь себе бойфренда мне на самом деле придётся начать ходить на свидания!!!! это полный отстой!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> К последней главе я получил довольно много комментариев заинтересованных читателей относительно отношений между тоном моей истории и её рейтингом.
> 
> Прежде чем начать объяснение, позвольте отметить, что вне зависимости от того, что вы пишите в отзывах, я всегда читаю их и прислушиваюсь к ним. У вас есть право говорить всё вам угодно об этой истории, делиться своими замечаниями относительно её развития и так далее.
> 
> О чём я хотел бы попросить вас, так это о том, чтобы вы не указывали мне, как стоит её продолжать.
> 
> Рейтинг "Explicit" (Откровенный) обычно подразумевает "в истории будет секс, и он будет описан подробно". Это НЕ то же самое, что и "секс со странностями", как, видимо, считают почти все. 
> 
> Вы все читали эту историю с самого начала, пока что она вам нравилась, так что, пожалуйста, я очень прошу вас довериться мне с будущим этой истории и прекратить советовать мне, как она должна развиваться дальше.
> 
> Я не стану портить свою работу только ради секса со странностями. Будет ли тут секс? Несомненно. Но не надо истерить, беспокоиться и волноваться о том, будет ли секс или - !!!! - между какими персонажами он будет!
> 
> Обещаю вам всем, я люблю свою работу настолько же, насколько и вы, по всей видимости, и я ни за что не стану портить историю, которую писал, планировал и прорабатывал, ни по какой причине. Я знаю, что делаю с моей работой и я знаю в каком направлении её развивать, чтобы фик продолжал оставаться тем же фиком, который вы знаете и любите.
> 
> Я прошу лишь о том, чтобы вы доверились мне. В настоящий момент можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы ещё не дошли даже до середины!!
> 
> Следующие главы были запланированы недели назад. И хотя я ценю ваши отзывы и всегда принимаю их во внимание, обещаю, вам не о чем беспокоиться.


	12. Chapter 12

Его рабочий день только начался, а глаза уже невольно задерживались на входной двери. Через несколько часов через эти двери пройдёт Роуз Лалонд со своим компьютером в сумке на плече, готовая принять свою первую чашку Эрл Грея и писать следующие четыре часа. Это была традиция, и он привык делать это каждый день.

Если честно, он привык находиться рядом с ней, не важно, чем они занимались.

По мере улучшения её характера, он обнаруживал, что она нравится ему всё больше и больше. Не в смысле "он менял её под ту, которая ему больше нравилась", но в том смысле, что он был горд за неё. Она видела недостатки в себе, могла признать их и усиленно работала над тем, чтобы исправить их. Они могли продолжать обмениваться колкостями, они могли продолжать смеяться друг над другом, но Роуз становилась всё менее и менее настороженной, менее раздражительной, и то, что случилось на обеде в ресторане, больше не повторялось. Она на самом деле улучшалась. И что лучше всего, несмотря на его вмешательство, он знал, что она улучшалась ради себя.

Роуз всё ещё временами испытывала приступы паранойи, но когда он указывал на них, она не пыталась отрицать или вести себя так, словно об этом не стоило беспокоиться. Она признавала их, чтобы он мог выслушать и переубедить её, после чего они просто шли дальше. Этот ритм был лёгким и расслабляющим. И то, как она успокаивалась, выслушивая его доводы, то, как она медленно поднимала на него взгляд и улыбалась, приводило его в _восторг_. Потому что _она_ была счастлива. Ни на грани срыва, ни ожидая следующего инцидента.

Она была просто счастлива.

Работа была всё той же. Он смешивал напитки, флиртовал с девушками, ставил себя в неловкое положение перед девушками, обжигался паром и получил от какого-то придурка обвинение в том, что он придурок, потому что носит тёмные очки в здании. День шёл размерено, весело, приносил деньги. Жаловаться было не на что.

Однако, когда время подошло к 11 утра, он начал волноваться. Роуз ничего не писала, всё ещё не пришла, а смена Дейва почти кончилась. Она никогда раньше не пропускала полдня с ним. Как бы глупо это не было первый взгляд, он обнаружил, что беспокоится за неё.

Как обычно, он не видел её с прошлой ночи. Она ушла около шести и, видимо, спала в шесть, когда он ушёл из дома. Он попытался вспомнить, видел ли её туфли, сумочку, когда уходил утром, но ничего не приходило в голову.

Он не мог написать ей, пока не освободится со смены. Дейв нетерпеливо покусывал нижнюю губу, постоянно бросая взгляды на часы. Приближался час-пик ланча. К счастью, ему никогда не приходилось работать в это время, что было хорошо, потому что часы пик хуже любой пытки.

Час кончился, Дейв торопливо прошёл в раздевалку, повесил козырёк и достал свою сумку. Он сразу же вытянул телефон из кармана и сразу же начал писать.

 

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:00 AM]: ты чего это прогуливаешь   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:00 AM]: сачкуешь????   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:01 AM]: хиккуешь   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:01 AM]: земля вызывает мисс лалонд   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:02 AM]: нет серьёзно где ты ходишь   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:03 AM]: я знаю что сегодня у тебя нет занятий роуз сегодня среда   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:03 AM]: меня не обманешь сдавайся это полиция  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:04 AM]: ответь хоть что-то чтоб я знал что ты хотя бы живая  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [11:04 AM]: Она всё ещё.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:05 AM]: ох блин альтернативная личность  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:05 AM]: привет не-роуз как дела   
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [11:06 AM]: Вау, а ты и правда надоедливый!! Грац!!  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [11:06 AM]: Просто прекрати писать ей, хорошо?? Она вернётся к тебе, когда проснётся.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:07 AM]: ладно тогда кто это  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:07 AM]: быть того не может чтобы джейд уже успела вернуться  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [11:08 AM]: Я никто. Я просто шла в сторону двери, когда услышала, как её сумка жужжит, словно чёртов вибратор. Подумала, может быть, ещё немного поразвлечься с ним, хахахаха.   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:09 AM]: эээээээмммммммммммммммммммм

 

Какого чёрта? Роуз провела ночь с кем-то? Это... Было в некоторой степени обескураживающим. В животе появился неуютный ком, и Дейв почувствовал, что трудно сохранять его обычную ехидную ухмылку.

 

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:11 AM]: ну  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:11 AM]: просто скажи ей что сегодня я по ней скучал наверно??  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [11:12 AM]: Ага, конечно. Удачи с тем, что ты там делаешь.   
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [11:13 AM]: ага хорошо

 

Вот только это не было смешно ни на йоту. Он сел на своё обычное место за их обычным столом, открыл свой ноутбук и открыл ебучаябелка.doc. Он бессмысленно смотрел на диалог, на развитие сцены. Но в горле пересохло, в груди было какое-то неуютное напряжение, и он почувствовал, что с ходу упёрся в стену.

\- Здесь кто-нибудь сидит?

Он оглянулся на голос, выдохнув от неожиданности. Какая-то низкая девушка с ярко зелёными глазами и короткими чёрными волосами положила руку на спинку соседнего стула. Он попытался улыбнуться и покачал головой.

\- Не-а, присаживайся.

Девушка села, но ничего не сказала ему. Если это и дало какой-то эффект, то только один - он окончательно потерял концентрацию. Он не только не знал, что делать со своими идеями, он не знал, что делать со своими мыслями. Они кружились вихрем и отказывались успокаиваться, и он чувствовал, что _это больно, что-то болит, что-то неправильно, ему это не нравится_ , и тому нет ни одной причины.

Не прошло и часа, как он собрал свои вещи. Дейв чувствовал себя потерянным и рассерженным. Он не поблагодарил женщину, которая открыла для него дверь. По пути домой пропустил знак стоп, что вырвало его из тёмных мыслей только на пару минут, прежде чем он снова погрузился в них.

Он затормозил на своём обычном месте. Забрал сумку с пассажирского сидения во всё том же отработанном ритме. Зайдя внутрь, он прошёл мимо какой-то длинноволосой блондинки с голубыми глазами и странно длинными ногтями. Он избегал зрительного контакта.

Когда Дейв зашёл в квартиру, Роуз стояла на кухне в слишком большой футболке, доходившей ей до бёдер. Она что-то делала с кофеваркой, её волосы были в полном беспорядке. А ведь она и правда с кем-то провела ночь, верно? Чудно. Весело. Прекрасно.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал он, бросая ключи в чашу. Он стянул сумку с плеча и оставил её у стены рядом с её туфлями.  
\- Оу, - Роуз ответила немного шокировано и оглянулась на него. Её лицо было ярко красным, но выглядела она настолько довольной, что её глаза прямо светились от улыбки. - Доброе утро! Я не ожидала, что ты вернёшься так рано. Думала, ты будешь писать, как обычно.  
\- Ну, да... - начал было он, быстро схватив яблоко из миски с фруктами и куснув его, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. - Просто без тебя было как-то одиноко.

Выражение на лице Роуз красноречиво говорило о том, что она подумала, что она только что сотворила нечто, что сошло ей с рук. Эта хитрая ухмылка и чуть показавшиеся зубы. Он видел, как у неё по подбородку размазана губная помада. На шее виднелись синие пятна засосов, которые, он был уверен, уходят далеко вниз.

\- Так что, в твоём баре нет правила касательно привода клиентов домой?

Улыбка на её лице чуть потускнела, но самодовольства в ней меньше не стало.

\- Если они ведут себя сдержанно, то нет.  
\- Круто.

Дейв продолжал лениво грызть яблоко. Он был так зол. Зол из-за того, что она пропустила их встречу, зол из-за того, что она даже не позвонила, зол из-за того, что она даже не чувствовала, блять, себя виноватой. Но почему, чёрт возьми, она должна чувствовать себя виноватой? Когда он вообще говорил ей о том, что может быть (а может быть, нет) у него возникли какие-то романтические по отношению к ней? Разумеется, он никогда не упоминал об этом, потому что даже он сам пока что не был _уверен_.

Кроме того, кто он такой? Грёбаный студент средних курсов? Он вовсе не влюбился. Если бы он хотел быть с ней, он пригласил бы её на свидание, как взрослый. Пока что он этого не делал, поэтому не имел ни малейшего права решать, с кем ей позволительно спать. И, чёрт, даже если она спит с кем попало, это не значит, что она не могла бы пойти на свидание. Может быть, она просто любит секс? Он-то ей точно не давал ничего, так что неужели было так страшно то, что она решила поразвлечься, пока он не решится?

Вот и решено. Ему не о чем волноваться. Он всё ещё был немного разочарован тем, что не удалось провести время с ней, поскольку это было лучшим, что он делал каждый день. В этом не было ничего такого. Это было вполне справедливое чувство разочарования, без каких-либо скрытых смыслов. Вот и прекрасно.

Он успокоил мысли и расслабился, легко улыбнулся и сел на стойку, пока Роуз готовила ланч.

\- Ну, и как это было?

Роуз ухмыльнулась, почти что усмехнулась про себя. Насколько бы это ни было болезненно для его сердца, он всё равно был рад видеть её улыбку.

\- Вообще-то, восхитительно. После стольких недель затишья это было похоже на исполнение мечты. Кажется, соседство с Джейд меня разбаловало.

Стоп-стоп-стоп. Роуз и Джейд... Спали вместе? Он не видел никаких намёков на это, когда встретился с Джейд. Наверно, стоило спросить подтверждения, но... вообще-то, это не его дело. Если он спросит сейчас, это будет выглядеть так, словно он фантазирует о них или ещё чего.

\- Она была раздражительной, - продолжила Роуз, переворачивая жареный сыр и вешая полотенце на плечо. - Неряшливая блондинка в голубых джинсах с тягой к укусам.  
\- Похоже, кто-то как раз в твоём вкусе, - сказал он, выдавливая улыбку и глядя на пустой кухонный стол. Если честно, он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что может быть "во вкусе Роуз". Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что никогда не представлял её в более чувственном свете. Бледнокожей, раскрасневшейся, обнажённой, с одеялом, спущенным вниз, ласкающей его лицо, впивающейся ногтями в спину... Да, он думал об этом. Но то лишь воображение. Несомненно, что если в реальности он когда-нибудь и увидит её голой, то наверняка уже с надетым страпоном и ехидным намекающим выражением на лице.  
\- Очень жаль, что она ушла до того, как я проснулась, - добавила Роуз, прикрывая рукой зевок. - Тарелку, пожалуйста.

Нахмурившись, он соскочил со стойки, достал тарелку из шкафа и протянул ей. Разрезав сэндвич пополам лопаткой, она бросила два ломтя на его тарелку и стала быстро сооружать второй.

\- Ага, она, эм... Сказала, что ты всё ещё спишь, когда написала мне.

Роуз на минуту застыла, продолжая стоять к нему спиной, пока он снова запрыгивал на стойку. Нет, он собирается просто сидеть рядом с ней, пока она не будет готова сидеть где-нибудь в другом месте.

\- Я не знала, что она сделала это.

Он кивнул, откусил от сандвича и подул на него, пытаясь остудить.

\- М-да. Я пытался написать тебе, чтобы узнать, куда ты пропала. Ответила она.

Кажется, атмосфера самодовольства, которую она излучала раньше, куда-то испарилась. Она заметно нахмурилась, работая лопаткой на сковородке.

\- Извини, - тихо сказала она, на мгновение наклонив голову, прежде чем натянуто засмеяться. - Я не знала. Надеюсь, ты не волновался.  
\- Не-а, - соврал он, подозрительно глянув на неё. О чём она вообще думает? - Я так и подумал, что у тебя какие-то дела.

Роуз молчала остаток полудня. Было очевидно, что она что-то задумала. Она продолжала зависать, неожиданно обнаруживая, что Дейв разговаривал с ней. Это был сигнал тревоги, и Дейв знал, что ему нужно найти способ понять, разобраться, в чём её проблема, и удостовериться, что это не было очередным параноидальным планированием или воображением.

Он так ничего и не сказал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что всё в порядке, ничего особенного, пусть Роуз сама разберётся хоть раз, без помощи няньки. Только этот один раз, пусть она сама справится. Это может быть испытанием. Он говорил себе всё что угодно, лишь бы рационально объяснить такое поведение, старательно избегая того факта, что просто не хочет слышать слышать о том, как она проводит время с кем-то ещё.

Поэтому он просто позволил ей продолжить. Полдень перешёл в вечер. Роуз сделала обед и начала работать над своей домашней работой. Утром она ушла на занятия, а Дейв пошёл на работу. Он опять писал один. На этот раз он даже не стал узнавать, где она была, почти боялся услышать то же самое, что и вчера. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало.

Он пытался потратить как можно больше времени, чтобы придти домой попозже. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не повторилось вчерашнее. Он не хотел видеть Роуз со следами от чужой помады или засосами на шее. Не хотел винить её за это, ни в коей мере, но не хотел и видеть этого. Просто потому что... А почему, собственно? Только потому, что он ревновал? Почему он ревновал?

Час-пик ланча кончился и в кофейне остался один-единственный клиент. Даже его коллеги начали страдать фигнёй, сидя на полу и перебрасываясь утренними кексами. Дейв невольно улыбнулся. Ну, просто дети.

Он посмотрел на свой ноутбук, когда тот начал звенеть знакомыми трелями Skype в его наушниках, заглушив музыку. Что, его брат на самом деле звонил ему? Два месяца он что-то не волновался. Чего это он вдруг звонит _сейчас_?

Он ответил, включив видео, и наклонил экран, что сквозняк из окна позади него не дул в микрофон. Как только звонок загрузился, он увидел кончики ботинок Бро, откинувшегося на спинку кресла и закинувшего ноги на стол. Это успокаивало. Блин, он почти что скучал по своему брату.

\- Если тебе нужны деньги, Богом клянусь, хрен ты что получишь, - съехидничал Дейв, оглядываясь на других людей в кафе, при этом, по сути, говоря сам с собой. Он положил голову на руку и принялся грызть ноготь.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, мелкий уродец.

Они засмеялись. Дейв просто смотрел на него, чувствуя облегчение. Обычно контакты с Бро заставляли его нервничать. Но после такого долгого времени, похоже, это было как раз тем, что нужно. 

\- Ты мне ни разу не звонил, мужик, что за ботва? Что у тебя творится? Я так понял, ты всё ещё жив, раз копы пока что не пытались выломать мою дверь, - Бро лениво подбрасывал в воздух персик. Позади него на диване сидел Кэл, опираясь на подлокотник и смотря в сторону камеры. Это немного раздражало.  
\- Ничего тут не творится, - Дейв пожал плечами, оглядев почти пустой зал. Чёрт, неожиданно на него накатилась паранойя. - Я нашёл себе хату и работаю.  
\- Я думал, ты собирался учиться. Мог бы работать там.  
\- Я буду учиться, просто занятия не начнутся до осени. Я собирался начать чуть пораньше. Знаю, я мог бы остаться и поработать в Хьюстоне, но мне не хотелось. Мне надо немного расправить крылья, чувак. Прояви снисхождение.  
\- Не нужно тебе снисхождение, - парировал Бро, убрав ноги со стола и наклонившись вперёд. - Тебе нужна хорошая компания. Ты живёшь с кем-нибудь или как?  
\- Ага, - просто ответил он, неожиданно почувствовав, как воротник начинает давить на шею. Стоило ли на самом деле рассказывать Бро про Роуз? Не то чтобы Бро был из тех, кто не станет постоянно издеваться над людьми, особенно над Дейвом, особенно тогда, когда речь идёт о любовных интересах. Ну и что с того, кто он никогда раньше не ходил на свидания и не занимался сексом? Он был вполне счастлив.  
\- И кто это? Лучше бы ни какой-то папик с Крейглиста.

Твою мать.

\- Это девушка, Бро. Её зовут Роуз, она получает второе высшее по литературе и психологии.  
\- Психология? Это разве не то, что обычно выбирают всякие дуры, потому что считают, что это легко, и они смогут глубоко познать, как работает человеческий разум?  
\- Твой сексизм как всегда утончён, Большой Человек.  
\- Я не сексист, Маленький Человек, я просто считаю забавным то, что в психологию идут одни и те же люди. Я хренов король феминизма, и ты знаешь это.  
\- Не помогает в твоём случае.

Чёрт, говорить с Бро всегда было просто. Никогда не приходилось искать скрытого смысла в его словах или задумываться о том, как он воспримет твои. Не нужно было волноваться о репутации или тем, насколько круто ты смотришься. Вся эта лажа кончилась, когда Дейву было 15, и слава богу, что она кончилась. Они провели длинный и серьёзный семейный разговор, после которого он неожиданно перестал чувствовать себя отдалённым. Бро прекратил быть каким-то чуваком, с которым Дейв жил в одной квартире, и стал его братом.

\- Так где она? - неожиданно спросил Бро, наклоняясь вперёд и копаясь в бумагах на своём столе.  
\- Где кто?  
\- Девочка, с которой ты живёшь. Что, мне ещё не позволено видеть её? Я подорву твои шансы или что? Да, понимаю почему. Я очень популярен среди женщин. Даже жаль их разочаровывать.

Дейв закатил глаза.

\- Скорее всего, она сейчас дома, готовится к своей смене. Она барменша.  
\- Хмм, - ответил он, задумавшись на мгновение, прежде чем кивнуть. - Круто. Она когда-нибудь напивалась дома?

Дейв на самом деле задумался на минуту.

\- Честно говоря, нет. То есть я её изредка вижу с мартини, пока она делает своё домашнее задание или пишет, но пока что ни разу не видел, чтобы она так уж сильно надиралась.  
\- Ну, это пока, - Бро ухмыльнулся.

По какой-то причине Дейв прочувствовал, что краснеет, отвернулся от камеры, чтобы не показывать этого.

\- Ну, да, её очень радовала идея напоить меня, раз я её несовершеннолетний, так что, уверен, до этого дойдёт. Просто с начала много чего творилось, с чем нужно было разобраться.  
\- Много чего, говоришь? - похоже, Бро заглотал наживку вместе с грузилом и поплавком. - Чего именно много?  
\- Не твоё собачье дело, - уверенно сказал Дейв, понизив голос, когда в зал вошёл ещё один посетитель. - У неё просто личные проблемы, и я помогаю с ними, потому что я хороший приятель.  
\- Только не вздумай западать на неё, - предупредил Бро. - Такая хрень постоянно случается, если ты участвуешь в чьём-нибудь росте.

Дейв задумался над ответом. Он не западал на Роуз. А если даже и западал, что в этом такого плохого? Она умная, независимая, с ней весело, они прекрасно ладят. Какая разница?

\- Я не собираюсь западать на неё, - нерешительно ответил он. Бро, кажется, заметил неуверенность в его тоне и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да не вопрос, Малыш.

Дейв смог ненадолго перевести беседу о Роуз на другую тему, заставив Бро некоторое время слушать о его работе и занятиях. Рассказал о своём сценарии, который был почти закончен, что он уже ищет режиссёров, которые могут согласиться на встречу. Разумеется, это означало поездку в Лос-Анджелес, но это на самом деле звучало не так плохо. Особенно если удастся убедить Роуз поехать вместе с ним. Вообще-то, это даже может быть весело.

\- Итак, я когда-нибудь встречу её? - в конце концов, спросил он, неожиданно усадив к себе на колени Кэла, который появился непонятно откуда. Твою мать, Бро. - По-моему, мне стоит получше узнать твою подружку, прежде чем я соглашусь выдать тебя за неё.

Дейв ущипнул переносицу, слабо усмехнулся.

\- Свадьбы совсем не так работают. Тебе надо быть отцом, чтобы соглашаться выдавать кого-нибудь. - У Роуз вообще есть отец? Она никогда о нём не упоминала. - Но ладно, хорошо, если мы когда-нибудь начнём встречаться, обещаю, ты познакомишься с ней. Я даже согласен привести её в гости к тебе. Тебя это устраивает?  
\- Не вопрос, Маленький Бро, - если эта ухмылка на его лице что-то и показывала, то он не врал. - Мне пора возвращаться к работе. Но, блин, звони мне хоть иногда, не будь таким мелким асоциальным говнюком. Я хочу знать, всё ли у тебя в порядке, понятно?  
\- Ага, конечно, - Дейв виновато улыбнулся, осторожно почесал за ухом.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Малыш. Очень жаль, что ты свалил, оставив меня одного, но не надо совсем уж обо мне забывать.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, но, блин, хватит давить на жалость. Ты взрослый мужик. Разве ты не должен быть счастлив от того, что теперь можешь приводить своих бухих кросафчегов в спальню, а не на диван?

Это заставило Бро заржать, он помахал рукой перед веб-камерой.

\- Ладно, во-первых, кросафчеги любят, когда с ними обращаются в духе "ты недостаточно хорош для кровати", смекаешь? И, во-вторых, ты меня на самом деле хоть раз видел с кросафчегом? Серьёзно, задумайся об этом на минуту. Когда я вообще приводил домой кросафчегов?

Дейв запрокинул голову и начал смеяться, поджав колено к груди. 

\- Чувак, я едва знаю, что это слово вообще _означает_ , откуда мне знать, видел ли я тебя в компании с таким.

Бро ничего не ответил, только выдохнул что-то похожее на "грёбаные натуралы". Это снова заставило Дейва рассмеяться, стыдливо закрывшись руками. Может быть, он и правда немного скучал по Бро.

\- Ладно, я пошёл. Удачи с твоей подружкой, удачи с твоими занятиями. Не употребляй наркоту по будням.

Покачав головой, Дейв помахал ему рукой и закончил звонок, пока прощание не стало слишком сентиментальным. Бля, у него даже очки запотели. Ублюдок.

Он собрал свои вещи, когда закончил писать последнюю сцену. Он чувствовал себя бодрым после разговора с братом. Ему было даже лучше от того, что он перестал постоянно думать о Роуз, или волноваться о том, что она кого-то подцепила. В конце концов, если она это сделала, то уже сделала, а если не сделала, то не сделала. Какая ему разница?

Дейв сел в машину, включил кондиционер, прежде чем взять телефон.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [04:33 PM] не надо готовить обед я угощаю

По крайней мере, Роуз всегда ценила иронически подаренные обеды из забегаловок.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [04:34 PM] кстати ты опять кого-то на ночь привела  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [04:34 PM] я могу на троих захватить

Его терпения хватило только на минуту, прежде чем он бросил телефон на пассажирское сидение рядом с сумкой, вырулил с парковки и направился домой. По пути заскочил в Бургер Кинг и захватил поесть, как и обещал.

Он тащил пакет с едой во рту, поднимаясь по лестнице и идя по коридору до двери, руки были заняты ключом от квартиры. Боже, он всего-то пытался повесить его на кольцо, а возни... Подойдя к двери, он почувствовал, как его пальцы опять соскользнули.

И в этот момент из-за двери донёсся пронзительный, отчаянный стон.

Дейв застыл, медленно поднял голову, шокировано смотря перед собой. Стон не прекратился. Кто бы там ни был, она продолжила тяжело дышать и почти что _визжать_. Это... Это же не Роуз, верно? Она на самом деле притащила домой _кого-то_? Да ещё и посреди дня?

Он почувствовал, что находится в тупиковой ситуации. Можно было бы вломиться - он же, блин, живёт там вообще-то. Но что именно он увидит, войдя внутрь? Действительно ли он _хотел_ видеть то, что там происходит? Можно было попробовать притвориться, что он ничего не слышал и вломился случайно. Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего.

Поменяв руки под ключ и сумку, он отыскал свои наушники, присоединённые к ноутбуку. Надел их. Ну, поехали.

Он медленно открыл дверь и повернул ручку. Осторожно отворил дверь, сразу же пытаясь говорить через пакет в зубах, чтобы выглядело естественнее.

\- Я ж сказал, что принесу обед или как?

Он открыл глаза, и... ну да, пожалуйста, вот они. Одна девушка лежит на спине, одеяло на талии, грудь голая, соски красные и стоят (очевидно, не просто так), на лице болезненное выражение полного шока. Голова Роуз появилась из-под одеяла. Когда она села, одеяло упало с её плеч и скатилось до бёдер. Бля, она тоже полуголая. И, оглядываясь через плёчо, она облизывала губы.

Дейв даже не заметил, как пакет вывалился у него изо рта.

\- Оу, Дейв, - начала она. Девушка под ней быстро прикрылась одной рукой, другой попыталась спрятать лицо. Роуз отреагировала на его появление куда спокойнее, просто ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за его реакцией. - Ты знаком с Адрианой? Она вместе со мной ходит на Литературу.

Какого _хрена_?

\- Господи боже, извините, - быстро сказал он, хлопком прикрыв глаза и отворачиваясь. Роуз, может быть, его присутствие не беспокоило, зато беспокоило её партнёршу. - Я не смотрю, я ухожу, вы, дамы, наслаждайтесь вечером.

Он начал боком двигаться в сторону своей спальни, остановившись только тогда, когда понял, что оставил пакет с едой на полу. Продолжая прикрывать глаза, он вернулся за ним и подобрал в другую руку.

Что-то тут на самом деле происходило. Очень большое, огромное, _колоссальное_ что-то. Роуз знала, что он вернётся в районе пяти часов. Он всегда заканчивал в это время. Какого чёрта она не позвонила? Какого чёрта она устроила это _прямо в гостиной_?

Он хотел сразу же перейти к прямому, недвусмысленному ответу - она пыталась вызвать у него ревность. Но зачем? Для какой цели? Или он просто был слишком самонадеян после разговора со своим братом?

Должно быть, именно так. Не может быть такого, чтобы Роуз пыталась заставить его ревновать. Наверно, она просто слишком увлеклась и не следила за временем.

Со вздохом он бросил пакет с едой на стол, уронил свою сумку в углу и упал на кровать. Слишком много херни на один день. Когда Роуз уйдёт на работу, будет приятный перерыв.

Если, конечно, он сможет отогнать мысли достаточно надолго, чтобы насладиться им.


	13. Chapter 13

Убедить несколько гетеросексуальных девушек, что им просто необходимо экспериментировать, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливыми, было чудовищно трудно. Не говоря уже о том, что это было подло и вообще зло. Роуз играла с комплексами других людей, словно они были струнами её личной арфы. И, что хуже всего, это даже _не работало_.

Адриана, Виктория, Нелли, Фиби, Тереза - все они приходили домой с ней, все они занимались с ней сексом, и, как и планировалось, Дейв становился свидетелем всего этого.

Так почему, чёрт возьми, его манера поведения не изменилась?

Ведь именно это должно было случиться, разве нет? Разве это не было клише родом с начала времён? Любой гетеросексуальный мужчина, вошедший в комнату и увидевший такое, должен был получить каменный стояк, а не вежливо извиниться и торопливо удалиться со сцены.

Это должно было заставить Дейва почувствовать влечение к ней. Вынудить чувствовать что-то схожее с тем, что она начала чувствовать по отношению к нему после того, как он дал беспристрастную оценку её книге. Но он вёл себя точно так же, как и всегда. Может быть, он просто очень хорошо прятал чувства? _Наверняка_ он дрочил, думая об этом. Но одни мысли её не удовлетворяли. Она хотела знать, что это точно происходит. Хотела, чтобы власть над ним строилась не только на предположениях.

В конце концов, она завязала полагаться только на предположения.

Её дни распутства кончились так же резко, как и начались. Была пятница, её выходной, когда Дейв вернулся домой. Он на самом деле удивился, увидев, что она просто лежит на диване и смотрит телевизор, одна.

Но он довольно стильно выразил его, бросив пакет с едой на вынос на кофейный столик и положив на пол наплечную сумку.

\- У тебя сегодня вечер дома, а? Наверно, всем нам иногда нужен перерыв от изысканных и сексуальных вещей.

Роуз чувствовала себя полной идиоткой, улыбаясь на это. Блин, она вообще чувствовала себя идиоткой. Но, блин, Дейв на самом деле был _очень_ милым. Он держался очень серьёзно, но в то же время вёл себя свободно, и это создавало настолько запутанный шарм, что она жалким образом _пала_ его жертвой. Ощущения были точно такие же, как в восемь лет, когда она влюбилась в Backstreet Boys.

\- Даже мы, дамы, можем переработать, - ответила она, садясь прямо. - Вижу, ты опять принёс обед.

Он попытался рассмеяться, но лицо его подвело.

\- Вообще-то, на этот раз я принёс только на себя. Просто подумал, что ты опять будешь с кем-нибудь, - в том, как он скривил губы, было что-то извиняющееся. Он наклонил голову, почесал затылок. Он на самом деле чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого? 

Но Роуз тоже чувствовала себя так. На сердце было тяжело, и выдавив улыбку, она подтянула колени к груди.

\- Этого следовало ожидать, - уверила она его, поболтав пальцами ног. - Не волнуйся, я могу приготовить себе что-нибудь.

Повисла тишина, она продолжала смотреть перед собой. Дейв издал какой-то странный раздражённый вздох, прежде чем ударить себя по бёдрам. Роуз подняла голову, когда услышала звон его ключей.

\- Нет уж, нахрен это. Я целую неделю пытался угостить тебя обедом. Если у тебя сегодня отгул от общения, то я о нём позабочусь сам.

Глупо, но Роуз была шокирована этой вспышкой. Она бросила на него взгляд, обеспокоенно закусила губу, даже немного покраснела.

\- Ты не... Злишься из-за того, что приводила девочек домой, верно?  
\- Чего?

В такие моменты ей очень хотелось видеть его глаза, а не своё жалкое отражение в его тёмных очках. Хотелось знать, что он думает, что чувствует. Не только свои собственные слабости.

\- В смысле, - начала она дрожащим голосом и отвернулась. - Ты не думаешь, что я какая-то шалава.

Это точно объяснило бы, почему он никогда не вёл себя так, как она ожидала.

После паузы Дейв подошёл к ней, сел рядом на диван и медленно положил руку на спинку позади неё.

\- Так, во-первых, спасибо, что спросила меня об этом вместо того чтобы строить догадки. Я правда, блин, горжусь, что ты сделала это.

Она снова залилась краской, вот же говнюк такой. Она старательно не смотрела на него, не желая видеть свои отражения. Даже возможность того, что он найдёт её мерзкой, была мерзкой самой по себе. Всё это было ошибкой, и она официально убила все шансы, которые у неё были.

\- Во-вторых, - продолжил он, неожиданно сжав её плечо рукой. Другая рука проскользнула перед её прижатыми к груди коленями, и неожиданно для Роуз коснулся пальцами её бока, начал щекотать. Она тут же завизжала, срываясь в хохот. - Конечно же, я не считаю тебя шалавой, ты вообще серьёзно говорила? Нет ничего плохого в веселье, и это касается и девочек тоже.

Роуз пришлось восстанавливать дыхание, когда он прекратил. Она вытерла выступившие на глазах слёзы хохота.

\- Так что, - спросила она, давя в горле всхлип. Её эмоции кружились в водовороте, и это было приятное ощущение. - Тебя это совсем не беспокоит?  
\- Ну, да, не помешали бы какие-нибудь предупреждения, чтобы мне не пришлось попадать в такие дурацкие ситуации, но нет, меня это не беспокоит. Это твоя жизнь, ты вольна проводить её так, как тебе угодно.

Роуз почувствовала, что её заливает краска, и стыдливо наклонила голову, подняв руку, чтобы вытереть нос.

\- Я хочу сказать... Типа. Это тебя _тревожит_?

Три... Два... Один...

\- Оу.

Он немного откинулся назад и прочистил горло, отвернулся, краснея. Это заставило её ухмыльнуться, но она решила не ехидничать.

\- Блядский ёж, Роуз, ты не можешь просто спрашивать парней, есть ли у них стояки. В смысле, да, разумеется, но какая сексуальная ситуация _не_ заставила бы парня задуматься? Ты имеешь в виду, именно из-за _твоего_ участия в ней или что?

_Да._

\- Нет, я имею в виду, именно из-за того, что они были с другими женщинами.

Дейв усмехнулся. Похоже, после этой неожиданной новости он снова начал возвращаться в свою зону комфорта.

\- В таком случае, нет, это меня не _тревожит_. Я избавился от проблем с сексуализацией сексуальности в довольно юном возрасте, учитывая, что мой брат гомосексуалист. Даже думать не хочется обо всех тех подзатыльниках, которые я получал, когда криво смотрел на гомосексуальных женщин.

Чёрт. Блин, зараза, сволочь. Дейв, оказывается, вдобавок ко всему остальному, был терпимым человеком. Теперь она чувствовала ужасной, ужасной женщиной. В животе всё смешалось, и она не желая того выдавила ухмылку. Закрыв глаза, она вздохнула с облегчением и прижалась к нему.

\- Столько времени впустую... - вздохнула она, чувствуя себя в полной, _абсолютной_ безопасности рядом с ним.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - соврала она, осторожно положив руку ему на грудь. - Просто. Просто, ты знаешь... Я... Я рада, что мы встретились. И что ты здесь.

Гордыня давила на горло, и она пыталась проглотить её. От этого у неё заслезились глаза и задрожали плечи. Открываться вот так до сих пор было чуждым, как бы ей не хотелось открыться ему. А ей очень, _очень_ хотелось. Она хотела, чтобы он познал её, как бы тяжело это ни было.

Она чувствовала, как стучит её сердце, когда он обнял её. Объятие было тёплым и грубым, он обхватил её, словно чёртов гигант. И без его тепла она чувствовала, что горит.

Дейв сгорбился на своём месте, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и прижал её так близко к себе, что Роуз пришлось лечь немного набок. Глубокий вдох принёс его запах, его тепло, и это сблизило её. Она была с мужчинами и женщинами, но до сих пор не чувствовала себя настолько спокойно и безопасно ни с кем из них. Дейв едва ли делал что-то, разве что выслушивал её и давал выговориться. Но это по какой-то причине значило для неё всё.

\- Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя, Роуз, - тихо ответил он. Она попыталась поднять взгляд на него, но его лицо оставалось скрыто очками. Вот говнюк. - И не только потому, что ты дала мне крышу над головой. Ты просто. Великолепная женщина. Сильная и храбрая, способная выдержать даже самые тяжкие испытания благодаря своей целенаправленности и оптимизму. Я правда рад, что мы встретились. Я рад, что у меня выдался шанс узнать тебя. Пусть ты и назвала меня Дереком в первый раз, когда мы говорили.

Роуз засмеялась, услышав это. Так и знала, что это заденет его. Всегда срабатывало.

\- Я сделала это только для того, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание, - признала она, осторожно касаясь его груди большим пальцем. Она чувствовала биение его сердца под своими пальцами, и было приятно думать, что оно настолько же грубо, как и её.  
\- И это сработало, чёрт возьми, - ответил он, сердясь и горбясь ещё сильнее. На мгновение она запаниковала, испугалась, что он сейчас встанет, и ей придётся отпустить его, но он так и не двинулся с места. - Издеваешься? Это терзало мои мысли с тех пор, как произошло. Я в буквальном смысле не мог перестать думать об этом. Сидел, как бестолковый кретин, ночей не спал, обнимая свою дебильную подушку с Гуррен-Лаганном, посасывая большой палец и плача, потому что не мог понять, как ты могла забыть моё имя.

Роуз прикрыла рот, услышав свой собственный сдавленный хохот, широко улыбнулась под ладонью и бросила все силы на то, чтобы не заржать. Она могла бы дать ему удовольствие своего смеха, но она и так уже слишком многое отдала для _одного_ дня.

\- Так что случилось с походом на обед? - спросила она, когда его тирада кончилась, не двигаясь и продолжая прижиматься к нему.  
\- Это всё ещё в силе. И на этот раз я обязательно не буду комментировать твою внешность. Просто покажу большой палец, возьму под руку, а на остальное плевать.

Его тон говорил "это шутка", но каким-то образом она знала, что он говорит серьёзно. Она не чувствовала себя униженной или глупой от такой простой фразы. Она просто знала, что да, он понял, что у него только лучшие намеренья, но всё равно он понимал, что не будет давить, пока она действительно не будет готова.

\- Можешь сделать мне пару комплиментов, - ответила она чванливо, подыгрывая ему. - Просто. Не переусердствуй.  
\- Как скажешь, подруга.

Дейв, как не странно, сдержал обещание. Роуз покинула свою комнату в юбке и блузке с декоративной сумочкой подмышкой, и его комментарии не вышли за границы короткого и честного "Прекрасно выглядишь", после чего он ей протянул руку. Было легко идти с ним, чувствовать, что он рядом.

Он немного снизил напряжение тем, что отвёл её в Taco Bell. Они устроились за столом, он открыл приложение с горящей свечой на своём iPhone и поставил его между ними на столе. Этот жест заставил Роуз засмеяться, но всё же она его оценила. Дейв был таким идиотом, таким придурком, помешанным на иронии. Он был словно Принц - из тех, кто не покидает своей лягушачьей формы, которую большинство Принцесс попытается расколдовать. Роуз, однако, была больше счастлива с тем, кем он был. Пусть даже соус капал с его бурито прямо ему на футболку.

\- Ну что, как продвигался твой сценарий в моё отсутствие? - спросила Роуз, потягивая свой напиток через трубочку. Дейв сжал челюсти с выражением "ах да, это", поднял руку и почесал затылок.  
\- Если честно, я... Справлялся гораздо хуже без тебя. Похоже, ты мотивировала меня гораздо больше, чем я осознавал. Не пойми меня неправильно, я всеми руками за твою свободу делать всё, что тебе заблагорассудится, но если ты могла бы найти в своём сердце силы на то, чтобы вернуться назад, было бы здорово.

Роуз не удержалась от ухмылки. Она наклонила голову, откинувшись назад и одёргивая свои рукава. 

\- С удовольствием присоединюсь к тебе. Я вообще ничего не писала всю прошлую неделю. Мы можем попробовать мотивировать друг друга.

Дейв поднял голову, услышав это. Она всё ещё не могла видеть его глаза из-за проклятых очков, но что-то в том, как он чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот, позволило ей представить, как он на неё смотрит. С волнением, надеждой, всем тем, с чем она была прекрасно знакома - с той же задумчивостью, которую она время от времени испытывала, смотря на него. С ощущением, что хочет чего-то большего, но всё ещё не уверена.

Он взъерошил волосы, тряхнул головой, быстро посмотрел вниз и принялся играться с остатками своего обеда.

\- Звучит здорово.

Она замерла... была обязана замереть, верно? Спрашивать так рано не стоило, это могло вызвать у него ощущение ущемления прав и агрессии с её стороны, чего она не хотела. Совершенно не хотела. Несколько секунд она дышала, собиралась с мыслями. Дейв тоже затих и сел прямо.

\- Дейв, я...

Её прервал сигнал сообщения, пришедшего на её телефон. Дейв даже не поднял голову, несмотря на то, она произнесла его имя. Роуз вздохнула и села прямо, достала свой телефон из сумочки.

ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [06:32 PM]: дедушка опять в госпиталь. на этот раз похоже, он уже не выйдет  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [06:32 PM]: я так по тебе скучаю!! и, наверно, мне хочется чтобы ты была в соседней комнате чтобы можно было поплакаться на тебе  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [06:33 PM]: как там дейв??  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [06:33 PM]: Сидит напротив меня, вообще-то. Нахмурился чего-то. Не уверена, что с ним творится.  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [06:34 PM]: хаха ой извини, можешь вернуться к вашему свиданию ;D  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [06:35 PM]: Традиция подсказывает мне, что стоит отвергнуть это утверждение.  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [06:35 PM]: Но я теперь уже совсем ни в чём не уверена.  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [06:36 PM]: Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Джейд. Я знаю, ты справишься.  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [06:36 PM]: Ты самая сильная из всех, кого я когда-либо знала.  
ДЖЕЙД ХАРЛИ [06:38 PM]: <333333!!!!!!!!

Она не удержалась от улыбки, хотя глаза слезились. Давно уже она ничего не слышала от Джейд, а тут плохие новости. Роуз чувствовала одновременно облегчение и разочарование.

\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Дейв, наблюдавший за этим эпизодом. Роуз удивилась, услышав его голос, но всё равно улыбнулась ему.  
\- Это Джейд. Говорит, что её дедушка опять попал в госпиталь.

Он кивнул, сделал несколько длинных глотков из своего стакана, пока там не осталось ничего, кроме льда.

\- Да, припоминаю, она говорила что-то о нём, когда мы с ней встретились. Трудно поверить, что уже два месяца прошло.

Неужели и вправду так много? Невероятно. Дейв не был чужаком - она хорошо его знала. Но всё-таки оставалась какая-то тень неизвестности, которую она чувствовала вокруг себя, когда он был рядом. Словно их история ещё продолжала писаться, и что-то большое было не за горами. Она всегда предполагала, что это было проявлением её внутреннего писателя. Но, может быть, ощущение было не таким уж надуманным? Только время могло ответить на это.

Всё равно было такое ощущение, что их дружба только начиналась. И теперь, когда половина лета уже прошла, было очевидно, что Дейв будет не просто временным сожителем до осени.

\- Готова возвращаться? - в конце концов, спросил он, начиная подниматься со своего стула. Он уже успел забрать со стола свой iPhone. Роуз была застигнута врасплох. Она и не осознавала, что так долго сидела молча.  
\- Конечно, - неуверенно сказала она, вежливо улыбаясь и поднимаясь на ноги. Дейв одной рукой поднял поднос и выбросил мусор, прежде чем предложить ей другую.  
\- Миледи.

Роуз хмыкнула, обхватив его руку так, что их локти столкнулись. Ну что за редкостный дурень. Он открыл дверь ресторана перед ней, потом пассажирскую дверь своей машины. И каким бы глупым не был этот жест, она не жаловалась.

Когда они устроились и двинулись, Роуз стала задумчиво смотреть в окно. Дейв насвистывал что-то под музыку на радио, не беспокоя её разговорами. Она ни о чём конкретном не думала, просто мысленно отключилась. Заканчивать вечер вот так было глупо.

\- Спасибо, - наконец, сказала она, сев прямо и посмотрев на него. Дейв легко улыбнулся и отвернулся, пытаясь отделаться пожатием плечами.  
\- Ничего особенного. Ты стоишь большего, чем обеда в забегаловке, Роуз. Может быть, ты этого не чувствуешь, но клянусь, это так.

Это прозвучало очень мило. Она запрокинула голову, продолжая наблюдать за ним, улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. 

\- Я имела в виду, за всё. За то, что миришься со мной и помогаешь расти, и за то, что помогаешь мне. Часть меня до сих пор не понимает, почему ты вообще так заботишься обо мне так сильно, но, по крайней мере, я больше не сижу, сомневаясь в этом. Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне. Я знаю, что ты не просто издеваешься надо мной.

Он бросил на неё быстрый взгляд, но в остальном продолжал смотреть вперёд. Она никогда раньше не видела, чтобы он вёл машину настолько сосредоточенно. Неужели она и в самом деле настолько заставляет его нервничать?

\- Рад, что ты теперь это видишь. Не представить себе, насколько было бы тяжело постоянно думать, что всех хотят навредить тебе. Должно быть, одиноко.

Это задело её за живое, и Роуз была вынуждена отвернуться. Она с тихим вздохом опустила взгляд на колени. Действительно, было одиноко. Чудовищно одиноко. Но всякий раз, когда она пыталась выразить своё одиночество, люди обвиняли в нём её. Напоминали о том, что вина в её проклятом неизлечимом скептицизме. И от этого лучше не становилось.

\- А по-твоему, почему я стала бы спать с кем попало, если бы мне не нужно было побыть с кем-нибудь?

Это должно было прозвучать как шутка, но Дейв только пожал плечами.

\- По-моему, вполне логично.

Он снова чуть-чуть повернул голову в сторону, и Роуз пришлось сесть прямее, чтобы видеть его лицо.

\- Дейв, это ситуация на самом деле ничуть тебя не беспокоит?  
\- Не-а, - быстро ответил он, смотря в зеркала заднего вида. - Я же говорил, я не особо увлекаюсь сексуальными отношениями лесбиянок.  
\- Это я поняла, - сказала Роуз, чуть приподняв юбку, чтобы почесать бедро. - Я имею в виду, в более общем смысле.

Или одном, более конкретном. Особенно касающимся её.

\- Почему мы вообще говорим об этом?

Она заставила себя не хихикать, оглядывая его. Он что, _вздрогнул_?

\- По-твоему, не нормально интересовать сексуальными нуждами твоих друзей? Мы с Джейд постоянно их обсуждали.

Кажется, его хватка за руль чуть ослабла. Словно у него ладони запотели. Чёрт, она и вправду пересекла черту.

\- Ну, да... Вы спали друг с другом, а я не сплю _ни с кем_. - Он сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить нетвёрдым голосом. - Не то чтобы было что-то _неправильное_ в том, чтобы спать с кем-нибудь, кого я всё равно не знаю. Просто это не моё.

Роуз наклонилась вперёд на своём сидении ещё дальше, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица.

\- Тогда... Когда был твой последний раз?  
\- Последний раз чего, - пробормотал он с красным до ушей лицом. На секунду Роуз заволновалась - вдруг это было недавно? Если он относился с уважением к сексуальным отношениям и имел их недавно, то она была _обречена_.  
\- Спал с кем-нибудь, - ответила она, поражённая тем, что на самом деле подыгрывает его фальшивому неведенью. - Вставлял своё орган в чьи-нибудь чужие органы.  
\- Блин, Роуз. Какая разница?  
\- Мне просто интересно.  
\- Никогда.

Роуз моргнула, сморщила губы.

\- Что?  
\- Я никогда не занимался этим! Моя единственная подружка изменила мне до того, как у нас вообще выдалась возможность. Извини, у меня нет для тебя пикантных историй. Это большой секрет.  
\- Дейв!

Он опустил своё окно, снял руки с руля и чуть ли не выбросил верхнюю половину своего тела наружу. Роуз, испугавшись, схватилась за руль, пытаясь удержать машину на дороге, при этом следя, чтобы Дейв не _выпрыгнул наружу_.

Несмотря на всё, несмотря на её полный _ужас_ , стыд и беспокойство, она начала смеяться. Она просто не могла удержаться, он вёл себя просто на редкость глупо и _драматично_. Размахивая руками в воздухе, он глубоко вдохнул и заорал:

\- _**ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР - ДЕВСТВЕННИК!!!**_

\- Может, ты вернёшься уже в машину! Ты нас обоих угробишь!

Он послушно сделал, как ему было сказано, плюхнулся на своё сидение и взялся за руль. Они снова начали набирать скорость, и Роуз неистово пыталась справиться со своим ремнём безопасности. В ней всё ещё кипел смех, и она безуспешно пыталась сдержать его.

\- Ты совсем рехнулся? - сорвалась она, тяжело вздыхая. Сердце стучало. Дейв фальшиво надулся, сердито отмахнулся от неё.  
\- Эм, нет? Я _только что, блять, сказал на всю улицу,_ что я девственник, как я мог рехнуться?

О, это плохо. Это просто ужасно. И Роуз снова начала смеяться. В её глазах стояли слёзы, она хотела плакать от того, насколько это было чудовищно.

\- Просто довези меня домой в целости, хорошо, Страйдер.

Наконец, он легко ухмыльнулся, как обычно, быстро оглянулся на неё.

\- Пожалуй, я могу сделать это для тебя. Только потому, что теперь ты можешь меня шантажировать до конца времён.  
\- Вау. Что, правда могу? Восхитительно. Но что мне стоит потребовать для начала?  
\- Я бы на твоём месте начал с бесплатного массажа стопы, но это моя идея.

 

Уже припарковавшись возле дома, Дейв первый вылез из машины и кинулся открывать дверь перед ней. Роуз закатила глаза, недвусмысленно говоря "ты что, блять, серьёзно?" своим видом, но всё-таки спокойно поблагодарила его.

Зайдя в подъезд, она остановилась и подозвала его.

\- Погоди, я сегодня ещё почту не проверяла.

Дейв застыл на полпути к лифту, быстро повернулся на 180 градусов и направился назад к ней.

\- Не знал, что у нас есть почтовый ящик, - задумчиво пробормотал он, подход с руками в карманах. Он встал рядом с Роуз, наблюдая, как она роется в связке ключей и открывает маленький ящик.

Она вытащила стопку писем и начала просматривать их. По большей части это была реклама и флаеры, но пара конвертов, похоже, содержала что-то путное. Первое из них было послано Дейву. Судя по виду, его отправила какая-то корпорация. Заранее оплаченный конверт с отпечатанным прямо на нём обратным адресом. Что это за компания такая под названием ПлюшевыеЖопки? А, ну да, это сайт его брата. Тот, что она нашла ещё до того, как _встретила_ Дейва.

\- Кое-что для тебя, - сказала она, помахав конвертом перед ним. Он неожиданно быстро схватил его.  
\- О, смотри-ка, от моего брата. Интересно, что он на этот раз задумал. Я-то думал, зачем ему понадобился мой адрес. Рад, что это не неожиданный визит.

Роуз довольно улыбнулась, убирала в конец стопки ещё пару флаеров и посмотрела на следующее письмо, адресованное ей. Её плечи опустились, когда она прочитала обратный адрес, она проглотила ком в горле и попыталась успокоиться.

\- Это от моего агента, - тихо сказала она, повернувшись к Дейву. Она держала этот конверт в руке, выбросив остальную стопку в мусорное ведро, медленно прикрыла почтовый ящик. - Похоже, теперь у нас есть ответ, опубликуют ли мою следующую книгу.

Нахмурившись, Роуз посмотрела на Дейва, удивившись тому, насколько он сфокусировался на чтении своего письма. Она не могла найти силы спросить, что прислал его брат. У неё свело живот, она почувствовала тревогу. 

Ей очень, очень не хотелось открывать это письмо.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Некоторые части этой главы могут быть достаточно тёмными, так что не стесняйтесь и смело пропускайте их, если почувствуете себя неуютно.

Роуз, кажется, впала в какой-то странный режим паники. Дейв продолжал уговаривать её открыть конверт, но она просто стояла и смотрела на него. Он обвёл взглядом парадную - проходящие мимо люди на них никак не реагировали. Роуз словно бы застыла.

\- Может быть, ты его хотя бы наверх отнесёшь? - предложил он, легонько взяв её за запястье. Он ожидал, что она вырвется, но Роуз не сделала этого. Она позволила взять себя за руку, позволила отвести себя к лифту.

\- Это будет ещё один отказ, - пробормотала она, всё ещё впившись глазами в конверт. - Быть того не может, чтобы они заинтересовались.  
\- Ты не знаешь этого, - парировал Дейв, положив руку ей на спину и направляя к квартире. Он слышал о рукописи, которую Роуз отправила до их встречи, но никогда особенно не думал об этом. И вот она вернулась, тяжёлая, как штормовое облако. - Не важно, что они говорят, ты всё равно останешься настолько же талантливой. Давай, открой его.

Роуз отошла от него, добралась до дивана и свалилась на него. Её ноготь осторожно скользнул под край, разорвал конверт. Она глубоко вздохнула и запустила пальцы внутрь, втянула письмо и раскрыла его.

Дейв опять начал жевать ногти, наблюдая за выражением её лица. Его собственное письмо лежало в заднем кармане - ещё одна неразорвавшаяся бомба, но с ней можно разобраться потом.

Ему пришлось отвести глаза, когда плечи Роуз начали опускаться. Это и правда был отказ, верно?

\- Гораздо легче переварить их, если не ожидать многого, - наконец говорит она, откладывая письмо в сторону. Она подняла колено к груди, аккуратно вытерла уголки глаз большим пальцем.

Он медленно подошёл и сел рядом с ней, замерев на мгновение, когда она сразу же прислонилась к нему. Она открывалась настолько сильно, что Дейв каждый день удивлялся. Если бы только эти изменения были всеобъемлющими, а не ступенчатыми. Он до сих пор не имел не малейшего представления, почему она водила в дом девушек, особенно учитывая то, как она смутилась, когда он спросил об этом.

Но всё же он положил руку ей на плечи, утешающе обнял и прижал к себе, сжав челюсти, когда почувствовал, как плечи Роуз содрогнулись во всхлипе. Через некоторое время она села прямо, макияж смазан, но на лице улыбка. Ещё пара вздохов, и она извиняется, похоже, окончательно вернувшись в своё нормальное состояние.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? - спрашивает он, на всякий случай держа руку позади неё на диване. Роуз кивает и вздыхает, виновато улыбаясь.  
\- Думаю, всё нормально, - отвечает она, наклоняется вперёд, кладёт руку ему на колено и сжимает. - Как-то давно один человек сказал мне, что важнее всего то, что я _сама_ думаю о своей работе. Пока я горжусь тем, над чем трудилась, мнение больших шишек в Нью-Йорке решающей роли не играет.

Её улыбка просветлела. Он тоже улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Похоже, это сказал какой-то придурок.

Её глаза метались туда-сюда, то на него, то куда-то в сторону. Она чуть наклонилась к нему, поджав губы, протянула руку к его лицу. Неожиданно, Дейв почувствовал, что нервничает, сердце начало стучать, в горле застрял ком. Бля, Роуз была красивой. Слишком красивой, и он даже не мог сказать ей это, но вот она всё равно тянется к его лицу. Бледная кожа и тёмные губы, и макияж, от которого её глаза выглядят такими большими, пусть даже половина его стекла со слезами на щёки.

Он знал, что его лицо сейчас краснее помидора, чувствовал это. Чем ближе была её рука, тем больше он убеждался в этом. Когда её пальцы коснулись его переносицы, он знал наверняка. Она собирается поцеловать его. Он поцелует её. Это произойдёт. Его голова чуть нагнулась вниз, готовясь, он закрыл глаза, состроив шаблонную страстную гримасу, которую постоянно видел в фильмах.

Он почувствовал, как дужки его очков отходят от лица, и чуть не захныкал. Чёрт, он слишком нервничал, но отступать уже поздно. Он делал это, Бро. Он собирался заставить этот поцелуй случиться.

\- Слава богу, - вдруг сказала она, заставив его снова открыть глаза. Она вернулась на своё место, надев на себя его очки. - Мне уже так надоело смотреть на них. Иногда я просто хочу видеть _тебя_.

Блять. Твою же грёбаную мать. _Серьёзно?_ Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто её способ струсить и уйти, а не неправильно понятая им идея.

Он выдавил усмешку, отворачиваясь от неё.

\- Мда... Если хочешь поиграть в гляделки, то давай начнём.

На минуту повисла тишина - Роуз просто оглядывала комнату через его тёмные очки, наконец, сняла их и отложила в сторону.

\- А что там с твоим письмом? - спросила она, поставив ноги на пол и поднимаясь. - Ты сказал, что оно от твоего брата?

Ах да. Это. Дейв наклонился вперёд и вытянул конверт из заднего кармана, лениво шлёпнул им по ноге.

\- Это билеты, - вяло ответил он, уже утомившись от фразы, поскольку она была правдивой. - Он купил мне поездку в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы я мог пойти толкнуть мой сценарий продюсерам в Universal.

Роуз шокировано посмотрела на него. На мгновение она застыла, делая какие-то странные жесты руками, а потом с жаром заговорила.

\- Ты _серьёзно_? Дейв, это же невероятно!

Он опустил голову между плеч. Чёрт, восхваления вызывали у него дурацкую застенчивость.

\- Ничего особенного, - настоял он, поправляя рукава только для того, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. - Они наверняка даже не захотят сценария. Это будет большой тратой времени и не более того.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - игриво произнесла она, подсев рядом с ним и обняв его за плечи одной рукой. - Если я должна оставаться оптимистичной, то и ты должен. Когда ты уезжаешь?  
\- Через неделю, - ответил Дейв, шлёпнув конвертом об диван. - Очень мило с его стороны дать мне время, чтобы взять отгул на работе. Говнюк чёртов.

Была небольшая пауза, прежде чем Роуз спросила, уже тише:

\- И сколько времени займёт поездка?

Она что... Беспокоилась, что будет скучать по нему? Или ей просто было интересно, сколько времени она может отдыхать от его компании. Два разных конца одного спектра... блин.

\- Три дня. Даже не хватит, чтобы посмотреть чёртов город. Но Бро всегда придерживался профессионального подхода, поэтому это не так уж и удивительно, что он сделал поездку короткой.

Она выглядела радостной? Это обнадёживало. Тут она поднялась с дивана, забрала со столика своё письмо с отказом.

\- Наверно, нам стоит усиленно поработать, чтобы ты мог закончить сценарий до отъезда. Всю следующую неделю каждый день я буду приходить. Хорошо?

Целая неделя, в которую он не будет делать ничего, только проводить время с Роуз, каждый божий день по несколько часов? Ага, звучит неплохо. Как минимум терпимо. Хотя на самом деле больше похоже на неудобство, чем на что-то другое.

Ага, ну да.

\- Ты разобьёшь сердца каким-нибудь дамам, сделав себя такой недоступной для них, - ехидно сказал он, наслаждаясь лукавой улыбкой, которую она бросила ему через плечо. Может быть, она на самом деле нравилась ему больше, чем он признавал.  
\- Уверена, дамы как-нибудь переживут это. Не то чтобы у них на самом деле были какие-то шансы со мной.

Тут она практически сбежала, зажав рот ладонью. Быстро обошла диван и ринулась в свою спальню, поспешно захлопнула за собой дверь. Стоп, эта её последняя фраза должна была означать что-то?

Выждав несколько минут, Дейв, так и не дождавшись её возвращения, признал, что вечер закончился провалом. Он ещё раз перечитал полученное письмо, а потом ещё раз 50. В особенности записку, которую Бро прилепил на пакет внутри.

_Извини, что не раздобыл билета для твоей подружки, чтобы она к тебе присоединилась._  
 _Не хотел, чтобы ты терял концентрацию в самый важный день твоей жизни._

_Д._

\- Спасибо за нагрузку, - проворчал Дейв, бросая конверт на стол и направляясь к вертушкам. Он повесил наушники на шею, покопался в сэмплах, и включил один наугад, оказавшийся сэмплом Роуз, сделанным в ту первую ночь. Для такой как она мелодия на самом деле была на удивление весёлой. Но слушать было приятно. Было приятно знать, что она способна создавать нечто настолько оптимистическое, и что она не погрязла в самобичевании до конца времён.

Достав новую пластинку, он начал записывать новый микс и увлёкся настолько, что даже не заметил, как Роуз покинула свою комнату, пока она не была на пути назад с мартини в руке. Она точно затеяла что-то на сегодня, разве нет? Может быть, он мог бы просто...

Дейв тихонько снял наушники, на цыпочках прокрался через гостиную и приблизился к её двери. Он осторожно положил руку на дверь, чтобы не потерять равновесие, повернул голову и прислонил ухо к двери.

\- Так что, - услышал он голос Роуз. Последовавшая за этим пауза, видимо, означала, что она глотнула своей выпивки. - Я не была одной из инопланетянок, верно?  
\- Ни в коей мере! - ответил другой голос - мужской, это несомненно. Незнакомый Дейву. - Но ты наверняка контактировала как минимум с одним за свою текущую жизнь. Духи всегда связаны друг с другом подобным образом. Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся лично, я смогу сказать точно. Они оставят метки на твоей ауры, как... В гостевой книге реинкарнации.

На это Роуз начала смеяться - хорошо, кем бы, мать его, ни был этот парень, он нёс полную чушь, и ей стоит над этим смеяться. Кто это вообще, чёрт возьми? Брат? Бывший? Роуз никогда не говорила о других своих друзьях, что это вдруг?

\- Так ты оставишь в моей ауре отпечаток сразу, или только когда мы на самом деле встретимся?

Она что, воспринимала эту хрень всерьёз?

\- Когда встретимся, - ответил он, похоже, проглотив какой-то свой напиток. - Я даже смогу сказать, какова была сила наших прошлых отношений, учитывая то, насколько большой будет линия. Если повезёт, она окажется самой большой, и мы будем предназначены друг другу до самой смерти.

Ладно, этот парень полный псих. Дейв едва смог подавить смех.

\- Погоди минутку, - сказала Роуз неожиданно приглушённым голосом. - По-моему, за мной могут шпионить.

Ой, бля, бля, бля.

Дейв сорвался с места, плюхнулся на диван и выхватил пульт. Он мгновенно включил телевизор, лениво подпёр голову и притворился, что смотрит. Дверь Роуз открылась, и она сделала несколько осторожных шагов в его сторону.

\- Ух ты, - сказала она, переходя на более спокойный шаг, когда поравнялась с ним, направляясь на кухню. Она заглянула в холодильник, достала бутылку йогурта. - Никогда бы не подумала, что тебе нравится " _Капитан Крюк_ ".

Он выдавил улыбку, без особого энтузиазма выбросил в воздух кулак.

\- Бангаранг, ха-ха.

Она больше ничего не сказала и вернулась в свою комнату. Дейв облегчённо вздохнул, перекатился на живот и зарылся лицом в диванную подушку. Чуть не попался. Что верно, то верно - ему вообще не стоило подслушивать - зачем он вообще начал это? Какая разница, есть ли у Роуз другие друзья? Ему-то какая разница? Да никакой. И не должно быть. Всё это было просто тупо.

Несмотря на то, что включился на середине, Дейв досмотрел фильм до конца. Он выключил телевизор, вернулся к своим вертушкам и выключил их, потом добрался до ванной и залез в душ.

Он знал, что у Роуз были все возможные права говорить с теми, с кем ей хочется. Но всё равно оставалось мерзкое ощущение от того, что она пошла болтать с другим парнем после того, как он целую неделю лез из шкуры вон, лишь бы побыть с ней, а она цепляла кого-нибудь другого. Потом даже на обед её сводил, чтобы хоть как-то возместить. Часть его чувствовала отвращение от того, что он вообще думал и чувствовал о таких вещах в таких мерзких терминах.

С другой стороны, это было совершенно логично. С чего бы ему не получать хоть какое-то признание, помимо мимолётных "спасибо"? Он, должно быть, делал гораздо больше, чем все те девушки вместе взятые, и в особенности мистер "о, мы связаны судьбой, бла-бла-бла, а ещё пришельцы, видимо".

Нет, не так это работает. Нельзя делать хорошо относиться к другим, чтобы другие высоко о тебе думали - ты хорошо относишься к другим, потому что это хорошо. Вот как это работает. И ни черта ты не заслужил, Дейв.

Хотя, это совсем не значит, что ему не позволяется ценить себя за всю тяжкую работу, верно?

Он ступил под струи, позволил себе хорошенько намокнуть. Глубоко вздохнув, он опёрся о кафельную плитку стены, свесил голову и закрыл глаза. Он сфокусировался на звуке льющейся воды, перед его глазами замелькали образы, рука потянулась вниз. Роуз стоит перед ним, смотрит на него, её волосы насквозь мокрые, тушь потекла по лицу, плечи и груди раскраснелись от жара и блестят от капель воды.

Она целует его грудь, угольно чёрные отпечатки помады пропадают под струями воды быстрее, чем она оставляет их. Она опускается ниже и ниже, пока не встаёт на колени. Он осторожно гладит её волосы, убирая их с её глаз, видит её улыбку.

Из его горла вырывается сдавленный звук, когда он проникает в неё. Он едва может вытерпеть этот вид - чёрные губы плотно сжимают его член, её голова задрана вверх, чтобы пропустить его в горло. Он хочет отстранить её - чтобы нормально поцеловать и дать ей почувствовать себя настолько же хорошо, прижать к себе, поднять на руки и отнести в кровать, но это всего лишь фантазия.

Он резко входит в её горло, он поворачивает её спиной к себе, прижимает к стене, входит в неё сзади. Его семя белыми нитями заливает плитку стены, плечи разгибаются, горло першит от того, что он старался не произносить ни звука, локти ноют от стояния в неудобной позе.

Дейв повернулся, прислонился к соседней стене и сполз вниз. Он смотрел на слив, наблюдая за убегающей водой, медленно восстанавливал дыхание. В конце концов, он поднялся, домылся и убрал все следы. Он чувствовал себя тяжело, словно что-то давило ему на плечи. Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, что это вина.

Это было просто за гранью ебанутости. Неуважительно, презренно, плюс нарушением права неприкосновенности. И всё из-за того, что он ревновал её из-за разговора с кем-то другим?

Он не стал заглядывать на кухню или в её комнату, сразу же направился в свою, завернутый в полотенце и всё ещё мокрый. Эта поездка в Лос-Анджелес была как никогда кстати. Ему точно нужно было припомнить, что из себя вообще представляют отношения с кем-нибудь.

И насколько мало он на самом деле заслуживал получить из них.

* * *

Несмотря на выходные, внутренний будильник Дейва поднял его спозаранок. Он выбрался из кровати, оделся, оставил Роуз записку и покинул квартиру. Наврал о том, что ему позвонили с работы. Он бы всё равно вышел, если бы так и было. Если она по какой-то причине решит заскочить к нему, он может просто сказать, что у него перерыв. Ничего особенного.

Прибыв на место, он попытался писать. Он честно пытался, но это было невозможно. Он всё ещё злился на себя за то, что натворил вчера, чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что позволил этому случиться и что вообще захотел этого. Это было отвратительно и непростительно, и каждая написанная строка отражала его дурное настроение. Он почти закончил - у него было достаточно материала для презентации, даже больше, чем нужно. Особенно учитывая, что в итоге придётся переписывать всё снова и снова, прежде чем вообще начнут снимать. И это учитывая, что они вообще возьмут его сценарий, а не наймут кого-нибудь на стороне, чтобы он написал его.

Не было никакого смысла лезть из кожи вон, как это делал Дейв.

* * *

Роуз так и не появилась. К тому времени как он вернулся домой, она уже ушла на работу, оставив свою собственную записку поверх его, как раз на том же месте, на котором он утром оставил свою.

_Обед в холодильнике. Надеюсь, завтра мы сможем увидеться._

_Роуз_

И сказать на это нечего - это уж точно.

Его день творчества перешёл вечер видеоигр. Вечером Роуз один раз попыталась позвонить ему, но он так и не ответил. Вполне можно понять, верно? Он удостоверился, что будет спать, когда она вернётся с работы, и когда наступило утро, к девяти часам утра его уже не было дома. И как раз вовремя, потому что Роуз написала ему ещё до того, как он успел дойти до кофейни.

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:07 AM]: Где ты?

Он не хотел отвечать ей, но... Прошло уже 36 часов с тех пор, как они в последний раз говорили. Было бы как минимум любезно с его стороны дать ей знать, что она не сделала ничего плохого.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:15 AM]: в спортзале  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:17 AM]: Я не знала, что ты ходишь в зал.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:18 AM]: ну теперь знаешь  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:18 AM]: иди спать  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:20 AM]: Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Ну вот, пожалуйста.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:21 AM]: совсем нет  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:22 AM]: Звучит похоже на сарказм.  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:22 AM]: Или, как минимум, на ложь.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:22 AM]: это не ложь  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:23 AM]: Пожалуйста, поговори со мной?

Да господи боже, Роуз. В горле пересохло, и ему пришлось сглотнуть, потом он вздохнул, медленно и громко. Дейв чувствовал знакомую резь слёз в глазах. Чёрт возьми, нет, он не будет плакать из-за этого.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:25 AM]: не о чем говорить  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:26 AM]: Ты никогда не вёл себя так раньше. Что-то случилось?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:26 AM]: нет ничего не случилось  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:26 AM]: я в порядке хорошо  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:27 AM]: просто  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:27 AM]: оставь меня в покое

Он смотрел на свой телефон, дыша тревожно и осторожно. Он уже ожидал, что она сейчас позвонит, требуя объяснений и начиная психотерапию или ещё какую-нибудь хрень. Но...

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:30 AM]: Ладно.

Пять минут, десять минут, двадцать минут прошло, она больше ничего не написала. Он должен был бы чувствовать себя победителем. Вместо этого он почувствовал себя ещё большим говнюком, чем раньше. Но это было к лучшему, и это был конец.

После нескольких дней в отъезде, за которые он сможет всё обдумать, они могут вернуться к нормальным отношениям. Он снова будет на самом деле заботиться о ней, как должен нормальный человек, и сможет забыть о том, что этот инцидент вообще произошёл.

Именно так, как и должно быть.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (здесь автор писал насчёт глючных отступов движка редактора ao3, но поскольку я отступами не пользовался, то добавлять его комментарий не вижу смысла - прим. пер.)

Роуз не разговаривала с ним до конца недели. Она шмыгала носом, если они проходили мимо друг друга в коридоре, и демонстративно готовила только для себя. Он знал, что заслужил это, но по какой-то причине это всё равно злило его. Она ведь даже не знала, почему он её игнорирует, она не знала, из-за чего злится, и всё равно продолжала играть в свои игры. Она просто не могла так просто взять и поговорить о чём-нибудь, верно?

Он не стал будить её, когда отправился в аэропорт. Он оставил ещё одну записку, просто напросто написал "увидимся через три дня" и приколол поверх общей стопки, которую они пассивно-агрессивно копили с начала недели.

По каким-то причинам, до самой посадки он поглядывал на двери аэропорта. Пока ждал в очереди, пока ждал на досмотре, даже когда прошёл... Он продолжал представлять себе сцены из всех тех говёных фильмов, где какой-нибудь парень тратит сотни долларов на билет на самолёт, чтобы просто сказать девушке, что он её любит. В реальности такая хрень никогда не происходит. Но ему даже хотелось, чтобы происходило. По крайней мере, хоть один раз. Он очень, очень не хотел улетать не попрощавшись.

Но, насколько он знал, она всё равно не хотела слышать от него "прощай". Так за каким хреном прощаться?

Он сдался окончательно, когда объявили посадку. Не было здесь никакой магии фильмов. Было глупо с его стороны вообще думать, что она появится. Он вёл себя, как тупой 12-летний мальчишка.

Дейв забросил свою сумку на полку, сначала достав из неё ноутбук. Уселся на своё сидение рядом с каким-то мрачного вида испанцем, который едва ли был старше него. Можно было бы представиться, но нахрена? Причёска парня в стиле "взрыв на макаронной фабрике" говорила достаточно о его характере, и Дейв сразу понял, что беспокоить его будет не лучшей идеей.

Вместо этого он просто откинулся на спинку и стал ждать. Ждал, пока самолёт не выкатится на взлётную полосу, ждал, пока они не начнут взлетать, ждал, пока не наберут высоту. Он надел наушники и стал смотреть " _Железного Человека 3_ ", которого показывали во время полёта, принял от стюардессы с тележкой стакан яблочного сока. Некоторое время спустя он вытащил свой ноутбук, опустил столик и открыл его. В первый раз за несколько дней, вдруг понял он.

Дейв подключился к wifi, не особенно соображая, что собирается делать с ним. Он проигнорировал Достанькореша, который автоматически авторизовался, и сразу же перешёл к Skype. Его брат не был в сети, так что писать ему было бессмысленно. Дейв подумал о том, что делать ему всё равно нечего, но тут открылось окно Достанькореша. Ох бля, этим сообщениям уже несколько дней.

 

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] начала доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД] 06/28/13 в 4:13 AM --

TT: Я не совсем уверена в том, что случилось, что тебя так расстроило.  
TT: В смысле, я надеюсь, это не что-то из того, что я сделала.  
TT: Но я правда не знаю, что думать.  
TT: Мне казалось, что всё шло великолепно, потом я просыпаюсь, и тебя нет, и ты не отвечаешь на свой телефон.  
TT: Это из-за того, что я слишком надоедливая?  
TT: Я знаю, что если почувствую себя уверенно с кем-нибудь, то сразу же вываливаю слишком много на них, но...  
TT: Я не хочу давить на тебя, если, конечно, именно это здесь и происходит.  
TT: Я начинаю понимать, насколько я раню других, когда скрытничаю, вместо того чтобы прямо сказать, что происходит.  
TT: Так что, пожалуйста, если это какое-то испытание, ты можешь его прекратить.  
TT: Я поняла.  
TT: Я не могу спать, я не могу писать, я едва могу есть. Меня терзает чувство вины, и я даже не знаю, что натворила, чтобы чувствовать вину.  
TT: Я могу только строить догадки и говорить, что мне жаль, но я не должна делать этого теперь.  
TT: Так что вместо этого я просто скажу, что мне жаль, что тебе больно, или что ты злишься.  
TT: И я очень, очень хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя со мной достаточно уверенно, чтобы поговорить об этом.  
TT: Потому что я чувствую себя так спокойно и безопасно рядом с тобой.   
TT: И тот факт, что я не могу вызвать взаимное чувство... Это просто жалко. Я достойна жалости.  
TT: И мне очень жаль.  
TT: Я знаю, что ты улетаешь через несколько дней и ещё несколько дней тебя не будет, так что надеюсь, что отъезд поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше. И когда ты вернёшься, я постараюсь не давить на тебя так сильно. 

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] прекратила доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД] 06/28/13 в 05:01 AM --

 

Дейв был ошарашен. У него чесались пальцы ответить ей. Объяснить, что нет, она всё _неправильно_ поняла, она ничего не сделала неправильно, что в его молчании не было её вины. Но какой в этом смысл? Он не была сейчас в сети, он не мог позвонить ей, пока летел, и, чёрт, у неё всё равно сейчас _занятия_ , так что она, наверно, всё равно не сможет ответить некоторое время.

Посреди этого приступа паники он почувствовал, как его толкнули в плечо. Повернув голову, он с удивлением увидел всё того же хмурого парня, только теперь с ещё более злобным выражением на лице.

\- Какого хрена ты натворил? - вполголоса спросил он, практически кипя от гнева. Дейв был ошеломлён - даже обижен.  
\- Я тебя _знаю_?

Незнакомец не ответил. Просто отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. Вот и молодец, странный ты хмырь. Не суй нос не в своё дело.

Он не хотел, чтобы она обвиняла во всём себя. Это было последним, что ему хотелось. Он просто хотел, чтобы она злилась на него, чего он и заслуживал. Вместо этого он всё сделал через жопу и создал противоречивое представления, в итоге оставив её запутавшейся и растерявшейся. Не говоря уже о том, что оставил её одну, теперь, когда его не было в штате.

Он всё объяснит, когда вернётся. Даст ей немного расслабиться без необходимости думать о нём, даст себе перерыв от необходимости думать о том, _как_ он всё это будет исправлять. Чёрт, может быть, даже удастся всё исправить, просто сказав ей правду. Что она привлекает его, и что он хочет быть с ней и зашёл слишком далеко, и поэтому так стыдился.

Ха-ха, ну да, если это случится, ему _точно_ понадобится время отъезда, чтобы морально подготовиться.

По крайней мере, надо было послать ей сообщение о том, что он пережил полёт, но после - время лечения. Завтра у него самый большой день в его жизни, в конце концов.

Остаток полёта Дейв пытался дремать. Успокаивающие звуки взрывов меха-костюмов в фильме немного помогли. Парень рядом с ним, смотревший "Правила съёма: Метод Хитча" на своём iPod - нет.

К счастью, самолёт не развалился при посадке, и Дейв смог включить свой мобильник ещё до того, как вышел из него. Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы найти сеть, но после этого он быстро написал пару сообщений.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [08:32 AM]: эй я добрался живьём  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [08:33 AM]: привет из лос-анджелеса  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [08:36 AM]: Я рада. Удачи тебе завтра.

Чёрт, он почувствовал огромное облегчение, увидев, что она на самом деле ответила. Дейв разобрался с сумками и сошёл с самолёта, прошёл к выдаче багажа с телефоном в руке.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [08:45 AM]: кстати получил твоё сообщение  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [08:47 AM]: я всё объясню когда вернусь но обещаю ты в этом совершенно не виновата хорошо  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [08:50 AM]: тебе не нужно ничего менять 

Телефон вернулся в его карман ровно настолько, чтобы он успел взять с конвейера свою сумку. Дейв сразу же направился наружу, поймал такси, сказал водителю адрес отеля, даже не смотря на него.

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:03 AM]: Но ты всё ещё недостаточно уверен, чтобы поговорить со мной о том, что тебя беспокоит. Я не даю тебе того же, что ты даёшь мне.

Он подумывал о том, чтобы написать ей не волновать об этом, что он тут парень и это, по сути, его ответственность - заботиться о ней. Но такая девушка, как Роуз, наверно, не будет заинтересована в подобной сказочной лаже.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:05 AM]: это моя нехватка не твоя  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:05 AM]: слушай я обещаю мы поговорим об этом когда я вернусь домой и я всё тебе расскажу  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:06 AM]: Можешь ты по крайней мере сказать мне, что именно вызвало всё это?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:08 AM]: ты разве не на занятиях  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:10 AM]: Да.

Ну, план отвлечения не сработал. Ладно, хорошо. Всяко будет проще сказать ей, если он не будет смотреть ей в лицо.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:14 AM]: хорошо в ночь пятницы я слышал как ты говорила с тем парнем и не знаю почему но я сильно приревновал что ты говорила с ним а не со мной  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:15 AM]: Ты из-за этого был таким диким?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:15 AM]: нет  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:16 AM]: Оу.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:17 AM]: я злился поэтому попытался вернуть тебя с помощью  
ДЕЙВ СТАРЙДЕР [09:18 AM]: ну  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:20 AM]: фантазий  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:22 AM]: О чём?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:23 AM]: о тебе конечно  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:24 AM]: А что обо мне?

Если Роуз в чём-то и была хороша, так это в том, чтобы быть занозой в заднице. Она прекрасно, блядь, была осведомлена, что он имел в виду. Он знал, что она знает. Она намеренно строила из себя дуру, просто чтобы он признался. Господи.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:35 AM]: да ладно тебе роуз фантазии сексе с тобой  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:35 AM]: мы трахались и я подрочил думая об этом  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:38 AM]: Оу.

Дейв чуть не навернулся, пытаясь выбраться из такси и забрать свои сумки как можно скорее. Это был далеко не идеальный момент для того, чтобы прерывать разговор. Совсем не идеальный. Он затащил свои вещи в вестибюль, проигнорировал женщину на регистратуре, чтобы вернуться к своему телефону.

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:40 AM]: Это всё?

\- Ты, _блин_ , серьёзно?! - сказал он вслух, краснея и закипая.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:42 AM]: что  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:44 AM]: в каком смысле "это всё" это меня терзало с тех пор как я это бля сделал

Теперь он, по крайней мере, был готов признать то, что делал. Дейв подтащил свою сумку к стойке.

\- У меня забронирован номер, - сказал он, переместив свою сумку с компьютером, чтобы та не резала плечо. - Записано под именем Дирк или Дейв Страйдер. Не помню, под каким именно.

Пальцы женщины запрыгали по клавиатуре, взгляд оставался на экране компьютера.

\- Хорошо, Мистер Страйдер, на вас забронирован "королевский сюит" на две ночи. Всё оплачено заранее, так что нам потребуется только номер вашей карточки на случай дополнительных заказов в комнату.  
\- Ага, хорошо, - лениво ответил он, вытянул кошелёк, покопался в нём и вытащил свою кредитку. Потом он совершил ошибку, снова посмотрев на свой телефон.

РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:50 AM]: Дейв, совершенно обычно для людей, особенно мужчин, использовать сексуальные акты с целью получения власти над партнёром. Фантазия обо мне в таком свете служит для тебя всего лишь миром, в котором ты можешь контролировать мои действия, и где тебе не нужно беспокоиться о каком-либо предательстве, которое может быть совершено с моей стороны, или о том, что это будут обсуждать другие люди - в особенности, другие мужчины. Это фантазия о власти. Ты же не подсматривал за тем, как я переодеваюсь, и не совершал других подобных хулиганских выходок. Дело никогда не было в сексе. Поверь мне, меня это ни капельки не тревожит. У меня самой бывают подобные фантазии о других.

\- Нихрена себе, - выдохнул он, не поднимая взгляда, пока женщина за стойкой не прочистила горло. Она протягивала назад его карточку, и он быстро забрал её, бросив. - Чёрт, извините.

Получив ключи, Дейв поднялся на лифте, радуясь, что в нём никого не было.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [09:57 AM]: ты серьёзно  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [09:58 AM]: Вполне. У тебя нет причин чувствовать вину.

Он осторожно ухмыльнулся про себя, свободной рукой закрыл лицо ладонью. Господи боже, ему стоило сразу же обо всём рассказать ей. Он в буквальном смысле устроил то, что столько времени пытался отговорить её устраивать, и теперь эта выходка вернулась и укусила его за зад.

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [10:00 AM]: так если ты фантазировала о других ты когда-нибудь фантазировала обо мне  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [10:04 AM]: Тебе хотелось бы знать?  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [10:05 AM]: да  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [10:07 AM]: Я расскажу тебе после того, как мы вернёмся с премьеры твоего фильма.  
ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [10:08 AM]: так не честно я только что сказал тебе про себя  
РОУЗ ЛАЛОНД [10:10 AM]: Сфокусируйся на своей встрече. У тебя завтра большой день. Поговорим после неё.

Роуз была права, если быть честным. У него завтра был огромный день. И после этой маленькой крупицы драмы, у него было ровным счётом нисколько времени на то, чтобы вообще начать готовиться. Ему хотелось сделать перерыв, посмотреть город, но, очевидно, это ему не светило. Бро позаботился об этом. Ублюдок.

Ну, хотя бы комната хорошая. Громадная кровать, громадная ванная, громадный телевизор. Он открыл свои сумки на лавке возле двери, выкопал свой ноутбук и зарядник, поставил их на стол. Как лучше всего описать его фильм в паре параграфов, чтобы завоевать внимание пары корпоративных белых парней? Разумеется, надо упомянуть про бромантику, привлекательную девушку главного героя, расовую обособленность и красотку-маманю.

Разумеется, ещё надо было подумать о том, как объяснить, что этого хочет публика. Он, разумеется, мог бы выдвигать это с той позиции, что сам является молодым человеком. Дело в шляпе. Быть того не может, чтобы дело не было в шляпе.

* * *

Вот только оно не было.

-... Просто мы считаем, что клише дружелюбного чернокожего наставника несколько... _Заезжено_. - Сказал один из парней в костюмах. Он пытался выставить фразу, как дружеский совет, вращая руками, словно бы пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. - Это как минимум рискованно. Мы не хотели, чтобы американская публика чувствовала себя безопасно в общении с незнакомцами и обвиняла в это нас, потому что мы, видите ли, всегда показывали чернокожих людей, как абсолютно заслуживающих доверия.

Дейв прикусил язык. Эти ребята что, серьёзно сейчас говорят? Это же в буквальном смысле неприкрытый расизм.

\- Это не значит, что мы передумаем, если вы немного " _отбелите_ " сценарий, фигурально выражаясь.  
\- Да, - услышал он другой голос с другого конца стола. - У вас довольно любопытный сеттинг. Но шутки о довольно деликатном вопросе становления мужчиной и взросления может помешать юношам повзрослеть. Это последнее, чего мы хотел бы добиться.

А это звучало уже как откровенная херня.

\- Просто в настоящий момент мы не слишком заинтересованы в комедиях. Цели нашей компании несколько иные.

Дейв откинулся на спинку своего стула, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, фокусируясь на дыхании и подавляя желание _вломить_ этим уродам. Он пытался оставаться вежливым, смеяться так, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком похоже на издевку.

\- Но, в смысле, народ, вы же сделали "Армию Тьмы". Вы сделали "Американский Пирог", серьёзно. Это именно та аудитория, на которую я целюсь.

Парни в костюмах обменялись усмешками. Улыбка Дейва быстро улетучивалась. Он явно не понял, что тут было такого смешного.

\- Это были 90-ые, Мистер Страйдер. Совсем другое время, совсем другое молодое поколение. Уверен, для кого-нибудь вашего возраста это был бы великолепный пример идеального фильма. Но это поколение требует большего. Фильмы должны быть с сильным посланием, иначе они даже не смогут окупиться. И, если быть честным... "Держись со своими бро" - не такой уж прорыв с точки зрения морали.

Не то чтобы он ожидал, что всё пройдет в точности, как он представлял. Но он также не ожидал услышать, что идея, которую он отшлифовывал на протяжении всей своей жизни, окажется... _Устарелой_.

На его плечо легла рука, прежде чем он успел заметить, что парни в костюмах уже встали.

\- У тебя живой разум, Малыш. Тебе просто нужно узнать чуть больше о бизнесе. Ты уже на полпути в него, если подумать. В конце концов, ты великолепно воспользовался своими женскими персонажами.

Ага. То есть в качестве едва развитого сюжетного хода и просто услады для глаз. За эту часть своего сценария ему было стыдно больше всего. Ну, прекрасно.

Он медленно кивнул, и режиссёры вышли. Дейв остался один в комнате для переговоров. Бля, вот теперь он чувствовал себя полным говном. Неважно даже то, что впереди у него свободная ночь, которую надо куда-то девать, и вылет рано утром. Он чувствовал злость. Чувствовал себя раздражённым и оскорблённым, _напуганным_ и злым. Он вытащил телефон, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. Пока его телефон был поставлен на беззвучный, он пропустил звонок от Роуз.

Похоже, она также оставила голосовую почту. Ну и ладно.

С горечью он затолкал свои вещи обратно в сумку. Поднявшись на ноги, педантично пинком задвинул за собой стул, лишь немного удовлетворившись тем, как он подскочил на полу и задрожал от удара об стол.

Всё это было ошибкой. То, что он тратил временя в пустую на написание чёртова сценария, то, что вообще _возродил_ из ада 4chan-а этих персонажей. Чёрт, они там покоились с миром. И уж точно ошибкой было говорить Бро об этом, чтобы он смог запланировать поездку.

И уж точно, без всякого, блядь, _сомнения_ , было ошибкой позволять Роуз убедить его в том, что всё это не было пустой тратой времени. Что он на самом деле мог достигнуть чего-то, что всё это стоило того.

Отныне он будет держать свои интересы при себе, где им, мать их, самое место.

* * *

Даже вернувшись в номер отеля, Дейв не стал перезванивать ей или сообщать Бро о провале. Он забрался на кровать, заказал обед в номер, включил телевизор для белого шума. Он был в ярости, горло казалось сухим и больным.

Он не хотел говорить об этом. И особенно не хотел говорить об этом с Роуз. Он уже представлял, что она наверняка будет убеждать его не обращать внимание, будет говорить, что всё в порядке, и посоветует просто забыть, потому что, эй, она поступала точно так же - и до сих пор счастлива. Потому что важно то, что он думал о своей работе, а не то, что о ней думали они. В конце концов, именно это он говорил ей уже много недель. Но это, несомненно, было последним, что ему теперь хотелось слышать. Но и бороться с этим советом было бессмысленно. Роуз приняла его, он многое для неё значил. Если теперь это ударит ей в спину...

Она не выдержит такого.

* * * 

Дейв не стал слушать голосовое сообщение. Он смотрел отвратную порнуху на платном канале, пока не заснул со скуки, заворчал на будильник, зазвонил в шесть утра. Он не стал трогать свой ноутбук - просто отсыпался, пока ждал в аэропорте и позже, когда уже сел в самолёт. Не успел он оглянуться, как они уже приземлились. Дейв боялся ловить такси, чтобы доехать до дома. Он боялся возвращаться. Он боялся видеться с Роуз. Только не теперь, когда он потерпел неудачу после того, как она всей душой верила в него.

Но, несмотря на свой страх, он всё же вернулся домой. Затащил вслед за собой сумку в здание, затолкал её в угол лифта и потом медленно тащился до двери. Повернув ручку, он обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. И открыв дверь, он уловил такой знакомый и успокаивающий запах спагетти.

Роуз стояла у плиты, помешивала соус, пока на сковороде подрумянивалась говядина и овощи. На подставке рядом с плитой стояла дымящаяся кастрюля лапши. Когда дверь открылась, она оглянулась, вся красная от жара, и её лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. Дейв чувствовал, как в нём что-то опустилось - даже со всем его волнением он просто хотел войти, крепко поцеловать её и просто _обнять_. Быть рядом с ней, смотреть в её глаза, пока всё остальное не потеряет значение, прижимать к себе и просто знать, что не важно, что произойдёт, она будет рядом с ним и тоже будет поддерживать его.

Но это были просто грёзы.

\- Ты вернулся! Как раз вовремя к обеду.

Дейв не мог даже улыбнуться.

\- Ага, - ответил он, входя на кухню и бросая сумку у стены. Всё что угодно, лишь бы убрать её подальше. - Пахнет прекрасно, как и всегда.

Было очевидно, что Роуз заметила горький тон в его голосе. Её улыбка на секунду подвела её, прежде чем она отвернулась, чтобы закончить обед.

\- Ну что же, я надеюсь, что ты, как минимум, аппетит нагулял. Я вполне готова послушать о твоей поездке.

_Конечно же, готова._

\- Нечего рассказывать, - тихо ответил он, каким-то чудом удержавшись от вздоха. - Был в Лос-Анджелесе, сходил на встречу, по сути, они меня обсмеяли и вытолкали, вернулся домой.

Роуз повернулась лицом к нему. Она молчала первые несколько мгновений, иногда порываясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрывая рот. Стало понятно, что она пытается придумать что-нибудь подходящее в ответ.

\- Дейв, я... - наконец, начала она, вздыхая. - Мне жаль.

Конечно. Конечно же, ей жаль. Она не знало, через что он сейчас проходил, но ей, разумеется, было _жаль_. Дейв почувствовал, как его челюсти сжались, руки затряслись, и он стиснул кулаки.

\- Неважно! - сорвался он, грубо отодвигая стул из-за стола и падая на него. Роуз сжалась, кажется, даже отступила на шаг и полезла в шкаф за тарелками.  
\- Мне правда жаль. Я знаю, что отказы тяжело проглотить. Когда ты чувствуешь, что совсем ни на что не годишься, и что твои идеи бесполезны. Но это не так, правда.  
\- Можно мы просто не будем говорить об этом? Пожалуйста? - пробормотал Дейв, уронив голову на руки. Глаза застилала красная плёнка, плечи тряслись, и он не был уверен, что сдержится. Он чувствовал страх, но злость затмевала его.  
\- Прости, - ответила Роуз чуть приглушённым голосом. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сдавался.

Ну вот, начинается. Та же самая речь, которую он уже сколько раз произносил ей. Боже, как же, блядь, ему не хотелось это слышать. Она приблизилась к столу с тарелкой в руке, всё ещё с тенью самодовольной улыбки на лице.

\- В конце концов, не важно, что большая шишка могла бы сказать...  
\- _ЗАТКНИСЬ!_

Тарелка свалилась на кухонный пол, разбилась и брызнула красным соусом. Всё её тело напряглось, и он чувствовал, как она дрожит. Его рука вцепилась в её запястье, он притягивал её ближе к себе. Роуз упиралась, её лицо тряслось, и всё что он мог, это прожигать её взглядом.

\- Я не хочу слышать о том, что мне не стоит просто сдаваться, потому что пока я люблю свою работу, она будет оставаться хорошей. Мы _не_ одинаковые. Я _не_ хочу того же, чего хочешь ты. Так что, пожалуйста, прекрати, блядь, вести себя так, словно у нас вообще есть _что-то_ общее!  
\- _Дейв!!_

Он застыл, услышав её крик. Он смотрел на её лицо и чувствовал, как его хватка слабеет. Роуз закрыла глаза и прикрывалась от него свободной рукой.

Подняв глаза, он увидел свой занесённый кулак и побелевшие костяшки пальцев.

Отпустив её руку, он отступил назад, споткнулся и чуть не упал. Он чуть не _ударил_ её. Он чуть не _ударил Роуз_.

Она, кажется, уже начала оправлять, потирала запястье в том месте, где он сжал его.

\- Я знаю это, - сдавлено произнесла Роуз, её голос был едва громче шепота, он с трудом смотрела на него. - Я так тебе и сказала. В своём сообщении. О том, что мы разные.

Дейв застыл, смотря, как Роуз распрямляется. Она тихо вздохнула и отвернулась, взяла метлу, стоящую возле шкафа. Он так и не послушал её сообщение.

Она присела, чтобы убрать его обед, всё ещё продолжая смотреть на него. Чёрт, теперь он чувствовал себя полным говном.

Давя свою гордость, он смотрел на неё.

\- И что... ты имела в виду под разными?

Она встала и убрала метлу. Он смотрел, как она заканчивает уборку и не отрывал взгляда от её лица.

\- Дейв, ты делаешь фотографии. Ты не пишешь истории. Ты написал свой сценарий, потому что хотел выдвинуть своих персонажей. Ты не написал его потому, что тебе нравится писать. Но я пишу, потому что мне нравится.

Ну, да, пока что звучит верно.

\- Я всегда буду писать. У меня будет миллион разных историй, которые может быть будут напечатаны, а может быть и нет, и такова моя вечность. Это твоя единственная история. Тебе не стоит бросать её. Только из-за того, что одна компания не захотела её принять, ещё не значит, что ты должен сдаваться. Найди больше людей, чтобы они услышали о ней. Продумай, что стоит изменить, и попробуй ещё раз. Не бросай её, не важно, что говорят другие или сколько человек тебя опустят из-за неё.

Ладно, надо отдать ей должное, может быть, её попытки успокоить были куда более эффективными, чем он думал. Дейв обнаружил, что ухмыляется, даже когда она сняла с него очки и повесила их на свой фартук. Руки Роуз обняли его за шею, и, повинуясь очевидному порыву, он обнял её за талию.

\- Нам нудны разные вещи, пусть наши муки и схожи. Ты это понимаешь, верно?  
\- Ага.

Чёрт, ему так хотелось поцеловать её. Было бы неправильно с его стороны поцеловать её сейчас?

Она прижала его ближе к себе и положила голову к нему на плечо. Он положил свою голову на её, с тихим вздохом ответил на объятие.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он, смотря на неё (насколько позволяло положение) и на свои руки, лежащие на её спине. - Я капитально облажался, верно?

Это звучало больше похоже на вопрос, чем он рассчитывал. Но Роуз просто зарылась пальцами в его волосы и вздохнула.

\- Это ничего. Немного жутко, но вполне понятно.

Ему очень хотелось поспорить об этом. Сказать, что она, наверно с ума сошла, раз так легко спустила ему только что случившееся и не потребовала немедленно съехать. Но его эгоистическое начало взяло верх и заставило его прикусить язык. Дейв не хотел съезжать. Он правда не хотел прекращать видеть её. Он хотел быть здесь, где он мог вдыхать и чувствовать запах её шампуня, чувствовать её тепло. Этот вариант был гораздо лучше.

\- Не позволяй мне делать такое, - сказал он ей, крепче сжимая её талию и приподнимая Роуз в воздух. Он слышал, как она сдержала смех, старалась казать более спокойной и сосредоточенной, чем была на самом деле. - Клянусь, можешь треснуть меня по яйцам, выцарапать мне глаза. Я никогда себе не прощу, если сделаю тебе больно. - Он закружил её, но она издала только короткий визг.  
\- Дейв, если ты меня сейчас же не поставишь, богом клянусь...  
\- Пообещай, что будешь отбиваться, - он держался серьёзного тона, несмотря на улыбку на лице, осторожно продолжил вращать её, двигаясь из кухни в гостиную в сторону дивана.  
\- Ладно, обещаю, теперь поставь меня, пока мы _оба_ не покалечились.

Он сделал, как ему было сказано, плюхнувшись спиной вперёд на диван. Роуз неизбежно повалилась на него сверху, его руки всё ещё держали её за талию. Она смогла высвободить свои руки, приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на него сверху.

Один из немногих раз, когда она на самом деле могла смотреть ему в глаза, и один из немногих раз, когда Дейв не чувствовал себя неуютно из-за чужого взгляда на них. Пару секунд её лицо не выражало ровным счётом ничего, потом она приподняла одну руку, чтобы убрать волосы, упавшие ему на лицо.

\- Ты когда-нибудь... Задумывался о... Не знаю. Судьбе?

Довольно странный вопрос, тем более не от кого-нибудь, а от Роуз.

\- Какой именно судьбе?  
\- В смысле... Думаешь, возможно, что причина, по которой мы встретились, в том, что нам было предназначено встретиться?

Это был странный вопрос в квадрате. Теперь он, должно быть, краснеет - спасибо, Роуз.

\- Не обязательно потому, что мы обязаны жениться или ещё чего, но просто так. Ну, потому что мы должны были встретиться. Вообще. По какой-либо причине.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он, откинув голову назад. Это явно не та тема, о которой он вообще когда-нибудь задумывался. - Сомневаюсь, что меня это волновало бы, даже если бы судьба окунула меня по уши в дерьмо. Но с тобой всё нормально. Так что по мне нет никакой разницы.

На её лице появилась улыбка, прежде чем она закатила глаза. Роуз высвободилась из его хватки, поднялась на ноги.

\- Мою порцию обеда ты не получишь, кстати, так что тебе стоит начинать готовить.

Ну, блин.


	16. Chapter 16

Роуз начала осознавать, что, возможно, ей нравится Дейв.

Поначалу это было просто смутное подозрение - поспешное желание получить рыцаря в блестящих доспехах, который приручит её, как дракона, которым она и была (в конце концов, до принцессы ей было ой как далеко), но в тот момент, когда она обнаружила, что тоже способна приручить его, ощущения стали совсем иными. Что-то изменилось и улеглось, и теперь их отношения казались более серьёзными и более разумными, и более... _взаимными_. Он стал её партнёром вместо няньки. И, возможно, она и не была принцессой, но и он был далеко не принцем, и они просто были двумя уродливыми драконами, вместе сидящими на кучах драгоценностей и иногда дерущихся, но, в общем и целом, наслаждающихся компанией друг друга, как никогда раньше.

Она говорила себе, что нужно быть осторожной, быть испуганной, быть бдительной к себе и своим чувствам, чтобы он не мог воспользоваться ими для получения преимущества. Но каждый раз, когда она пыталась посмотреть на него с подозрением, он выглядел таким же расслабленным балбесом, как и всегда. И снова и снова отворачивалась с улыбкой на устах и возвращалась к тому, чем занималась. Первое время не было совершенно ничего подозрительного. Она даже не могла заставить себя поверить, что что-то есть. Она просто чувствовала спокойствие. Она правда доверяла ему. Может быть, даже больше, чем доверяла Джейд.

Её новый друг, которого она завела, утверждал, что, возможно, он был очень близким ей человеком в их прошлых жизнях, вроде мужа или брата. Но он настаивал на том, что не сможет сказать наверняка, пока они не встретятся лично. По всей видимости, если в их аурах были одинаковые шрамы, то их предыдущие тела разделяли ДНК. Если их ауры должны были дополнять друг друга, если шрамы встречались посередине, это означало, что они были любовниками. В любом случае, для Роуз это практически ничего не говорило, но она всё равно умилялась страсти, с которой этот парень говорил о подобных вещах. Он, похоже, был не меньшим полудурком, чем Дейв.

Теперь, когда они стали лучше понимать друг друга, Дейв вёл себя в квартире гораздо спокойнее. Он бросил свою самопровозглашённую должность её эмоциональной поддержки вскоре после возвращения из Лос-Анджелеса и всё чаще опускал бдительность. Роуз всё ещё привыкала к позиции по другую сторону от блокнота психотерапевта, но была благодарна за изменения. Всё это помогало почувствовать себя важной для него, и он чувствовал то же самое по отношению к ней. Она хотела дать ему столько, сколько могла.

Даже с материальными вещами Дейв стал вести себя более открыто, и они уравновешивали друг друга. Он начал помогать ей с готовкой - это давало Роуз множество возможностей подтрунивать над ним - и, в итоге, они стали убираться вместе, вместо того чтобы убирался только Дейв. Они действовали как слаженная команда, а не две отдельные единицы. Роуз никогда раньше не доводилось действовать так, но, кажется, она довольно легко привыкла к переменам. Может быть, они и правда были как-то связанны в прошлой жизни.

Но, несмотря на все перемены, казалось, оставался какой-то блок, который заставлял Роуз _забывать_ о том, что подобное взаимопонимание может вылиться в серьёзные отношения. Но правда ли она забыла об этом? Потому что она уже задумывалась и не раз. Может быть, она на самом деле пыталась убедить саму себя, что забыла, потому что не думать об этом было гораздо лучше, чем бояться спросить его, заинтересован ли он. Может быть, часть её разума всё ещё была убеждена, что парень должен делать первый шаг? Или, может быть... Было вполне нормально бояться просто взять и предложить кому-нибудь пойти на свидание. В любом случае... Она не могла сделать этого. Она не могла даже заставить себя думать об этом.

С Канайей всё закончилось катастрофой. С Дейвом всё закончится тем же.

* * *

Они стояли возле раковины после обеда, Дейв оттирал кастрюли и тарелки и одну за другой передавал их Роуз, которая вытирала чистую посуду и убирала в шкаф. По радио передавали последние новости, и Дейв то и дело приостанавливался, чтобы ехидно прокомментировать какое-нибудь событие. Его любимым ответом на большую часть новостей была фраза "В Канаде такого никогда бы не случилось".

Ей нравилось работать с ним. Работать вместе.

\- Как машины вообще могут собраться в кучу? - спросил он, окуная лопатку и протирая губкой ручку. - Там что, микроскопические супер-сильные муравьи, которые сваливают их одну на другую, когда машины останавливаются? Речь идёт о нескольких тоннах металла, они не могут просто так собраться в кучу.  
\- Скорее всего, термин "собраться в кучу" используется в фигуральном смысле. Они просто имеют в виду несчастный случай, в котором продолжали сталкиваться одна за другой.

Дейв засмеялся и бросил отмытый столовый прибор на сушилку, глядя на Роуз с весёлой ухмылкой.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты на самом деле ответила на это так, словно я действительно верил, будто за сбивание машин в кучу виноваты муравьи.

Роуз ухмыльнулась в ответ, обернула деревянную ручку полотенцем и ленивым движением протёрла.

\- Ой, да заткнись ты.  
\- Готов поспорить, в Канаде есть микроскопические муравьи, - настойчиво сказал он, мечтательно глядя перед собой. - Да благословит бог этих поклоняющихся лосям ублюдков.

Через несколько минут выпуск новостей закончился сообщением о погоде, что позволило DJ немного побаловаться с пультом перед трёхминутным рекламным блоком. Всё это время Дейв прилежно работал. Роуз пришлось повысить темп, чтобы не отстать от него. Он ведь ей жизни не даст своими остротами, если она слишком отстанет.

Радио замолкло, когда началась запланированная песня. Начался знакомый медленный и бодрый гитарный рифф, и Роуз качнула головой, прислушиваясь к нему. Ну конечно, _Мисс Независимая_ , её единственная слабость. Если она начнёт подпевать, то ей точно конец. Но как тут удержаться? Продолжая вытирать вымытую Дейвом посуду, она позволила себе тихим гудением повторять ритм - но её хватило только на первые несколько строк.

\- _Miss keep-your-distance_. (Мисс держись-подальше.)

Дейв не поднял взгляда. Может быть, она пела достаточно тихо, чтобы он не заметил.

\- _Miss unafraid, miss outta-my-way, miss, don’t let a man, interfere_. (Мисс бесстрашная, мисс прочь-с-дороги, мисс не дай-мужчине-вмешаться.)

Когда его рука протянула следующую тарелку, Роуз запаниковала, ненавидя свой язык, который не смогла прикусить, и решила вместо этого сфокусироваться на сушке посуды. Куплет почти кончился, но её всё ещё подмывало подпевать.

\- _So by keeping her heart protected, she’d never ever feel rejected_. (И держа своё сердце закрытым, она никогда не чувствует себя отвергнутой.)

Да, теперь песня её захватила. Чёртова песня.

\- _Little miss apprehensive, I said ooh, she fell in love_. (Маленькая мисс настороженность, я говорю, "оо, она влюбилась".)

Неожиданно послышался громкий всплеск в другой раковине, где Дейв уронил миску. Его рука сильнее впилась в губку, которой он мы посуду, и считанные секунды он поднёс щетину к лицу. Повернувшись лицом к Роуз, он чуть присел в коленях, быстро вдохнул и без предупреждения начал мычать следующий куплет.

\- _What is this feeling taking over?! Thinking no one could open the door!_ (Что это за захватывающее чувство?! Казалось, никто не мог открыть дверь!)

Роуз рассмеялась. Она даже не могла сконцентрироваться, чтобы вытереть мерную кружку, вместо этого повернулась к нему и ухмыльнулась. Она уже чувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, слушая его, но наблюдать за его кривляньями - она не могла поверить, что такое вообще можно делать с каменным лицом.

\- Surprise! It’s time! To feel! What’s real! (Сюрприз! Настало время! Почувствовать! Что это по-настоящему!)  
\- О боже, Дейв.  
\- _What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive!_ (Что случилось с Мисс Независимой? Ей больше не нужно настороженной!)

Роуз наблюдала, сдерживая смех, как он протянул ей руку. Она чувствовала порыв взяться за неё.

\- _Goodbye, old you, when love, is true._ (Прощай, старая ты, когда придёт любовь, это по-настоящему.)

И просто так он остановился, хор затихал к следующему куплету. Он снова вернулся к своей раковине, как будто ничего не произошло, начал мыть следующую тарелку. Но всё равно Роуз отчётливо слышала, как он постукивает ступнёй и качает плечами. И это воодушевило Роуз. Она продолжила подпевать - на этот раз чуть громче, чуть танцуя на месте и задирая голову, но при этом продолжая вытирать.

\- _Miss guarded-heart, miss play-it-smart, miss if-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no._ (Мисс закрытое-сердце, мисс веди-себя-разумно, мисс если-хочешь-использовать-эту-фразу-то-лучше-не-начинать, о нет.)

Она улыбалась. Это было весело и занимательно. Она развлекалась, занимаясь уборкой и домашними делами, когда должна была писать.

\- _But she miscalculated, she didn’t want to end up jaded. And this miss, decided not to miss out on true love, so._ (Но она просчиталась, она не хотела унывать. И эта мисс решила не упускать любовь, так что...)

Она специально перевела взгляд , но вскоре он всё равно вернулся на Дейва. Роуз следила за выражением его лица, пока он работал.

\- _By changing her misconception, she went in a new direction. And found inside, she felt a connection. She fell in love._ (Изменив своё заблуждение, она ушла в новом направлении. И нашла в себе, почувствовала связь. Она чувствовала, что влюбилась.)

Сентиментальность полетела в окно, когда Дейв снова зарычал, вскочил, как чёртик из коробочки, застав Роуз врасплох. Она содрогнулась от смеха, чувствовала, что у неё подкашиваются колени, и вынуждена была признать полную несерьёзность в его голосе, когда он, не попадая в ритм и слова, заголосил:

\- _Goodbye! Old you! When love… When love is true._ (Прощай! Старая ты! Когда любовь пришла... Когда любовь настоящая.)

Она инстинктивно попалась на крючок, прикрыла глаза и медленно провела кончиками пальцев по краю тарелки.

\- _When Miss Independent walked away… No time for love that came her way. She looked in the mirror and thought today… What happened to Miss-No-longer-afraid._ (Когда Мисс Независимая ушла... Нет времени для любви, попавшейся её. Она посмотрела в зеркало и подумала тогда... Что случилось с Мисс Больше-не-боюсь.)

Хмм... Она что, в первый раз вслушивается в смысл слов песни? Они вдруг стали такими уместными. В музыке и правда заключена магия, верно? Роуз чуть приоткрыла глаза, продолжая смотреть вниз.

\- _It took some time for her to see… How beautiful love could truly be._ (Потребовалось время, чтобы она поняла... Насколько прекрасной любовь быть могла.)

Роуз задумчиво подняла взгляд, краем глаза заметила выражение на лице Дейва. Он на самом деле смотрел на неё, всё с той же знакомой каменной гримасой. Но в ней было что-то... Тёплое. Она чувствовала теплоту. Может быть... Она на самом деле хотела встречаться с Дейвом. Может быть, оно стоило риска.

\- _No more talk of ‘Why can’t that be me.’ I’m so glad I finally see._ (Больше никаких "Почему это не может быть я". Я так рада, что наконец-то поняла себя.)

Она приготовилась к тому, что он начнёт следующий куплет, но Дейв молчал. Он просто моргнул пару раз, прежде чем показать куда-то за спину.

\- Твой телефон звонит.

Вырванная в реальность, Роуз выпрямилась, перевела взгляд на стойку, где лежал её телефон, мягко светясь и вибрируя. Встряхнув руки, она потянулась к нему, ответила на звонок. Джейд опять звонит? Хорошо, давненько от неё ничего не слышно. И прямо сейчас совет от Джейд был бы как нельзя кстати.

\- Привет! - поприветствовала её Роуз, потянувшись за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки. - Погоди минуту, дай я выйду в другую комнату. Ты будешь гордиться, Джейд, Дейв таки заставил меня заниматься хозяйством. Просто не верится.  
\- Они выдернут шнур, - ответила Джейд, полностью игнорируя новости Роуз. Роуз замерла на полушаге, её тело застыло. Она не ослышалась?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду...  
\- Да, - подтвердила Джейд. - Врач сказал, что настало время отключить его от системы жизнеобеспечения. Они уже больше ничего не могут сделать, и он будет лишь мучиться от боли, если продолжать.

У Роуз было такое ощущение, словно весь мир начал переворачиваться, а она застыла на месте. Её сердце упало, она почувствовала себя тяжело. Она споткнулась и схватилась за стойку, практически падая на неё, но не замечая этого.

\- Джейд...  
\- Мы не знаем, сколько он продержится без машин - может быть, часы, может быть, дни - зависит от того, насколько сильно он будет держаться. Но мы всё же не надеемся ни на что. Просто чудо, что он вообще так долго продержался. Упорный старик.

Роуз не знала, что ответить. Джейд рассмеялась, но слабо и пусто - совсем не похоже на смех, который помнила Роуз. Он был безжизненным и фальшивым. Болезненным. Она молчала.

\- В любом случае, я просто хотела дать тебе знать. Мне всё ещё придётся разбираться с похоронами и домом. У него столько старого хлама, который он накопил за время своих путешествий, что, наверно, уйдут недели, чтобы распродать всё. Мне-то весь этот хлам точно не нужен. Его урну я тоже не буду везти назад. Лучше оставлю его прах на острове, где был его дом. Надгробная плита в Мельбурне - это неплохо, но не там его место.

Роуз не осознавала, что сидит на полу, пока не почувствовала на своей спине руки Дейва, поддерживающего её. Она тихо поблагодарила его, продолжая прижиматься к нему. Её глаза слезились, горло болело, словно что-то с силой пыталось вырваться наружу.

\- Это... - сдавленно произнесла она, усилием воли улыбнувшись. - Это звучит мило, Джейд. Уверена, что он оценит это.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Джейд, её голос был едва громче шёпота. - Я вернусь в его палату. Приятной тебе ночи, Роуз.

Она даже не могла собраться с силами, чтобы ответить "тебе тоже". Да и какой смысл? Она повесила трубку, но не положила телефон. Она чувствовала себя тяжело - так тяжело - и если бы Дейв не поддерживал её со спины, она бы точно упала на пол.

Всё было таким весёлым и счастливым, и беззаботным. Она смеялась и наслаждалась компанией. Каким-то образом она даже не представляла, что в то же мгновение происходит нечто настолько ужасное. Как это могло быть правдой? Как кто-нибудь мог так мучиться, когда она веселилась и прекрасно проводила время?

\- Что произошло? - наконец, тихо спросил Дейв. Роуз нащупала его предплечья, схватилась за них для уверенности. На что-то она ещё могла положиться даже после того, как всё вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову.

Она попыталась вести себя так, словно всё было нормально. Натянула было снобистскую ухмылку, но та почти сразу же спала. 

\- Дедушку Джейд отключают от системы жизнеобеспечения. C’est la vie.

Она чувствовала себя ужасно слабой. Лёгкой, как ветер. Прежде чем она сообразила, рука Дейва проскользнула под её колени, и он поднял её. Роуз чувствовала через колготки его мокрые руки и положила голову ему на плечо. Её глаза болели - _болели_ так, словно ей нужно было плакать, но она не могла выдавить ни слезинки. Может быть, дело больше в её страхе, чем в грусти? Она никого не теряла - может быть, она просто боялась изменений, которые, несомненно, произойдут.

Дейв положил её на диван и сел у самого края. Её голова вернулась к нему на колени, и, в полной тишине, она просто смотрела вверх. Её рука, всё ещё сжимающая телефон, слабо упала ей на живот. Веки дрожали, но она держала глаза открытыми. Дейв мягкими движениями гладил её волосы, но она не позволяла себе заснуть. Просто лежала в тишине и смотрела, закрыв рот и расслабив руки.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем она снова почувствовала вибрацию телефона. Две быстрых трели - пришло сообщение. Стоит посмотреть, что там, чтобы удостовериться.

Но она не стала делать этого.

Всё произошло быстро - боль в глазах вдруг сразу же стихла, её зрение помутнело, глаза наполнились слезами. Они немного щекотались, скатываясь по её вискам. Шмыгнув носом, Роуз повернулась на бок, подняла кулак и вцепилась рукой в бедро Дейва. Она не хотела всхлипывать, но горло горело настолько, что было больно - было _больно_ вести себя так, словно всё в порядке.

Но почему она не была в порядке? Она никогда в жизни _не встречала_ дедушку Джейд. Почему это так её расстраивало?

Дейв всё это время не произнёс ни слова. Он гладил её по волосам, вытирал большим пальцем её слёзы, но молчал. Чёрт, он едва ли смотрел на неё. Каким-то образом он понял, что Роуз нужно побыть одной, но чтобы рядом кто-то был. Ей не нужно было чужого вмешательства, но ей также нужно было не оставаться в одиночестве. По какой-то причине, мысль о том, что Дейв понял это, заставила Роуз плакать сильнее.

Она плакала двадцать минут без остановки. К тому времени она уже не могла держать глаза открытыми. Она всё ещё всхлипывала время от времени, но слёз больше не было. Вместо ощущения тяжести, какого-то веса, осталось лишь расслабление. Она чувствовала прикосновения Дейва, слышала его дыхание, чувствовала его запах. У неё больше не было сил, и в таких обстоятельствах провалиться в сон было легко.

* * *

Она проснулась, когда услышала тихий скрип своей двери. Свет проник через щель и упал ей на лицо, заставив её сжать глаза и прикрыться ладонью. Приглушённое " _да блин_ " заставило её открыть глаза, и она смутно различила тень Дейва в дверном проёме с тарелкой в руке.

\- Прости, - сказал он, всё ещё шепотом. - Я не хотел тебя будить, но в твоей комнате хренов бардак.

Роуз улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза, вытащила вторую руку из-под одеяла.

\- Вижу, ты перенёс меня в мою комнату после того, как я заснула. Скрытные атаки с целью затронуть мои проблемам с отцом не сработают, знаешь ли.

Дейв ответил своей обычной кривой ухмылкой и присел в ногах кровати, протянул тарелку, которую принёс ей. Тосты и яичница? Серьёзно?

\- Ты сильно расстроилась вчера из-за дедули Джейд, так что я хочу устроить тебе сегодня хороший день. Знаешь, как некоторые не устраивают похорон и вместо них проводят праздник жизни? Мы сделаем так же, только ты и я. У меня есть настолки, Гуррен Лаганн в подарочной упаковке, а у тебя есть бухло. Давай сделаем это.

Роуз медленно села, убирая волосы со лба и смотря вниз. Из всех странных вещей, которыми мог бы быть мужчина, живущий с тобой водной квартире, почему Дейв был настолько, чёрт возьми, заботливым и милым? Это вызвало у неё желание рассмеяться в ответ - и снова повысить бдительность. Но также вызвало желание покраснеть и ухмыльнуться, как шестилетняя девчонка. Она решила легко улыбнуться, подняла на него благодарный взгляд. Она взяла тарелку, скрестила ноги под одеялом, чтобы было куда её поставить.

\- Ладно, но дай мне хотя бы одеться сначала.


	17. Chapter 17

Дейв не врал, когда сказал, что распланировал день. К тому времени, когда Роуз оделась и поела, он уже разложил Игру в Жизнь, на телевизоре уже красовалось меню обещанного аниме. Роуз, к его удивлению, вышла из своей комнаты только в джинсах и футболке - он не видел, чтобы она носила их раньше.

\- Итак, погоди, я распланировал тебе день и получаю дерьмовый наряд дня большой стирки?

Роуз остановилась на полпути в кухню с грязной тарелкой в руке, шокировано задрала брови. Бля, бля, за каким хреном он это ляпнул? Зачем он начинает с оскорбления день, в который собирался подбадривать её.

\- Я просто имел в виду, что... Приятно видеть, что ты чувствуешь себя уютно и естественно.

Бля, это тоже было сказано грубо?

\- Нет, в смысле...  
\- _Дейв_. Расслабься. Тебе легче не станет, если ты будешь постоянно поправляться. Просто забудь и пойдём дальше.

Господи боже. Ладно, это последняя оплошность, которую он позволяет себе на сегодня.

Роуз отложила тарелку из-под завтрака, вышла в гостиную и села напротив него. Она искренне улыбнулась и посмотрела на доску.

\- В эту игру я не играла ни с кем, кроме моей матери. Это уловка с целью убедить меня выйти за муж за тебя?

Несмотря на очевидность шутки, Дейв чуть покраснел и переместил ноги под себя. 

\- Да ну нахрен. Здесь даже нельзя сделать этого, нужно обязательно жениться на какой-нибудь дурацкой игровой фишке и завести дебильную фишечную семью, с надоедливыми детишками, которые будут прыгать на заднем сидении, каждые пять минут требовать остановиться, чтобы поссать, и постоянно будут просить заехать в Макдональдс в каждом городе. Нет, Дейв Младший, нет, Девитт, мы, блять, не будем заезжать в долбаный Play Place. Заткнитесь и сидите на жопах ровно.

Роуз не засмеялась. Хотя на её лице всё равно была безмятежная улыбка. Он не был уверен, что видел такую у неё раньше. Спокойная и уютная улыбка, совсем непохожая на её обычные ухмылки и оскалы. Её взгляд застыл на доске, и, после минутного молчания, она протянула руку и подобрала одну из игровых машинок.

\- Каждый раз, когда я играла в эту игру с моей матерью, я спрашивала её, почему она вообще выходила замуж в игре, если не смогла сделать этого в реальной жизни. Я была такой злой, когда была маленькой. Завидовала всем этим безликим игровым конструктам, потому что у них был отец, а у меня нет.

И снова надолго повисла тишина. Даже Дейв не мог сказать, что на эту тему можно шутить. Она сказала это от чистого сердца, и он не мог выпендриваться над этим. Он смотрел, как на аккуратно выбрала женскую фишку и посадила её в машинку, после чего положила её на стартовое поле. Дейв нашёл себе мужскую фишку и сделал то же самое.

\- Я был примерно таким же, - признался Дейв, осторожно потирая нос большим пальцем. Большую часть времени он не смотрел на неё, но после пары осторожных взглядов снял свои тёмные очки и отложил в сторону. Ему пришлось чуть зажмуриться. Но это стоило того. - В смысле, если это игра в жизнь, и жизнь целиком состоит из того, чтобы пойти в колледж и найти работу, жениться и завести детей, а потом дожидаться пенсии, когда они повзрослеют, то почему я и мой брат вынуждены сами добывать себе пропитание с такого, блять, раннего возраста? Почему вообще семнадцатилетний парень был вынужден растить ребёнка? В смысле, какого хрена? Наверно, именно поэтому у меня настолько плохие глаза. Просто неуверенность в себе и шок проявились в этом дерьме.

Он почти запаниковал, когда Роуз поднялась на ноги. Но она просто ходила от окна к окну и задёргивала занавески. Вместо яркого утра комната наполнилась мягким оранжевым светом, и его глаза перестали болеть. Закончив, она уселась на своё место и протянула руку через стол, ладонью вверх, и протолкнула под его ладонь. Это заставило сердце Дейва чуть подпрыгнуть, но просто сжал её.

\- Он обвинял тебя в этом?

Он мог бы соврать, чтобы всё это выглядело не настолько жалким. Но он уже и так зашёл далеко.

\- Почему бы ему не обвинять?

Роуз не стала спрашивать подтверждения. Что было хорошо, учитывая, что он уже начал нервничать из-за того, что рассказывал это, не говоря уже об углублении в детали. Но он только что сам рассказал. Слова вылетели из его рта, словно он ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Просто молил о шансе рассказать кому-нибудь о вещах, которые были неидеальны и ранили его.

Но никто никогда не спрашивал. Может быть, он не мог провести всю свою жизнь в ожидании приглашений.

\- Крути, узнаем, кто пойдёт первым.

Дейв согласился, протянул руку к вертушке и крутанул её. Скорее всего, в их историях было много больше этого, но... У них была целая жизнь, чтобы пройти через них. И сегодняшний день был посвящён Роуз.

Девятка Роуз перебила шестёрку Дейва, и вскоре они оба начали свой путь к пенсии. Дейв нажал проигрыш на пульте, поставив его белым шумом под игру. Роуз относительно стабильно держала лидерство. Она женилась на женщине, которую назвала Пенелопой, объяснив, что встретила её в раздевалке спортзала в Нью-Йорке и начала заигрывать с ней. Она работала бухгалтером, в то время как Пенелопа была криминалистом в Полицейском Управлении Нью-Йорка. Они усыновили двух детей, Дерека и Дженис, и купили квартиру в Манхеттене. Роуз, в конечном счёте, ушла со своей работы после вечерней школы и стала учителем рисования.

Дейв не был настолько изобретательным. Он всё же женился на чуваке, просто чтобы заставить Роуз улыбнуться. Она написала и его историю по мере того, как они продолжали игру: Дейв был неудачливым эстрадным артистом, а его муж, Марк, был критиком на одном из его шоу. Марк был папочкой-домохозяином для усыновлённых ими близнецов Роксаны и Джейкоба. Они жили в куда более подходящем для семьи доме, купить который, как настояла Роуз, было идеей Марка, поскольку оказался достаточно глуп, что они могли бы жить в дешёвой квартире.

К концу игры они отсидели первые три эпизода аниме, и Роуз победила по очкам. Дейв уже подготовил следующую коробку с игрой и быстро начал менять доску.

Спустя два перерыва на еду, шесть перерывов на туалет, десять настольных игр и четыре диска аниме, программа на день, подготовленная Дейвом, истощила себя. Он решил, что на этом можно закончить, теперь они просто проведут вечер как обычно, а потом пойдут спать. Но услышав звон стекла и шипение, Дейв быстро понял, что, видимо, сегодняшний вечер будет не таким.

Всего пару мгновений спустя Дейв сидел на диване с бутылкой пива прямо перед глазами.

Он озадаченно поднял взгляд, но Роуз уже глотала из своей, зажмурив глаза. Она опустила бутылку и резко выдохнула, встряхнула головой.

\- Давай, пиво без водки - деньги на ветер.

Он неуверенно принял от неё бутылку, понюхал и содрогнулся.

\- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас нарушаешь закон, верно?

Она показала ему средний палец, отвернулась и направилась на кухню.

\- Заткнись и пей.

Действуя наперекор трезвому расчёту, он сделал, как ему было сказано. Ух ты, незаконно употребляет алкоголь в первый раз с Нового Года. Дейв почувствовал себя по-настоящему взрослым. Он попытался проглотить пиво побыстрее. Если поговорка Роуз была сказана не просто так, она скоро принесёт ему коктейль. Ему не хотелось начать накапливать очередь.

Вскоре она вернулась в гостиную с двумя текилами санрайз, поставила бокалы на кофейный столик, быстро обошла диван и направилась в свою комнату.

\- Теперь мы проведём ночь по-моему, - крикнула она из коридора. С одной стороны, он с тревогой ожидал узнать, что это вообще означает. С другой - ждал с нетерпением.

Роуз вернулась, сбросив джинсы и с коробкой с DVD диском в руках. _Осьминожки!_ Не совсем то, что он ожидал от Роуз, но... Ладно.

\- Вот так нужно напиваться, - решительно сказала она, вставляя диск в плейер и возвращаясь на диван.

Дейв соврал бы, если бы сказал бы, что не любовался её задом, когда она вставляла первый диск.

Усевшись, Роуз отказалась включать, пока Дейв не закончит пиво. Он торопливо заглотал остатки, не обращая внимание на жжение в горле, принял протянутый ему бокал с текилой и чокнулся с ней.

Он попытался разобраться с выпивкой как можно медленнее. Но после того, как он допил коктейль, всё начало слегка расплываться.

Роуз предложила пару коктейлей послабее, пока они продолжали смотреть Осьминожков! Она детально объясняла события в эпизодах, с жаром рассказывала о том, что происходило и какие персонажи ей нравились, а какие были полными сволочами. Чем пьянее он становился, тем больше ему начинало нравиться шоу, он на самом деле слушал её трёп о нём.

\- Ладно, но, - настойчиво сказала она, подползая к телевизору и тыча пальцем в экран. - Эта розовая сука в буквальном смысле. Худшая. Типа, без вариантов. Настолько самовлюблённая! Не понимаю, как такие могут быть.

Дейв внимательно кивнул, подняв бокал в её сторону.

\- Ага, - согласился он. - Не, ну ты... Видала? Видала, она только что говорила с той другой и прямо в лицо обозвала её уродиной.  
\- Такая мерзкая, - тихо сказала Роуз, качая головой.  
\- Без б мерзкая.

Действие алкоголя заканчивалось, они продолжали валяться на диване. Роуз всё ещё смотрела телевизор, растянувшись во весь рост и полулёжа на коленях у Дейва, руки на его бёдрах для опоры. Надо признать, некоторое время он уже не следил за тем, что творилось на экране. По большей части он смотрел на неё. На отблески её волос, то, как поднимаются и опускаются её плечи, на кривые её спины, то, как она подняла лодыжки и болтала пальцами ног взад-вперёд, когда улыбалась или смеялась. Пожалуй, ближе, чем сейчас, он к ней никогда раньше не был. И ему это нравилось, очень.

Закончился последний эпизод на диске и начались титры. Роуз небрежно потянулась вперёд и схватила пульт, только приглушив телевизор, вместо того чтобы выключать. Осталось мягкое синее сияние экрана и больше ничего. Вскоре после этого она перевернулась на месте, положив голову прямо на его колени, и улыбнулась ему.

\- Я больше не пьяна, - призналась она, быстро проведя ладонью по лицу. - Обычно я пью больше, пока просто не отключусь, но...

Дейв сглотнул.

\- Но что?  
\- Я не хочу. Забыть сегодня. Я всегда напиваюсь, когда хочу забыть. Я не хочу забыть это. Всё, что ты сделал для меня, и как мы веселились. Я хочу запомнить это.

И снова Дейв почувствовал, что краснеет, спасибо хоть в комнате было полутемно. Когда он подумал, что её ответ может означать что-то такое... он заставил себя отбросить мысль. Это было просто эгоистично. Быть того не может, чтобы она могла думать что-то подобное о нём.

Но она думала, а теперь и говорила вслух.

Роуз медленно села, долго держалась к нему спиной. Он пару минут смотрел на неё, потом отвернулся и стал ждать. Ждать, когда она заговорит, ждать, когда она уйдёт. Что бы она ни выбрала. Ждать пришлось долго, но, наконец, она тихо, коротко и с придыханием произнесла:

\- _Спасибо_.

Уронив голову, Дейв улыбнулся про себя. Широко, гордо и тревожно. Он просто был рад, что сделал это. Он сделал Роуз счастливой в тот момент, когда ей нужно было быть счастливой. Громко застонав от облегчения, он слез с дивана на пол, лёг и потянулся. Вытянул руки, вытянул ноги, вытянул пальцы на ногах.

\- Да не за что, блин, Роуз. _Так_ рад видеть, что ты рада. Прямо экстаз от того, что ты счастлива. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Я хочу помочь тебе быть счастливой. И когда ты не можешь быть счастливой, я хочу удостовериться, что ты не будешь грустить в одиночестве.

Его глаза были закрыты, когда он услышал шорох диванных подушек. Остальные её движения были бесшумными, но когда он снова открыл глаза, она стояла на коленях и локтях, нависла над ним. Дейв держал взгляд на её лице, осторожно осматривая его. Она пару раз моргнула, но в остальном была неподвижна, ничего не говорила.

Его сердце громко стучало. Он чувствовал жар от её лица. Её колено коснулось его бедра, и Дейв в каком-то ступоре любовался тем, как красиво смотрятся её брови над её щеками, когда она зажмурилась. Её локти согнулись, и её голова опустилась между ними, грудь подалась вперёд. Когда она снова открыла глаза, он взглянул прямо в них. Было темно, только мягко светился синим экран телевизора.

Может быть, он заснул?

Потом Дейв почувствовал это - мягкое, почти холодное прикосновение её губ к его губам. Он застыл, словно она была бабочкой, которая испугается и улетит, если он шевельнётся или вздохнёт. Его глаза метались туда-сюда, следили за неё, пока они касались друг друга. Он чувствовал прикосновение её ресниц, настолько она была близка.

Он почти не почувствовал, как она отстранилась, застенчиво наклонив голову и защекотав его шею кончиками своих волос. Послышался короткий вздох, словно она усмехнулась про себя, когда начала подниматься.

\- Прости, я...

Он положил руку ей на затылок, почти что требовательно. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза - просто смотрел на её губы, застывшие на полуслове и чуть приоткрытые от удивления.

\- Никогда не жалей ни о чём.

Вместо того чтобы притянуть её вниз, он сам поднялся, опёрся на одну руку, другой придерживая её. Его голова наклоняется снова поцеловать её, и когда он делает это, Роуз тихонько хныкает. Она приподнялась и села к нему на колени, охотно обняв руками, чтобы держать ближе. Его рот приоткрылся и снова встретился с её губами, он продолжал поддерживать её голову.

Дейв пытался игнорировать это. Жар, который возрастал между ними, когда её промежность прижалась к его. Ощущение её грудей, прижатых к его груди. Роуз, казалось, почти что хотела быть ещё ближе, тёрлась об него с тем, что ему хотелось бы принять за отчаянье. Он запутался в своих мыслях и потерялся в словах, но держался прямо, чтобы его руки могли спокойно передвинуться на её поясницу. Он расправил пальцы и обхватил её за талию, и его язык дерзко вошёл в её рот, встретился с языком Роуз с ещё одним тихим, сдавленным стоном.

Он хотел сказать это. Чувствуя биение её сердца, держа так близко к себе, ощущая, как стучит его собственное сердце и как все чувства, которые он испытывал к Роуз за последние два месяца, кипели и взрывались в его животе и груди, как распускающиеся цветы. Он знал, что ему не стоит, оставался ещё тихий голос рассудка, говоривший ему, что не надо произносить этого, но слова уже вертелись на языке.

_Я люблю тебя._

Дейв был полностью потерян, пока не почувствовал руки Роуз на своём лице, как она отстраняется от его поцелуя и касается его лба своим. Она тяжело и торопливо дышала, но даже через вздохи он расслышал её смех, и это заставило засмеяться и его тоже. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты, но она улыбалась. Самой широкой улыбкой, какую он видел у неё.

\- Я столько хочу тебе рассказать, но боюсь, - шепнула она, её большой палец гладил его щёку. - Я правда просто... Так счастлива, что ты здесь, со мной. Я поверить не могу в то, насколько многое ты для меня значишь. Иногда я боюсь того, что могло бы случиться, если бы я никогда не встретила тебя.

Её голова отодвигается назад, и Роуз, наконец, открывает глаза. Её руки покидают его лицо, одна начинает гладить его шею, другая зарывается в его волосы. Дейв продолжал держать руку на её спине, но ослабил хватку на шее, вместо этого стал накручивать локон её волос на палец. Он смотрел, как она бродит по нему взглядом, в конце концов, вернувшись на глаза.

\- Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой... Сбалансированной с кем-нибудь, - продолжила она всё ещё тихим голосом. - Как будто бы кто-то вообще нуждался во мне насколько же сильно, насколько я нуждаюсь в них. Но...  
\- Ты нужна мне, - ответил он.

Роуз, казалось, вздохнула с облегчением. В её вздохе была боль, и когда она заговорила, он слышал боль в её голосе.

\- Прошу, останься со мной, - сдавленно произнесла она, но, несмотря на блеск её глаз, на её губах была улыбка.

Дейв ничего не сказал в ответ. Он наклонился вперёд, чуть подталкивая её в спину. Кончики его пальцев скользнули чуть-чуть за край её майки, самую малость приспустили её. Он расслышал, как задрожало её дыхание, когда он коснулся губами её груди, мягко и сухо, прямо над её сердцем. Лёгкий толчок в затылок призвал его действовать дальше, и он осторожно и медленно продолжил, положив обе руки на её бёдра и скользя по ним вверх. Роуз подняла руки, позволяя ему снять с неё майку. Она быстро завела руки за спину, быстро расцепила и сняла бюстгальтер.

Всё ещё освещённая тем же мягким синим сиянием, Роуз подалась перёд, толкая Дейва на спину и при этом снимая с него футболку. Она снова опёрлась на предплечья, чтобы поцеловать его, ухмыльнулась, когда почувствовала, как его руки легли на её грудь. Всё в теле Роуз было мягким, от губ до кожи, и Дейв чувствовал себя совершенно обалделым. Он не мог представить, как такое нежное тело могло принадлежать кому-нибудь с таким сильным и дерзким характером. Это было несоответствие. Но ему нравилось.

\- Не думаю, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь вёл себя настолько осторожно со мной, - тихо произнесла она, всё ещё с весёлым тоном в голосе, который заставил Дейва чуть покраснеть от волнения.  
\- Я подумал, что ты хотела бы, чтобы с тобой обращались, как с человеком, а не как с игрушкой, - ответил он, гладя её соски большими пальцами и с трудом сохраняя зрительный контакт. - Но, в смысле. Я в этом новичок, так что, наверно, если ты хочешь по-другому...  
\- Нет, - быстро и уверенно произнесла она. - У нас полно времени, чтобы дойти до этого. - Чуть поменяв позу, она быстро поцеловала его в губы. - Это твой первый раз, он должен произойти так, как ты этого хочешь.

Его пальцы коснулись её затылка, и он притянул её вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать, на этот раз долго и сладко. Его рука продолжала изучать её тело, гладить кривые её спины, боков и талии. Вывернув запястье, он легко коснулся её живота кончиками пальцев. Только лишь кончики пальцев залезли под пояс её трусиков, нерешительно и тихо спрашивая разрешения через поцелуй.

Он ожидал, что она что-нибудь скажет, но вместо этого почувствовал, как её ладонь легла на его руку. Она совместила свои пальцы с его и, с некоторым давлением, он почувствовал, как она направляет его руку. Он чувствовал, как его сердце подпрыгнуло, когда он почувствовал её - тёплую и мягкую, и... Определённо _мокрую_. На мгновение его шокировал тот факт, что Роуз вообще могла быть ещё мягче, но когда она перестала направлять его руку, из неё вырвался быстрый высокий крик. Этого было достаточно, она должна была прекратить поцелуй, слабо уронив голову на его плечо. Она окончательно остановилась, поэтому Дейв продолжил двигать пальцами самостоятельно.

Он снова погладил её, и на этот раз Роуз застонала. Она сжала в кулак ковёр рядом с его плечом. Дейв повторил движение.

\- _А-ах!!_

Его лицо пылало краской. Эти крики он был готов слушать хоть до конца жизни. Роуз подняла голову, чуть улыбаясь, её лицо было таким же красным, как и его.

\- Нежнее, - шепнула она, снова жадно целуя его, на этот раз грубее, чем раньше.

Приняв совет к сведенью, он стал двигаться легче, и с рукой Роуз, которая продолжала регулировать скорость его движений, она вскоре начала стабильно стонать, не прерывая поцелуя. Её бёдра не прекращали двигаться, она тёрлась вверх и вниз по его пальцам. Она продолжала царапать его грудь, и это заставило его поморщиться, но видя наслаждение Роуз, Дейв чувствовал, что сам доходит до исступления от желания.

Вскоре она затряслась в оргазме, резко вдыхая через ноздри, и каждый её стон переходил в их поцелуй. Она не дала себе ни секунды отдыха, отпустила его руку и медленно двинулась вниз по его ногам. Дейв был удивлён (и сильно возбуждён), увидев, как она начала облизывать его пальцы, тщательно скользя по ним языком. Он положил свою голову на пол, когда она двинулась ниже.

Он вот-вот получит это... свой первый минет. И это была не какая-то девчонка в туалетной кабинке, это была _Роуз_. Дейв уже думал об этом - о тёмных отпечатках её помады на основании его ствола и по всей головке... чёрт, какая у него сейчас рожа?

\- Расслабься, хорошо? - сказала она. Он поднял взгляд на полсекунды, чтобы удостовериться в её позиции, и почувствовал, как ослабляется ремень на его штанах. Он помог стянуть вся вниз, приподняв зад.  
\- Никогда в жизни не был настолько расслабленным, - уверенно сказал он, практически распевая слова в блаженстве. Он почти жалел о том, что не сидит, чтобы можно было удобно смотреть и ободрять её, гладить её волосы. Всегда ведь так делают, верно?  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она с какой-то ноткой скептицизма в голосе. - Я начну, но помни, ты должен расслабиться.

Разумеется, он расслабится. Это, возможно, будет самая расслабляющая вещь в долбаной вселенной. Он заранее приготовился стонать, ухмыляясь в экстазе.

\- Ро... О _боже_!

Несмотря на её предупреждения, он совершенно застыл, бледнея. Это, блять, был совсем не минет.

Ощущение было холодным и неудобным, и, _мать вашу_ , Роуз засунула _палец_ ему в _зад_.

\- Я же сказала расслабиться, - вздохнула она с очевидным неудовольствием в голосе. - Просто расслабься.

Хотя он и хотел кричать и всячески возмущаться, Дей просто сделал, как ему было сказано. Глубоко вдохнул, расслабил мускулы, закрыл глаза, и вскоре палец Роуз начал медленно двигаться, туда-сюда. Он пытался сфокусироваться на дыхании, но по большей части просто задерживал его, неодобрительное ворчание вскоре перешло во вздохи любопытства. Чем больше он расслаблялся, тем лучше становились ощущения, и к тому времени, когда Роуз добавила второй палец, Дейв начал на самом деле стонать.

В ощущении было что-то особенное - что-то, что она делала, непохожее ни на что, что он ощущал раньше.

\- Р-Роуз, - сдавленно выдавил он, вдавливая голову в ковёр, когда она снова резко вошла в него. Всё его тело извивалось. Прежде чем он осознал, что делает, он уже поднимал для неё свои ноги, вцепившись пальцами в ковёр. Дейв выдал ещё несколько стонов, прежде чем его бёдра дёрнулись вверх. - Не надо больше... Пожалуйста. Это слишком.

Роуз не нужно было повторять дважды, она тут же вышла из него. Как только она это сделала, дышать стало значительно легче, хотя когда она снова забралась на него с ухмылкой "я тебе говорила", ему больше всего хотелось отвернуться и спрятаться. Он закрыл лицо руками.

\- Ещё вернёмся к этому, - ответила она.

Дейв продолжал закрываться, пока не почувствовал, как пальцы Роуз двигаются вокруг его члена. Она разок дёрнула его, заставив Дейва ещё раз застонать. В этот момент он снова почувствовал её жар - она села к нему на колени, коснулась его головкой своих губ. Он почувствовал её пальцы у себя на затылке, и она приподняла его голову. Дейв поднялся, смотря на Роуз, которая опять улыбнулась. 

Он положил руки на её бёдра. Она касалась его щеки своей.

Роуз осторожно качнула бёдрами, трясь прямо об него. Ещё несколько раз, и мозг Дейва начал гудеть. Его руки быстро поднялись с её бёдер, отчаянно вцепились в её зад. Он приподнял голову и положил на её плечо, слабо и коротко выдохнув:

\- Можно?  
\- Да.

Больше он не тратил времени, приподнял её, держа за бёдра. Роуз поняла намёк и с ещё одной широкой улыбкой приподнялась на коленях, чтобы он мог использовать руки в другом месте. Дейв прицелился, остановившись только в тот момент, когда осознал, что вот-вот сделает.

\- Погоди... Разве мне не нужно. Надеть что-нибудь или...  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, - тихо сказала она, снова прижимаясь к нему. - Я на таблетке. Всё в порядке.

Сердце Дейва бешено ускорилось, когда она снова начала опускаться. Оно подпрыгнуло, когда он почувствовал, как её жар касается его. Он правда не знал, чего ожидать - и без того было достаточно паршиво быть девственником. Но раз уж мысли зашли на эту тему... Что он чувствовал к Роуз? Насколько он на самом, _самом_ деле хотел быть с ней, приходить домой с работы и иметь возможность поцеловать её или лежать у неё на груди и просто плакать, без необходимости оставаться крутым и безупречным ублюдком, которым он был всего, потому что Роуз _не ожидает_ , что он будет таким. Она всего лишь хотела, чтобы он _был с ней_. Что не было даже черновой работой, потому что он тоже хотел этого.

Роуз продолжала опускаться, и чем больше он ощущал её, тем больше процесс его мыслей начинал распадаться. Она была такой узкой и такой тёплой, что он был близок к агонии. Это было самое близкое, настолько можно было сблизиться с другим человеком, и он хотел быть ближе. Когда она впустила его полностью и села на его колени, Дейв обнял её, прижал к себе за поясницу. Он уронил голову на её грудь, приподняв плечи и пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

\- Дейв, - шепнула она, осторожно прижимаясь губами к его макушке. - С тобой всё в порядке?

Он смог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Он хотел сказать, что да, да, всё в порядке, всё великолепно. Что он был так счастлив, что делает это, особенно с ней, и что он любит её и хочет делать это каждую ночь, или что-нибудь каждую ночь, или вообще ничего каждую ночь, лишь бы вместе с ней.

Его дыхание дёрнулось, когда он почувствовал её ладони у себя на лице. Роуз снова подняла его голову, чтобы она могла взглянуть ему в глаза. Это щекотало нервы и немного пугало его, но Дейв улыбнулся, и она улыбнулась в ответ, снова целуя его. В этот момент она снова начала двигать бёдрами, постанывая через поцелуй, пока он отчаянно пытался унять своё дыхание. Но не мог - он дышал громко и неприятно, но не мог прекратить этого.

Роуз была великолепна. Просто великолепна. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Дейв продолжал целовать её, прижимать к себе крепче, даже несмотря на то, что это заставило её рассмеяться. Она стала двигаться быстрее, её ногти начали впиваться в его спину. Он начал чувствовать отчаянное желание большего и последовал ему. Его губы спустились с её губ вниз, к подбородку, на её шею, к ключице, пока его зубы не впились в её шею. Дейв засасывал кожу, наслаждаясь тем, как её стоны ласкают его слух.

Он впивался в неё тем крепче, чем ближе он приближался к развязке, пыхтя и постанывая в её шею и ускоряя толчки. Роуз, кажется, перестала двигаться сама, только гладила его волосы. Она была такой нежной, и от этого было только хуже. Гораздо хуже.

Он чуть не задохнулся, пытаясь оставаться тихим, когда кончил, обхватив её спину и прижимая к себе. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы он прекратил содрогаться, наконец, разжал челюсти и, тяжело дыша, опустил голову ей на плечо. Она выждала несколько минут, прежде чем села прямо, чтобы слезть с него. 

Даже после этого она осталась сидеть у него на коленях, улыбаясь и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Дейв восстановил дыхание, прежде чем открыл глаза, застыл, увидев тёмный след, который оставил на её шее.

\- Бля, - сдавленно выдавил он, погладив засос большим пальцем. - Прости. Я не хотел. Делать этого.

Роуз чуть запрокинула голову, расплывшись в улыбке.

\- Не беспокойся об этом. Может быть, теперь парни из класса прекратят приставать ко мне.

Когда она снова начала смеяться, Дейв молчал. Он улыбался про себя, снова скрыв лицо, прижавшись к её груди и наслаждаясь ощущением. Тем, как она смеялась, тем, как она пахла, тем, как она выглядела в тусклом синем сиянии, раскрасневшаяся и тёплая. И в эту минуту, продолжая прижиматься к ней, всё, о чём он мог думать, это о том, что было бы гораздо лучше, если бы он мог сделать всё это снова, называя её своей девушкой.


	18. Chapter 18

Роуз проснулась, глубоко вдохнула и накрыла голову руками, только чтобы вжаться в свою подушку глубже. Знакомый запах заставил её осторожно открыть глаза, и с некоторым удивлением она обнаружила, что лежит в своей спальне.

Она отчётливо помнила, как засыпала рядом с Дейвом прошлой ночью. Они натянули нижнее бельё, и он поднял её, позволив обхватить себя ногами за талию, пока она целовала его в затылок. Он отнёс её в свою комнату, они обнимались и целовались, пока Дейв не шепнул, что сейчас вырубится, после чего она просто поцеловала его и улеглась, положив голову к нему на грудь. После этого она заснула.

Это ведь был не сон, верно?

Сев на кровати, она протёрла глаза, не обращая внимания на следы подводки, которые остались на руке. Она опустила руку на плечо, мягко зажала место и выбралась из кровати. Она не отнимала руку, пока не встала перед своим зеркалом. Разумеется, засос оставался на том же месте, где Дейв вчера его оставил. Ей точно не приснилось всё это. Это случилось.

Роуз, вопреки себе, начала ухмыляться, уронила голову и посмотрела, как дёргаются её пальцы ног.

Она переспала с Дейвом, и это было просто охренительно.

Плюнув на штаны, она вышла из спальни. Она собиралась заскочить в ванную, чтобы помыть руки, но Дейв, уже одетый, хозяйничал на кухне, тёмные очки уже на месте, и он стоит у плиты. Пахнет как яичница. Слава богу.

Роуз подкралась к нему сзади и обвила его талию руками, прижалась лицом к его спине и глубоко вдохнула. За этим последовало приглушённое "Доброе утро", и она задержалась ещё на пару мгновений, прежде чем отступить к раковине.

\- Не ожидала, что будет завтрак. Также не ожидала, что проснусь в своей спальне.

Дейв не поднимал взгляд. Он даже не улыбнулся, совсем. Роуз поглядывала на него, моя руки под краном и вычищая ногти.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он застыл ещё на минуту, наконец, передвинул сковороду с одной конфорки на другую и взял перечницу.

\- Нормально.

Это всё, что ему было сказать? Роуз закусила губу, начиная серьёзно волноваться. Почему он не смотрел на неё?

\- Я рада, - неуверенно сказала она, проскочив перед ним, чтобы взять полотенце. - Хотя немного разочарована, что не смогла перевернуть твой мир с ног на голову или вроде того. - Она засмеялась, но смеялась одна. Дейв не улыбнулся, даже не повернул головы в её сторону. Просто сбросил свой завтрак на тарелку и поднял её. Он собирался уже уйти в свою комнату, но Роуз остановила его.

\- Дейв.  
\- Что? - спросил он, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к ней.  
\- Ты злишься на меня?

Она почувствовала некоторое облегчение от того, как быстро он ответил, возвращаясь к своему более пылкому и защитному тону.

\- Нет, конечно же, нет. Не думай об этом, Роуз, всё было хорошо.

Но это её не успокоило совсем.

\- Ты хочешь поговорить о прошлой ночи?

Наконец-то, он улыбнулся. Но улыбка выглядела неправильной. Почти что меланхолической. Протянув голову, он мягко положил руку ей на голову.

\- Всё в норме. Не волнуйся об этом, Роуз. Я знаю, что ты спишь со многими. Всё в порядке.

Он не стал ждать её ответа, просто ушёл. Роуз осталась одна, смотря перед собой и не веря услышанному. Её губы не двигались, не важно, сколько слов и возражений мелькало в голове.

Какого _хрена_ это должно было значить?

Он серьёзно думал, что она просто переспала с ним, потому что он был кем-то с кем, можно было переспать? Он проигнорировал всё то, что она сказала специально? Это же не её вина, верно? Она же преуспела в том, чтобы быть открытым с ним. Она попробовала, она думала, что всё получилось. Рассказала ему о своей матери, ради, блять, всего святого, и он думает, что стал просто ещё одним партнёром, которого можно добавить в её список? Или что? Он пытался сохранить невинность своей драгоценной девственности, ведя себя так, словно она украла её, как нечестивая похотливая ведьма? Словно он не тёрся об неё всё время?

Само предложение об этом было просто-напросто оскорбительно. Роуз покраснела от злости и стыда, неожиданно почувствовала себя неуютно, стоя с голыми ногами. Это было унизительно. Слава богу, что он не был рядом, чтобы усугубить ситуацию.

Что хуже, наверно, это означало, что вчерашнее было для него безразлично. Что, он думал, что если она легкодоступна, то он мог просто трахнуть её, когда ему захочется, без всяких обязательств?

... Мог ли он подумать подобное?

Роуз угрюмо потрясла головой, направляясь назад в свою спальню. Она набросала одежду на кровать, открыла свой ноутбук и включила Достанькореша. Слава богу, он был в сети. Она отчаянно нуждалась в сторонней оценке ситуации. И... Утешении. Но без Джейд поблизости и с учётом того, что источником долбаной проблемы был сам Дейв, приходилось копать чуть глубже, чем обычно. В обычной ситуации она не стала бы беспокоиться об этом, но сейчас... Было больно, и от этого кружилась голова. И после всего влияния Дейва она не была уверена, как теперь сдерживать эмоции.

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] начала доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 9:06 AM --

ТТ: Прошу прощения за то, что посылаю сообщение без предупреждений и так рано в воскресенье, но мне было интересно.  
ЭБ: ?  
ТТ: Не хотел бы ты попить кофе со мной? Угощаю, в Jamie?  
ЭБ: роуз, прошу тебя.  
ЭБ: я приглашал тебя попить кофе со мной с самого первого дня, как ты мне написала.  
ЭБ: ни за что на свете это не будет твой счёт.  
ТТ: Пожалуй, мне стоило догадаться, что ты скажешь это.  
ЭБ: я подойду к десяти.  
ТТ: Скоро увидимся. Ищи чёрную губную помаду.

\-- тентаклеТерапевт [ТТ] прекратила доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 9:14 AM --

Глубокий вздох спустя она утвердительно кивнула головой. Итак, это, пожалуй, было не самое мудрое решение - встречаться с незнакомцем из сети в кофейне, одной. Но она говорила с Джоном так же долго, как говорила с Дейвом, если честно. Он развешивал объявления, чтобы найти собеседников, и она случайно оказалась достаточно заинтригована, чтобы сорвать полоску, когда такое попалось ей на глаза. Джон был большим любителем теорий заговора, проявлял особенный интерес к "инопланетному креационизму", как он называл это.

Он создал довольно всестороннее объяснение существования жизни, включающее в себя вмешательство инопланетян и альтернативные вселенные, и всё это в одном и том же измерении. Очевидно, ей было трудно поверить в такое, но масштабы мира, который он построил, интриговали, и она не могла удержаться от интереса. В конце концов, только то, что он писал религию, а она - фэнтези, ещё не означало, что они не были просто писателями.

Её наряд был не слишком продуманным, а макияж сделан на скорую руку, но она решила, что впечатлить Джона будет относительно просто по сравнению с... Ну, кем угодно из тех, кого она когда-либо пыталась привлечь. Кроме того, время поджимало, так что особенно долго суетиться из-за этого было нельзя.

Направляясь к двери, она вдруг замерла. В квартире царила полная тишина. Дейв не издавал ни звука. Оглянувшись через плечо, она на мгновение подумала, что стоит, наверно, оставить записку. Сказать ему, что она идёт гулять, спросить, не нужно ли что-то захватить в магазине, может быть, кофе ему принести. Но она не стала делать ничего из этого. Просто надела свои туфли и взяла ключи. А потом ушла, заперев за собой дверь.

Кафе, которое она выбрала, было своего рода территорией для встреч, которую она обозначила вместе с Джоном несколько недель назад. Роуз нравилось здесь, потому что тут проходили чтения поэзии, Джону нравилось здесь, потому по соседству можно было арендовать кальян. Разумеется, сначала он заходил туда, а уже потом шёл на чтения поэзии. Они задумывались о том, не видели ли они друг друга раньше, но Джон настаивал на том, что нет. Он настаивал, что он был совершенно уверен в том, что они знали друг друга в прошлых жизнях, и после 20 лет тренировок он легко обнаруживал шрам, который оставил в чужих аурах своей встречей в той прошлой жизни. 

По всей видимости, именно так он собирался искать её сегодня, если можно было верить неделям его обещаний.

Первое, что услышала Роуз в тот момент, когда она открыла дверь, был грохот. Придерживая сумочку, она оглянулась и заметила довольно крупного темнокожего парня, который торопливо орудовал салфеткой, по всей видимости, убирая свой пролитый кофе.

По какой-то причине этого было достаточно для Роуз, и, щёлкнув каблуками, она направилась прямиком к нему и положила руку на спинку стула напротив него.

\- Помощь нужна?

Она одарила парня улыбкой, но тот не поднял взгляда, покачал головой, тихо произнеся "Нет, нет". В конце концов, он всё же посмотрел вверх, собираясь сказать "спасибо", но ошеломлённо застыл, увидев её лицо.

\- Погоди. Чёрная помада, светлые волосы... - его взгляд на секунду сместился куда-то влево от неё. Тут он улыбнулся, показывая выступающие, но всё же безупречно белые передние зубы. - О да, ты определённо Роуз. - То, как он протянул ей руку, практически заставило её отскочить в страхе, но он лишь направил палец куда-то в сторону её руки. - Вот мой след. Я знал, что мы были друзьями в прошлой жизни! Но он слишком короткий, чтобы ты была моей девушкой. А жаль.

Она не удержалась от смеха, пытаясь не бросать на него недоверчивые взгляды. Он был полностью поглощён своим миром, и было бы слишком неуважительно с её стороны не подыграть ему.

\- А другие следы у меня есть? - спросила она, отодвигая стул, чтобы сесть. Похоже, не было необходимости беспокоиться о представлениях. В конце концов, она знала его достаточно хорошо по их сетевой переписке.  
\- Ага! - оживлённо ответил Джон, сразу начиная указывать. - Вот большой разрез рядом с твоим плечом, который, видимо, означает любовницу. Справа от твоего сердца, значит, видимо, серьёзную любовь. Он тёмно зелёного оттенка. Ещё один ближе к твоей шее, довольно длинный, красного цвета. Мой след тоже есть, конечно же... И ещё один короткий светло зелёный возле твоего бедра. Есть ещё куча мелких где попало, которые, скорее всего, были твоими знакомыми, но они слишком маленькие, чтобы я мог различить их цвета.  
\- И эти цвета обозначают, кто это был, верно? - её вежливая улыбка встретилась с его яркой, и он протянул ей чашку кофе сразу же, когда она положила руки на стол.  
\- Ага. Мой синий. Он был на всех, на ком я оставил свой след. Здесь эрл грей. Ты говорила, что любишь его.

Роуз была ошеломлена - она точно не думала, что Джон запомнит её любимый напиток, да ещё и закажет его как раз к её приходу. Эта мысль была... Довольно милой. Она почувствовала, что чуть краснеет, но не стала признавать этого.

\- Верно. Спасибо, Джон, - было довольно странно называть его по имени, но он расцвёл, услышав это.  
\- Не за что, Роуз!

Спустя несколько глотков из её чашки, Роуз уже слушала оживлённые объяснения Джона. Размахивая руками, он говорил об их предыдущей жизни, другой вселенной, инопланетянах из другого мира. Копиях их воспоминаний, в которые могли заходить их души, и в одной из которых, как он предполагал, и был создан мир, в которым они сейчас находились. Он даже рисовал схемы на салфетках. Компоненты ДНК, планета с двумя лунами, сложное создание, которого он описывал, как короля из шахмат.

Роуз обнаружила, что захвачена его рассказом. Писатель в ней обожал каждое его слово. Она представляла себе это - как она и Джон дерутся бок о бок с инопланетными компаньонами... и этой любовницей, которая, вполне возможно, тоже была инопланетянкой. Она никогда не питала особой страсти к научной фантастике, но это было нечто необычное. Его рассказ казался правдивым и знакомым, и она ловила каждое его слово.

Он не прекращал говорить, пока не потянулся за своей чашкой, по всей видимости, забыв, что пролил содержимое до её прихода.

\- Тебе ещё взять? - спросила она, уже протягивая руку к висящей на спинке стула сумочке.  
\- Да, но ты не вставай! Ты не будешь платить за меня, Роуз. Не важно, как бы ты старалась.

Он мгновенно ушёл, и она смотрела ему в спину. Роуз тихо усмехнулась про себя, вытаскивая телефон из кармана. Прошло уже больше часа с тех пор, как она пришла сюда. Как она и ожидала, Дейв написал ей. Несомненно, он беспокоился о том, куда она ушла, или задавался вопросом, что он сделал не так, или извинялся...

ДЕЙВ СТРАЙДЕР [10:42 AM]: если ты сегодня идёшь в прачечную захвати и мой шмот пожалуйста

Или нет. Кровь застучала у неё в ушах, зрение помутнело от злости. Всё хорошее настроение, появившееся под влиянием Джона, вышло из неё, и, неожиданно, она почувствовала себя жалкой из-за неожиданной перемены в чувствах Дейва. Обращается с ней, как с какой-то шлюхой, которая просто оказалась рядом, ведёт себя так, словно всё произошедшее между ними было её виной, и что она его заставила.

Она его заставляла?

Дейв говорил раньше, что не имеет ничего против её сексуальной жизни. Говорил искренне. Н он всё равно продолжал вести себя так, словно это было несчастное происшествие, словно он случайно сделал это с ней, потому что она часто спала с кем попало. Это было мерзко, инфантильно и грубо.

Роуз сглотнула сухой ком в горле. Она едва замечала, как расплылось её зрение, пока она смотрела на свою руку. Она остро вздохнула, осознав, насколько задумалась. Подняла взгляд, увидела Джона, который уже вернулся на своё место, но он просто сидел молча, помешивая в своей чашке и чуть улыбаясь.

\- Прости, - выдохнула она, зачёсывая волосы. Роуз попыталась вести себя нормально, быть взрослой и спокойной, быть выше всего этого. Но чем больше она пыталась, тем слабее чувствовала себя, и вскоре она опять опустила голову, моргая глазами, чтобы унять жжение, которое вызвали подступающие слёзы. Она не хотела быть девочкой, которая плачет из-за парня, сидя в кафе.  
\- Не извиняйся, - сказал Джон, приостановившись, чтобы глотнуть из чашки. - Я знаю, что произошло что-то важное, иначе бы ты не встречалась со мной лично. Всё в порядке, Роуз. Не торопись.

У Роуз продолжало расплываться в глазах, её сердце болезненно сжималось, реагируя на его слова и мягкость его тона. Её стул чуть скрипнул, когда она подалась вперёд, уронила голову и схватилась за затылок, дёрнула себя за волосы. Она была такой потерянной, такой сбитой с толку, такой _напуганной_. Её прорвало, она начала рассказывать о всём. О том, как Джейд уехала и Дейв объявился в её квартире, об их музыке, её книге, его сценарии, о том, как они занимались сексом. Джон слушал, кивал, пожимал плечами, пил кофе.

\- Я не знаю, что я сделала не так, - закончила она, избегая зрительного контакта.- Я думала, что была честной, как он и хотел. Но он всё равно подумал...  
\- Эй, - Джон прервал её, заставив поднять взгляд, оторвавшись от самобичевания. - Это прекрасно, что ты ищешь, где были твои ошибки, раз это благородно и всё такое, но тебе стоит не упускать из внимания возможность того, что здесь мог облажаться он, а не ты. Ты писательница, Роуз, и иногда трудно отвлечься от этой черты писателей, когда они видят весь мир, как книгу, где всё заканчивается благополучно, а за каждым действием персонажа есть логика. Но иногда в реальном мире просто случается хрень, потому что люди идиоты.

Это была как минимум интересная точка зрения. Неужели она действительно смотрела на вещи с точки зрения писателя, а не человека? Это точно объяснило бы, почему она искала причины и следствия каждого действия Дейва. Но Джон был прав. Люди не были книжными персонажами. Иногда у них не было предыстории, которая объясняла бы их действия.

\- Может быть, он просто ведёт себя, как козёл.

Роуз продолжала молчать, смотря на Джона, пока он пил. На них поглядывали люди. После пары глотков он снова вернулся к зрительному контакту и пожал плечами.

\- Я не говорю, что он безнадёжный человек, с которым ты больше никогда не должна разговаривать. Иногда люди просто... совершают ошибки. И как бы самоотверженно это ни было - начинать сначала искать ошибки в себе... Не всегда проблема в том, что сделала ты. Он уступил, ты прислушалась к его проблемам и прочему, так что... Не знаю, Роуз. Думаю, может быть, ты просто слишком сильно строго к себе относишься.

Может быть, и правда слишком строго? Может быть, просто с тех пор, как они начали жить вместе, Дейв постоянно указывал на то, что проблема была в ней, и, может быть, она теперь просто не могла поверить во что-то иное. Нет, нет, она не хотела отменять свой прогресс. Она правда вызвала много проблем. Она не перестало быть правдой только потому, что теперь вдруг источником проблемы стал Дейв. Она росла и изменялась. Дело было не в прошлом. Дело было в настоящем. И в настоящем Дейв либо верил, либо хотел создать впечатление, что верил, что Роуз переспала с ним только потому, что любила секс, и это причиняло ему неудобство.

\- Я знаю, что должна... спросить его. В смысле, с тех пор, как он сказал это, я продолжала думать, что он имел в виду. В смысле... Он расстроен, потому что думает, что я не испытываю к нему искренних чувств? Он думает, что я переспала с ним просто так, что он переспал со мной из-за чувств, которые испытывает ко мне, и хочет дать мне знать, что всё в порядке, хотя я и сделала ему больно? Но это означало бы, что я говорила недостаточно, когда всё случилось. Я пыталась сказать ему. Пыталась сказать, насколько он не безразличен мне.  
\- Но это всё, что ты можешь сделать, - настойчиво сказал Джон, стуча костяшками по столу. - Ты пыталась, может быть, он не понял твоего послания. Это ещё не конец света! Вам просто нужно поговорить об этом и разобраться с неясностями, чтобы он знал, что действительно нравится тебе, и это было не просто ради минутного удовольствия. Может быть, он из тех параноидальных типов, которые думают, что их никто не может полюбить? Говорю тебе, проблема как раз в нём.

Всё казалось таким простым, когда объяснял Джон. Одного взгляда на его уверенное выражение было достаточно, чтобы она успокоилась и чуть улыбнулась. Она наклонилась вперёд на своём стуле, посмотрела на него, почти что извиняясь, вытирая лицо.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она, даже не осознавая, насколько тихим стал её голос. - Я знаю, что нам просто нужно поговорить. Он научил меня этому.

Её глаза опять начали слезиться. Роуз практически не слышала шума в кафе. Она лишь чувствовала тяжесть, сжавшуюся в груди. Попыталась сглотнуть, но горло казалось ещё более сухим, чем раньше. Слова рвались наружу, хотя она и боролось, чтобы удержать их. В конце концов, практически шёпотом, она позволила им выйти.

\- Просто это больно.

Улыбка на её лице казалось такой фальшивой. Она кивнула, когда посмотрела в глаза Джона, всхлипнув, когда он протянул руку с салфеткой, чтобы вытереть её глаза.

\- Больно то, что он... Подумал такое обо мне. И я знаю, что заслужила это, я именно так и обращалась с людьми всю свою жизнь. Но если это какое-то... испытание? Чтобы я поняла, каково это? Чтобы перестала вести себя так? Я поняла. Я прошла его. Я готова закончить.


	19. Chapter 19

\- _БЛЯТЬ!!_

Плечи Дейва опустились. Его сердце стучало, каждый удар заволакивал зрение красным. Он посмотрел на свою книжную полку, опрокинутую на пол, которую толкнул в приступе злости. В конце концов, он вздохнул, отступил назад и повалился на матрас, вызвав громкий _визг_ пружин.

Дейв облажался. Оо, он колоссально облажался.

Проводить целый день с Роуз, когда ей нужна была поддержка, было хорошо. Немного выпить было хорошо. Просидеть часок-другой пьяным было хорошо! Занимать сексом с Роуз? Слишком, слишком хорошо. Его пост-коитальная паника? Вовсе нет.

Он чувствовал её, когда Роуз вместе с ним вернулась в его спальню. Ему понравилось целоваться с ней, хотя истощение после первого раза практически не оставило сил на действия. Не то чтобы Роуз дразнила его за это. Она просто снова мягко поцеловала его и заснула сама. Поначалу он был на седьмом небе, гладил её волосы и плечи, слушал, как она тихо дышит, засыпая. Всё было тепло и знакомо, и в сердце забрезжила надежда. Надежда на то, что это никогда не кончится, на то, что они могут быть вместе, на то, что простой секс может быть более значимым.

Он пытался спать рядом с ней. Он правда пытался. Но его мысли уже начали забегать, куда не стоило. Начала накапливаться тревога. Что он будет делать, если Роуз изменит ему, как сделала его бывшая? Она ведь и так сексуально открыта. Нет, не надо думать о ней так, она другая. Другая ли? Достаточно ли долго он её знает, чтобы сказать наверняка? Что произойдёт с их договором о сожительстве, если они разойдётся?

Дейв мучился бессонницей несколько часов, но всё же не вытерпел. Осторожно выбрался из кровати, поднял Роуз и перенёс в её спальню. Накрыв её одеялом, подумывал о том, чтобы поцеловать её. Но ушёл молча, вернулся в свою комнату и боролся, дрался, пытаясь провалиться в сон. Чтобы перестать волноваться. Он хотел быть с ней. Этого было достаточно, чтобы попробовать, даже если что-то и пойдёт наперекосяк в конце. Это ещё не конец света. Не конец. Не будет концом.

Утро наступило после всего двух часов беспокойного сна. Он поднялся с кровати, потому что проголодался. Дейв собирался сделать себе поесть и сразу же вернуться в кровать, но Роуз прервала его. А потом всё полетело под гору.

Он не знал, что сказать. Было ли вообще приемлемо разглагольствовать о своей любви к кому-нибудь после того, как ты переспал с ней? Он не знал, какой тут этикет. Роуз, кажется, вела себя спокойно, но, разумеется, она была спокойна. Для неё это было обыденным делом. Она не думала об отношениях, любви или свиданиях. Роуз была из тех, кто мог просто заниматься сексом. И после того, как он вломился в её дом и перевернул всю её жизнь, она не могла... Видеть в нём романтический интерес. Ни в коем случае. Он был ничем, просто грёбаным неудачником.

Его мысли лихорадочно прыгали, пока она говорила с ним, но он был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать хоть что-то вразумительное. Как он мог? Что если она взбесится из-за этого? А потом она сама сказала. Предложила поговорить о прошлой ночи. И Дейв запаниковал.

Он просто сказал, что всё было прекрасно, и что он всё понимает. Что это вообще должно было _значить_? Он взял и, блять, пропустил самый важный момент, и теперь Роуз ушла, не оставив даже записки, и не отвечает на его сообщения. Она вернулась к своим старым привычкам, и на этот раз Дейв даже не мог винить её в этом. Как он мог? Он сделал практически то же самое с ней. На этот раз вина была его.

Ему нужно было исправить это. Ему нужно было сделать то, чему он учил её. Он должен был сознаться, не важно, насколько постыдно это будет звучать. Показать пример, быть открытым и честным. Выставить себя идиотом, подставиться под огонь. Он должен был сделать это. Теперь у него не было выбора. Чтобы не случилось дальше... Нужно просто разобраться с этим.

Со вздохом он поднялся с кровати, наклонился, поставил на место книжную полку и реорганизовал свои вещи, поморщившись от вида разбитых банок и луж формальдегида. Это нужно срочно вычистить. Хорошо, что у него ещё осталось проклятого химического загустителя. Он вскрывал пакет за пакетом, рассыпая порошок на лужи, прежде чем взяться за веник, при этом репетируя про себя речь.

"Слушай, Роуз. Насчёт того, что случилось. Нет, не утром. Вчера. Прошлой ночью. Ага. Забудь о том, что случилось утром, я просто... Просто был идиотом. Ты меня знаешь. Я и в лучшие дни звёзд не хватаю с неба. В смысле, разумеется, я говорю это, потому что я настолько идеален, что мне и не надо, но... блять. Нет. Я облажался. Я вроде как задавился и начал волноваться, потом ляпнул что-то очень бессмысленное тебе и... Прости. Я просто..."

Он прервался, задумавшись. Его тело продолжало двигаться на автопилоте, он собрал всё в совок и выбросил в мусорное ведро, после чего начал сгонять вместе остатки.

"Просто я... Правда не знаю, как разобраться с этим. В смысле... Забудь о том, что я был девственником, это уже старые новости. Проехали с этим. Теперь всё равно уже не важно. Я... Я хуже, чем девственник. Я вроде как... Порченный. Мои единственный серьёзные отношения закончились тем, что мне изменили. И не пойми меня неправильно, я не... бля. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что то, что ты любишь секс, заставляет меня думать, что ты будешь изме... стоп. Бля. Я ведь ещё даже не сказал, что ты мне нравишься".

Он вздохнул, усмехнувшись, уронил лоб на конец ручки швабры. О, это будет _то ещё_ представление.

К тому времени, когда беспорядок был убран, Дейв затих. Вернулся на кровать и просто лежал неподвижно, смотря в потолок, слушая своё собственное дыхание. Если он возьмёт под контроль свою тревогу, он сможет сделать это. Ему просто нужно не надумать лишнего. Извиниться, сознаться, объяснить. Вот и всё, что требовалось.

Когда он присел на диван, то почувствовал, как у него трясутся руки. Дейв сел и застыл, лёг на спину и застыл, закрыл глаза и застыл. Он не мог извиниться перед ней по телефону. Ни за что, он не будет доходить до такого. Он просто позвонит и узнает, где она была, когда вернётся назад. И всё. Потом, когда она придёт домой, он скажет ей всё. И тогда, может быть, после всего этого...

Они на самом деле смогут быть вместе?

Он закусил большой палец зубами, нажимая кнопку звонка, обеспокоенно глодая ноготь, поднёс телефон к уху. С каждым гудком тревога становилась всё сильнее и сильнее. После четырёх гудков он был уверен, что она отправила его на голосовую почту. Или, может быть, если повезёт, она просто где-нибудь в кинотеатре или занята чем-то, поэтому вынуждена держать телефон без звонка. Но после пятого гудка Роуз подняла трубку. Сначала он услышал смех. Роуз смеялась. Слышался какой-то гомон. Должно быть, она была где-то на людях.

\- Аллё?

Дейв замялся, но смог неуверенно выдавить:

\- Роуз?  
\- Дейв? - выкрикнула она. Скорее всего, пыталась расслышать его через толпу. - Дейв, всё в порядке?

Он молчал. Слушал, как она говорила с кем-то другим, прежде чем снова позвать его по имени. Дейв вдавил голову в диванную подушку, продолжая просто слушать.

\- По-моему, он не слышит. Дейв? Ты там?

Просто невероятно, сколько ей потребовалось времени, чтобы повесить трубку. Но даже после того, как она сделала это, он продолжал держать телефон у уха. Может быть, она попробует перезвонить. Может быть, она напишет ему, чтобы узнать, чего он хотел.

Тиканье часов заставило его чувствовать себя только хуже. Ничего. Ни звонка, ни сообщения. Он уронил телефон на пол, прежде чем повернуться на бок, подложив под голову кулак и смотря на чёрный экран телевизора.

Это было глупо, чувствовать себя разочарованным из-за этого. Какая разница с кем там сейчас Роуз? У неё были друзья. Она имела право иметь друзей. Она, несомненно, имела право говорить с ними после той херни, которую он устроил. Какого хрена он ревнует? Потому что в буквальном смысле _кто угодно_ мог бы подцепить её в любой момент прямо посреди пика его колоссального проёба? С Роуз даже девушки не были в безопасности. Буквально кто угодно мог бы выиграть на его фоне.

Закрыв глаза, он позволял мыслям свободно течь, желая расслабиться. Кто угодно мог выиграть, это верно, но это не означало, что они выиграют. Он может исправить всё. Роуз должна была быть хоть как-то заинтересована в нём, верно? Она спала направо и налево, да, так что это совершенно ничего не означало. Но она также говорила с ним очень много о чём и позволила прочитать её книгу, и играла для него на скрипке. Это должно было что-то значить. Может быть, это просто особенности дружбы? Но... В долгосрочной перспективе это разве имеет значение? Конечно, это разочаровывало, но это же ещё не конец света. Даже оставаясь друзьями, он был бы близок к ней.

* * *

Дейв не заметил, как вырубился, пока не услышал голоса и шаги. Медленно открывая глаза, он глянул в сторону кухни. Он видел спину Роуз, сидевшей за столом и говорившей с кем-то, сидящим напротив неё. Дейв не мог расслышать, что они говорили, но его желание узнать практически заставило его сесть. Медленно, но всё же он смог сесть, подняв руку, чтобы убрать чёлку. Наверно, у него неслабая отметина на физиономии осталась после того, как он заснул, не сняв очки.

\- Твой сожитель проснулся, - произнёс парень, поднимая накачанную руку и указывая в сторону Дейва. Дейв частично надеялся, что смертоносный взгляд, который он бросил, можно было бы списать просто на то, что он только что проснулся.

Роуз мгновенно повернулась к нему, вышла из-за кухонного стола и направилась в гостиную, присела на кофейный столик.

\- Эй, не вставай, - сказала она, протягивая руку и кладя ладонь на его грудь. Её пальцы казались горячими, как огонь, и он почувствовал, что успокаивается. Слава богу, она была здесь. Слава богу, Роуз была здесь. - У тебя был жар, когда мы пришли, - сказала она, передвигая руку на его шею. - Ты всё ещё горячий, так что лучше лежи, хорошо?

Медленно кивнув, он снова лёг, его глаза оставались на обеспокоенном лице Роуз. Но он начал чувствовать тревогу, когда парень, которого она привела в дом, начал приблизился и положил руку на её плечо.

\- Мне что-нибудь принести? Я могу сбегать в магазин.  
\- Нет.

Оба повернулись к Дейву. Он уже снова начал садиться, хотя Роуз мягко держала его за плечо.

\- Дейв, - шепнула она, продолжая пытаться уложить его. - Всё в порядке.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь!

Рука Роуз убралась, и Дейв поднялся на ноги, которые явно отказывались его держать. У него точно был жар. Может быть, это как-то связанно с формальдегидом? Надо бы сказать Роуз, что он разлил химикаты, чтобы она могла посмотреть симптомы. Просто на всякий случай. Но он не хотел. Дейв пристально посмотрел на её друга. Парень, казалось, обследовал его взглядом - осматривал всё тело. Он несколько раз перевёл взгляд от Дейва к Роуз и обратно, прежде чем ухмыльнутся, показывая неправильный прикус.

\- Дейв, это Джон... Он мой друг, я познакомилась с ним пару месяцев назад... Просто пригласила его домой после того, как мы попили кофе...

Джон, кажется, вёл себя вежливо, но в паскудном снисходительном смысле. Он улыбался, но Дейву его улыбка казалась скорее насмешливой. Это был вызов. Приглашение.

\- Вот вам один крутой факт, - сказал Джон, положив одну руку на плечи Роуз, а другой указывая на Дейва. - У вас, ребята, в аурах совпадающие шрамы. Вы были родственниками в прошлой жизни!

В комнате повисла мёртвая тишина. Роуз выглядела потрясённой, её лицо побелело, глаза неуверенно скакали между ними. Дейв тоже почувствовал себя неуютно, проглотил ком, застрявший в горле. Какого хрена, кем себя вообразил этот парень? Дейв пытался улыбнуться, смотря на Роуз, показав на Джона большим пальцем.

\- Похоже, этот чел не знает о нас, а? Вот жопа.

Он попытался уйти, чуть не свалившись от головокружения. Он слышал, как Роуз снова звала его, но просто махнул рукой, и направился в свою комнату. Скорее всего, находиться там было небезопасно, особенно учитывая его текущее отравление формальдегидом, но кому, блять, какая разница.

Он более чем уверен, что у него есть проблемы посерьёзнее, чем то, что он трахнул свою сестру из прошлой жизни.

Дейв усмехнулся, повалившись на диван и позволяя себе вырубиться. Ни за что на свете он уступит Роуз такому придурку, как Джон. Ни в жизнь.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Видишь, о чём я говорю?

Роуз откинулась на спинку кресла, обхватила голову руками, раздражённо цокая языком. Дейв не только вёл себя странно и непонятно, он ещё и вёл себя, как _козёл_. Всего за одну ночь он полностью изменился, и она совершенно не могла понять, что могло стать причиной. Очевидным ответом было бы сказать, что из-за того, что она переспала с ним. Но он был таким гласным, восторженным и нежным. Неужели это настолько навредило ему?

\- Ага, - ответил Джон, присаживаясь напротив неё на диван и убирая подушку, которую они подложили Дейву под голову. - Извини, Роуз. Мне не стоило ничего говорить. Было очевидно, что он отреагирует агрессивно.

Она улыбнулась ему, раздражённо и так, _так устало_. Но Джон был таким милым и понимающим, она не могла даже выразить, насколько сильно ей нужна была сейчас его поддержка.

\- Не вини себя. Ты просто хотел поделиться любопытными новостями. По правде говоря, я не ожидала, что он отреагирует так. Утром он казался меланхоличным. Может быть, я расстроила его тем, что не отвечала на его сообщения.  
\- Думаю, узнать наверняка не получится, если только ты не спросишь его сама, - задумчиво сказал Джон, почёсывая щетину на подбородке. - Если хочешь, я могу пока что уйти, и мы встретимся как-нибудь в другой раз. Не хочу отягощать тебя, если у тебя есть проблемы, которые нужно решить.  
\- Нет, - Роуз наклонилась вперёд и встала на ноги. Медленными усталыми движениями она перебралась на диван, села напротив него, взяла его за руку и прислонилась к нему плечом. Она держала глаза закрытыми, пытаясь унять надвигающуюся головную боль. - Это будет бесполезно, пока он сам ко мне не придёт. Если я попробую подойти к нему сейчас, всё кончится бессмысленными криками.

Роуз слышала, как Джон вздохнул, улыбнувшись. Ей не нужно было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы видеть его улыбку. Она успокаивала и расслабляла. Может быть, дело было в их первой встрече, и поэтому Джон выглядел единственным надёжным буем в текущем штормовом океане. В любом случае, она держалась за его спокойствие и, несмотря на то, что диван неудобно давил ей на локоть, и что волосы на его руке щекотали её лицо, Роуз осталась.

\- Но всё же, я могу сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тебе стало легче? - приглушённо спросил он. - Я могу заварить чаю или закрыть занавески. 

Роуз отрицательно прогудела. Нет, прямо сейчас ей просто нужна была компания. Компания, в которой не нужно было ходить на цыпочках или беспокоиться о том, что можно кого-то расстроить, или задаваться вопросом о будущих отношениях.

\- Хорошо.

К её удивлению, Роуз так и не заснула. Джон также не просил её сдвинуться. Он игрался со своим телефоном свободной рукой, говорил мало, и двинулся лишь один раз, чтобы скинуть обувь. В один момент он приподнял свою футболку, почесал живот и двинулся к груди. Сначала Роуз была удивлена тем, насколько гладкой выглядела у него кожа (он явно не походил на любителя депиляции), но потом заметила симметричные шрамы по бокам его груди и поняла.

Она попыталась придумать, что сказать. Слушать, как Джон тихонько усмехается, пролистывая какой-то сайт, было успокаивающе, но она могла себе представить, насколько это, должно быть, неуютная для него ситуация. Но после долгого молчания казалось почти странным чувствовать вибрации в горле или слышать звук своего голоса.

\- Что читаешь? - наконец, решилась она, отодвинувшись на пару дюймов, чтобы видеть его лицо. Джон ухмылялся - широко и показывая зубы. Казалось, он не ожидал услышать от неё хоть что-то, всё же показал ей экран своего телефона.

\- Просто кое-что на Cracked. Видал и смешнее, но тоже забавно.

Не совсем та тема, которой она была заинтересована. Роуз коротко глянула на экран, когда он показал ей. Прошло сорок минут, из комнаты Дейва всё это время не доносилось ни звука. Она попыталась не вздохнуть, когда села, чувствуя себя заметно прохладнее без руки Джона.

\- Пожалуй, мне стоит глянуть, как он там. Удостовериться, что у него не усилился жар.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он, продолжая глядеть в телефон.

Роуз подумала, что, пожалуй, стоит перед ним извиниться. Сначала несколько месяцев не встречалась с ним, а теперь затащила в свою квартиру только для того, чтобы целый час сидеть молча. Может быть, стоило найти ему какую-нибудь игру или предложить подстричь, или ещё что-нибудь. Тем не менее, с этим придётся подождать. Она пригладила волосы, прежде чем направиться в коридор, тихонько постучала в дверь Дейва, прежде чем открыть её.

Она даже не успела произнести его имя, прежде чем ей в нос ударил мерзкий запах. Это заставило её сморщиться и прикрыть нос рукой. Он что-то разлил? Гнилая еда? Тем не менее, в комнате Дейва было распахнуто окно, видимо, для проветривания. Сам Дейв лежал лицом вверх на матрасе, и Роуз едва видела, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.

\- Дейв?

Он не ответил, но вздохнул чуть громче. Чёрт возьми, она собиралась просто разбудить его. Вместо этого она молчала, подошла к его кровати. Наклонилась, чтобы взглянуть ближе, осторожно протянула к нему руку. Она сдвинула край его футболки, прикоснулась к его груди. У него точно был жар. Но, похоже, не сильнее, чем раньше. И на том спасибо.

Она могла лишь предположить, что его неожиданная болезнь была как-то связана с какой-то дымовой бомбой, которая здесь разорвалась. Роуз уже чувствовала, как у неё начинает разъедать глаза. Дейву не стоило оставаться в комнате, пока она до конца не проветрится. Блин.

Роуз взяла его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнула.

\- Дейв, проснись.

На этот раз он вздохнул сильнее, его глаза раскрылись и забегали в поисках того, что нарушило сон. Он выглядел, как котёнок, когда протёр глаза краем ладони, но это лишь доказало, что ему тоже разъедало глаза в комнате.

\- Что, чего?  
\- Что здесь произошло? Пахнет какой-то химией. - Она удостоверилась, что говорит спокойно, чтобы он понимал, что она ожидает ответа, а не детской перепалки.

Дейв потянул носом, снова закрыл глаза, повернулся на бок.

\- Я разбил одну из своих банок. Ничего особенного. Комната проветрится.

Идиот. Роуз встала, упёрла кулаки в бёдра. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду одну из твоих банок с заспиртованными животными. То есть банку, полную формальдегида, который, как известно, _канцероген_. Дейв, вставай. Если хочешь спать, можешь спать в моей комнате.  
\- Угомонись. Я не заработаю рак от чашки рассола для мумий.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - насмешливо сказала Роуз, вкладывая в слова и тон столько сарказма, сколько смогла собрать, проглатывая своё беспокойство. - Я совсем забыла, что ты профессионально подготовлен для обращения с опасными химикатами, _а так же_ дипломированный врач и эксперт по канцерогенам. Дейв, слезай с кровати, или я заставлю Джона тащить тебя.

Похоже, это привлекло внимание Дейва. Он сразу же повернулся к ней и сел.

\- Он _всё ещё здесь_?

Его тон был таким горьким, таким _ревностным_. Роуз очень надеялась, ради Дейва, что это не вопрос ревности. Она очень надеялась, что Дейв не ревновал Роуз из-за того, что у неё был друг-парень. После его речи о равенстве, когда она _как раз старалась_ вызвать ревность, оставалось только два варианта, которые приходили в голову Роуз, и оба варианта были ей не по душе.

Либо А: Дейв рассматривал всех мужчин только как возможных конкурентов, тем самым издеваясь над её сексуальностью. Либо Б: Дейв стал более ревнивым из-за того, что они переспали, и этот вариант _подразумевал_ , что он ценит её тело куда больше, чем её саму.

Она попыталась отбросить эти мысли. Сейчас не время для них. Можно добавить в общий список проблем, которые нужно обговорить с ним. Потом, после того, как спадёт его жар, и когда они будут одни. Не сейчас.

\- Да, он здесь, потому что я попросила его остаться со мной. Последние 24 часа принесли мне слишком много стресса, Дейв, и раз ты не предлагаешь мне поддержки, а Джейд только что похоронила члена своей семьи, мне приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. А теперь, _пожалуйста_ , иди спать в мою комнату.

Бля. Она закашлялась. Её глаза слезились. Это из-за химикатов или она на самом деле настолько расстраивалась? Роуз протёрла лицо, прочистила горло. Кажется, оно тоже начинало першить.

Дейв поднялся на ноги. На секунду она испугалась, что он схватит её, но он не стал делать этого. Поднял руку, указывая на дверь. Она вышла из комнаты, вдыхая сразу же, как только оказалась в коридоре. Дейв снова молчал. Он никак не отреагировал на Джона, даже когда тот спросил, как Дейв себя чувствует.

Дверь в спальню Роуз закрылась, когда Дейв зашёл внутрь. Роуз продолжила вытирать глаза и массировать горло. Джон приподнялся, но она помахала ему рукой, чтобы он сел обратно.

\- Он пролил формальдегид, - сообщила она полувесёлым тоном, направляясь к раковине на кухне, открыла кран и начала промывать глаза. - Ничего особенного.  
\- С мёртвой точки ситуация всё же не сдвинулась, - задумчиво сказал Джон, откладывая телефон. - Вокруг него очень сильный дух альфа-самца, должен заметить.  
\- Я в курсе, - ответила Роуз, вытирая лицо полотенцем. Слава богу, что она красилась до того, как вышла из дома утром. - Но он раньше таким не был. Когда он только въехал, он был, наверно, самым заботливым и наименее надоедливым человеком, которого я когда-либо встречала. Не знаю, что случилось с ним за последние сутки. В смысле, помимо того, что мы переспали друг с другом. Я немного боюсь, что это и может быть причиной.

Джон глубокомысленно замычал в ответ, положил ногу на ногу.

\- Вполне может быть. Но, скорее всего, не в том смысле, который ты подразумеваешь!

Это определённо привлекло её внимание. Роуз вышла в гостиную, охотно уселась на кофейный столик напротив него.

\- Я открыта для идей.  
\- Ну, - начал он, чуть откидываясь назад. - Как мне кажется, в то время как ты думаешь, что из-за случившегося он теперь думает о тебе и о твоих намереньях по-другому, он, скорее всего, просто оказался пойман неподготовленным и, наверно, напуган тем, что это может означать для вашего соглашения и ваших взаимоотношений.

Джон определённо задел её. Будет немного постыдно, если придётся признаваться в его правоте, но её заставило улыбнуться то, что Джон настолько хорошо понимал её. Было гораздо проще объясняться, когда человек, с которым ты говоришь, уже уловил суть.

\- Не думаю, что он считает, что ты какая-нибудь распутница или хочешь просто попользоваться им. Наверно, он просто не знает, чего ожидать от ситуации, и хочет быть на шаг впереди, чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов. Именно поэтому он и закрывался от тебя утром! Чтобы он уже успел начать чувствовать, что его подвели, ещё до того, как ты получишь шанс его подвести, если ты вообще планировала что-то подобное.

Её плечи опустились, когда она вздохнула, взгляд переместился на её колени. Джон определённо говорил логично. Может быть, она думала о Дейве слишком низко, предположив, что он просто ревнует её к Джону. Может быть, это была не столько ревность, сколько страх того, что он будет замещён. Страх того, что секс - предел, до которого дойдут их отношения, и теперь кульминация уже наступила. Может быть, он хотел быть с ней, но не хотел рисковать получить отказ, если попытается воплотить желание в жизнь.

\- Тогда... То, как он вёл себя, когда мы пришли домой, - пробормотала она, собираясь подобрать под себя ноги, но тут столик заскрипел под ней. Роуз вернула ноги на пол, вместо этого сев на пол и продолжая раздумывать. - Это просто запугивание. Ничего вычурного. Никакой ревности.

Джон пожал плечами, и в первый раз за день Роуз почувствовала укол неуверенности, смотря в его глаза. Он написал целый мир и был уверен в себе и своих верованиях, не важно насколько абсурдными они становились, со страстью говорил о них, несмотря на любые возражения, возможности поправки или неопределённости. Но прямо сейчас он не мог даже заверить её в том, что Дейв не пытается завладеть ей.

\- Тебе стоит поговорить с ним самой, подруга, - был его ответ. Но он был прав. Он несколько раз потёр свои бёдра, выдувая через вибрирующие губы. - Я могу тебе сказать только то, что думаю сам. Я не он, равно как и ты.

Роуз кивнула. Он был совершенно прав. Если честно, он давал ей ровно тот же совет, который Дейв давал ей уже неоднократно. Не строй предположений, не торопись, не реагируй слишком быстро. Просто поговори. Именно это ей и нужно теперь сделать.

\- Было бы гораздо проще, если бы он чуть больше шёл мне навстречу, - пробормотала она, потирая затылок. Джон поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на часы на своём телефоне, прежде чем направиться в прихожую мимо неё.

\- Не надо так огорчаться, Роуз. Прошло меньше дня. Он заговорит! У вас есть время. Мне очень жаль, но мне пора идти на работу. Напиши мне, если понадоблюсь, хорошо?

Ему правда уже пора уходить? Она попыталась проглотить свои тревогу и разочарование, поднялась на ноги и проводила его те пять шагов, которые нужно было пройти до двери.

\- Непременно, - пообещала она, приподнимаясь на носки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. - Спасибо за всё. Ты прекрасный друг.

Она заметила, как порозовела его щека, когда она опустилась, и постаралась не усмехнуться. Последнее, что ей сейчас было нужно, это дразнить его.

\- В любое время, Роуз. Ты тоже великолепный друг, и я знаю, что станешь только лучше. Поговорим вечером!

Дверь открылась и закрылась, и он исчез также быстро, как и появился. Роуз стояла возле двери, прижавшись к ней лбом. Теперь она снова осталась одна. Она не могла поговорить с Дейвом на тему того, почему он разбил банку с химикатами - он опять будет вести себя бредово и раздражающе. Придётся с этим подождать. Но она не была уверена, чем можно заняться в это время.

Идти в свою комнату, чтобы взять что-нибудь для работы ей не хотелось. Она не была готова к ещё одному столкновению, если Дейв ещё не заснул. Это может подождать. Вместо этого она растянулась на диване, набросила на ноги и плечи плед. Она лениво подобрала пульт от телевизора, пролистала несколько каналов, пока не нашла что-то - что-то, что можно поглядеть, пока не заснёшь. 

Полчаса ромкома спустя она всё ещё не могла заснуть, её мысли продолжали скакать туда-сюда.

Что если он на самом деле хотел быть с ней?


	21. Chapter 21

Когда Дейв проснулся, в спальне Роуз было темно. Его головная боль полностью спала, и он чувствовал себя... расслабленным. Он лежал завёрнутым в одеяло Роуз, нос под тканью, и вдыхал её запах, раз за разом. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что она в его руках, как и должно было быть. Как могло бы быть. Если бы он не был настолько напуган, чтобы позволить это.

Провалявшись в её кровати ещё несколько минут, он всё-таки выбрался из неё, потирая всё ещё ноющие глаза, почёсывая затылок и поправляя одежду, сбившуюся, пока он спал. Когда он вышел из комнаты, в гостиной тоже было темно, за исключением сияния экрана телевизора и одной лампы над кухонной раковиной.

Видеть Роуз, сидящую на диване, было, наверно, самым обнадёживающим зрелищем, которое он мог себе представить в этот момент. Просто знание, что она рядом, успокаивало. Дейв позволил себе чуть улыбнуться прежде чем приблизился к ней сзади, перелез через спинку дивана и уселся рядом. Его появление как минимум застало её врасплох, но она молчала. Из её рта торчал провод зарядки от ноутбука, который она закусывала, набирая какой-то документ.

\- Ты проснулся, - сказала она, её тон звучал сухо и деловито. Она выглядела немного взволнованной, когда вытащила провод изо рта, позволяя ему упасть на её колени. Она опустила экран, повернулась к нему с отзывчивой улыбкой. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Лучше, - заверил её он, всё ещё низким и резким со сна голосом. Дейв поднял руку и лениво помассировал плечо. - Наверно, паров я всё же надышался.  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - усмехнулась она, улыбаясь к облегчению Дейва. - Если жар у тебя пропал, то всё будет в порядке. Как ты вообще умудрился разлить столько?  
\- Я, эм... - не то чтобы он мог сказать ей правду. _"О, Роуз, я просто жутко взбесился, потому что ты ушла, не сказав мне ничего, после того как я в буквальном смысле оттолкнул тебя от себя со всей силы"_. Ага, это, конечно же, кончится просто прекрасно. - Я просто переставлял вещи и сбил банку с полки. Потому что не надо было тянуться на верхнюю полку, вместо того чтобы встать на табуретку.

Её, похоже, удовлетворил этот ответ. Пожав плечами, она снова повернулась к своему ноутбуку. Ничего не говоря. В комнате царила тишина, за исключением гудения холодильника и тихого приглушённого бормотания Рики Джервейса из телевизора. Дейв чувствовал, что должен сказать больше. Он ведь ещё даже не извинился. Но за сколько он должен извиняться? За то, что сорвался на неё? За то, что был мудаком с её другом? За то, что избегал пост-коитальной беседы? За то, что _соврал_ , сказав, что не заинтересован в ней? Насколько далеко он готов вернуться так рано?

Нет, не нужно выбирать, сколько заслуживает услышать Роуз. Она заслуживает знать всё. Она была личностью с чувствами, и у него не было права манипулировать ими.

_Извиниться, сознаться, объяснить._

\- Роуз, я, - начал он, проглатывая ком в горле и избегая её взгляда. Вместо этого он уставился на свои ноги, упёрся руками в бёдра. - Я хочу извиниться перед тобой. С моей стороны совсем нехорошо просто оправдываться и идти дальше. Знаешь... Я прошу прощения за то, что вёл себя как урод по отношению к Джону и вёл себя как урод по отношению к тебе.

Роуз ответила не сразу. Каждая секунда, которую она молчала, узел в его животе затягивался туже и туже. Грудь щемило, и хотя он смог не проявлять этого на лице, было _больно_. Часть его вообще не хотела обсуждать произошедшее. Он боялся, что это выльется в дискуссию. Потому что если им придётся обсуждать это, то, значит, он сказал ясно, а, следовательно, оставался шанс испортить всё навсегда. Другая часть его умоляла, чтобы она просила объяснений, потому что эта часть знала, что он не заслуживал так легко соскочить с крючка.

Наконец, она повернулась к нему, улыбаясь и положив руку ему на колено. 

\- Для меня много значит слышать это, Дейв. Спасибо. - Она легонько сжала его ногу, провела по ней большим пальцем. Это было лёгкое прикосновение, но оно успокаивало. Недостаточно, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше, но он всё-таки начал расслабляться. - Я прощаю тебя. Всегда буду.

Вот и всё. Он выдохнул, прежде чем понял, что всё это время сидел, затаив дыхание, свалился на диванную подушку рядом с ней. Её улыбка, казалось, стала шире, рука так и осталась на его колене, пальцы продолжали нежно сжимать и массировать его бедро. Дейв пытался продолжать улыбаться, пытался придумать, что сказать, но не срабатывало. Его внутренние органы разжимались, как цепи на качелях, и от этого сердце забилось сильнее. Он не заслуживал этого. Быть того не может, чтобы он заслуживал этого.

\- Я знаю, что ты вёл так себя не специально. Даже если дело не в парах, вполне понятна агрессивная реакция на присутствие чужака в твоём доме. Мне стоило спросить у тебя, прежде чем приводить его сюда.

Что? Нет. Роуз, не надо переводить всё на себя. У неё были все возможные права приводить его сюда. В конце концов, то, что она сказала, было правдой, равно как и то, что он отрицал это поначалу. Возможно, он и провёл вчера с ней день, но этот день он начал для неё, наверно, худшим способом из возможных, а потом просто оставил её одну. Он совсем не успокаивал её. Разумеется, она должна была искать успокоения где-то ещё. Он вёл себя неразумно. Почему она вообще брала на себя хоть каплю вины за случившееся? Он хотел спорить, но в то же время не хотел. Не хотел говорить Роуз, что она не права, или драться с ней и поправлять её в том, что она чувствовала.

\- Всё в порядке, - нерешительно сказал он. Нужно было бы подобрать что-то менее агрессивное и властное. Она не отреагировала на это негативно, так что, очевидно, он был на верном пути. - Я не против гостей. Особенно, если это твои друзья.

Она бросила на него улыбку, но её глаза казались туманными. Очень печальными.

\- Мне также, наверно... стоит извиниться, если ты чувствуешь, что я... Воспользовалась тобой. В смысле, прошлой ночью.

Оу.

_О боже._

Дейв почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в живот. Вот что она чувствовала? Вот что она думала с тех пор, как он _ляпнул ту глупость_ утром? Господи, как он мог допустить такое? Почему, блять, он вообще свой рот раскрыл тогда?

\- Я подумала, что ты просто... Ведёшь себя как урод и называешь меня шлюхой, но потом, когда посоветовалась с Джоном, до меня вроде как дошло... Я умышленно напоила тебя, потом забралась на тебя, потом поцеловала...  
\- Роуз, ты не изнасиловала меня.

Она остановилась на середине предложения, и Дейв уже крепко взял её за руку.

\- Не веди себя так, словно ты не думаешь об этом так - мы оба знаем, что думаешь. Но, срань господня, клянусь, произошло вовсе не это. Это не... Твоя вина, что мы переспали, это было очень даже по общему согласию. Я едва ли даже волновался.

Казалось, она просто... съёжилась. Прижалась к нему, вздохнула, закрыла глаза.

\- Прости, - начала она, тихо усмехаясь и также крепко, как и он, держа его за руку. - Я продолжаю мудрить, когда мне стоит просто поговорить с тобой. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда я так делаю.

Это вызвало у него только чувство вины. Появился ещё один неуютный узел в животе, но на этот раз он даже не знал, как от него избавиться.

\- Всё в порядке, - настоял он, положив свою голову на её. - В последнее время я тоже намудрил больше, чем нужно. Не беспокойся об этом, всё хорошо. Я в порядке, и у нас всё хорошо.

Роуз кивнула, поднимая свободную руку и вытирая нос. Дейв терпеливо ждал, когда она попросит у него объяснений. Он ожидал этого, планировал в своей голове, что это будет тот шанс, что он расскажет ей всё. О своей бывшей, о своей паранойе, о своих чувствах. Но она молчала. Когда он заметил, что она печатает свободной рукой, он отпустил вторую и сел прямо. Его решительность вдруг куда-то испарилась.

\- Над чем работаешь? - спросил он вместо этого меланхоличным тоном. Он чувствовал разочарование, но, что больше, стыд за самого себя. Почему ему вообще нужно, чтобы она начинала, чтобы у него хватило уверенности признаться? Ему нужно было объясниться, но она, казалось, даже не была в этом заинтересована. Она даже не спросит, что он имел в виду утром? Она ведь только что упоминала это, разве нет? Так почему она теперь молчит?

Но Роуз просто вернула руку, которую он держал, на клавиатуру и продолжила писать. Не было похоже на её роман. Скорее, на письмо.

\- Я закончила свою книгу, пока ты спал, - сказала она. - Очевидно, что её ещё должен посмотреть редактор, и я сама ещё внесу поправки в ближайшие несколько дней, но сегодня я посылаю запрос. Я выбрала нового агента, который, похоже, нормально относится к запросам по электронной почте, так что, будем надеяться, на этот раз процесс займёт меньше времени. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, она попросит пару глав через неделю или две.

Ну, это тоже новости. Ничего особенно выдающегося, раз для Роуз отправка новой книги была уже обычным делом, но всё же. Дейв был слегка разочарован тем фактом, что она писала без него, но ощущение явно было незаслуженное, поэтому он его отогнал.

\- Тебе надо будет сказать мне, как всё пройдёт.

Роуз кивнула, но была слишком поглощена письмом для ответа. Он не винил её. Едва ли у него было хоть какое-то на это право. Возможность опубликоваться, наверно, была самой важной вещью в жизни Роуз. Куда более важной, чем он. Или что угодно из того, что он мог сказать.

Дейв поднялся и направился на кухню, потягиваясь.

\- Ты уже обедала?

Роуз с минуту не отвечала, продолжая стучать по клавиатуре.

\- Прости, что? А, да. В холодильнике остатки. Угощайся.

Похоже, это была последняя крупица её внимания, которую он получит. Но то ничего. Он извинился, она была в порядке, он её успокоил. Скорее всего, разговор на эту тему ещё не до конца исчерпан, но сейчас у неё были куда более важные заботы, и ему стоило оставить её разбираться с ними. Его проблемы могут подождать. Роуз человеком. У неё была собственная жизнь.

Больше всего он злился на себя за то, что был таким трусом.

Временами поглядывая на неё, он разогрел рис с овощами, взял Dr Pepper из холодильника и вернулся с тарелкой в свою комнату. Похоже, после целого дня с открытым окном, пары выветрились, но бриз был приятен, поэтому он не стал закрывать окно. Забравшись на диван есть, он достал свой ноутбук, положил рядом и открыл его.

Дейв не был уверен, что вообще собирается делать. В голову ничего не шло, даже когда он бродил по Reddit, даже когда смотрел Facebook, даже когда писал дерьмовый пост в свой блог о яичнице с рисом... он думал о Роуз Лалонд, улыбающейся и смеющейся, плачущей и грустной, засыпающей рядом с ним.

После целого дня сна ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы вообще устать. Он прилёг на кровать, прислушиваясь, пытаясь уловить любые движения в гостиной. Любые напоминания о том, что она всё ещё была рядом.

* * *

Вслед за вспышкой молнии ударил гром, вырвав Дейва из сна. Он кое-как приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы - почти четверть пятого утра. Этот город не славился особенно плохой погодой, ну да ладно, где-то прибыло, где-то убыло. Он уронил голову на подушку, через несколько секунд снова заснув. 

Пока молния не вспыхнула снова, но на этот раз вместе с громом он услышал тихий визг. И на этот раз, открыв глаза, он увидел фигуру, которая поднимала его одеяло и забиралась в его кровать.

Наверно, он должен был испугаться, но он слишком устал для этого. Дейв услышал, как Роуз быстро прошептала извинение, накрывая их обоих одеялом и частично перетягивая его на себя. Она чуть свернулась, едва касаясь его коленями.

\- Боишься грома? - спросил он, низким и скрипучим голосом, в котором едва смог узнать свой собственный. Это что, сон? Он точно не мог сказать наверняка, что проснулся. Протянув руку, он притянул её ближе к себе, чувствуя, как её тепло омывает, словно приливная волна. Это точно было настоящим. Её тепло и её запах определённо были настоящими.  
\- Может быть, нет, - ответила она - сдавленно и шёпотом. Дейв просто прогудел в ответ и обнял её. Он гладил её волосы, чувствуя, как она сжимается от каждого грохота грома.

Роуз, должно быть, закрыла окно, когда вошла, потому что Дейв слышал, как в него застучал дождь, когда шторм начал успокаиваться. В голове всё ещё был туман, и он не слишком задумывался об этом. Всё казалось естественным. Может быть, потому, что он ещё не до конца проснулся, но всё было на своём месте. То, что он спит в одной кровати с Роуз, что составляет ей компанию, и всё остальное. Так и должно быть, ага. Они встречаются. Или должны бы встречаться.

Он снова заснул, когда Роуз перестала содрогаться. Когда наступило утро, он был удивлён, обнаружив, что она всё ещё в его кровати, дремлет под его рукой, прижавшись к его груди. Теперь, когда он проснулся, он начал чувствовать странность положения, но не стал углубляться в эту мысль. Просто остался с ней. Протянул руку над ней, взял свой телефон и страдал фигнёй, ожидая, пока она не проснётся.

Его смех, пожалуй, и разбудил её, но какая разница, уже и так почти 10 утра.

\- Я забыла, что пришла сюда, - сказала она, высвобождая руку, чтобы протереть глаза. - Прости, наверно, мне стоило подумать.

Подумать о чём?

\- Не извиняйся, - ответил он, потягиваясь. - Я не против помочь другу. Кроме того, я практически уверен, что спать в одной кровати - не большее табу, чем заниматься сексом, так что можно перестать стыдиться из-за таких вещей.

Хотя это и было необычно. Очень необычно. И здесь было два совершенно противоположных контекста. Кто-нибудь вроде Роуз мог бы, наверно, откопать ещё больше контекстов, чем Дейв. Может быть, стоило быть чуть более деликатным.

Но она засмеялась, и он почувствовал, как её пальцы ног щекочут его лодыжки. Холодные пальцы.

\- Дейв, ты вёл себя так, словно секс со мной был услугой, за которую я должна была благодарит тебя. В смысле, ты в буквальном смысле сказал мне не беспокоиться об этом, словно я давила на тебя. Потом ты вдруг подошёл совершенно с противоположной стороны и сказал, что сам хотел. Я уже правда не знаю, что думать. Явно не то, что я предполагаю.

Она подняла эту тему только потому, что только что проснулась? В любом случае, это заставило его живот сжаться, одновременно от тревоги и чувства вины. Разумеется, она собиралась спросить. Разумеется, она ожидала ответа. То, что он сказал, было совершенно неприемлемым. Даже он знал это.

\- Извини, - Дейв вздохнул. Он задумчиво положил ей руку на волосы, ожидая, что она сядет или уберёт её, если, конечно, захочет сделать это. Он успокоился, когда она не стала двигаться, только подползла к нему чуть ближе. - Наверно, я пытался выставить это таким образом, потому что... Был напуган тем фактом, что мне понравилось.

Выражение её лица почти сочилось издевательским оскорблением, и он закатил глаза.

\- Не то чтобы ты какая-то мерзкая девочка на один раз, которой я стыжусь, или что-то в духе "вау, я достоин большего, чем это, как я вообще опустился так низко?" Я просто хочу сказать, что никому до сих пор не открывался настолько, и самый ближайший аналог этой ситуации, который у меня был, кончился самым-самым плачевным образом.

Роуз кивнула, скользнула рукой вверх по его груди и чуть схватила за футболку.

\- Верно. Ты говорил, что тебе изменили, верно?  
\- Ага.

После этого надолго повисла тишина. Он чувствовал себя тошнотворно. Неужели нельзя было сказать что-то, после чего не потребовалось бы снова создавать первое впечатление?

\- Я не... Пытаюсь сказать, что тот факт, что ты иногда спишь с кем-нибудь, подразумевает, что ты будешь нечестивой. Я так не думаю. И я правда не имею права думать такое, учитывая, что мы даже не вместе.

Роуз, кажется, глубоко вдохнула. Затаила дыхание? Или готовилась?

\- Наверно, я просто беспокоился, что если... это значило для меня больше, чем значило для тебя, то ты продолжишь свою жизнь так же, как и раньше, и я не смогу остановить тебя, и всё будет... Таким же, как раньше.

Роуз ослабила хватку и вместо этого стала гладить его по груди, прижимаясь к ней лицом.

\- О, Дейв. Это правда значит для меня многое.

Он зарделся. Его сердце забилось сильнее. Теперь он хотел поцеловать её больше всего на свете, но понятия не имел, как сделать это. Убрать её в сторону? Подождать, пока она не поднимает голову и удивит его? Чёрт. Если ей правда так нравится быть с ним...

\- Тогда...

_Может быть, мы могли бы сделать это снова?_

Его мысль была прервана ксилофонной заглавной темой из _Spooky Scary Skeletons_. Сопровождающие её вибрации предупредили Дейва, что, ну прекрасно, его брат звонит, опять. На этот раз через Facetime. Наверно, просто не мог дождаться, когда Дейв снова появится в Skype.

Не стоило отвечать. Правда, ему не стоило отвечать.

\- Бро, можно мы потом перетрём, я тут малость занят.

Он поднял свой телефон так, чтобы камера указывала на него, затрачивая весь свой фокус на то, чтобы держать его под углом, при котором Роуз буде не видна. Последнее, о чем его брату нужно было знать, так это об этом.

\- Ну-ка нехрен, - ответил он. - Я тебя сколько времени назад в ЛА послал? И ты, зараза, даже не поблагодарил меня, это во-первых, и ты не рассказал мне ничего о том, что там случилось, или как всё прошло, или сделаешь ли ты это. Что, твоя подружка правда настолько важна, что ты даже не можешь просветить меня?

Бля, ха-ха, он опять краснеет. Розовый от уха до уха. Он попытался засмеяться, но глянул на Роуз, закатил глаза, тихонько шепнув ей, даже вытянул телефон, чтобы она могла видеть его.

\- Мой дебил-братец. Опять выдумывает хрень. Как обычно.

Роуз, кажется, застеснялась, когда взглянула на экран, прижалась к футболке Дейва, чтобы спрятать лицо. Стоп, бля. Это начнёт дурацкий диалог - тот, из которого Дейв не был уверен, что сможет выбраться.

\- Срань господня, это она? - воскликнул Бро, широко ухмыляясь.  
\- Уже 10 утра? Зараза. - Роуз оттолкнулась от Дейва и повернулась на матрасе, быстро вскочила на ноги.  
\- Она даже не уродливо привлекательная, она просто сексуальная. Как ты умудрился найти такую?  
\- _Бро!_  
\- Прости, Дейв. Я должна была встретиться с Джоном сегодня утром.  
\- Стоп, что? Опять с ним?  
\- Я стопудово выдам её за тебя, если её батя не будет рядом.  
\- _Чел!_  
\- Я уже опоздала, - Роуз быстро обернулась к нему. Она заговорщицки подмигнула Дейву, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и прижаться губами к уголку его рта, радостно добавив: - Спасибо за прошлую ночь.  
\- Чего?

Она мгновенно исчезла, и Дейв остался наедине со своим братом, насвистывающим по ту сторону от линии.

\- Прошлую ночь, а? Развлекались? Хорошо, ты заслужил этого.  
\- Да иди ты в жопу, кретин, - рявкнул Дейв, садясь в тот момент, когда его дверь закрылась. - Я просто позволил ей спать здесь, потому что была гроза. Она даже не моя подружка, это во-первых, а во-вторых, хватит быть таким говнюком. Ты не можешь. _Говорить_ такую хрень. Прояви уважение.  
\- Ой, извини, - простонал Бро, закатывая глаза и закусив ноготь. - Не знал, что ты такой законный у нас.  
\- Что эта херня вообще значит?  
\- Это _значит_ , что ты не стал бы так защищать девушку, с которой просто спишь ради веселья. Очевидно, ты крепко втрескался, так что эту тему отложим.

Дейв хотел возразить, кричать, отрицать, но просто принял это. Проще было принять, чем пытаться что-то _объяснить_ Бро. Дирк Страйдер был загадкой - одной из тех, которую даже после 20 лет личного знакомства невозможно было объяснить до конца. Дейв знал, что не было смысла спорить о смысле, когда он уже выигрывал.

\- Спасибо.  
\- Но серьёзно. Что случилось в ЛА? Ты не звонил, ничего. Плохие новости?

Боже. Он даже не представляет какие.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Я вернулся!  
> Если вы читаете это, то вы - преданный читатель этого фика, и я люблю вас и хочу обнять и расцеловать за то, что вы терпите мою псевдолакуну. Мне хотелось бы сказать вам, что всё это время я трудился над чем-то большим и важным, но, если честно, я просто подсел на ролевые игры и в итоге направил всё своё вдохновение на них, а не на фик. Мда.  
> Но я вернулся и не намерен заставлять вас ждать, обещаю!  
> Я знаю, что долгое ожидание обычно подстёгивает требования к результату, и я не буду слишком расстраиваться, если вы найдёте несколько разочаровывающей. Уверен, я снова завоюю ваше признание следующими несколькими главами, так что не бросайте меня сразу!  
> Спасибо за то, что читали до сих пор, и за ваше терпение. Возвращаемся к шоу!
> 
> Кстати, если у вас нет аккаунта на AO3, вы можете отслеживать тэг #Roommate Wanted Fic на tumblr, чтобы узнавать об обновлениях! Я также хотел бы, чтобы вы использовали этот тэг, если будете выкладывать что-нибудь связанное с этим фанфиком, чтобы я мог читать ваши посты!

Роуз совершенно запыхалась, когда влетела в двери кофейни. Она быстро нашла Джона (он сидел за тем же самым столиком) и торопливо направилась к нему, забралась на высокий барный стул и бросила свою сумочку на пол рядом. Её руки начали стаскивать шарф, щёки были алыми от бега.

\- Извини! - сказала она вместо приветствия, дёргая ворот футболки, чтобы немного остынуть. - Я вчера засиделась с Дейвом допоздна, и мы проспали.  
\- "Мы"? Во множественном числе? - спросил он, бросая ей улыбку и поднимая чашку кофе, саркастически поднимая брови. Роуз просто закатила глаза, но ответ не удался, когда она обнаружила, что улыбается и отводит взгляд, чуть заливаясь краской. Если бы только его тон намекал на что-то. Если честно, она не была уверена, почему до сих пор вела себя настолько застенчиво. Ну, переспали они один раз, почему она так боялась начинать что-то новое?  
\- Это не то, что ты подумал, - ответила она несколько ворчливым тоном. Джон, похоже, совершенно не воспринял его, как ворчливый. Он только улыбнулся ещё шире. Буквально за .06 секунд они превратились в двух девушек, сплетничающих за чаем. Это было постыдно, и Роуз смеялась и закрывала лицо руками, а Джон просто _ухмылялся_. Такой ценный друг. Такой хороший друг. - Я не хочу говорить тебе, что это, потому что мне слишком стыдно.  
\- Ну, тебе не обязательно рассказывать мне, - он пожал плечами, лениво водя пальцем по ободку своей кофейной чашки. - В смысле, я полностью понимаю личный характер темы и не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неуютно или вроде того.

На самом деле, это было немного неожиданно. Роуз откинулась на спинку стула, наконец-то начиная остывать. Господи, как же она ненавидела лето. 

\- Серьёзно?  
\- Разумеется, разумеется, - ответил он, небрежно и невозмутимо. Роуз нагнулась за своей сумкой и начала копаться в ней. Ей очень нужно было выпить холодного, чтобы остыть. Чёрт, может быть, стоит даже коктейль заказать, чтобы немного встряхнуться. Когда она направилась к стойке, Джон снова крикнул ей в след, по всей видимости, нисколько не стесняясь того, что его слышит половина посетителей кафе: - Я просто стопудово буду считать, что ты переспала с ним.

Роуз споткнулась и направила все усилия на то, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было так глупо. Она чувствовала себя глупо, но также... Счастливо. Она была рада тому, что Дейв извинился, она была рада тому, что знала причину его неожиданной вспышки, и она была рада тому, что всё ещё был видимый шанс того, что между ними может быть что-то серьёзное. Что-то действительно настоящее. Ей нравилась эта мысль. Ужасная мысль, но ей она нравилась.

Она вернулась к столу с тройным ягодным коктейлем, забралась на свой стул. Поставив стакан, она полезла в сумку и достала свой ноутбук. С тех пор, как она отправила письмо с запросом, она уже несколько раз проверяла почту. Роуз знала, что пройдёт, наверно, ещё несколько дней до ответа, но всё же была как на иголках.

\- Ни за что не догадаешься, что произошло прошлой ночью, - нараспев сказала она наконец, проведя пальцем по тачпаду ноутбука, чтобы разбудить его. Со времени последней проверки почты прошло минут 20 - бегло глянула перед выходом. - И сегодня утром.  
\- Эм, разве я ещё не догадался? - ответил Джон с заметной ноткой сарказма в тоне. Роуз снова прыснула. На этот раз он откинулся на спинку своего стула, вопросительно глядя на неё. - Ну, шутки в сторону, очевидно, что случилось что-то хорошее. Не думаю, раньше видел тебя в настолько хорошем настроении.  
\- Я знаю, это безумие, - захныкала она, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться. Она была в хорошем настроении. Между Дейвом и её книгой... У неё был очень, очень хороший день. Обычно она жила одним днём и её счастье зависело от того, перепихнулась ли она с кем-нибудь или нет. Но сейчас... Это был настоящий романтический интерес, настоящий потенциал для любви. Никаких игр, не нужно просыпаться утром и обнаруживать, что всё исчезло. Разумеется, она была запугана, особенно после краха своих прошлых отношений, но сейчас она чувствовала надежду.  
\- Ну, не заставляй меня ждать, Роуз. - Джон наклонился вперёд, продолжая ухмыляться, сложил руки на столе и подпёр голову. Роуз тянула с ответом и смотрела на него. Она выглядела просто... счастливой. Зачем он вообще ждал её так долго? Почему она вдруг заслужила столько всего хорошего за раз?  
\- Ну, во-первых, Дейв извинился за то, что вёл себя грубо с нами, и сказал, что будет рад тебе в любое время, - начала она, практически хвастаясь и покачивая плечами. Роуз убрала волосы, упавшие на лицо, и вернула руку на шею.

Но, что странно, Джон выглядел задумчивым. Разумеется, он кивнул и продолжал улыбаться. Но не было похоже, что он... доволен новостью. Может быть, его чувства были ранены сильнее, чем она осознавала? С минуту она молчала, прежде чем продолжить, вернувшись к своему ноутбуку.

\- Во-вторых, он извинился за всё и объяснил, почему вёл себя так прошлым утром. Он просто беспокоился, что это ничего для меня не значило, и что дальше одного раза отношения между нами никогда не зайдут. Ты был совершенно прав, а я сходила с ума, думая, что он ещё один ублюдок, - она вздохнула с облегчением. Джон продолжал выглядеть не особенно восторженным. Даже его улыбка померкла, и он избегал зрительного контакта.  
\- Это прекрасно, Роуз, - скучно ответил он, играясь ногтями под столом. Он определённо... не был рад за неё. Что это вдруг?  
\- Всё в порядке? - наконец, не выдержала Роуз, прикрывая свой ноутбук, чтобы она могла видеть его. Джон на мгновение поднял глаза, прежде чем снова отвести взгляд. Его губы двигались, словно он тщательно подбирал слова.  
\- Просто дело в том, что... В смысле, тебе не кажется, что несколько... несправедливо, что он почувствовал неуверенность и выместил злость на тебе, заставил тебя чувствовать себя виноватой?

Что?

Первым позывом Роуз было обидеться. Даже почувствовать себя оскорблённой, если честно. Он ощущала неприятное ощущение в животе и сузила глаза. Что именно он хотел этим сказать?

\- Ну, может быть? В смысле, он объяснился. И Дейв всегда был слишком уж горделивым. В его реакции нет ничего удивительного.  
\- Есть разница между ожидаемой реакцией и простительной реакцией, Роуз, - пробормотал Джон, поднимая руку и почёсывая плечо. - Я просто не знаю. Я всегда хорошо разбирался в людях, и в Дейве что-то... неправильное, как мне кажется. В смысле, он на самом деле нормально относится к тому, что я буду приходить, или он просто говорит это?

Роуз задумалась. Вчера Дейв сказал, что он не против, чтобы у неё были гости, но сегодня утром...

_\- Стоп, что? Опять с ним?_

Теперь она начала ощущать, что обида - не совсем правильная реакция.

\- Что именно ты пытаешься сказать?

Джон вздохнул, избегая взгляда на неё, пока он размышлял над ответом. Роуз правда не хотела его слышать. Она знала, что он пытался сказать. Уже слышала его в своей голове. Её разум вернулся к ночи, когда Дейв чуть не ударил её. Страх и паника, которые, казалось, уже улеглись, вернулись снова. У неё екнуло сердце, и она содрогнулась, возвращаясь к реальности. Но тяжёлые мысли не уходили. Что если на самом деле он...

\- Я не пытаюсь сказать ничего наверняка. Я едва знаю Дейва, я знаю, что ты взрослая девочка, которая в состоянии постоять за себя и всё такое. Просто, знаешь, хочу указать на то, что есть некоторые... тревожные звоночки, и я надеюсь, что ты примешь их к сведенью в следующий раз, когда он начнёт злиться. - Джон замолк, но Роуз даже не заметила этого. Её разум бешено нёсся, и поток мыслей не замедлился, когда остановился Джон. - Ты правда великолепная личность и ты не должна подергаться такому, будь то из-за Дейва или чего-то ещё. Умей постоять за себя, понимаешь?

Ладно. Глубокий вдох. Да, эти вещи, несомненно, ещё не означали конец игры. Роуз могла справиться с ними. Она учтёт предостережение Джона, будет более внимательной, не позволит мечтам подавлять реальность. Она взрослый человек. Коротко кивнув, Роуз улыбнулась, размеренно пальцами по столу в тревожном ритме.

\- Ты абсолютно прав, - согласилась она, не в состоянии расслабиться даже после нескольких быстрых глотков своего коктейля, от которых разболелась голова. Она усмехнулась тому, насколько по-детски это было. - Я буду осторожна, обещаю. Нельзя игнорировать реальность.

Похоже, это немного успокоило Джона. Его плечи поднялись, он расслабился и улыбнулся чуть искреннее, чем раньше.

\- В таком случае, я не буду волноваться.

Хотя разговор на этом и закончился, Роуз не могла настолько легко успокоиться, как Джон. Её мысли снова и снова возвращались к этому миниатюрному событию, о котором раньше особенно не задумывалась, потому что Дейв был расстроен - его фильм отвергли, он был уязвлён - разумеется, он разозлился. Она чувствовала себя глупо из-за того, что вообще защищала его, и чувствовала себя глупо из-за того, Джону пришлось объяснять ей, что она не обязана терпеть такое отношение от него.

Роуз не хотела, чтобы эта проблема раздулась до чего-то серьёзного. Она не хотела вообще волноваться об этом или думать об этом, или позволять этому ограничивать её чувства. Но именно так и обманываешься обычно. Ей повезло, что ей вовремя вправили мозги, пока она не попалась. Надо было воспользоваться возможностью и не тратить её впустую. В этом же нет ничего особенного, верно? Просто нужно потерпеть с отношениями, пока у неё не будет время, чтобы всё хорошо обдумать и оценить его поведение. Всего лишь несколько недель могли спасти от готов потенциального насилия. И всё.

Наверно, ей стоит и с Дейвом поговорить об этом, в конце концов. Пожалуй, Роуз боялась этого больше, чем всего остального. Не только из-за его возможности вспылить из-за обвинений, но и из-за возможности того, что он оттолкнёт её от себя, почувствовав вину и страх.

Роуз и Джон сели рядом на одной стороне стола, она снова открыла свой ноутбук, и, деля пару наушников, они смотрели убогие летсплеи на YouTube. Роуз почувствовала шок, глянув на часы и неожиданно осознав, что, ни хрена себе, прошло уже целых два часа.

Её взгляд прыгнул на другую вкладку браузера, и она быстро крикнула "Погоди!", прежде чем остановить видео. Джон вынул наушник и отодвинулся на своём стуле.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он, поднимая свою чашку и делая глоток, только чтобы тут же состроить кислую мину, поняв, что кофе давно остыло. Он быстро поставил чашку на место, покачал головой в отвращении.  
\- Новое письмо, - ответила она, переключая вкладку и чувствуя, как стучит сердце. - От моего агента. - О боже, это ответ. Роуз едва могла выдержать напряжение. Запросы обычно рассматривались как минимум пару дней. Может быть, этому агенту давно не писали? Или, может быть, письмо с запросом Роуз было настолько хорошим. Её сердце практически упало, когда Джон отобрал у неё ноутбук, подняв над головой.  
\- Я прочитаю его для тебя, - объявил он, и Роуз сразу же уступила ему, продолжая чуть ли не подпрыгивать на месте. Джон прочистил горло, прежде начать низким голосом, издевательски подражая деловому стилю: - Уважаемая Мисс Лалонд.  
\- Я выбираю только агентов-женщин, - заметила Роуз, сдерживая смех. Джон быстро поправился, сказав "А, ну хорошо", и соответствующим образом изменил голос. Разумеется, его женский голос был до глупости правдоподобен, в общем и целом. Он на самом деле стал таким низким от лекарств или он просто хорошо умел пародировать голоса? Было даже немного стыдно... Нет, не стыдно, скорее,... трогательно? Слышать природный голос Джона, особенно когда он читал письмо, которое могло иметь глобальное значение для Роуз.

_Уважаемая Мисс Лалонд,_

_Должна сказать, что меня впечатлило отправленное вами резюме вашей книги. Сюжет выглядит оригинально и захватывающе, а персонажи, которых вы описали, имеют огромный потенциал для становления культовыми, учитывая избранные вами жанр и сцену. Я с определённостью могу сказать, что одно только ваше решение включить персонажа, который является вербально и повествовательно агендерным (к тому же это главный персонаж) могло обеспечить мою заинтересованность, и я уверена, что с вашим опытом ЛГБТ вы вполне способны великолепно развить его, что мне хотелось бы увидеть._

_Прошу прислать мне первые три главы вашей рукописи в формате PDF, желательно набранными 12 шрифтом Times. В ближайшие несколько дней я прочитаю их и вернусь к вам с планом продвижения книги, а так же всеми необходимыми юридическими вопросами._

_Всего доброго._

\- Ни хрена себе, - крикнула Роуз, возможно, слишком громко, судя по нескольким недовольным взглядам от посетителей. Она быстро закрыла рот ладонью, чувствуя, что краснеет до ушей. Чуть позже убрала руку, ухмыляясь Джону, пока тот смотрел на экран, поражённо надув кубы и кивая головой.

Она торопливо отобрала у него компьютер и притянула к себе, желая убедиться самой. Вот оно. И так быстро. Прямо перед ней. Это наконец-то произошло. Она сделала глубокий вдох и рассмеялась. Джон нежно похлопал её по плечу.

\- Поздравляю, Роуз!

О боже. Роуз встряхнула головой, пытаясь успокоиться, спрыгнула со своего стула, быстро навязала шарф и тороплива начала запихивать компьютер в сумку.

\- Прости, Джон, я должна сказать Дейву. Увидимся завтра?

Джон одобрительно поднял большой палец, уже поворачивая на своём стуле и забирая свою сумку. 

\- Не вопрос, Роуз. Иди празднуй. Бонусные очки, если будешь писать мне, надравшись в хлам!

Напиться, чтобы отпраздновать? О, великолепная идея.

\- Обязательно, - заверила она его, практически выбегая из кофейни. 

Она даже не стала застёгивать свою сумку и не сбавляла шаг, пока не уселась в автобусе. Она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не начать плясать прямо в лифте, и когда она вошла в квартиру, сразу же громко заявила о своём присутствии.

-Дейв! У меня великолепные новости!

Она рассмеялась, осознав, что Дейв стоял на кухне, и орать в полный голос было совершенно не обязательно. Тем не менее, Роуз была на седьмом небе. Она вытянула руки и закружилась вместе с ним. Дейв рассмеялся, оглянулся через плечо.

\- Одну секунду, - сказал он, по всей видимости, не Роуз. Когда она заглянула через его плечо, то увидела мужчину, звонившего утром. Похоже, он звонил прямо сейчас, только теперь не на телефон, а на ноутбук Дейва. - Какие новости? - теперь Дейв обращался к ней. Роуз собралась, посмотрела на него с широкой улыбкой.  
\- Помнишь, я сказала тебе, что отправила агенту письмо с запросом прошлой ночью? - начала она, щекоча кончиками пальцев его ладони. Дейв просто кивнул, продолжая слушать, хотя его брови приподнялись над очками, что, Роуз знала, означает, что он удивлён и заинтересован. - Я уже получила ответ, вот что. Невероятно, но, кажется, я привлекла их внимание темой с ЛГБТ.  
\- Ну, и что ответили? - спросил Дейв, жадно наклоняя голову ближе к ней.  
\- Ага, что ответили? - эхом спросил его старший брат. Дейв торопливо зашипел на него через плечо. Роуз просто рассмеялась, закусив губу. _Чёрт возьми_ , сегодня был просто великолепный день.  
\- Она попросила прислать ей главы. Что означает, что я наконец-то приближаюсь к тому, чтобы начать публиковаться.  
\- Роуз, это потрясающе! - ответил Дейв, сразу же, не раздумывая. Роуз не сдержалась. Она прыгнула на него, и он легко поймал её, закрутил на кухне, когда она крепко обняла его за шею. - Ты же уже, типа, на две трети опубликовалась. Будешь праздновать или как?  
\- А то, - объявила она, краснея, когда снова встала на свои ноги. - Я собираюсь надраться в хлам. Хочешь со мной? - разумеется, сейчас было слишком рано, чтобы напиваться, но это не означала, что она не может пропустить стаканчик чего-нибудь лёгкого. Она вынула из холодильника непочатую бутылку Clamato.  
\- Хотелось бы, но мне завтра на работу. Буду твоей официальной сиделкой.  
\- Самым ценным из игроков в команде.

Роуз села рядом с ноутбуком Дейва, и каждый раз, когда её взгляд попадал на экран, она _чувствовала_ , что его брат наблюдает за ней. Ну что же, можно не делать вид, что она этого не замечает.  
\- Вы, должно быть, печально знаменитый старший Страйдер, - сказала она, чуть поднимая голос, чтобы не пришлось говорить прямо в микрофон. - Я видела ваши сайты. Очень оригинально.

Смех Бро был тёплым, но не в обычном смысле. Он был глубоким и грудным, даже немного устрашающим. Особенно учитывая, что его взгляд был настолько прожигающим, что это ощущалось даже через экран монитора. 

\- Быть того не может, чтобы о них рассказал Дейв, - задумчиво сказал он, поправляя синюю кепку на голове. - Совпадение или удачная находка в поисках сожителя?  
\- Второе, - ответила она, наливая водку в стакан со льдом. Ладно, пусть будет двойная порция. Хороший день, почему бы и нет? Никто из Страйдеров, похоже, не решился высказаться относительно крепких напитков посреди дня, пока она не достала бутылки RedHot и Вустерширского соуса.  
\- Какого чёрта? - начал Дейв, поглядывая на ингредиенты, пока она нарезала лайм и выжимала в стакан. Дейв видел, как она делала необычные и затейливые коктейли. Она бросила в стакан щепотку сельдерейной соли, налила Clamato и по несколько капель каждого из соусов. Потом смешала содержимое палкой сельдерея, оставив её в стакане. - Ты что, только что налила острого соуса в спиртное?  
\- Да, - Роуз поднесла стакан к губам. Она удостоверилась, что будет стоять в поле зрения Бро, когда облизнула край стакана, намеренно и игриво приподнимая брови в сторону Дейва. Тот выглядел смущённым, что её вполне устроило. - Никогда не слышал про Цезаря?  
\- Разве это не Канадское пойло? - спросил Бро, наклоняясь вперёд и вглядываясь в стакан. Роуз поднесла его ближе к камере, и Бро кивнул. - Не ожидал, что ты настолько разбираешься в бухалове.

Роуз проигнорировала мучительно неправильное выражение и вместо этого сделала ещё глоток.

\- Я бармен, - сказала она. - Я знаю довольно много коктейлей со всего мира. Моя мать всегда говорила мне, что Цезарь - напиток для ланча. Посему я пью его на ланч.  
\- Посему, - издевательским эхом ответил Бро. Роуз усмехнулась ему, и он ухмыльнулся. Но она была в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы обидеться.  
\- Но зачем ты туда налила острого соуса, - простонал Дейв, переворачивая сыр на сковородке и тихонько чертыхаясь, увидев, что он подгорел.  
\- О, просто попробуй, - потребовала Роуз, протягивая ему коктейль. Дейв наклонился, не касаясь его руками, и позволил Роуз поднести стакан к его губам. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Бро, более пристальный, чем обычно. Она даже заметила, как он наклонил голову набок, словно болельщик, ожидающий гола с секунды на секунду.

Хотя, говоря по правде, то, как Дейв держал на ней взгляд, пока она практически кормила его с руки, было... Очаровательно. И то, что за ними наблюдали, тоже добавляло пикантности. Мда. Роуз сконцентрировалась, понимая, что он уже успел сделать два глотка, и опустила стакан, возвращая его на стойку. Она выскочила из поля зрения камеры, и как раз вовремя - брат Дейва начал значительно насвистывать.

\- Неплохо, наверно, но... - Дейв издал что-то похоже на сдавленный кашель, его лицо исказилось в гримасе отвращения. - Слишком много спиртного.  
\- Неженка, - ехидно ответила Роуз и сделала глоток сама. Ладно, спиртного и правда многовато, но не важно. Хороший день. У неё хороший день!  
\- Именно, неженка, - поддакнул Бро, заставив Дейва раздражённо запрокинуть голову.

Роуз отошла от стойки, сделала ещё глоток, прогудев, чтобы привлечь внимание.

\- Если делаешь жаренный сыр, я возьму подгоревший, - предложила она, направляясь в гостиную и оставив стакан на кофейном столике. Её правда стоит переодеться в шорты. Жарища стояла просто невыносимая.

Дейв посмотрел на неё с пренебрежением. Она чувствовала его взгляд даже скрывшись в своей комнате. Хотя ему и придётся делать ещё один сэндвич, это означало, что ему не придётся есть или выбрасывать испорченный. Роуз в любом случае оказывалась в выигрыше. И она испытывала особой неприязни ко вкусу гари.

Когда она вернулась на кухню, Дейв начал готовить второй сэндвич, а её лежал на стойке, уже разрезанный и разложенный. Она нараспев произнесла "Спасибо", прежде чем забрать тарелку в гостиную, где удобно устроилась на диване. Она позволила мыслям свободно дрейфовать, пока ела, белым шумом на заднем плане шёл разговор между Дейвом и его братом.

Дейв не вёл себя агрессивно или завистливо, когда она сообщила о своём успехе. Он не раздумывал и не подделывал радость за неё. Он просто был рад. Это хороший знак и очень, очень обнадёживающие новости на будущее.

Вскоре он подсел к ней в гостиной, закрыв ноутбук и оставив его на кухонной стойке. Странно, она даже не слышала, как его брат попрощался. Поначалу Дейв молчал, щедро окуная свой сэндвич в кетчуп, прежде чем надкусить.

\- Итак, если ты на самом деле будешь опубликована, это означает, что я могу прочитать твою книгу? - спросил он, ухмыляясь. Дразнится, очевидно, но, как ни странно, она нормально относилась к этому.  
\- Можешь получить первую копию, подписанную и со всеми делами. Я даже сделаю специальную обложку для тебя. Она будет называться _Горзанудность Истомлённых (Для Уродов)_ , а вся книга будет отпечатана в comic sans.

Дейв на минуту перестал жевать, давясь от смеха, и запрокинул голову.

\- Господи, храни США.

Роуз прислонилась к нему и тоже засмеялась, наслаждаясь тем, как его плечо упирается в её щёку, хотя не должна была бы находить уютным, запах поношенной одежды не должен был быть приятным, а добрая 100 градусов на улице плюс жар его тела не должны были казаться такими идеальными.

Это будет хорошая ночь.


	23. Chapter 23

Дейв Страйдер никогда не был деятелем науки. Самое близкое к научной деятельности, что он делал, это смешивание проявителя и разбавление растворителей. Но всё, что было связано с формированием гипотез, наблюдениями за данными, выводы и прочая хрень? Да ну к чёрту. Однако, он был знаком с концепцией факторов и испытаний. И прямо сейчас, с учётом всех наблюдений и имеющихся у него данных, он не мог точно указать, какой именно фактор создавал такую разительную разницу между Роуз-пьяной-позавчера и Роуз-пьяной-сейчас.

Может быть, дело было в том, что на этот раз он был трезв, а в прошлый раз просто не замечал этого? Может быть, дело было в том, что сегодня Роуз выпила втрое больше, чем в прошлый раз. Но что-то было другим. Раньше Роуз вела себя слегка глупо и несколько по-детски. Сегодня? Она была громкой и возбудимой, и... Эмоциональной? Но эмоции были исключительно положительные. Он уже успел один раз довести её до слёз, похвалив её обед. Она сказала:

\- Я просто так счастлива, потому что чувствую себя такой оценённой, и ты так много для меня значишь.

После чего просто провисела на нём минут 10, прежде чем отвлеклась на что-то и начала метаться по квартире.

Ещё было только 8 вечера, но Роуз уже успела основательно и крепко нализаться и всё ещё продолжала пить. Каждый раз, когда Дейв смотрел на неё, он задавался вопросом, вырубилась она уже или нет. Вырубилась ли? Он не знал. Двадцать минут назад она, будучи пьянее некуда, позвонила Джону и они разговаривали, пока Дейв в полглаза следил за хоккейным матчем.

\- Джон, мне надо чт'б ты понял, тыы... такой вдохновляющий. В смысле. Вся та хрень, через которую ты прошёл? Типа? Какого хрена? - Роуз лежала на диване, болтала ногами на коленях Дейва, положив телефон рядом с лицом и включив его на громкую связь. Её голова качалась туда-сюда, и каждые несколько минут у неё случались припадки какого-то детского поведения, и она начинала размахивать телефоном вокруг себя, нарезая широкие круги и гудя.  
\- Спасибо, Роуз, - ответил Джон, очевидно, сдерживая улыбку. - Ты тоже воодушевляешь меня! В смысле, ничего себе, настоящий опубликовавшийся автор? Мне такое не по зубам!  
\- _Ни хрена_ себе, - воскликнула Роуз, поворачиваясь и садясь. Она потянулась и хлопнула Дейва по плечу несколько раз привлекая его внимание. Дейв, разумеется, не колеблясь, посмотрел на неё, с огромным трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не ухмыляться ещё шире от этого зрелища. Он на самом деле совершенно не был против вмешательства Джона. - Дейв, ты...? Ты знал, что я, наверно, опубликуюсь?  
\- Ага, - ответил он таким задумчивым тоном, словно говорил с маленьким ребёнком. - Ты мне говорила раньше, помнишь?  
\- А, ну да, - согласилась Роуз, снова ложась и чмокая губами. - Ты прав. Я вспомнила. И ещё твой брат был там. О чём ты г'рил со своим братом?

Откинувшись назад, Дейв несколько раз хлопнул по бедру, на котором лежал пульт от телевизора, приглушая звук. 

\- Мы говорили о том, что случилось в ЛА, что творилось на работе, на какие занятия я буду ходить. Он рассказал мне о каком-то парне, с которым начал встречаться. Судя по описанию, такой же очкарик и балбес, как и все его предыдущие.  
\- Твой брат гей! - крикнула Роуз, очевидно, только сейчас вспоминая этот факт. Дейв был уверен, что они обсуждали это раньше. Совершенно уверен. - Блин, вот почему ты так спокоен со всеми моими извращениями... Ой. Извини, Джон, ты нормально относишься к этому слову? Я знаю, что некоторые люди расстраиваются.  
\- Я обычно им не пользуюсь, - рассмеялся Джон с несколько нерешительной ноткой, но Дейв практически слышал в его тоне, как он пожимает плечами. - Но я совсем не против. - Странно, Дейв не видел никаких намёков на гомосексуальность в этом парне. Может быть, он был бисексуалом, как и Роуз?  
\- Ладно, - согласилась она, давно закрыв глаза и улыбаясь про себя. - Я буду его использовать только, когда ты не слышишь.

Ещё один неуверенный смех. Роуз стала очень уж многословной.

\- Спасибо, Роуз. Я пока что пойду, хорошо? У меня сегодня ещё есть кое-какие дела.

Выдох Роуз был настолько утрированным, что она практически проныла: "Ладно, пока!" и снова села.

\- Пока, - нараспев ответил он. - Было приятно поболтать, Дейв.  
\- Взаимно, Бро. Увидимся позже. - Ладно, может быть, сказано чуть-чуть формально. Но не слишком. Это был достаточный прогресс для Дейва.  
\- Джон просто великолепен, - задумчиво заявила Роуз, беззаботно роняя свой телефон на пол. Она перевернулась на диване, потянулась над ногами Дейва, словно кошка, прежде чем положить голову к нему на колени. - Знаешь, кто ещё великолепен? Ты. Как же мне хочется, чтобы вы, ребята, лучше ладили. Мы были бы прекрасными друзьями. Мы все. О! Может быть, Джон и Джейд могли бы стать парой! Вот только он настолько ас, что мог бы быть козырем чувака.

Дейв не был уверен, что означает эта аналогия. Он также не был уверен, что означает ас. Ну, не важно, как-нибудь потом погуглит. Тем не менее, остальная часть этой мечты выглядела неплохо. Дейв, скорее всего, сможет поладить с Джоном, если будет уверен, что между ним и Роуз ничего не происходит; если он и Джейд на самом деле станут парой. Но пока что... Его терзали подозрения, что, возможно, между ними всё-таки есть какие-то отношения. Может быть, ничего романтического, но всё же...

\- Ты подразумеваешь, что мы с тобой тоже будем парой? - ехидно спросил он, в основном ради того, чтобы запутать её. Но по тому, как Роуз ухмыльнулась, подперла руками голову и посмотрела на него, словно школьница посреди пылкого обмена сплетнями...  
\- Неееееет, - ответила она фирменным тоном виноватого ребёнка, слишком уж очевидным. Конечно же, надо быть дураком, чтобы расстроиться из-за этого. Не стоит воспринимать всерьёз то, что говорит Роуз, будучи под мухой. Имей ты честь, в конце концов. - Не знаю. Ты хочешь быть парой?

Да, миллион раз да.

\- Может быть, без такого количества спиртного, - проворковал он, щёлкнув Роуз по носу. Она застонала и скатилась на пол, начиная выглядеть сонной.  
\- Я даже не понимала, что _столько_ выпила, пока не было слишком поздно, - захныкала она. - Я не хотела настолько нап'ваться, Дейв. Я нечаянно. Я не настолько пьяна. Это просто мир вращается. Хочу сходить за мороженным. Можно?  
\- Звучит как не самая прекрасная идея, - прямо сказал он, следя за ней глазами, пока Роуз, спотыкаясь, ползла по полу. Может быть, он вёл себя как перешедший границу, жутковатый, слишком заботливый папочка, но он хотел удостовериться, что успеет вовремя повернуть её на бок в том случае, если её начнёт тошнить. - Я даже не знаю, связно ли ты до сих пор соображаешь. На твоём месте я бы лучше прилёг и вздремнул, пока не протрезвеешь.  
\- Я и так лежу на _полу_ , Дейв, - резко ответила она, ошарашивая своим нахальством. Вот чёрт. - Но ладно, - она села прямо и потянулась к кофейному столику, сцапала бутылку водки и свинтила крышку. - Я просто глотну ещё.  
\- Роуз, ты уже сколько рюмок выпила, семь? И это после твоих коктейлей? - ему правда стоило быть более настойчивым. Он также чувствовал себя неуютно, пытаясь контролировать её или говорить ей, что делать. - Может быть, пора бы уже отставить бутылки?  
\- Цыц, - короткий и простой ответ. Она неуклюже наполнила рюмку, несколько капель Абсолюта упали на стол, но Роуз, похоже не обратила на это внимание. Проглотив рюмку, Роуз скривилась, застонала и запрокинула голову, положила на диван позади себя. - Слишком сладкое пойло. Я думала, что оно будет лучше на вкус; Я ужасно разочарована.  
\- Такова жизнь, - ответил Дейв, наклоняясь вперёд и убирая бардак, оставленный Роуз. Он закрутил колпачок на бутылке, оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца и стёр пролитое. Так продолжалось весь вечер. Удивительно, но он совсем не задумывался об этом. Всё равно уже привык убирать за Роуз.

Она начала медленно забираться назад на диван. В том, как двигались её ноги, одна за другой, было что-то коварное, и Дейв не мог отвести с них взгляд. Они были длинными и гладкими, и от того, как она их разводила, едва сгибая и двигаясь медленно, у него кружилась голова. Разумеется, не помогал и тот факт, что на ней были очень короткие шорты. Тем не менее, он знал, что трогать не стоит, и знал, что пялиться не стоит. Смотреть - да. Пялиться - нет.

\- Дейв, я тут думала, типа... Раз уж мы уже были близки и всё такое...

Снаружи он стоически кивнул головой, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Внутри ему хотелось орать в голос. Разумеется, она наконец-то заговорила об этом, когда он уже извёлся от чувства вины, потому что она была _пьяна_ и знала наверняка, что всё это _не имеет значения_ , и надо быть идиотом, чтобы думать, что имеет.

Что хуже, Роуз подсела ближе к нему. Её ладонь легла на его бедро и легонько сжала его, а её пьяный кокетливый взгляд как минимум на три минуты задержался на его теле. Почему она не могла делать этого сегодня утром? Когда он был готов сказать "да", и всё было бы замечательно. Теперь же всё что он мог, это оторвать от себя её руку.

\- Не сейчас, - ответил он. Прямо, сразу к сути. Абсолютно точно не сейчас. - Спроси меня снова завтра.

Роуз захныкала, очевидно, недовольная ответом. Он содрогнулся, когда её дыхание коснулось его шеи и уха, и, ну да, пожалуйста, она прижимается губами к его шее, срываясь на хохот меньше чем через минуту соблазнения.

\- Но завтра я буду недостаточно уверенна в себе, чтобы спросить тебя, - возразила она, снова потянув к нему руки, что Дейв торопливо пресёк.   
\- Дело не в уверенности, Роуз, дело в... Нетрезвом мышлении. Это большая разница. Если ты не... Хочешь делать этого, когда ты трезвая, то тогда ты, наверно, просто... Не хочешь этого. - Ай. Он знал, что это была правда, важный урок, который надо бы ей донести прямо сейчас, но... Всё равно это было больно. Когда она напилась в прошлый раз, что-то произошло. Совсем не настолько плохое, но... - Я... Более чем заинтересован в том, чтобы спать с тобой. Но сегодня ничего не будет.

Наконец, Роуз, похоже, была довольна ответом. Её голова рухнула на его плечо, она надулась и состроила недовольную гримасу. Надолго повисла пауза, прежде чем она снова заговорила. Её голос был жёстким, и это немного обеспокоило Дейва.

\- Ты завидовал, когда узнал о моей книге? - тихо спросила она, её рука тихонько пролезла под его ладонь. Дейв охотно сжал её.  
\- Конечно же, нет. В смысле... Немного, наверно? Но только потому, что я хотел почувствовать то, что чувствовала ты, а не потому, что ты заслуживала этого меньше, чем я. Поверь мне, я был гораздо больше рад за тебя. И, более того, ты придала мне надежду, что я тоже смогу добиться успеха.

Роуз молчала, несколько мгновений смотрела перед собой в тишине. Она даже не подала виду, что услышала ответ.

\- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я перестала общаться с Джоном?  
\- Что? Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня это? Меня не волнует то, что ты общаешься с Джоном. Я же не могу ожидать, что ты не будешь говорить ни с кем, кроме меня.

Ещё одна пауза. Она что, блин, интервью ему устроила?

\- Ты когда-нибудь мог бы ударить меня?  
-...

Дейв мог бы подумать, что его укачало - настолько быстро почувствовал, как провалился его желудок. Разумеется, он хотел возмутиться и кричать, сказать, что разумеется нет, как можно, это безумие. Но... Он уже чуть не ударил её один раз. Всё из-за того, что у него был дурацкий приступ ярости, и он решил, что она над ним издевалась. Это даже не было похоже на позволительную причину. Он просто был... Ужасен.

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как болит сердце от откровенности. Никогда раньше он чувствовал такого отвращения к себе. Просто великолепный способ полностью испортить приятный вечер. Как он мог быть таким бестолковым и тупым кретином? - Ты боишься меня?  
\- Ммм, нет, - ответила Роуз. По крайней мере, это было небольшое облегчение, и Дейв немного успокоился. Она ничего не объясняла и не говорила ничего ценного. Сегодня ночью заснуть будет непросто, это уж точно.

Дейв выключил телевизор. То, что минуту назад было приятным белым шумом, теперь действовало ему на нервы, и он ненавидел его. Роуз, казалось, вдруг проснулась, глубоко вздохнула и чуть приподняла голову с его плеча. Потом протёрла глаза, покачиваясь всем телом взад и вперёд.

\- Тебе стоит ложиться спать, - предложил он, практически бормоча и наблюдая за ней. Даже с совершенно растрёпанными волосами, каплями пота на лбу и смазанным макияжем она была слишком роскошной для него. Что за шутка. Дейв поднялся на ноги, быстро протянул ей руку. - Я помогу тебе, принесу стакан воды, всё такое.

Некоторое время она молчала, казалось, собиралась с мыслями, не принимая его руки. Она выглядела почти что застенчиво, всё ещё не в состоянии полностью открыть глаза.

\- Я хочу спать в твоей кровати с тобой, - призналась она, наконец, принимая его руку и кое-как вставая на ноги. - Мне... это больше нравится, чем быть одной.

Бля. Нахрен его, нахрен Роуз Лалонд. Дейв просто обожал её. Он был прямо вне себя от любви к ней.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он, обнимая её за талию, что помочь держаться на ногах. - Ты хочешь переодеться или будешь спать так?   
\- И так сойдёт, - ответила она, наваливаясь на него всем телом, пока он тащил её по коридору. Разумеется, сначала надо положить её на кровать. Она уже почти заснула, когда упала на матрас, и не протестовала, когда он вышел из комнаты, захватил ведро и пару стаканов воды. Лучше готовиться заранее, если она посреди ночи допьёт один и захочет ещё.

Когда он вернулся, она всё-таки не спала. Роуз возилась с подушками Дейва, подтягивала одеяло, чтобы он мог лечь рядом с ней. Он усмехнулся про себя и поставил принесённые вещи, удостоверился, что окно открыто и вентилятор включён. Ночь будет жаркой, если рядом с ним будет ещё одно горячее тело.

\- Удобно? - спросил он, мысленно споря с собой, будет ли приемлемым снимать футболку или... нет, но в ней будет слишком жарко, так что придётся потерпеть. Он стянул футболку за воротник, бросил в корзину для белья. Потом перелез через Роуз и улёгся прямо возле стены, оставив ей прямой доступ к ведру, которое сейчас стояло на полу. - Выпей воды перед сном, хорошо? Я оставлю тебе немного бекона утром.

Роуз издала довольный стон и начала пить, одним глотком прикончив половину стакана. Она выглядела истощённой. Было ещё очень рано, чтобы пытаться заснуть, и Дейв знал, что ещё некоторое время они будут болтать, но, по крайней мере, теперь она была далеко от бутылки. Допив воду, Роуз повернулась на другой бок и обняла его одной рукой, положив голову рядом с его грудью.

\- Ты прекрасный человек, - прошептала она, тихо и почти что про себя. Её глаза даже не были приоткрыты к этому моменту. Просто закрыты. - Я так рада, что встретила тебя.

Дейв позволил себе улыбнуться, раз она его, по сути, не могла видеть. Он положил ладонь на её руку и погладил большим пальцем, вздыхая в ответ.

\- Я тоже. Даже не могу себе представить, как жил бы без тебя, если честно.  
\- Я хочу заняться сексом, когда протрезвею.

Оу. Вот это прямота. Дейв усмехнулся, похлопал её по руке.

\- Хорошо, это можно.  
\- Я говорю серьёзно, - добавила она, и он почувствовал, как её ногти легонько впиваются в его грудь. - И на этот раз я буду тебя трахать.

Наверно, стоило ожидать этого. Было довольно странно думать об этом с положения... получателя. Всю старшую школу его учили, что это по-пидорски. Может быть, всё же был немного геем? Но ему нравилась Роуз, Роуз была женщиной, так что, очевидно, это всё равно были нормальные отношения. Если он что-то и вынес из компании с Роуз, так это то, что нет причин по-разному относиться к мужчинам и женщинам.

Она, очевидно, была активной стороной с партнёрами-женщинами, так что с ним, по сути, разницы не было. Роуз правильно относилась к таким вещам. Они были равными. У них должен быть и равноправный секс.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, выдохнул он, быстро закрывая глаза, потому что, блин, ему не хотелось видеть выражение лица Роуз, если оно, конечно, изменилось. Это был большой шаг, и Дейв молил о том, чтобы она не вырубилась ещё до его ответа, чтобы не пришлось снова заводить этот разговор.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ладно.


	24. Chapter 24

Несмотря на жгучее похмелье, Роуз чувствовала что-то вроде... умиротворения, когда наконец проснулась. Ей было тепло под одеялами Дейва, из его открытого окна доносились звуки города, на лицо приятно дул вентилятор. Она сделала глубокий вдох, открывая глаза, нос уловил знакомый запах бекона. И тот действительно был, целая тарелка на столе, специально для неё. И не слишком хрустящий, как раз как она любит.

Дейв прошёл её испытание. Дал правильные ответы на все её вопросы, не стал просто пользоваться ей, даже когда она сама бросилась на него. Очевидно, Роуз не собиралась полностью убирать всю защиту, но она уже чувствовала себя в миллион раз увереннее насчёт развития отношений с ним.

Она позволила себе закрыть глаза и потянулась за полоской бекона, рука слепо потыкалась по столу, пока не нащупала сальный хрустящий предмет под пальцами. Засунув полоску в рот, она, наконец, взглянула на часы. Было уже 10. Дейв всё равно должен был вернуться домой через час. Да и бекон на столе простоял уже часа четыре, а то и все пять. Она была почти удивлена тем, что он смог покинуть дом, не разбудив её, но... Дейв всегда казался человеком, который придерживается скрытности.

С довольной улыбкой Роуз вытянула ноги, сжав пальцы под одеялами. Это было приятно. Такое идеальное утро, и именно так она хотела проводить каждое утро после этого. Пожалуй, настало время говорить начистоту. Ей стоит поговорить начистоту. Она оденется, примет душ, а когда он вернётся домой... Ну, это уже скоро!

Взяв ещё пару полосок на дорожку, Роуз отправилась в ванну, по пути сбросила футболку и шорты, оставив их в коридоре. Она напевала себе под нос, проходя через двери ванной, повернулась на пятках и заперла за собой дверь.

\- _"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.”_  
( _" Всё, что убивает, делает меня живее"._ )

В сторону полетело её нижнее бельё, она распустила свой "конский хвост", небрежно выбросила ленту в раковину и бросила полотенце с сушилки на пол перед душем. Было приятно знать, что Дейва сейчас дома нет. Как бы это ни было клишировано... Но кто не любит петь в душе? А певица из Роуз была неважная.

\- _“Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be.”_  
( _"В последнее время я потерял сон, мечтая о том, что у нас могло бы быть"._ )

Она увлечённо пела, растирая череп, кожа раскраснелась от горячей воды, глаза закрыты под струями воды, льющимися на лицо. Это расслабляло, даже немного с учётом небольшой головной боли. Изгоняло пот, изгоняло остатки сна. Просто поразительно, насколько хорошо может заставить почувствовать себя простой душ.

\- _“Take that money, watch it burn! Sink in the river the lessons I’ve learned. Take that money watch it b—“_  
( _"Беру деньги и смотрю, как они горят! Тону в реке - уроки усвоены. Беру деньги и смотрю, как они..."_ )

Вскинув голову вверх, Роуз прервалась, её уши уловили слабый грохот, пробивающийся через шум воды. Кажется, кто-то стучит в дверь. Дейв что, забыл ключи? Стучат, правда, как-то слишком уж рьяно для Дейва. Какого чёрта?

Лениво сполоснув волосы от кондиционера, Роуз выключила кран, подобрала полотенце и быстро завернулась в него. Она направилась к двери, прижимая хлопок к груди скрещенными руками. Стук был настойчивым, определённо доносился от входной двери.

\- Да дай ты мне минуту, чёрт, - рявкнула Роуз, натянув свои шорты, прежде чем она добралась до двери. Она щёлкнула замком и потянула ручку на себя, заранее готовясь закатить глаза на Дейва. Вот тебе и разочарование.  
\- Наконец-то ответила. Я уже начала думать, что ты меня игнорируешь, Роузи. Я слышала, как ты поёшь, так что знала, что ты дома!

Голос коснулся ушей Роуз наждаком, словно "сестра" из женского клуба. Но, к сожалению, даже несмотря на румянец стыда, который начал выступать на её щеках из-за того, что её поймали на песне в душе, ситуация была гораздо, гораздо хуже.

\- Мама, что ты тут _делаешь_?

Её тон не был приветливым. И лицо Мамы не дрогнуло и не изменилось - она точно знала, чего ожидать, когда ехала сюда. Роуз не собиралась потакать ей.

\- Мать не может навестить свою дочь? - нараспев произнесла она, заходя внутрь без приглашения. К счастью, она не тащила с собой ничего, кроме сумочки, а значит, не планировала оставаться дольше, чем на день.  
\- Я удивлена, что ты смогла оставаться трезвой достаточно долго, чтобы доехать, - простонала Роуз, с пренебрежением отвечая на объятие, в которое её наскоро затащили. Из всех возможных помех, какие могли обрушиться на неё сегодня, почему именно эта? Прижиматься к своей матери, будучи мокрой, было не самым лучшим из ощущений, и она сжала нос в отвращении.  
\- У тебя сиськи выросли, - заметила Мама, отпустив её безрезультатно пытаясь убрать мокрые пятна, появившиеся на её куртке. - Ты ведь не беременна, верно?  
\- Ради всего святого, Мама, - прорычала Роуз, снова краснея и подтягивая полотенце ближе к груди. - Разумеется, я не беременна. Я была на таблетках с 15.  
\- Нельзя же ожидать, что _я_ буду знать всё о твоей жизни, - возразила Мама, грохнла свою сумку на кухонный стол и начала стягивать плащ. - Ты никогда не звонишь; ты даже на Рождество домой не приехала.

Итак, прощай небольшой подъём настроения для Роуз. Она чувствовала закипающую в грузи злобу, но к ней была подмешана маленькая капля чувства вины, которая заставила её сглотнуть и отвести взгляд.

\- Дома я не чувствую себя как дома, - огрызнулась она, рыская по коридору и собирая свои вещи, прежде чем вбежать в свою спальню. - Ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь это.

Мама решила не отвечать на это, позволив Роуз быстро ретироваться в её комнату. Она раздражает. Она шумная. Она полностью убивает настроение. Наверно, сегодня не будет тот день, когда она наконец-то что-то скажет Дейву. Спасибо, Мама. Спасибо, что решила, что тебе здесь когда-нибудь будут рады.

Когда Роуз вернулась из своей комнаты, она навязала полотенце вокруг мокрых волос, успев хотя бы _одеться_ для этой дурацкой встречи. Мама без приглашения начала копаться в содержимом холодильника - ну, разумеется - но Роуз быстро подошла и отобрала бутылку водки, которую она вынула.

\- Даже не думай об этом, - сердито сказала Роуз, возвращая бутылку в холодильник, где ей было самое место. - Ты не будешь приезжать ко мне домой и напиваться, чтобы не быть в состоянии уехать. Я этого не потерплю. И без того достаточно неуважительно с твоей стороны припереться без предупреждения.

Её решительность держалась даже когда Мама начала стонать и ныть, закинула оливку в рот, прежде чем снова закрыть банку.

\- Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты постоянно злишься на меня, Роузи? - искренне спросила она и, Боже, не добилась этим ничего, только ещё больше разозлила Роуз.  
\- Кто знает, - огрызнулась она, бросив полотенце на спинку стула, прежде чем сесть на другой. Даже если бы она не могла перевернуть стол только для того, чтобы не дать своей матери присоединиться к ней, по крайней мере она послала чёткое послание: "тебе здесь, блядь, не рады". - После того как я получу степень, может быть, я смогу покопаться в своих мозгах, и тогда мы узнаем.  
\- Я всю жизнь предлагала тебе провести терапию, Роуз, - возразила Мама, вздыхая в кулак. Несмотря на полностью отстранённый язык тела Роуз, её мать была готова и настроена приблизиться к ней. Она поставила стул рядом с Роуз и уселась на него.  
\- Да, я знаю. Ещё больше денег, выброшенных на ветер, вместо того чтобы просто поговорить со мной. Я поняла. Но мне не нужен был терапевт. Я уже знала, что со мной не так.  
\- Так почему ты не говоришь мне?

Потому что ты не поймёшь? Потому что тебе будет безразлично? Потому что ты всё равно не изменишься? Потому что это не заставит тебя бросить пить, это не заставит тебя прекратить гулять по вечеринкам, это не заставит Отца волшебным образом объявиться и рассказать, кто он и где был всё это время, или почему он не был с ними. Это не будет иметь значения. Роуз молчала.

\- У тебя в квартире гораздо чище, чем в прошлый раз, когда я приезжала, - наконец, сказала Мама, нарушив надолго повисшую тишину. - Не могу себе представить, чтобы ты так много убиралась.

По крайней мере она не настаивала на ответе. Роуз согласно кивнула, оглядываясь. Дейв действительно работал за двоих. Это впечатляло. 

\- У Джейд произошло семейное бедствие, поэтому у меня новый сожитель на лето, - ответила она, значительно тише, чем раньше. Гораздо проще было быть другом её матери, чем её дочерью. Всегда так было. - Он убирает, я готовлю.  
\- Всегда приятно работать в команде со своим сожителем, а не быть двумя отдельными людьми, - это был нейтральный комментарий до того момента, как Мама улыбнулась и протянула руку, чтобы ласково ущипнуть Роуз за плечо. - Он миленький?

Роуз должна быть взбешена этой детской насмешкой, но... Она улыбнулась, увильнула от прикосновения и пожала плечами. 

\- Он мне действительно нравится. Я не думаю, что важно, милый он или нет. Хотя Джейд сказала, что милый.  
\- И где же этот таинственный жеребец? - проворковала Мама, наклонившись на сидении, чтобы глянуть в сторону коридора. Роуз сжалась, повышая бдительность. Не из ревности, разумеется, но всё равно существовала вероятность, что Роксана "Сертифицированная Пума*" Лалонд попытается перехватить по-быстрому. У Мамы не было ни стыда ни совести, когда дело касалось того, с кем она хотела встречаться. Роуз притворилась, что это вызывает у неё отвращение. Хотя на самом деле восторгалась ей. Но только _не_ в случае с Дейвом. Пусть кто-то и уведёт у неё Дейва, но Роуз отказывалась проигрывать его своей матери.  
\- Он на работе, - ответила Роуз, поднимаясь со своего стула. - Скоро должен вернуться, - она подошла к стойке, сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, успокаиваясь. Не было смысла реагировать на это. Она переросла это. Начала перерастать. Медленно. _Бля..._  
\- Ну, тогда я, пожалуй, задержусь ещё на некоторое время, - ответила Мама. Очевидно. Разумеется. Почему бы ей не хотеть остаться? Сование носа в личную жизнь Роуз было её любимым времяпрепровождением. Бороться с этим бесполезно. Пусть будет что будет.  
\- Пожалуй, что так, - сухо сказала Роуз, едва подняв голос выше шепота. Открыв шкафчик, она начала копаться в содержимом, несколько грубовато обращаясь с упаковками. - Хочешь чаю, Мама?  
\- _Разумеется_ , - прозвучал пронзительный ответ. Судя по тону её голоса, можно было подумать, что Роуз никогда в жизни не предлагала своей матери чай. Она была в экстазе. Роуз слышала, как скрипнул стул, когда её Мама откинулась назад, и тот накренился. Должно быть, она в буквальном смысле откинулась на спинку. Господи, она из каждого действия устраивала событие. - Спасибо, Роуз.

* * *

Чаепитие, к счастью, прошло безболезненно. Роуз сообщила своей матери последние новости о своих письменных работах, рассказала о работе и школе, всё как обычно. Мама, судя по всему, завела садик на их земельном участке, но ничего не приживалось. Это не удивило Роуз. Невозможно осмысленно поливать цветы, если ты даже ходить ровно не можешь.

Тем не менее, Роуз обрадовалась, когда Дейв наконец-то вернулся домой. Она поприветствовала его (надо признать, слишком уж рьяно), но он стоял к ней спиной и, судя по кивку головой, с наушниками в ушах.

\- Из... извини, - с запинкой сказал он, стягивая наушники, когда повернулся и понял, что у них гости. - Привет.  
\- Добро пожаловать назад, - сказала Роуз, удостоверившись, что усмешка в её тоне очевидна (на тот случай, если выражения глаз было недостаточно). Дейв предсказуемо зарделся, но был относительно спокоен, когда зашёл на кухню и бросил рюкзак возле кухонной стойки. - Мама, это мой новый сожитель.

Роуз подняла руку, чтобы представить его, но когда она повернулась к своей матери, та уже покинула своё место. Быстрый осмотр окружения обнаружил, что Мама уже встала. Рука Роуз сжалась на стуле достаточно крепко, чтобы костяшки побелели. Мама что... Нервничала? Да ладно, не таким уж красавцем он и был.

\- Дейв, верно? - спросила она нехарактерно мягким для неё тоном. Роуз повернула голову чуть в сторону. Она вообще говорила Маме, как его зовут?  
\- Да, мэм, - вежливо ответил он, слегка потирая нос. Роуз с любопытством наблюдала, как Мама медленно приближается к нему, словно он, как олень, может испугаться резких движений. Но она почувствовала ужас, когда Мама быстро положила руки по обе стороны от его лица.  
\- Ты только посмотри. Какой ты высокий.  
\- Ага, - Дейв, несмотря на жадные руки, оставался спокоен. Какого чёрта на неё нашло? Роуз обмерла. - Уже пару лет как такой.

Если бы это не выглядело чрезмерным интересом, Роуз, возможно, попыталась бы рассмотреть выражение лица Мамы. Это было просто странным. Она никогда раньше не вела себя так ни с кем. _Ни с кем_.

\- Мама, - вместо этого сказала она умоляющим тоном. Пожалуйста, прекрати чудить. Пожалуйста. Ей потребовалось мгновение, но Мама всё же отпустила его, отошла на шаг назад, прочистила горло и натянуто хохотнула.  
\- Извини, извини, - торопливо сказала она, так ничего и не объясняя. Теперь она протягивала руку, как нормальный человек, и Дейв принял её с успокаивающей улыбкой. - Я мама Роуз. Можешь звать меня просто Мамой.  
\- _Мама._  
\- Всё нормально, - ответил Дейв. - Как скажешь, Мама.

Ну, хоть какое-то облегчение. Мама, по всей видимости, подумала так же, судя по тому, как она выдохнула. Однако, это не вывело её из непонятного транса, в который вогнал её Дейв. Она всё ещё совершенно неподвижна и продолжала трясти его несчастную руку. Роуз и Дейв обменялись взглядами, и она нахмурилась настолько извинительно, насколько смогла. Но Дейв улыбался. У него такая милая улыбка. Как жаль, что он обычно придерживается двух выражений лица: стоического и карикатурно панического.

\- Боже, - неожиданно произнесла Мама, её рука дёрнулась назад и потянулась к волосам. Она закинула волосы назад, прежде чем хлопнуть себя по бёдрам, развернуться и торопливо двинуться в обход кухонного стола. - Мне надо идти?  
\- Что? 

Не то чтобы Роуз особенно хотела видеть её здесь, но это было просто... Странно. Всё в её поведении.

\- Было приятно увидеться с тобой, Роуз, - только и ответила она, уже направляясь к двери. Она не обернулась даже когда вышла. Роуз должна была бы торжествовать. По всей видимости, Дейв был секретом, который позволил бы держать Маму подальше от её жизни. Она должна бы радоваться и смеяться, но вместо этого...

Было просто больно. Ничего не изменилось. Ничего не стало лучше. Всегда было только больно.

\- Мне так жаль, - выдохнула она, через силу рассмеялась, подняв руку, чтобы вытереть глаза. - Никогда не видела, чтобы она вела себя так. Это было просто...  
\- Она плакала, - перебил Дейв, отодвигая стул от стола и садясь. Роуз почти пропустила это мимо ушей, слишком отвлекшись на то, как рукава охватывают его бицепсы и короткие полоски ткани на плечах были просто недостаточно полными.  
\- Она что?

Подхватив кубик сахара из миски, Дейв бросил его в рот, подобрал следующий, продолжая хрустеть первым.

\- Она плакала. Или была готова расплакаться, - он несколько раз чмокнул губами, втягивая сахар. - О чём вы говорили до того, как я пришёл сюда?  
\- О садоводстве, - ответила Роуз. Весь этот день был... Гораздо более странным, чем она представляла себе, когда проснулась утром.  
\- Хмм, - Дейв замолк, проглотил ещё один кубик сахара, прежде чем откинуться на спинку. - Что насчёт тебя? Ты в порядке? Я знаю, что у тебя с матерью напряжённые отношения.

Роуз выдохнула. Она что, задерживала дыхание? Просто ждала, когда он поднимет тему, чтобы она могла разобраться с ней? Похоже на то. Определённо, она чувствовала давление слёз на глаза. Но она смогла улыбнуться, избегая его взгляда.

\- Да, я в порядке. Просто всё неудачно подвернулось. Её появления раздражают. Едва приехав, она сразу же попыталась напиться. Поверить в это не могу.

Её голос упал до шёпота из-за страха, что она вот-вот сорвётся. Дейв молчал, и её судорожные попытки успокоить нервы казались слишком громкими.

\- Пошли, - наконец, сказал Дейв, поднимаясь со своего стула. Он скинул куртку, бесцеремонно повесив на спинку стула. - Мне надо вздремнуть. Я на ногах с пяти утра и ложился поздно из-за девушек, которые гораздо выше моего уровня.

Роуз смогла ответить лишь усмешкой, быстро вытерла сбежавшую слезу. Раз уж он упомянул о сне, она тоже была бы не против прилечь. Голова всё ещё гудела от продолжавшегося похмелья. Не самого худшего из тех, что у неё бывали, очевидно, но достаточное, чтобы возникло желание вздремнуть. Она кивнула, поднялась, ухватившись за протянутую Дейвом руку.

Было немного странно, забираться в кровать Дейва спустя всего два часа после того, как она выползла из неё. Но, тем не менее. Он упал на матрас, она улеглась рядом, прижалась к нему, положила голову к нему на грудь под идеальным углом, чтобы слышать его сердцебиение. Глупо. Но идеально.

Вот только попытка подстроить своё дыхание под его оставила тяжёлое ощущение. От тишины резало глаза. Она чувствовала, как сжимаются её пальцы, ногти впиваются в ткань его футболки. Её тело сотрясается, и его рука ложится на её плечо, притягивает ближе к нему. И она не выдерживает.

Господи, она полная хренова катастрофа. У неё не может быть даже нормального приезда матери. Зачем ей затаскивать в этот бардак с ней кого-то другого? Это было бы просто эгоистично. В ушах звенела тишина, но потом она услышала, как Дейв говорит ей, что всё хорошо, и поняла, что извиняется.

\- _Прости меня._

_______________________________

_* cougar - труднопереводимый термин. В первом значении это "пума", "горный лев". На сленге это слово означает женщину в возрасте (30-45 лет), которая любит заниматься сексом с молодыми мужчинами. - прим. пер._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Прошу прощения за задержку! Я вас не бросаю. У меня слишком часто стали появляться проблемы со здоровьем, но я немного переставил свои процедуры, так что, будем надеяться, больше с этим проблем не возникнет! Пока что, надеюсь, вам понравилась эта глава, и я хотел бы уделить пару минут на то, чтобы сказать, что если вам нравится эта история, вы, возможно, будете заинтересованы в спонсировании моих фиков! Условия и расценки можно найти здесь:  
> http://casualcissexism.tumblr.com/post/88396541867/holy-wow-im-opening-commissions-again
> 
> Спасибо всем за чтение!


End file.
